Tailor Made
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan oneshots and small stories. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**You and Me**

_Cause it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_\- "You and Me" Lifehouse_

* * *

This was not how Emma Swan wanted to spend her night. Not even a little bit.

Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled silently, picked up her glass of rum (the bastard had ruined every other drink for her, among other things) and took a long sip. Her eyes flitted around the table to her mother, Belle, Ashley, Ruby and Regina. They were having a girls night out, which was not how she wanted to be spending an evening not on call.

David was on call tonight and promised not to drink on the guys night out they were having at The Rabbit Hole. And by they, her mind silently flicked over images of her father, Robin Hood, Leroy, Tiny, Whale, Sean and (grudgingly on her father's part) Killian.

What Emma wanted to do on her night off was lounge around her apartment with a glass of rum and her pirate, preferably in one of his old linen shirts until he removed it for her. Maybe even with his hook. She did not want to be out with a group of women she was currently at odds with. Well, at odds with all of them _except_ Regina. Since Regina's new found love in Robin and Emma's discovery of magic, the two had become almost friends. Not quite, but close enough that Regina convinced Robin to invite Killian to guys night in spite of her father's distaste for the pirate. And her father and Robin had enough sense not to question or cross Regina.

The light from her phone and a slight buzzing drew her attention from her thoughts on the lackluster night out. Her eyes widened at the text. If she had made any mistakes since her decision to stay in Storybrooke after her little adventure back in time with Killian, it was getting Killian a cell phone. At first she just taught him how to call her and the sheriff's station. Then she set him up to call Henry. Then (once Regina got Robin a phone) she put in his number. Then Henry went and showed Robin and Killian how to text. She wanted so badly to ground her son for that because now she got sexts from him on a regular basis. She was fairly certain by the looks Regina was giving her open purse, the former Evil Queen felt the same way.

She felt a flush rise up on her cheeks as she quickly typed a response.

"Who you talking to?"

Emma's eyes flashed up and connected with Ruby's arched eyebrows. "No one." She mumbled.

Mary Margaret grinned, "Oh come on, let us see it." She reached out for the phone. There was no way in the world she would let her _mother_ read _anything _Killian sent her. _Ever_.

"It's really nothing, just Henry. Apparently he and Roland are a little bored at Granny's." There was no way that was a lie. She was sure he was bored.

Regina's eyes narrowed at her words. The damn woman knew she was lying. And Emma was fairly certain she knew why as well. She really needed to spend less time with her.

"Really? Because with that blush I'd think it was someone else." Ruby grinned wickedly at her.

Ashley squealed, "I knew it, you did meet someone!" She clapped her hands, her blonde hair flying every which way.

Emma shook her head, "No I didn't. I mean who the hell do you even meet in this town that you didn't know before?"

"Not here. In New York. You did come back from New York awfully chipper." Mary Margaret reminded her. "And you've been there four times since you've decided to stay here. And you only took Henry _once_."

Emma glanced down at her phone as another text came through. She felt her thighs clench as Killian's very vivid description of what he was going to do to her when they got home. With his mouth.

"What?" She finally asked.

"We're discussing who you could've met in New York." Regina droned on, "It's thoroughly boring." Regina was the only one who knew that the first time she and Henry went to New York to pack up their belongings it was just the two of them, but the three times after that it was with Killian. Emma felt it was only fair that his other mother knew what men were influencing their sons and surprisingly (or maybe not since Regina really wasn't _that _bad) Regina felt the same way. When Emma went to New York she just left that part out when telling her parents who she was bringing since they didn't exactly approve of her pirate boyfriend. And the weekends had been less about dealing with storage facilities (she and Henry so didn't have enough stuff to fill a unit) and more about spending a weekend with her pirate away from the prying eyes and disasters and evil villains out to kill them all.

Emma grimaced, "I didn't meet anyone in New York." She insisted. "I've told you that a million times and I'm done repeating myself." She snapped.

"Then who has you blushing like," Ashley paused, "oh."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Emma!" She scolded, "You can reach higher than a _pirate._"

Emma took a breath to push the visions of red aside. She was used to this. She was used to defending Killian. "There is no higher." She snapped. Still it was exhausting to constantly have to remind everyone how many times Killian has saved one of them or the town. She just couldn't understand why the only people willing to trust him were Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland and the Merry Men. Her father even convinced Tiny to be wary of Killian and it just made her blood boil.

"Emma, he's a blood thirsty pirate who has killed more people, bedded more women, and done more harm than good." Her mother gently told her. Leave it to Snow White to insult someone kindly.

Regina scoffed with Emma at this, "Do you think we'd have Henry back if Killian hadn't been with us in Neverland? And let's not forget who saved your precious Charming from the dreamshade." Regina reminded her.

This, this was why Emma could only stand to be around Regina. "Thank you." She murmured. "And Killian has done nothing but be supportive of all of us. And I'm sick of all of you insulting him and making him feel less than welcome." She stood up and threw back the rest of her rum, "And for the record, he was with me in New York." She grinned wickedly at the shocked women, "It was a vacation. With my _boyfriend_. My boyfriend who now _lives_ with me. And Henry couldn't be more thrilled to have two dads in his life. He adores Robin and Killian." Grabbing her phone she stalked out of the bar.

She heard the clatter behind her as they made a mad dash to follow her down the street to The Rabbit Hole where she fully intended on yelling at her father and his friends before taking Killian back to their apartment, he'd given up his room at Granny's two weeks ago and Henry and she were both thrilled (for different reasons), and have him fuck her until she couldn't walk again.

By the time she reached the bar she'd really worked up her anger, throwing the door open and startling most of the patrons. She rolled her eyes as Will Scarlett, a former Merry Men and current thief, all but flew out of the bar after seeing the red in her eyes.

"Emma," David stood up as soon as he saw her, "I thought you were, oh," he paused as the five remaining women flew in behind her.

"Emma," Belle's calm voice rang in her ears, "just calm down. None of them understand."

"Just save it Belle." Emma snapped, "He's not Gold." Logically, she knew that Belle was just trying to be helpful and sympathetic, but it was insulting to Killian to compare him to that monster. And Emma wasn't feeling very logical at the moment.

"Emma, you've had a couple of drinks and you're overreacting." Her mother stepped forward. Emma stared down at her and wondered how this woman had been her best friend when now all she could see was the woman who was scared of her magic (even if she was hellbent on never admitting to it again) and didn't trust her choices.

"Stop it." She screeched, "I want everyone to hear this. I will fucking call a town hall meeting just to make sure everyone in this damn town knows where I stand."

Killian stood up and moved next to her, "Love, breathe." He whispered.

She spun around to snap at him, but the anger immediately faded as her green eyes met his concerned blue ones. She let out a long breath and a small smile curved at her lips, "I'm fine, but I'm going to say this one last time and then I'm done talking about it. It's not up for discussion." She spun around to face the group who was staring expectantly at her. Well, except for Regina who'd grabbed Robin's hand and made her way to the bar, ordering another apple martini.

"Emma," her father glared over her shoulder at the pirate who's hand and hook were resting loosely at her hips, offering her a quiet strength, "what's going on?"

"I'm dating Killian." She stated. "I know this is common knowledge, but I want you all to know that he was my _choice_." She enunciated the last word, "I choose to be with him. I don't want anyone else, I couldn't want anyone else. I _love_ him." She ignored her mother's dramatic gasp and continued, "And I know no one trusts him, and I know you've done your best to alienate him, but let me be clear, that only alienates me. And Henry." She paused, "Henry and I both love him. He's a good man."

She stepped away from him and began pacing, aware she had the attention of everyone in the bar. Well, everyone but Regina who now had her tongue down Robin's throat. Not that he was complaining. "Emma, we're just concerned that,"

"Save it, Ruby." Emma snapped at the wolf. "You're basing everything off of his past. Well congratulations he's not perfect." She gestured to him, "But neither am I. I was a thief. I did time in prison. I had a son with a man who never loved me, a man who abandoned me. And I gave him up for adoption. Who am I to judge? I'm no princess. I'm a thief. And since he's met me all he's done is worship me. All he's done is stand by me and my crazy. I'm more than likely the most insecure person on this fucking planet with more abandonment and trust issues than anyone else." She paused and barely registered the look of guilt on her parents' faces, "And what has he done? Tried harder, stuck by me, saved me and my son and all of us. He's a hero. He's my hero. He's followed me across the realms, he's followed me to different _times_. He and Henry and Regina were the _only _ones who weren't afraid of my magic, afraid of what made me who I am. He's never looked at me as anything less than perfect when really I'm just this broken shell of a person trying to piece herself together to be enough for _him. _ And I'll be damned if I let him go because some people who abandoned me don't like him. I love him and he loves me. And he shows me and tells me that every day. He loves me because I'm crazy. And he worships me and my body everyday" She chose to ignore the look on her father's face at that comment and just continue, "and I don't care what anyone thinks about it because I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with this man who is so selfless and so good. He loves me and he loves my son. Hell, he even gets along with Henry's other mom. What more could I want? And if you love me, you'll trust me. Believe me, I've been with my share of jackasses who leave me high and dry, and Killian, he isn't one of them."

She took a deep breath and faced him again. He was just standing there, with a dopey smile on his face, looking at her like the sun rose and set above her head. Taking a step forward, she placed on hand on either cheek and brought him down for a kiss, "Take me home?" She murmured against his mouth.

His arms slid around her waist, pulling her more firmly against him, "Of course. And you should know," he used his hook to push a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think you're a bloody amazing princess."

Emma felt as flush rise to her cheeks at his compliments. He was always able to do that. Stepping back she stared at her dumbstruck parents and their friends. That's just it, these women and men were _their _friends. Regina and Robin were hers and Killian's friends. That was all they would need for now. "Have a nice night." She murmured, smiling gratefully as Killian held out his leather jacket for her to slip her arms into. And just like they'd been doing it for years and not just a couple of months, she tucked herself under his left arm and raised her left hand to grasp his hook that was draped over her shoulder.

She loved him for who he was. Bad decisions and all. She loved him because he saw her. He saw her and he never looked back.

Well once they got past the beanstalk and Rumple's cage. But those small setbacks made her smile because even then, he saw her.

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Realize**

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder _

_If we missed out on each other now_

_\- "Realize" Colbie Caillat _

There really was no word to describe exactly how mad she was. No word that could accurately explain her frustration.

The problem was simple: Everyone made the decision for her.

Her parents, her friends, her son, _him_.

She sniffed back tears and roughly threw her sleeve over her eyes as she glared into her glass of rum at the bar of The Rabbit Hole. He promised her. He promised to fight for her. _When I win your heart, and I will win it..._ And now he was handing her over to Neal. Stupid pirate.

But he was _her _stupid pirate. And she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else.

"A beautiful lass like yourself shouldn't be drinking alone in a place like this." Emma felt her body begin to hum at the voice behind her.

She turned to her side to face him just as he flagged down the bartender for his own glass of rum, "Well, I would like company, but the company I want seems to think I should be with another man." She told him.

Killian sighed and bowed his head, "Love, I told Baelfire that I would step back so that your family could be together."

Emma's eye widened at his admission, "You did that? For _me_?" She closed her eyes and felt the tears brimming back to the surface. When would she finally stop being surprised at the lengths he would go to for her?

"Aye." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she fully faced him, "Killian, we'll never be a family. Neal ruined that when he left me in prison. I could never trust him. I could never love him. He abandoned me." She couldn't hide the crack in her voice, "He abandoned me just like everyone else has." She paused, "Everyone but you."

His head shot up and his eyes connected with hers. "What?"

"You've never left my side. Even when I chained you to a beanstalk." She let out a shaky laugh. "I've been trying to tell you this for days now, I should've told you this in Neverland, or right when we got back, or any time sooner than this, but you're my choice. You've always been the _only _choice." She whispered.

"Emma," his voice broke as he took a step closer, "are you sure?"

Looking up at him from beneath her lashes she mumbled, "I've never been so certain about anything in my entire life." This time when she grabbed the lapels of his coat to pull him in for a kiss, it wasn't desperate or a fight for domination. It was slow, and deep and she felt her stomach curl when his tongue swept into her mouth, much like a slow tango. Pulling back, she released his coat and slipped her hands up into his hair, "Take me back to your cabin?" She asked.

He cleared his throat, "Where's the young lad?"

"Regina's." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Killian?"

His eyes opened at her use of his real name, "I'll take you wherever you desire." He murmured.

"I rather like the sound of that." She murmured softly as she reached down and grabbed onto his hook, bringing it over her shoulder to wrap herself in his arm as they left.

OUAT

Snow tapped her fingers on the tabletop, "Just give her a little more time, Neal." She smiled at the young man across from her, "She'll come around."

"She loves you, you're the only man she's ever loved." David assured him.

Neal nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "I know, it's just everything has happened so fast. As it always has with Emma and me. I just want to be back in her life again. I've always loved her."

Snow reached out and pressed her fingertips to his forearm, "She knows that. And there's no one else in her life."

OUAT

"_Killian_." Emma moaned as his lips left hers to trail down her neck, stopping just at her pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Her hands shoved at his leather coat as he pushed her own off. They were a frenzy of bruising lips, clacking teeth and groping hands as they tried to strip each other without disconnecting their bodies. Pushing back slightly she grinned as he stumbled, her own lust filled green eyes connecting with his nearly black blue ones. "Strip, pirate." She demanded.

He grinned at her as he shucked off his vest. Their eyes stayed connected as each piece of clothing fell to the floor of his cabin on The Jolly Roger. They'd just barely made it to the ship and nearly fell down below deck in their haste to finally be together. "Emma," his voice was barely as whisper as she stood in front of him in just a flimsy black bra and panties. "you're beautiful, love."

She blushed and ducked her head, no one, not even Neal, ever said anything like that to her, _ever._

Her eyes finally rose and she took a moment to appreciate the man in front of her, his body taut and the muscles firm and prominent from literally hundreds of years at sea. "Killian," she shook her head as her eyes landed on the bulge protruding from his now unlaced leather pants, "how are you real?" She asked as some invisible force pulled her forward. "You're amazing." She murmured, her hand tentatively reaching out to brush against his chest hair and the scars that marred his body.

His own hand reached up and he fingered a strap on her bra, "Not anywhere near you and I haven't even _seen _all there is to see."

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "You'll get to pillage and plunder tonight." She murmured, her hand latching on to his and reaching it around her back, wordlessly showing him how to undo her bra.

He shook his head as the material fell from her chest. His eyes shining as he looked up at her, "I have no interest in pillaging and plundering tonight." Her head fell to the side at his words, "I intend on worshipping tonight." He murmured.

Stepping right into his personal space so her breasts brushed deliciously against his chest hair, "As do I." She used one hand to tangle in his hair and bring his head down and the other to palm him through his leather pants. When the broke apart she murmured, "However I do think you were right." At his questioning look she continued, "When you jab me with your sword, I will feel _it._"

He chuckled at the remembrance of their sword fight, before either of them knew just how deep their connect ran. She let out a yelp of surprise and a giggle as he threw her over his shoulder and crossed the small space to the bed, tossing her down gently. Leaning over her and brushing hair out of her face he whispered, "I promise you the best night of your life."

She ran a hand down his arm, "I have no doubts in your ability to please me, Captain." He let out a groan at her words and moved to unscrew his hook, but she grabbed his hand, "Leave it."

He looked down at her and said, "Emma, while I'll admit I don't usually remove it, if I hurt you,"

"You won't." She said confidently, "And I want all of you." She saw the flush rise up his face at her words, "Besides," she decided to take away some of the seriousness, "the hook is hot."

He grinned wickedly, "I always knew you were a wanton princess." He leered.

"I'm _your _wanton princess." She couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her face at the look of devotion and pride and awe that swept across his features, "Now take me, pirate." She demanded.

His signature smirk back in place he mumbled, "As you wish."

OUAT

Regina sat on the edge of Henry's bed doing her best to ignore the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Instead, she opted for another topic she knew needed to be broached, "Henry, sweetie," she paused, "you will be alright if your mother doesn't choose to be with your father, right?" Regina wasn't daft, she may not particularly like Hook, but she was grateful and she saw the way Emma looked at him. She was more than grateful. The woman was smitten. And Regina could understand how Emma couldn't just forgive Neal for abandoning her and forcing her to live out his prison sentence.

Henry shrugged, "I just don't think the _pirate_," Regina noticed the way he spat out the word and her eyebrow raised on its own accord, "is good enough for her."

Regina sighed, "We are all very grateful for Hook and what he did to keep us alive and bring us back together." Regina reminded him, "You may consider bringing this up with Emma tomorrow though." She kissed his head, "Well that's enough for tonight. Sleep." She instructed him.

OUAT

Emma felt her pulse quicken and her desire pool further between her legs as Killian's hook ran across her folds, "You're dripping." He murmured, bringing his tongue down to barely flick across her.

Letting out a long moan at the contact and the intense sensations the cold metal of his hook and the warmth from his tongue brought her, "God, more." She moaned. Her moans increasing as he increased the pressure on her center with his hook as his tongue delved inside of her. She'd wondered, with all his innuendos an the way his tongue would sinfully slide out of his mouth if he'd be any good at this. She'd also wondered if he would care enough to see that she was pleasured at all if they ever got to this. She shouldn't be surprised that he was such a giving lover. He was the most selfless person she'd met. And she could never remember a time a man went down on her.

"Fuck, Killian!" She let out a louder moan as he plunged two fingers into her immediately finding that spot that made her see stars.

"That's it love, just let go for me." He murmured, sucking the now oversensitive bundle of nerves into mouth and pushing her over the edge.

When her breathing steadied slightly she looked up at him, "Fuck, Killian." She shook her head with a dazed smile on her face.

Kissing his way back up her body he mumbled, "I hope you'll let me." He breathed into her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved at his pants, "You better." She grinned as he kicked them off and she pulled him down into a kiss. "Now." She murmured against his mouth.

Emma swallowed thickly at the telling gaze across his features, one that truly showed just how much she meant to him. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer to her. He entered her slowly, and she found herself grateful as she shifted to accommodate him. "You okay, love?" His voice was strained as he held himself still. "Bloody hell, Emma, you're so tight."

She nodded her head, "I know, it's just," she let out a hum, "you feel so good, but I feel so stretched."

He took a steadying breath, "Take your time, love." He waited as she experimentally swiveled her hips until she indicated he should move.

It didn't take long until he had on the brink again. Her back arching off the bed, screaming out some version of his name with a long moan as she felt him pulse inside of her. When he was pressing her down into his mattress she whispered, "You're my choice, Killian. I choose you and I want everyone to know it."

He turned his head and looked over at her, "I told you I would win your heart."

She smiled, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten your promise." She paused, "You didn't need to win it. It was yours from the moment you told me you were a blacksmith."

He laughed and rolled over, "Well can we wait to tell everyone until tomorrow. I still haven't worshipped you properly."

She frowned, "I feel pretty damn worshipped right now."

"That was hardly giving you the proper pleasure you deserve." He let a frown settle across his own face, "Has no man treated you the way you should be treated." She shrugged her response. "When was the last time someone had you?"

She laughed at his formality, particularly in light of the situation, "God, it'd been about three months when Henry found me and no one since then, so two years easy. I've been a bit on the distracted side." She admitted.

"Well," Killian drew her close to him, "I can guarantee that won't happen again." He kissed her temple, "You will always feel worshipped and loved, darling." She looked up at him and she knew, he would always love her. He was the right choice.

OUAT

Emma tapped her fingers on the countertop at Granny's as she waited for Neal to arrive. Her mother and father were sitting in a corner booth pretending like they didn't know she planned on meeting Neal and pretending they weren't excited. She took a long breath. She'd told Henry that morning. He wasn't pleased, but he let it go. There was just something off since they'd returned from Neverland. She mentioned it to Killian the previous night and he promised her they could discuss it more thoroughly today and even broach the topic with Regina. He _believed _her when she said something was wrong. Neal had told her she was being an overprotective mother and letting her emotions cloud her judgment when she mentioned it to him the previous week. The felt the anger flare in her chest at the conversation. Killian would be a much better father than Neal to Henry. She had to remember that she couldn't cut Henry off from his birth father unless he wanted to be cut off. He deserved all the family he could get.

"Emma?"

Emma turned at the sound of Neal's voice, "Hi."

"Let's grab a booth." He gestured to the side.

"No, I'm not staying." She crossed her arms defensively, "My answer is no, Neal. It's always going to be no. You let me go to jail. You abandoned me and you were the only person in the world who knew how I felt, why I felt that way, what my insecurities were. And I don't care that a fucking wooden boy showed up and told you to or that you were doing it for my own good. I can _never _trust you again."

"So you're just choosing the pirate?" He snapped.

"I'm choosing Killian. Because choosing Killian makes me happy. Because he's never done anything but be there for me and my family and because he trusts my instincts." She took a breath, "We will figure out how to make this work. We will have dinner with Regina and we will sort through all of this mess that is our family. As long as Henry wants you around we will want you around, but you and I will never be you and I again." She paused as she turned, "I hope you two heard that in the back. I choose Killian. I am falling in _love_ with Killian. There is no alternative. There's just him." Throwing the door open she left, intent to go find her pirate so they could discuss her son's changed behavior before they met with Regina.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Fall To Pieces**

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars, back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_\- "Fall to Pieces" Avril Lavigne _

* * *

Elsa dropped her hands and looked down at the freezing sheriff beside her for a split second before reaching down and grabbing hold of her arms, hauling her up off the ice floor she'd created in her fear. "Come on Emma." She murmured, her voice quiet under the yells of David and Hook.

As Emma did her best to crawl through the hole, she was immediately wrapped in her father's embrace. Shaking her head she pulled away and latched onto Killian.

"Thank God, Emma." He murmured against her temple, his hook pressing her close and his hand tangling in her hair.

"I'm okay." She whispered, digging her head into his chest, seeking out the warmth that always seemed to follow him around. She'd almost lost him. She'd almost died. She'd almost lost him and she suddenly felt so stupid for pulling away from him _every time _they seemed to come close to an actual relationship. "I'm okay." She whispered again. Trying to pull back slightly to give her father a reassuring smile, she felt her legs buckle and Killian's arms naturally slip under her.

"I've got you, love." She nodded, but said nothing, digging her face back into his neck.

"Let's get her to the truck." David instructed as they carefully stepped down the icy slope . "Put her in the front."

"No." Emma murmured, indicating to Killian to put her down. He did and automatically shrugged out of his leather coat, draping it over her shoulders. Slipping her arms through she fell into the back seat, motioning for Killian to follow her. When he did she curled up into his lap. He hissed as her freezing hand connected with his chest, "Sorry."

Before she could pull her hand away he pressed it down to his chest, "No, you're fine." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, "God, you're freezing, love."

"It was cold in there." She murmured with a wry grin as Elsa tentatively stepped in the front and her father started the truck and cranked up the heat. "I'm sorry." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

"You were just doing your job." He assured her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." She repeated.

Killian frowned, "Drive faster, we need to get her under some blankets." He told David.

When they reached the apartment they found the power was still out and Henry was gone. "He went to check on Regina." David stated, picking up a note from the counter. "Let's get her to the sofa."

Emma shook her head, "Upstairs, bed." She requested.

"I've got you," Killian picked her up again even as she protested, "remember, love, I've carried rum barrels that weigh more than you." He chuckled to her as he climbed up the steps.

When he deposited her on the bed she shrugged out of his coat, "In the drawer." She pointed to the dresser, "Red pajamas and socks." After she shed her own leather jacket she paused, a blush creeping up her neck, "Do you mind um," she stuttered, "turning?" She asked quietly.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Of course, sorry, love."

It took Emma longer than she would like to admit to get out of her clothes, particularly her boots and jeans. Her legs were still unstable and she still felt frigid from the inside out. She couldn't wait for the power to come back on so she could turn on the heat. Hopefully, that was were Mary Margaret had disappeared to.

"I have blankets!" David called through the closed door.

Emma's eyes widened, "Just one second, please." She nearly slipped as she yanked up the flannel pajama pants, "Okay." At that moment Killian turned back around and David walked in with a pile of blankets and quilts in his arms.

"Let me." Killian took the socks from her hands and helped her slid them on before picking her up and tucking her in, letting David wrap blankets around her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"When the power is back on I'll get you a space heater and hot cocoa." David kissed the top of her head and nodded to Killian, who took that as his cue to leave.

"Wait, Killian." Emma tossed back the covers and patted the spot next to her, "I need to talk to you."

"Call down if you need anything." David nodded, giving Hook a tight smile as he shut the door behind him.

Toeing off his boots, Killian slid in next to Emma. She tried to get comfortable and finally asked, "Can you lose the vest?" She motioned to the buckles that littered the entire front.

Chuckling, Killian leaned forward and with a practiced ease, "Better, love?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

She sighed, "Better." Snuggling back into him, she reached around and grabbed his hook, letting her fingers dance over it as his right arm rubbed down her arm, "I'm sorry."

Again Killian chuckled, "You don't have to keep apologizing for doing your job, love. Or if that's for the vest I can only imagine it was not that comfortable to be pressed against."

Emma shook her head, "No, not for any of that." She glanced down at her and that was grasping his hook firmly. "You were right." She admitted softly.

He gazed down at her pulled his hook from her grip so he could tip her chin up, his blue eyes catching hers, "About?"

Holding his gaze, she pulled his hook back into her grasp, "Me. Everything. Us. You are quite perceptive." A small smile grazed her face before she let it drop, "I was pushing you away. And not because of Marian. I was pushing you away because," she took a breath, "everyone I've ever been with is dead." She closed her eyes, "And I can't lose you too, but then I went and almost got myself killed. And now I just feel bad. And I want you. I want you all of the time, Killian. It hurts how much I want you, but I'm afraid that if I let myself want you, if I actually have you, that something bad will happen to you. I'm toxic. My life is toxic. And you're like this beacon of hope and light for me. It's like even though I found my family I was still an outsider. I was still living in this darkness and couldn't find anyone who _understood_ and no one had ever come back for me over and over and it scared me. You terrified me. Loving you is the scariest thing of all. I can't lose you. You're too important. You're the most important thing in my life. You and Henry are the only people who have fought for me, who love me for being me, flaws and abandonment issues and all. And I just can't lose you."

Killian stared down at her with a look of awe on his face, "You love me?" He asked. Tentatively, she nodded, "You think I'm a beacon of light?" She nodded again, "Love, I was living in a haze of rum, women, murder and revenge when I met you. You saved me. You've saved me over and over again. And if you're worried about losing me, you shouldn't be. I'm a survivor, Swan." He tilted her head toward him again, "Hey, we're both survivors. We've survived extensive heartbreaks and abandonment. We're perfect for each other." She breathed out a sigh at his words, "And for the record, I love you too."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. A kiss that had her moving in his arms to slant her lips over his and straddle his waist, feeling warmth suddenly shoot through her veins. His hand and hook both slipped under her pajama top as she leaned more into him, letting him swallow her moan.

"Emma, here's some, whoa, okay," Emma pulled back, but kept her position on Killian's lap as David stood in the doorway, hot cocoa in his hand, eyes downcast as he fumbled in the doorway, unsure of what to do. "I'll just go, oh wait," he stopped, nearly dropping the hot drink, "I'll just set this, um," he fumbled for another second before setting it on the dresser, "as you were." He mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Emma bit her lip and laughed, "I didn't even notice the power come back on." She admitted. Killian laughed and leaned up, catching her bottom lip between his teeth playfully.

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**I Choose You**

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true, just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_We are not perfect, we'll learn from our mistakes_

_As long as it takes I will prove my love to you_

_\- "I Choose You" Sara Bareilles _

* * *

Emma let out a grunt, "Seriously, does this have to be _this _tight?"

The maid looked over at her, "It's a corset, Princess Emma, they're tight by definition."

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a groan, "Can we just not yet?" The maid didn't respond, "Can I just take it off now and let me wait to get ready later?"

The maid frowned, but quickly hid the look, "Of course, I'll come back an hour before the ball." She ducked into a quick curtsey and left the room.

"Thank fucking God." Emma muttered, her hands twisting behind her back to yank at the material. "How do people wear this shit?" She threw it to the ground and tossed the petticoat over her head, stripping down to nothing. Finally able to breathe she let out a long sigh.

"Well there is a lovely sight, darling."

Emma grinned at the voice behind her, spinning slowly for his benefit, "And how did we pass the guards this time, Captain?"

He stood in the doorway to her dressing room, which she saw as an oversized and entirely unnecessary closet. "Scaled the wall. You didn't hear the clatter as I entered your chambers?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I was too busy trying to breathe."

"Their majesties won't let you wear your clothes from your realm?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "They prefer if I don't so I can get used to the clothes of this realm. But as you've seen that hasn't stopped me yet." She rolled her eyes, "Oh would you just get over here already?"

"So impatient and bossy. I was merely enjoying the view." He leered as he crossed the room to her.

"Killian, as glad as I am that you enjoy the view, I could really use a hug right now." Emma sighed.

Frowning, Killian doubled his pace before he pulled her flush against him, "What's wrong, love?" He whispered, his hook pressing into the small of her back in the most delicious way and his hand tangling in her hair. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea, leather and rum that was just Killian, and when she released it a sob came out, "Emma?" Killian's tone changed from teasing to worried, "What's wrong, love?"

Emma pulled back and looked at him incredulously, "Seriously? What's wrong? More like what's right? Everything is wrong here. I hate this place. I hate the Enchanted Forest. I want to go back to Storybrooke. I hate that Pan sent us all here. And all of that would be tolerable if everyone could remember how truly amazing you are and not treat you like you're just a villain . You're not and I hate that my parents have" she paused.

"Have a bounty out on my head?" He whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I love you." Emma grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

Killian sighed and leaned int to kiss one of her palms, "I love you too, darling, and they won't catch me to hurt me."

Emma pulled completely away and began pacing, the tears continuing to fall against her will, "That may be true, but that doesn't mean they're going to stop throwing these daft, unimpressive princes with no balls at me. They _finally _gave up on Neal. Not that he's giving up, the fucking idiot." She muttered.

"Love, they want you to marry someone who can give you the world." Killian told her honestly.

"And they honestly believe that one of those stupid princes can do that? What they've completely missed, even though I all but wrote them a fucking book on it, is that I already found a man who gives me the world." Emma sighed and wrapped herself back in his embrace, "Besides, you've ruined men for me."

Killian laughed, "That was the plan, love." He rubbed her back gently.

"And Henry and Regina have even defended you, but for some reason they won't be swayed and I just don't understand it. It makes no sense. Plus, they're treating me like I'm sixteen, not twenty-nine. I'm an adult. I've been an adult for a long time. I grew up _without _them. I raised myself. I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions and I choose you." Emma sighed and pressed her face into his neck and tried to unsuccessfully stifle another sob.

Sliding his arm underneath her legs and carried her into her bedroom, setting her on the bed, he slipped out of his boots and his coat and slid in next to her, cradling her against him he whispered, "It's okay, love. We will figure it out. We always do."

"If it wouldn't kill Regina, I would take Henry and run away with you to any place. We could just travel the realms and never look back. We could be together." Emma sniffled, "But I can't do that to her. She and Tink are my only friends. How do you like that?" She shook her head, "The Savior, the disgraced fairy and the Evil Queen?"

"I think it sounds like a winning trio." He kissed her temple. She let out a mix between a laugh and a sob and dug her head further into his chest.

OUAT

"Princess Emma, you need to wake up." Emma let out a groan and threw her hand out, turning her head over and reaching out, seeking Killian's warmth.

"She's sleeping?" Emma groaned at her mother's singsong voice, "Emma are you feeling alright?"

"Go away." Emma grunted, "I was sleeping."

Snow chuckled, "You have to get up and let Lucia get you ready for the ball tonight. It's in your honor. There will be hundreds of suitors there to see you." She smiled brightly.

Emma cracked open an eye, "All the more reason not to go. I don't want to meet any of your suitors. I've told you want I want, who I want and you won't listen. I will not go to your ball. I'm not a princess, I'm a thief, I'm a deputy, I'm a sheriff, I'm not from this stupid world. And if it weren't for Regina, I would just take Henry and leave here." She rolled over, "And I'm fucking twenty-nine years old, so please stop treating me like I'm sixteen and you need to approve of my boyfriend. I grew up without a mother and a father, I will choose my own boyfriend."

Snow glanced at Lucia, "Leave us." When the door shut, Snow stood up, "Well, for a twenty-nine year old you're sure acting like a sixteen year old. Get up and get dressed. This is ball for you. And you're not marrying that pirate."

Emma jumped up and notices for the first time that Killian had dressed her before he left, "That pirate saved your husband's life and rescued your grandson, you would do well to remember that." Emma threw open the door, "Lucia, let's get me ready for this stupid ball where I will play nice with the idiot princes who don't know a thing or two about surviving on their own." She spun and faced her mother, "For a woman who has fought ogres and was a bandit and man who rose from a shepherd and together they fought for a kingdom, you've certainly forgot what redemption looks like and what second chances are." Emma held the door open, "I think Lucia and I can take it from here."

Snow nodded stiffly at her daughter and left the room.

OUAT

Emma tugged at the sides of her long sleeved red dress that showed enough cleavage to make every man stare at her. It was too tight. She felt like she was suffocating in the large ballroom as she attempted to avoid dancing with all of the men, especially Neal.

"I forgot how insufferable these balls are. I never thought I would miss Storybrooke, but I do." Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina who was dressed in a black satin dress. "And these clothes are uncomfortable." She muttered darkly.

"I tried to talk to Mary Margaret again." Emma murmured. "After Killian snuck in. Again."

"Mary Margaret and David really do seem to have reverted to their former selves, banishing evil from the kingdom. I'm surprised I was allowed to stay." Regina admitted.

"You're Henry's mother. Of course you weren't going anywhere. Besides, Henry and I convinced them that you really were a good person." Emma admitted.

Regina graced her with a soft smile, "Thank you, I did put in a good word for your pirate. Not that I can do much good."

"If Henry can't convince them no one can." Emma smiled wryly at the former queen.

"Emma," Snow nodded to Regina, "there's a prince who wants to meet you and I think you'll like him. He loves boats and has fought in his kingdom's navy."

Emma glared at her mother, "No, I'm not interested."

"Emma you need to meet other men." Snow sighed, "If you meet someone new you will finally be able to put Hook behind you." She stalked over to David, an upset frown on her face.

"Well, it's good to see you and your mother bonding so well in your new land." Regina chuckled.

"Shove it up your ass, Evil Queen." Emma spat.

"Oh my God, this is so lame. At least I never had to deal with this in Neverland. Almost makes dodging Pan and the Lost Boys worth it." Tink shook her head, "Anyhow, Killian is here, in the courtyard with some man. I think Killian said he was a thief or something." Tink rolled her brown eyes, "Let's go." She grabbed Emma and Regina's hands and pulled them towards the door. "Henry's playing with Red right now, he's occupied."

Emma smiled at Regina and followed Tink out of the ballroom, not even bothering to look back at all the princes. When her eyes landed on Killian speaking quietly to another man she doubled her pace, nearly tripping over her heels, "You're here!" She threw her arms around his neck, "And you left before I woke up."

Killian chuckled and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her neck, "You finally looked so peaceful, I just couldn't wake you." He murmured.

"Well you missed the blow out with my mother after I woke up." Emma rolled her eyes, "Thank you for helping Killian sneak in so I could see him." She smiled at the stranger, "I'm Emma."

The man bowed, "It's an honor your highness."

"Oh hell no, it's Emma or you don't speak to me at all. I hate all those titles."

"That's my Swan." Killian pulled her flush against him and she grinned up at him shamelessly.

"Well, Emma, I am Robin."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "As in Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest?" The man nodded, "Why do I even bother being surprised anymore?"

Killian flicked a strand of hair off her shoulder, "I'm not quite sure love." He looked at Robin, "In her land all of us don't really exist, we're merely bedtime stories. She once showed me how Captain Hook was depicted. It was terrifying."

"Yeah well, in the Disney version Robin Hood was a fox. Quite literally, you are an animal." She pointed to Robin who looked shocked before bursting into laughter.

Emma chuckled too, "You know what? Screw this." She glanced at Regina, "What do you say we put on our real clothes and find a bar in this god forsaken place and take these guys out for a drink?"

"Can I come?" The five of them turned to find Henry smiling at them, "These clothes are really uncomfortable and it's really boring up there." He whined. "Ruby told me I need to be a 'good prince' and behave so one of the princes will want to marry you."

Regina smiled at them and held out her hand to Henry, "Let's go."

"I just have to do one thing first." She grabbed Killian's hand and faced Regina, "Help me?" And just like always it seemed, Regina understood what she needed help with.

They stopped in the ballroom, Tink and Henry filling Robin in on the situation with Emma and Killian. The moment they entered guards descended, "Stop." Emma ordered.

"Emma, he was not invited. The guards are under direct orders to arrest him on sight." David stepped forward with Snow at his heels.

The guards took another step forward and Emma stated clearly, "If you all take one more step forward I will unleash my magic on you, and I am not happy right now, so there's no telling how unstable it is."

"And I will help her, and you all _know_ what I am capable of." Regina warned.

The guards stilled immediately and Emma straightened her back, lacing her hand with Killian, "I've made my choice. I choose Killian. I made my choice when he saved our son. There's no going back for me. Even if I could imagine a life with another man," she looked up at him and laughed, "he's ruined men for me. I couldn't imagine having anyone else." She hoped that statement would ward men off because she wasn't a pure princess (it amazed her how so many men simply looked over Henry and believed she was innocent, oh if only they knew), "I couldn't love anyone else. And I certainly want nothing to do with any of these privileged princes. I'm an orphan. I'm a thief. And I want a pirate. I want _my _pirate. So my pirate and I are leaving with our friends and our son. I'll be back later." She spun and smiled as Henry grabbed onto Killian's hook and Regina's hand and helped drag them all out of the room.

OUAT

"The beer here sucks." Emma whined as she took another drag from her mug and looked around the tavern near the port.

"It's technically called ale, love." Killian kissed her neck and smiled as Henry shoved a handful of meat into his mouth at the table next to theirs. When they left the castle grounds they were joined by Robin's Merry Men and his son Roland, who was six years old and who Henry had adopted for the night. Tink and Little John had bonded and Regina and Robin were currently arguing to the point Emma knew they would eventually wind up with their tongues tangling. This was the perfect night. If she were to stay in the Enchanted Forest these were the people she would want to spend her time with. They felt like a family.

"Whatever it is, it sucks, but that's okay because I'd much rather taste something else." Killian raised his eyebrow tantalizing at her. "I'd rather taste you." She leaned up and shoved her tongue down his throat. He chuckled into the kiss before nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned, angling her head so he could dominate the kiss. She let him lead her threw it, thoroughly enjoying the feel of him wrapped around her.

OUAT

"They're still not back yet." Snow paced their room.

"They have Henry with them, nothing will happen." Ruby sat on a chair in the room as David got an update from the guards.

"Well they're still at the tavern. They've basically taken it over. The guards are watching from a distance." David closed the door and sighed, "It appears Hook has befriended Robin Hood, the thief."

"Well of course he has," Ruby rolled her eyes, "it takes one to know one."

OUAT

"Love," Killian pulled her back into him, "as much as I want to stay, I probably shouldn't."

Emma shook her head and giggled (she would blame the ale tomorrow for that), "They won't do anything, they know I've made my decision." She wrapped her arms around him, "Stay with me?" She whispered.

"As if I could ever deny you anything, love." He whispered, dropping a kiss to her lips.

Emma smiled, "All of you should stay, we have more than enough room." She glanced over at Tink and Little John, "I believe John has already received an invitation."

"Can Roland and I have a sleep over?" Henry piped up, and the six year old tiredly nodded.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, but it's to bed with the two of you. You can play in the morning." She glanced at Robin who was eyeing Regina like she was the most precious treasure in the world. "Robin?"

Robin tore his eyes away from Regina, "Of course, if it's okay with Regina."

Regina let out a hum of agreement, "I think we can work something out." She murmured.

OUAT

"No, she's going to get a stern lecture about her behavior last night. I don't care how old she is, her behavior was uncalled for and her choice in men is unacceptable." David threw open her bedroom door without knocking, Snow on his heels.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. Clothes were scattered along the floor, and as they followed the path their eyes landed on the bed. Emma was sprawled out on top of Killian, the sheets pools around her waist, as her face pressed into his neck. His hook and brace lay on the table beside her bed and she had on hand wrapped fully around his injured arm, while the other was on his heart. His arm was loosely wrapped around her waist and the two appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

"Oh my, David." Snow whispered.

Turning, they both shut the door quietly. "I can't believe he stayed here _overnight._" David muttered.

Before Snow could respond they heard a murmur of voices, "More sleep." They both pressed closer to the door to hear Emma say, "Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean you have to wake up with the sun."

Killian chuckled, "Love, it's well past dawn now."

"Oh."

"We should face your parents this morning."

"I don't want to speak to them." Emma murmured.

"Well I do, I have a very important question to ask your father, and I know his answer will be no, so I'd like to get it over with."

"And what is that?"

"I'd like to ask permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. I already have Henry's."

"What?" Emma was fully awake now. "You want to marry me?"

"Aye." Killian paused, "Emma, love, I have never loved anyone as I love you. And I will never. You are the light of my world. You and Henry. And God help me, I even enjoy Regina's company now. I want nothing more than to be a part of your family."

"Oh, Killian, of course I'll marry you. I could not care less what my father thinks."

"While I'm happy to hear that, and I will marry you regardless, I would love his blessing." Killian murmured.

"Then I guess we best figure out how you can get it." Emma sighed, "I've regretted so much in my life, but the lately I can't bring myself to be upset by any choices I've made. They all brought me to you. And I will always choose you." Emma whispered.

David looked over at his wife, "She really has chosen him."

Snow sighed, "I guess we better make room for a pirate in our family. I really thought it was just a fling."

Shaking his head, David replied, "Me too. I guess we did everything we could to change her mind."

"What will you do when he asks for her hand?" Snow asked.

"The only thing I can say is 'yes.'"

"That's my Charming." Snow whispered.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Lonely Eyes**

Emma slammed shut her laptop and spun around in her chair, "I'm sorry, come again?"

Her boyfriend of one year, Graham, leaned against her desk, "I'm so sorry, Emma." He drawled.

Standing up, Emma's chair flew backwards, colliding with the wall behind her desk. "You're sorry?" Her voice rose, "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"Emma, you need to calm down." Graham took a step forward.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me." She spat, "You tell me you've been _screwing_ your boss for four months and all you can say is that _you're sorry_." She shook her head and a bit of hysterical laughter bubbled up in her throat, "You're nothing but a lying bastard." She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and her purse, shoving past him. "I never want to see you again." She told him as she threw her office door open.

Emma flew down the steps and out onto the streets of New York City, letting out a deep breath as a blast of cold air hit her. Shrugging into her red leather coat she groaned, "Emma, wait."

Spinning around she said, "No, Graham, I will not wait. I don't care what you have to say. I don't care if you want to be with Regina or if you want to be with me. I don't care what your reasons were or how bad or good you feel about it. You don't understand, I literally don't care." She took a deep breath, "Just leave me alone. I'm done." She stalked down the street.

She felt like an idiot. Four months and she had no idea. She'd been so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even _notice_. She groaned as her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk crack and she nearly catapulted forward. "Fuck." She felt her ankle roll slightly before she was able to straighten. Sighing she glanced down at her feet and realized she should probably grab a cab or find some place to sit rather than just keep walking the streets in an angry daze.

Her eyes traveled up and she realized she was standing in front of a dive bar she'd never seen before. The Rabbit Hole. _Why not? _

* * *

_Tuesday night crowded bar, some guy lights a cheap cigar_

_Bartender yells at him so he walks out and you walk in_

_Right through the cloud of smoke, catcalls and dirty jokes_

_Scan the room a couple times, find a seat right next to mine_

* * *

Emma grabbed the door as a man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth muttering under his breath exited. She rolled her eyes as she paused in the doorway and some guy whistled at her. Scanning the room she noted it was oddly busy for a Tuesday night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out to a bar on a work night. Letting her shoulders sag slightly, she inched her way to the bar and took a seat on the sole empty hightop chair.

The bartender fell over himself to reach her. "House cab." She ordered without a second glance up. Shrugging out of her jacket, she let it drape on the back of her chair. Even though it was balmy outside, it felt stuffy in the bar. She popped two buttons on her white blouse and adjusted her black skirt, trying to keep it from riding up to reveal her thigh high stockings. She noted the man next to her was dressed in business clothes as well, his jacket on the back of his own chair and his sleeves rolled up, revealing strong forearms. Shaking her head she picked up her wine glass the moment it was set in front of her.

* * *

_Lonely eyes, well it sure looks like you just might_

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I think you'll see_

_Those lonely eyes don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

"Bad day?" The bartender was still standing in front of her.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Emma looked up and said, "Yeah." She did roll her eyes as her phone buzzed. _Mary Margaret would just know_, "What?" She answered.

"I'm standing outside of your apartment banging on your door with Ruby. Where are you? It's _Bachelor _night."

Emma let out a long groan. She'd completely forgotten, "Sorry, Mary Margaret, but I forgot."

"Well are you on your way?"

Emma glanced at her wine glass and internally debated if she should pay for the wine and hightail it home, or just blow the night off. A night with the girls to discuss Graham might be good, but then again, a night alone might be what she needs. A night alone with wine. That sounded better, "Sorry, stuck at work." She lied. "I won't be home until later. Rain check? Or can we just pick it up next week?"

Mary Margaret let out a sigh and she could hear Ruby's shout of protest in the background, "Fine, but if you keep working this hard we're going to have an intervention. We'll talk later."

"Thanks. Night." She hung up her phone and let her eyes fall back to her wine glass.

* * *

_They analyze your glass of wine, roll away a pick up line_

_Now and then they check your phone, catch mine and let 'em go_

_From the little bit I've seen, they're the perfect shade of green_

_Next time they come my way, Heaven help me make 'em stay_

* * *

"How you doing?"

Emma looked up from her wine and they landed on a tan British guy with short dark hair and dark eyes, "Don't even bother, buddy." She muttered, picking up her glass, downing it and motioning for another. Glancing down at her phone, she opened up her email to glance down at the three that had come in since she'd left the office. This was the problem, this was why Graham cheated on her, all she ever does is work. Letting out a long sigh she looked up.

Her eyes immediately connected with the man next to her. His eyes were a startling blue that she hadn't expected. She hadn't really analyzed him until now and his tan skin, dark hair, strong jaw framed by the perfect amount of scruff and blue eyes were a nearly unsettling combination. Dropping his gaze, she felt a blush creep up from her neck and spread over her face.

* * *

_Lonely eyes, well it sure looks like you just might_

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I think you'll see _

_Those lonely eyes don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

"Three glasses of wine." Emma was startled out of her thoughts by the voice beside her, "It does look like it was a rough day, but maybe a good night. I've never seen you here before."

Emma looked over at the owner of the voice and thought briefly about blowing him off, but instead decided to respond, "My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, has been sleeping with his boss for four months." She paused, "It's a multiple glass kind of night."

The man turned to face her fully and she found her green eyes dragging down his body. She could tell that he was well built beneath his light blue button down and landed on the bit of dark chest hair that was peeking out from where he'd unbuttoned his shirt. It was then noticed a dark blue tie was laying on top of his jacket.

"He sounds like a bloody fool."

Emma snorted at the comment, "Maybe, maybe not." She peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "So what brings you to a bar on a Tuesday night drowning in rum?"

He grinned at her, "Rough day at the office." His eyes very openly roamed from the top of her blonde hair, down to her black pumps before connecting with her green eyes again, "It looks like my day is turning around." Emma found herself blushing at his open admiration of her.

* * *

_Don't make me pay my tab, catch a cab_

_Go home and kick myself to sleep tonight_

_Gimme a sign, just a smile_

_Baby I'll be gland to lose myself deep inside_

* * *

Emma let out a long moan as his lips slid down from her lips to her neck. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but here she was, letting herself be pulled into a bar bathroom by the sexy Irishman next to her. She arched one leg around his calf and he took the hint and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist before he placed her on the counter top.

* * *

_Lonely eyes, lonely eyes sure looks like you just might_

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I'll think you'll see_

_Those lonely eyes they don't have to be alone tonight_

_Lonely eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

XOXO

MAS

Song: "Lonely Eyes" Chris Young


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Jealousy**

"There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think?" Killian asked with his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow as he motioned across the tavern to the past version of himself. Emma's eyes moved from her Killian to Hook, who had a blonde haired bar wench perched on his lap and two more on either side of him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

Letting out a sigh, Emma replied, "Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?" In reality she really just didn't want to watch any version of Killian or Hook entertaining other women. Still, they needed to get back home, and this was the only actual plan they could come up with.

Killian shook his head, "It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking if I remember anything I'll simply blame the rum." He paused, "Just make sure that I," Killian frowned, "he remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest."

Emma let out a sigh of resignation at his words and unclipped her cloak, "Okay."

Glancing down, Emma started to unlace the tops of her corset. How anyone got dressed every day was beyond her. The clothes were so complicated. And how the hell did anyone get undressed quickly? Or was sex just planned. She felt a small flush as her eyes landed on Killian and his Hook. He could take care of her clothes easily enough. Biting her lip she slipped the laces out.

Hook held up his hand and leaned across the table, "Wait. What are you doing?" His accent was thicker than usual and caused her hands to still.

"Making sure she stays occupied." She smirked at the look on his face as his eyes flicked between her chest and her face, "Shouldn't be difficult." She stood up and leaned into him, "You and I both know I'm his type."

Killian stood and latched onto her arm with his hook, he sighed, "Swan, that man sitting there," he paused, "you don't know him. Just be careful." He warned.

Emma bit her lip and grinned at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." He frowned at her before ducking and quickly exiting the tavern. Emma faced the table Hook was at and took a long breath. Striding over to his table with all the confidence that she was the only woman who was Hook's type, she leaned over the table, "What are you boys playing?"

Hook looked up at her, his tongue doing that obscene thing that made her want to jump him instantly and force him to shove that tongue down her throat. "Join us, lass?" He motioned to a seat across from him.

She bit her lip and glanced at the two pirates leering at her openly. She wanted to shudder, but instead she took a seat, "Teach me." She demanded, leaning over the table and letting her finger tips skim over the back of his hand that was holding the dice. She already knew how to play. And she knew how he cheated. She'd walked in on him teaching Henry, then she taught him and subsequently caught him cheating without his knowledge and turned the tables on him. That led to an interesting night. Quite possibly one of the best nights of her life. Not that she'd tell Hook that.

"It's a difficult game for a lass to learn." He admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned forward more, letting her cleavage spill out even more, "I'm a fast learner." She murmured. She tried to maintain eye contact with Hook and not glance at the blonde in his lap with her tongue in his ear, tugging at his earring.

"Let's test that," he glanced up as a bar maid walked by, "a rum for the lass." He grinned wickedly at her, "Unless you think you can't handle _it_."

She had trouble not laughing at the fact that no matter what timeline they seemed to fall under, they had this conversation, "Maybe it's you who can't handle _it_, Captain."

She watched as his eyebrow raised and he saluted her with his own rum, lifting her glass she smiled at him and took a long sip. Luckily, she was used to straight rum thanks to Killian. He grinned at her as she swallowed smoothly. "Well it appears you can handle it."

Downing the remainder of her glass, she winked at him, "Now," her hands barely laced with his as she latched onto the dice, "how about we see if I can beat you at your own game?"

His smirk in place, he said, "I highly doubt that, love." He turned his head to the blonde in his lap and whispered something in her ear, his teeth scraping over her lobe, causing her to giggle and moan.

Emma did everything she could to tamper down on her rage, rolling the dice in her hand, before tossing them, letting them land on two perfect sixes. She knew he had his attention for a moment, "How was that?"

"Very nicely done. Think you can do it again?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She knew she was playing with fire as she tossed his loaded dice again. He stared at the dice and then looked up at her. _He knew._ Just to be sure though, she tossed the dice again. Her own eyebrow raising suggestively. "Leave us." He all but dumped the blonde on the floor and Emma felt a rush of victory pour through her veins. _Serves the bitch right_.

"Problem, Captain?" She asked innocently, pouring herself some of the rum from his bottle.

His hook landed on her wrist, "Did I say you could have that?"

Pulling her hand away from his hook, she took a long sip, "Are you really going to leave a lady _unsatisfied_?" She asked.

He leaned back and stood, moving to sit next to her, "You're a brave lass. Some may even say stupid."

Leaning forward, she tangled her fingers in his necklace, "I don't like to share." She whispered against his mouth, "Particularly with bar wenches."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "A jealous lass, are you?"

She pulled his lips down near her own, "Are you saying that if I stood up and walked over to," she glanced around the room and her eyes landed on an attractive blonde man who was probably a merchant, "that man you wouldn't try to stop me?"

Killian's eyes moved to the man and then back to her, "There are always other willing women." He murmured.

She let out a little humph and leaned back, "Well, if that's the case, then I'll just be on my way." She stood and looked down at him, "Thanks for the rum, Captain."

She only got two steps towards the blonde man who was watching her hopefully before a hook landed on her wrist and she was spun back into his chest, "You're a bloody infuriating woman." He muttered.

She grinned up at him, "So I've been told." Killian told her that nearly everyday.

Instead of responding, he crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her back to their table. When she felt her legs hit the table she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her into him and ignoring the catcalls and whistles from other patrons. When she pulled back he stared down at her, "Bloody hell, you're a marvel." He murmured.

Emma grinned and leaned back, "Buy me a drink, Captain? You may really find out how much of a marvel I am."

"Well marvel, you know who I am, do I get to know your name?"

She reached for his hook and ran her hand over it in a tantalizing way, "Where's the fun in that?"

He leaned in, "Two ships passing in the night then?"

"Passing closely I hope." She inched off the table top and sat on the bench, leaning against the wall.

She poured them more rum and he looked at her from hooded eyes, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic."

Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against his just briefly, "What's wrong, Captain? Can't hold your rum?"

Picking up the bottle, Hook stood, "Not only can I hold it, but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap. Or shall I find someone else while you spend the evening with that merchant?"

Emma hesitated only a moment longer, just long enough for him to eye that blonde who was glaring at them before she stood up, trying to push the red from her vision, to follow Hook out.

OUAT

Stumbling below deck to wait for drunk Hook to yell at Smee, Emma was faced with Killian, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied." Killian whispered to her.

"I am." Emma argued.

"By taking him back to _my_ ship?" Killian asked incredulously.

"_His_ ship." Emma reminded him.

"You know what I mean." Killian muttered.

"I stalled as long as I could." She smacked his chest, "You're a womanizing man whore, did you know that?" She huffed, shaking her head she continued, "I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here."

Just as suddenly the door opened and Emma was faced with Hook, "Where may you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

Emma latched onto the lapels of his coat, feeling that delicious coil tighten in her belly just looking at his lustful eyes, even if he didn't know her like her Killian did, "No, I just got tired of waiting." Yanking him forward, Emma crashed her lips onto his. She opened her eyes and silently told Killian to get out of there while he could.

When Hook pulled back he grinned at her forced giggle, "Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention." He turned Emma towards the table and Emma felt a rush of heat flood through her system at the thought of Hook doing her on the table. Just as suddenly she realized if she hadn't been in that tavern the other blonde would've been thrown across it and she had to fight the urge to spin them so he was laying on the table and she was in charge.

Before she can truly react in any way, Killian pulled back Hook's shoulder and punched him. Emma jumped back as Hook fell to the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Emma turned and smacked his chest, "How is that not gonna have consequences?"

Killian shrugged, "He was asking for it. And like I said he'll blame the rum. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and tugged her up the ladder.

OUAT

Killian tipped back his chair outside of Granny's and grinned at her. "I may not particularly remember much about that night, but I do remember the damn bar wench I kissed was a bit jealous."

Emma shook her head, "I was _not_ jealous."

Killian chuckled at her, "Yes you were, you stole my dice,"

"Your _loaded_ dice." Emma interjected.

"You stole my dice and you did your best to seduce me and get that blonde off my lap."

Emma let out a huff, "She was out of line. She didn't have any reason to be _on_ you lap."

Killian pointed at her, his flask dropping to the table, "I knew it. You were jealous." He laughed and leaned forward, latching onto her hand with his good hand, "And just so you know," his voice dropped, "I would've punched that merchant if you'd gone to him."

Emma's eyes fluttered up to meet his. "You were jealous too?"

Killian smiled softly at her, "I may not remember you because I knocked me out and I had quite a bit of rum, but in any realm, at any time, I would _always_ choose you over anyone else."

Emma bit her lip and moved closer to him, "Over anyone?" She asked softly. He nodded, "No one has chosen me before."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear with her hook, "I would always choose you." He paused, "I would choose you over Milah."

Emma's eyes widened, "You would never," she paused, "I would never ask you,"

He shook his head, "I know you wouldn't, but as adventurous as she was and as much as I was attracted to her darkness and pain," he shook his head and took a breath, "I could never turn away from your light."

Emma dropped his gaze for a moment before catching his gaze again, "Sometime soon I expect you to tell me how you got to me in New York." She whispered, "But right now, I don't think I want to talk." He went to respond, but instead she crashed her lips against his. This kiss was different than every other kiss they'd shared. It was slow and soft and deep and everything.

When they pulled back he whispered, "Bloody hell, Emma."

She chuckled softly, "You say that to me quite often." Her fingers gently stroking his strong jaw.

"You quite often leave me speechless." He admitted.

"Well, how about I leave you speechless a little longer?" She asked, nudging his nose with hers.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Brighter than the Sun**

_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down_

_Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision, I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

"_Brighter than the Sun" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Emma let out a squeal as her boyfriend threw her over his shoulder and moved to the bow of the boat, "Killian Jones put me down this very instant."

"Are you sure you want to be put down." He whispered in her ear.

Twenty-two year old Emma Swan let out another shriek, "Yes!"

Shrugging, Killian grinned and tossed her overboard, sputtering she came up for air, treading water, "Fuck you, Killian."

Laughing, Killian pulled his white t-shirt over his head and jumped off the bow of the boat, ignoring the laughter from their friends behind them. When he came up for air next to his girlfriend of three and half years he shot her a wicked grin. She returned the favor by forcing his head under water. It only last for a second before his hands were on her sides tickling her so she had to let go. When he came back up, he pulled her against him, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist while he kept them both above water, "You're the one who wanted to be put down." He reminded her.

Emma grinned, pressing herself more firmly to him, pressing a languid kiss to his lips she whispered, "Race you to the beach?"

"You're on, Swan." Looking up to the boat he waved at Ruby, Victor, David and Mary Margaret before taking off behind her.

Ruby leaned over the edge and called out, "You two are insane, it's such a long swim." Of course she got no response from the couple who were already swimming as quickly as they could to the beach near where they were anchored.

It was spring break of their final year of college and the six decided to take one last adventure down to the Bahamas. Killian's older brother had owned a charter boat company before he died and left the company to Killian. Killian let the small board run most of it as he finished his degree, but this spring break the six commandeered one of the bigger yachts and were island hopping for the week.

"You know that means we're going to have to find a place to anchor without our captain and take the dingy to the beach to get them before dinner, just to go back in for dinner and dancing." Victor grumbled.

Ruby laughed at her boyfriend and poked his ribs, "Let it go, Vic, you know there was no way the two of them were staying out of the water for long." She shrugged, "Besides, Emma was saying she wanted to fuck him on the beach at least once and they haven't managed to yet."

"I so didn't need to hear that." David grumbled.

"And we've only been here two days." Mary Margaret pointed out, "There's going to be plenty of time."

"Just stop, Em is like my little sister and I'd prefer not to think about the Irishman doing her."

"Come on, sweetie, you love Killian." Mary Margaret batted her eyes up at her fiancee, "You know they're perfect for each other."

OUAT

When they reached shore they threw themselves to the sand. Taking a few deep breaths, Killian rolled over so Emma was laying on her back and he was hovering over her, "Hey." He murmured, one hand holding his wait up next to her head and the other skimming down her ribs and across her stomach, his thumb grazing the tattoo on her hip.

She grinned and bit her lip, "This is the first time we've been alone since we got here." She pointed out. "Well other than at night."

He nudged his nose against hers, "Mhm, why do you think I threw you in." His lips lightly trailed from her nose down her cheek and over her jaw.

Letting out a content sigh, Emma raised her arms to snake around his neck, "What beach are we on?" She murmured.

"It's deserted. Just random boaters will paddle to shore." He pressed a kiss to her pulse, letting his hands trail down her sides as he shifted his weight to his knees, nudging her own legs apart.

Pressing her chest up, Emma reached behind her and tugged at the thin ribbon that kept her blue bikini tied, before reaching up and tugging the strap behind her neck, "What a nice surprise." She whispered, pulling the scrap of material away from her body.

Killian's eyes darkened to the shade of blue of her bikini, and she felt her body hum as her legs wrapped around his hips. She would never tire of him looking at her like that. He was the first person to really see her. Sure David had been her first real friend, the first person to ever stick up for her, but no one had truly seen her like Killian had. The day David introduced her to him had changed her life. She was no longer this lost girl, she had someone, she had her person. She had Killian.

He always told her it was because he was a kindred spirit. Killian was three years older than the rest of them and very much a lost boy himself, he'd taken time off before college after his brother died while fighting in the British Navy, moving briefly to the Bahamas to settle things with Liam's small business before deciding to uproot his life and move to Boston. And that was where he'd met David in class.

"You're thinking too much." Killian murmured, his mouth moving down her neck, "Stop thinking."

Emma let out a throaty chuckle as his lips landed on her right breast, his teeth tugging at her nipple, turning her laugh into a loud moan. "Killian."

She felt his lips turn up into a grin, "That's better." He murmured, his mouth moving to her other breast. Emma squirmed beneath him, sucking in a breath when she felt his hips press her more firmly into the sand and she could feel his own arousal pressed firmly against her thigh. Wanting him to get the message, she thrust her hips up harder, "Patience, love." His lips lingering on the small swan tattoo on her hip, a symbol from her wilder days jumping from foster home to foster home. Last year she'd incorporated a hook next to it. Killian had a similar one on his back. His teeth scraped across it and she let out a mewl.

"Killian." She mumbled.

He pulled back and grinned down at her, his messy raven colored hair falling into his eyes and she just couldn't help, but reach up and smooth it back, "Tell me." He murmured, his lips ghosting across her other hip, "Tell me what you want."

Reaching down, Emma yanked at his bathing suit, "I want you to make love to me right now." She whispered.

If it was possible, his eyes darkened even more as his hands flew to the laces on his shorts, tugging at them before pulling at the strings that held her pathetic excuse for a bathing suit together. He would never tire of the way she wrapped her legs around him, urging him inside of her. He'd never met a woman who felt like her, tight and wet and his. Every last time. And he'd never met a woman who responded to his touches, his words, his moves, like her. It was like they were made for each other. Two lost souls David inadvertently brought together to make whole.

"Now who's thinking too much." Emma mumbled, arching her hips up to try to draw him in.

"My apologies." He murmured against her mouth, sliding in at an agonizingly slow rate. She bucked her hips up to bring him fully in. "Emma." He murmured.

"You always feel so good." Emma let out a small moan as he pulled back out before rocking back in. He set a steady pace that she let him control, just enjoying the movements that seemed to mirror the lapping of the waves on the quiet beach. When she came with her back arching up off the sand she brought him with her. When he looked at her she swore his smile was brighter than the brilliant sun over head.

"You're bloody amazing, Emma." He murmured.

"Likewise, Jones." She grinned back at him. Standing he reached down and pulled her up, grabbing their bathing suits and leading them to the water, "We should dress before they send the boat for us." He whispered in her ear as they sunk into the water, rinsing the sand off.

"Clothes are no fun when you're around." She muttered.

Glancing down at her as she tied her bikini back together he mumbled, "I'd hardly call what you're wearing clothes, Swan."

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "Complaints, Captain?"

Pulling her flush against him he whispered, "Never."

They pulled back when they heard the soft purr of the dingy for the Jolly Roger, "Did you two have fun?" Ruby called out with a wave.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mission accomplished, Red." She called back.

The boat came to a stop within swimming distance of them, "Things I don't want to know." David called out. Emma and Killian laughed as Mary Margaret lightly slapped his bicep. Looking up at Killian, Emma was left to revel in the fact that for the first time ever her life was indeed brighter than the sun.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**The Chase**

_Tallahassee, Florida_

Emma glanced down at the picture on her phone. All of this new technology made chasing people down much easier. And now she could discreetly confirm she knew what this guy looked like without having to carry around a file. Tugging at her bandage style red dress, she flagged down the bartender. No reason why she couldn't enjoy a glass of wine while she waited for her "date".

Will Scarlet was a petty thief who didn't show up for his court date. The native Englishman had relocated to Florida after some incidents in California (she didn't even want to know what forced him out of the United Kingdom).

Letting her eyes wander as she picked up her glass of cheap wine (he must've picked the worst dive bar for their date he could find) and tried not to grimace as she swallowed a sip. Her eyes landed on a small group they seemed to have simply gravitated towards one another, though they didn't appear to be there together. She felt her breath lodge in the back of her throat as her eyes landed on a man with hair that looked nearly black lining up his shot. She inadvertently sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as he made an incredible shot before looking up at her. His incredibly blue eyes caught her green ones and he shot her a wink, a smug smirk playing on his lips as one eyebrow shot up.

_Two can play that game._

Teasingly, she raised her glass to him, a coy smile of her own settling on her lips.

"Emma?"

Emma dropped the gaze of the blue-eyed god playing pool in the back to face her date. "You must be Will." She smile easily at him, extending her hand, "I hope you don't mind that I started without you." She motioned to her nearly untouched wine glass.

"Not at all." He held up his hand, "Whiskey neat." He perched himself on the barstool next to her, "So, Emma, tell me something about yourself."

Emma grinned and nodded, "Let's see, well today is my birthday."

He leaned back, "And you chose to spend it with me?" She nodded and he gave her a questioning look, "What about your family."

"No family to spend it with."

"Oh come on, love, everyone's got family." Will goaded her with a grin.

Emma shrugged, "True, but not everyone knows who they are." She noted out of the corner of her eye that the blue-eyed man was barely playing pool anymore and he was far more interested in them. The thought that he was Will Scarlet's accomplice crossed her mind and she began to think of a good way to disable both of them just to get Will to the cops. _Who knows, maybe there's an unknown payout on the other guy too._

"What about friends?"

"Kind of a loner." She grinned wickedly at him and watched as he swallowed hard, "Ready to run yet?"

Will shook his head, "You, Emma," he tapped her arm lightly, "are by far the sexiest orphan I've ever met."

Bashfully, Emma ducked her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Your turn." She murmured. Before he could speak, she held up her hand, "No wait, let me guess, I love this part." She straightened and looked him dead in the eye, "You're the kind of guy, now stop me if I'm wrong, who's charming, good-looking, successful."

"Go on." Will goaded.

"The kind of man who embezzles from his employer and skips town."

Will's tan complexion turned gray. "Who are you?"

Emma leaned forward slightly, "The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman?"

"Bail bondsperson." Emma corrected pointedly. She was startled when he stood abruptly and threw his stool at her. "Really?" She muttered, just starting to stalk out of the bar when she noted the blue eyed man dropped his stick to dash after Scarlett, "What the fuck?" She muttered, dropping cash on the bar before taking off her heels and running after them herself.

Following the dark haired man around the corner she flew into a convenience store. She eyed the cameras and grinned. Slipping her heels back on she strutted to the check out counter. "Excuse me?" She batted her eyes at the young cashier, "I need a favor." The young man looked at her with wide eyes and gulped, "I'm looking for two men who came in here." She grinned, "I'm gonna need you to lock the front door and call the cops. Tell them Emma Swan has the bail jumper." She pulled a card out of her purse and pushed it to the guy, "Detective Harrison is his name." She watched amused as the teenager all but feel over himself to help her.

Quietly she followed the scuffle she heard happening in the chip aisle. She paused when she saw Scarlett's stunned face, "There's two of ye?" He drawled, "Seriously, because one isn't enough?"

The blue eyed man frowned, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, mate." _Irish. Damn. _"I'm just here to take you in." _Take him in? Oh hell no._

"You know, Will, it's not very nice to leave a date behind at a bar." She placed her hands on her hips, thoroughly distracting both men for the moment before Scarlett took off again.

"Way to go, lass, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you date down to the police station."

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Who gave you his case file anyhow? He's my payout."

"Hey, let me out!"

Emma rolled her eyes again, "Oh just be quiet, Will." She spun and made her way to the locked door where the cashier was looking at her with wide eyes. Reaching under her dress, she pulled out a pair of cuffs and locked him to the bar on the door.

"Seriously?"

Spinning to face the blue eyed man again she crossed her arms, "I'm the one who put on a stupid dress and heels and make up and cuffed him. He's my case. He's my bail jumper."

"Lass, he got out of the bar, I'm the one who chased him down."

"In case you didn't notice, _lad_," Emma attempted to copy his accent, which made his face turn into a grimace, "I did manage to catch up with both of you and I'm the one who got the door locked and I'm the one who called the cops."

"I never heard you call the cops."

The cashier handed her a card, "Thank you. Jordan will be here shortly to take him in."

"Who's Jordan?"

"The officer I hand most of my cases over to." A banging on the door stopped her and she motioned to the young cashier to open the door, "Hey, here he is, one Will Scarlett."

"Now wait a minute," Will tried to straighten, "perhaps we can talk about this, I've got money."

Emma and the blue-eyed man both rolled their eyes, "No you don't." The deadpanned together.

Jordan scratched his head, "Um, Emma, what's going on?"

"I have no idea who this man is or how he got this case, but he was trying to bring him in too." Emma pointed to the stranger.

"Um, 'this man' is Killian Jones and I'm a bail bondsman." He crossed his arms, "And like I said I cornered him.

"Well I cuffed him. I'm also the one who had to stomach him feeling her up so I think it's my score."

"Oh please, I watched that date, he barely touched you." Killian waved his hand.

"Like you get a say in it, you were in the back playing pool the whole time."

"And I still managed to corner him."

"You, Jones, are the most frustrating man I've ever met and that is a fucking high bar." She spun and faced Jordan, "He's all yours." She took her cuffs from Jordan and stuck them back in their holster around her leg. "Nice meeting you, Jones."

Killian couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next, "How about you finish that drink, love?" She paused, "On me."

Biting her lip she shrugged, "Maybe some other time."

"How will I know where to find you?" He called out.

"You chase people for a living. Get creative." She leered at him. She really did hope she'd see him again.

_She wasn't disappointed. He crashed another case of hers three days later. She split the payout with him and took him up on that drink. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Hard to Love**

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into your heart like I do_

_You're like a Sunday morning_

_Full of grace and full of Jesus_

_I wish that I could be more like you_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_

_No I don't make it easy_

_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_

_You say that you need me_

_I don't deserve it, but I love that you love me_

_\- "Hard to Love" Lee Brice_

* * *

Emma stared down at the glowing, _beating_ heart in her hands. A pure heart, save for one small black spot, representing his time working under Gold. Never once in her life did she think she'd hold a human heart. She's not qualified to. She doesn't have a medical degree, she's never done anything more than slap a bandaid (and a kiss for Henry and her _brother_ Neal) on anything. And now she was supposed to just shove Killian's heart back in his chest? A heart she hadn't even known was missing? What kind of girlfriend was she anyhow?

"Love, just be gent" Killian's eyebrow was raised in a tantalizing manner as he goaded her into placing his heart where it rightfully belonged.

Before he could even fully finish his sentence, Emma forcefully shoved his heart against his chest, her eyes widening as it just slipped through the material of his clothes and back into his body, "Sorry," She murmured at his grunt, "I just thought, like a bandaid." She mumbled.

Not letting her continue her ramble, Killian crashed his lips onto hers with a bruising amount of force, walking her backwards until she felt herself trapped between the hard planes of his body and the wall. When he pulled back she found herself still chasing his lips, as she typically did, "I told you, Swan, I'm a survivor." He murmured, his thumb lightly stroking the dimple in her chin. How had she not known he didn't have a heart just by the way he kissed? How had she missed that passion?

Emma bit her lip and leaned back. In the corner of her mind she knew she needed to go see if Regina was okay. Somehow they'd become friends and her friend had lost the love of her life. Again. Due to her family. Again. Emma owed her a little bit of her time and comfort. Right now, though, she just couldn't bear to break the contact with her pirate. "You almost weren't." She finally whispered. Her own hand moved slowly from his waist and up to his cheek, lightly stroking the black and ginger scruff that covered his strong jawline, "I almost lost you." She felt the brief stab of anger when she found out the truth edge it's way back in and she forcefully shoved him back, punching him in the shoulder.

"Um, ow." He rubbed his shoulder where her fist connected.

"I should do more that that, Killian." Emma took a deep breath and apologetically opened her arms to him. Tentatively, he stepped forward, "You promised me I wouldn't lose you, Killian." She shook her head and forced the tears back as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest, breathing in his scent, "I can't lose you. I," she bit her lip, the words on the tip of her tongue, the confession she'd been toying with admitting for the past few weeks even though he apparently didn't have a heart and she didn't notice.

"You what, love?" Reaching up, Killian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't lose you." She repeated. He nodded, waiting patiently as always. "I love you." She finally blurted out. "I love you and I can't lose you."

Killian let out a long sigh, "I have waited so long to hear you say that, Emma." His forehead dropped to hers, "I've been afraid to tell you myself. I've been afraid you'd run from me." Emma closed her eyes at his admission. He tapped her chin with his hook, urging her to open her eyes, "Hey, love, it's okay, after all I'm a"

"Patient man." Emma finished. She sighed, "I'm still pissed. Just so we're clear."

Killian grinned because the way she said it meant she'd already long forgiven him for his sins. "Are you going to punish me, Sheriff?" He leered with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She shook her head, a grin spreading across her face against her will.

"Very much so." He agreed, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Emma sighed against his mouth, weaving her hands up through his hair, lightly scraping at his scalp, eliciting a groan from him. "Emma," he tipped her head back, wrapping her hair around his hand, his lips landing on her neck, "God you taste so good." He murmured. Emma's response was a low moan as his teeth scrapped across her pulse. Emma's sigh caused him to lean back, "Love?"

Emma smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "I want to. I want to spend more time with you tonight, but"

"You need to check on the Evil Queen." He finished.

"Regina." Emma corrected.

"I've always preferred Evil Queen." He quipped.

Emma chuckled, "I did too at one time, but now she's my friend and I just have to make sure she's okay."

"You do know she's not going to want a hopeful speech from a member of the Charming clan." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, "When have you _ever_ known me to give a hopeful speech like one of my parents?" She chuckled, "I was more thinking shots." Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his, "When I know she's okay, and after Henry is safely tucked in with her for the night," her hand gently tangled in his necklace, tugging his head down so she could whisper against his lips, "maybe I could join you in your quarters and we can further discuss your punishment." Her lips brushed over his.

He grinned and pushed her firmly up against the wall, his lips moving to her ear, "I rather like the sound of that, Sheriff." His teeth gently scraping against her lobe. Stepping back he allowed her to move towards the dining room of Granny's, "Oh, and Swan?"

She paused and turned to face him, "Hm?"

"I love you." He stated calmly.

She smiled at him, her own green eyes shining back at him, "I love you, too."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Magic**

"I did this." Emma stated looking in dismay at the wall, "Not the Snow Queen." She shook her head, "I have to go, stay away," she ordered as Henry made a move to come near her, "I have to get rid of my magic."

"Mom," Henry protested, "no, you don't."

"He's right, Emma," Elsa told her, "this is supposed to be apart of you. It's not a bad thing."

Tears spilled over Emma's eyes and she continued to shake her head violently, "No it's not, it's caused more harm than good."

"Well now you're just being melodramatic, dear." Regina snapped before taking a step towards her.

"No," Emma held up her hands, "don't come near me." She could feel her magic thrumming through her uncontrollably. She'd blown a freaking wall out of the Sheriff's Station for crying out loud.

Taking a decisive step forward, Killian held out a hand, "Love, it's okay, just breathe."

Emma's eyes widened, "Don't come closer, Killian." She warned, her magic shooting out on its own accord.

"Hook!" Emma's eyes widened and tears formed as her father pushed Killian out of the way before a metal pole crashed on him.

"Dad." She whispered as Killian sat up dazed and her mother flew to David's side.

"Emma!" Her mother admonished.

Elsa tentatively stepped forward, "It's alright Emma, I understand."

"Just take a breath, Miss Swan." Regina scolded, pushing Henry behind her.

"I have to get rid of it. I have to get rid of all of it." She cried out moving further away from everyone.

Shaking her head she turned towards her bug, throwing the door open, "Swan!" Killian called out, pushing himself off the ground to chase her.

Elsa grabbed his wrist, "Let her go." She whispered.

Mary Margaret pulled David to his feet. "Did she say she was going to get rid of her magic?"

Mary Margaret sighed as she examined the bump on his head, "Maybe it's for the best."

Killian whipped his head around in disbelief, "While I'm sorry you got hurt, mate, and thank you for saving me, there is no reason for her to give up her magic. It's who she is."

David rubbed his head, "Look, if she can't control it,"

"You have to be bloody kidding me." Killian snapped, "Emma is perfect just the way she is. If you love her you would not think she needs to change one hair on her head."

Mary Margaret stepped back, "You love her?"

"Of course I bloody well love her." He exclaimed, "How could I not? She's perfect. And her magic is unique and special and should be treasured, just like the rest of her. You're her parents and you want to change her? You're the reason for all of her insecurities in the first place. How could you ever want her to be anything but what she is? How could you speak to her that way?"

Elsa nodded and moved to stand next to Killian, "Killian is right." She agreed, "Emma is perfect the way she is and if my parents had loved me for being who I was instead of fearing me I would be a stronger and better queen. I would be a better person. You all should feel blessed that she has someone like Killian who believes in her." Glanced up at him she said, "We should find her."

"I'll go check the pier!" Henry volunteered.

Regina shook her head, "No, you'll come back with me."

"But,"

"You mum is right, lad, right now her magic is unstable, until she can calm down it's best you go back with Regina." Killian said.

"But I can help." Henry protested.

Kneeling in front of him, Killian smiled softly, "Emma would want to know you're safe, Henry. I'm afraid that if she saw you she would panic even more. She loves you more than anyone in this entire world and it would kill her if you got hurt, particularly because of her. Go with your mum, try to help her figure out a way to help Marion or defeat the Snow Queen. Elsa and I will will find your mum and bring her to you, I promise."

Henry bit his lip, much in the same way his Swan does when she's vexed over a problem, "Okay," pulling Killian into a hug, Henry whispered, "just take care of her and don't let her give up her magic."

Hugging him back, Killian replied, "I wouldn't let her change a thing about herself." He promised. Standing, he faced Elsa, "Let's go."

"Should we split up?" Elsa asked as they walked away.

Killian nodded, "You know where the pier is? Perhaps you should start with the lad's idea."

Elsa nodded, "I don't know the woods as you do, I'll take the town. I'll meet you at the loft before nightfall."

Patting her arm gently, Killian agreed before taking off near the forest. He knew where his Swan was. Fifteen minutes later, he found her bug parked off near the side of the road and followed her bootprints to her favorite spot in the woods.

"Swan?"

Emma turned fearfully, "Killian, I could hurt you, you should stay back."

Not advancing, Killian leaned against a nearby tree. "I'll stay here if that's what you wish." His eyes traveled over her shaking form. "You should know that I'm not afraid of you or your magic, love."

Emma's eyes landed on him, "Why not?" She stuttered out, "I am. My parents are."

"You're all wrong." He shrugged, "Nothing about you terrifies me. You should know that Henry, Regina and Elsa aren't scared of you either."

"I'm a monster." She whispered.

Killian's eyes darkened and almost without thought he crossed to her and pulled her against him, "No you're not. You're bloody amazing, love." He felt her stiffen and could feel the magic pulsing through her. He simply tightened his grip around her waist, "I wouldn't change one thing about you. Your parents just don't understand. They were scared, much like you are. They reacted poorly."

"Much like I did?" She whispered.

He felt her relaxing in his arms, "You just need to learn how to control your magic. You should embrace it," his hand reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear, "you should embrace all of you like I have."

She bit her lip and relaxed fully into his embrace, nudging her head into his neck, "I was going to go see Gold."

Killian stiffened, "Please don't." He whispered, "Please don't give up your magic."

"I'm afraid if I don't they won't _want _me anymore." She whispered.

"Oh, love, they will want you and love you no matter what." He promised, "And anyone who doesn't want you because you have magic that at times scares you and spins out of control doesn't deserve you." He pressed a kiss to her ear before whispering, "I love you, Emma, uncontrollable magic and all."

She leaned back and looked up at him in wonder, "You love me? After all that I've done?"

He grinned and shook his head, "The real wonder is that you care for me after all I have done."

She frowned, "I don't care for you, Killian." She saw his smile falter at her words. Bringing his head down, she rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too." She whispered.

"About bloody time you realized it, love." His lips pressed against hers in an almost bruising manner and she felt her magic thrum through her body in a much different way. She felt like she could do anything simply because he believed in her and loved her.

When he pulled back she smiled and stroked his scruff covered jaw, "Okay, tiger, I guess we should let everyone know I'm okay. And I should apologize to David for hurting him."

Killian shook his head, "They're the ones who should be apologizing to you."

Leaning into him, she pulled him towards the edge of the woods, "We'll call it even and figure out how to make the Snow Queen pay instead." She compromised.

"A bloody good plan as far as I'm concerned." He pressed a kiss to her temple as they walked, "Just promise me you'll stay away from Gold, love. No deals with him. Ever."

Emma looked up at him curiously, "Alright." She agreed, "I suppose it was a stupid idea." She agreed.

Pushing her lightly against the driver's side door of her bug, he tucked a piece of hair over her shoulder, "Not your brightest." He agreed, leaning forward to nudge his nose against hers, "I love you."

Leaning forward to chase his lips, she mumbled, "I love you, too."

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Coming Home**

Emma stared blankly out the windshield of her tiny yellow bug and up at the apartment complex in front of her. She had no idea how she wound up here, how getting in her car to find a hotel in _Boston_ had turned into the very long drive to her hometown of Storybrooke, Maine.

Biting her lip, she cut the engine and got out, dragging her one suitcase with her. She glanced down at her watch as she dallied outside of the loft door. It was only 8 o'clock at night. They were probably still awake. Still, it'd been four years since she'd been back here. Steeling herself, she raised her fist and knocked lightly on the door. It was mildly embarrassing that she didn't even have a key. It was probably somewhere in a drawer in their apartment in Boston.

A moment later it opened. "Hey, Mom." Emma whispered.

Mary Margaret Nolan broke out in a wide smile, "Emma!" She reached up and pulled her daughter into a hug, "What a wonderful surprise." She turned, "David! Emma's here, come get her suitcase."

Emma shook her head, "No, it's okay, I've got it." Emma murmured as she tugged it in. It wasn't even her biggest suitcase, she just grabbed what she could and ran out.

"Ems!" David pushed his way toward his daughter, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Biting her lip, Emma dug her face into her father's neck, wrapping her arms around his waist, secretly loving that every time he really hugged her one hand cradled her head like she was still a baby. And it hit at that moment, a sob escaped her lips and wracked through her body, followed by another even louder one, "Oh, Emma." Her father tightened his grip on her.

Mary Margaret frowned and rubbed circles on her daughter's back, "Emma, honey what happened? Is Neal okay? Are you okay?"

Pulling back, Emma wiped the backs of her hand over her face, even as the tears continued to fall, "He's fine. The bastard probably hasn't given two thoughts about where I am. He's too busy fucking Tamara." It was then that her eyes moved over her parents' heads. The living room was full of people. People she _knew_. "Oh God," she murmured, "I'm so sorry, I barged in on a party. I should've called." She rambled, "I wasn't even coming here I was going to go to a hotel in Boston and then somehow just kept, I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Pulling her into another hug, David whispered, "You never have to apologize for coming home, Ems. And you should know I plan on killing him."

Emma laughed weakly, "Yeah, once I get my wits together I may beat you to the punch." She bit her lip, "I already broke his nose, so I'm well on the way."

David pulled back, "You broke his nose?"

"I punched him in the face." Emma shrugged, "And when he tried to hug me and tell me it was okay I may have kicked him in the balls. Hard."

David couldn't help the ear splitting grin, "That's my girl." He rubbed her back, "I still fully intend to kill him."

"That's a great example you'll set for our youth, Sheriff." Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's arm, "Why don't you go clean up and I'll pour you a glass of wine. Then you can join us, if you're up for it."

Nodding, Emma waved to the group in the living room before trudging up the steps of the loft. She heard her father following her with her suitcase in tow. Closing the bathroom door, Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted. Her complexion was gray, her green eyes were dull and her hair was a mess. Sighing, she splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a low ponytail.

When she reentered the small living room, her father was already waiting with a glass of wine. "Thank you." She murmured.

A moment later she was pummeled by someone, "Whoa, hey there, Victor." She laughed as he spun her around, nearly knocking the wine glass out of her hand.

"Your timing is perfect." He winked at her before setting her on her feet, "And if you tell me where he's staying in Boston I'll take a few days off to beat the shit out of him." He winked, "You know I could kill him and make it look like a medical condition. Totally natural causes."

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend from high school, Dr. Victor Whale. It was still so weird that he was a doctor now. He did want to dissect all of the frogs in freshmen bio by himself though.

"Ignore him." Ruby, his girlfriend, pulled her into a hug, "We're just glad you're back in town for a few days. And I'll be sure to pull the story out of you at a later time." She pulled Emma over to the corner where she was gossiping with Tink, another friend from high school. Glancing around she noted that Victor and Graham were speaking to a man she didn't recognize. He looked to be around the same age as she was.

"Who is that?" She finally asked.

Tink grinned, "That's Killian Jones, he's the newest hire at the Sheriff's station."

"That's the new deputy?" Emma asked as she took a sip of her wine as she briefly recalled her father telling her he hired a new deputy a couple of weeks earlier.

"So, yummy, right?" Ruby licked her lips.

"Ugh, Ruby," Emma shook her head, stifling a yawn, "you have a boyfriend." She reminded her. Emma's eyes roved over to the new deputy again, "I'm going to go introduce myself. He might as well get to know the Sheriff's daughter, right?"

"You go get that rebound girl." Ruby leered at her. Swatting her away, Emma stood up and walked over, sidling up to Victor.

Promptly draping his arm over her shoulder Victor pointed to Killian, "Killian, meet the infamous Emma Nolan."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not infamous."

"You blew up shack behind the football stadium." Victor quipped.

"Both of you," she pointed to Graham and Victor, who had been friends since high school, "helped."

"I was an innocent bystander." Graham grinned at her, "I did nothing of the sort."

"You just harbored a fugitive." Emma leered at him. Rolling her eyes she held out her hand, "Emma Nolan."

The man grinned at her, "Killian Jones." She bit her lip at the sound of his voice, "It was my understanding that you don't come back often."

"Try never." Victor jostled her, "This is the first time in _four_ _years_."

"It's not like I have to pull your teeth to come visit in Boston." She murmured, ducking her face into her wine glass.

"There is way more to do in Boston than here." Graham agreed.

"Well," Killian bowed his head slightly, "hopefully I'll see you again before you head back down."

Biting her lip, Emma murmured, "I'm sure you will."

OUAT

The next morning Emma flipped through the newspaper silently while her mother continued to make breakfast (she'd insisted Emma rest) and her father answered a phone call. When he came back to the table he said, "So what are you plans while you're here?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I'd just finished a case when," she paused and shook her head, "anyhow, I haven't committed to anything else and I really don't want to go back yet. I'm guessing you don't have any bail jumpers here you need me to track down."

David tipped his chair back, "Actually, we sort of do."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Really? Here in Storybrooke?"

"David, four legs on the ground." Mary Margaret called out from the kitchen. When David's chair was fully seated on the ground with a loud thump, she called out, "Thank you."

"Ever the teacher." Emma murmured.

"No kidding." David grinned, "Will Scarlett broke into the library. We haven't caught him, but he was seen at the Rabbit Hole last night. You know Scarlett, he wasn't going anywhere so I wasn't too concerned about it." Rolling his eyes, "Gold is pissed that I didn't send someone after him last night since he took one of his wife's precious books."

"His what?" Emma asked, "His wife and son both mysteriously disappeared when we were in high school."

"Yeah, he remarried." David looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Who would marry him?" Emma asked incredulously.

"You remember Belle?"

Emma coughed up the sip of cocoa she'd taken, "Belle? Belle French from _my _high school class?" Emma asked. When her dad nodded she scrunched up her nose, "She's twenty-eight, he's older than you and Mom. That's disgusting. Not to mention the fact that he's an ass."

"Yeah, well Belle runs the library now so I was going to send Graham and Killian around looking for Scarlett, but I could really use Graham to hunt down a missing hiker in the woods," he waved his phone indicating that was the call he just took. "Think you could help Killian? He's still figuring the town out so he could probably use a local's knowledge."

Emma nodded, "Sure, can I ride into the station with you?"

Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, David murmured, "Of course, go get dressed so you're ready after breakfast."

OUAT

"He likes to hang out at the Rabbit Hole." Emma faced Killian once they were seated in his cruiser. "He's basically a stoned drunk most of the time. Always has been."

"You know him?" Killian asked as he started the car.

"It's a small town, you know everyone. He was a year ahead of me in school though, a townie who never left for college."

"Everyone leaves for school then?" Killian asked.

"We don't even have a community college here, you have to go a town over for that so everyone who goes to school eventually leaves for a couple of years. Most come back." Emma explained.

"You didn't." Killian pointed out.

Shrugging Emma pointed straight ahead, "There it is." Killian noticed she left the comment unaddressed, but didn't press her.

The Rabbit Hole was a bust. No one had seen him since the night before, reading the book he'd stolen. "So, Emma," Killian looked over the hood of the cruiser at her, "what would you suggest now."

Rolling her eyes, Emma slammed the door shut, "Let's walk down to Granny's."

"Need a donut?" He teased.

"Leroy's seen him around I'm sure, and he's probably there hiding his whiskey in his coffee." Emma moved back to the sidewalk.

"So why did your father send you with me?" Killian asked curiously.

"He wants me to be doing something rather than sitting around the apartment or bothering Ruby at the diner." Emma shrugged, "And finding people is what I do."

"What you do?" Killian questioned.

"I'm a bail bondsperson." Emma explained as she moved to grab the front door of the diner. Killian beat her to it. Arching a brow at him, he bowed lightly, "Ladies first."

"A gentleman. Shocking." She murmured, waving to Ruby who was behind the counter. "Hey there, Leroy."

Leroy looked up at her, "I heard the Sheriff's daughter came blowing into town last night. Here to start trouble, sister?"

Rolling her eyes she leaned against the counter next to him, "Looking for someone."

"Don't know em."

"Where's Scarlett, Leroy." She tapped her fingers against the counter. "He's not at the hospital and it's his shift." She referred to their shared janitorial position.

"If you're telling me I got to go in early,"

"I didn't say that, I asked where he was." Emma repeated.

"Try the Hole."

"Already did." Emma snapped.

Leroy groaned and reached for his coffee. Before she could do it, Killian moved it out of his reach, "The lady asked you a question, mate." Killian pointed out.

"Fine," Leroy grumbled, "he was muttering something yesterday about finding buried treasure at the beach. He was stoned. He had some book tucked under his arm."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Leroy. Enjoy the whiskey." She pushed his cup back to him.

"It's coffee."

"Whatever you say." Emma waved at Granny and Ruby who was conspicuously pointing between her and Killian and making _very_ inappropriate hand gestures.

Holding the diner door open, Killian suggested, "To the beach."

"You got it." Emma grinned. It felt good to be doing something productive rather than wallowing over Neal. And it felt good to have someone there to distract her. She wasn't usually one for working with someone, but it was a nice change.

Ten minutes later she was snorting at the sight of Will Scarlett snoring next to a hole he'd dug on the beach with the library book tucked under his arm. _Once Upon a Time_, a children's story book. "Well this is a sight." Killian muttered.

"Not really a mastermind." Emma mumbled picking the book up. "We can drop it at the library on our way to the station."

"Mrs. Gold will be appreciative." Killian commented.

"So gross. Don't say that." Emma muttered.

"You know Mrs. Gold. It was my understanding they were recently married."

"Yeah, Belle and I graduated from high school together. We were sort of friends. She was quiet. Library kid. Ruby, Tink and I weren't exactly interested in school. Neither was Graham or," She stopped.

"Victor?" Killian finished.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Nah, Vic was the nerd that made sure we graduated."

"Oh, then who?"

"Neal." Emma had to force the name out of her mouth, "Neal wasn't too into school either."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "Ah, the bastard from last night." he murmured.

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "Screwing the next door neighbor." She commented dryly. "For the past four months."

"And you've been together for a while."

"For thirteen years next month." Emma whispered.

"Bloody fool." Killian took the book from her, "I'll deliver this to Mrs. Gold, if you'll watch our sleeping beauty." He motioned to Scarlett asleep in the backseat of the cruiser.

"Thanks."

When they had Will tucked into a jail cell fifteen minutes later, they sat across from each other with fresh coffee, "So how long are you in town for?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know." She took a sip of her coffee, "I guess for a while. I mean there's nothing really for me back in Boston anymore. I guess I could look into Portland or New York or Augusta for work. Not much work for a bail bondsperson here in Storybrooke."

Killian looked into his coffee cup and then up at her, "Well maybe we could grab a cup of coffee one day." He looked up at her and watched as her eyes danced in amusement before darting to the cup in his hand and the one in hers. "Or I guess we've already done that. Maybe a drink then?" He suggested. "I mean, as friends, I'm not, I know you just, yeah."

"Hey," Emma reached across and laid her hand on his, "a drink Friday sounds wonderful." She whispered.

OUAT

_Six Months Later_

"Now," Graham looked over at her waving his old deputy badge at her, "you can't go blowing up anything if I give this to you."

Emma rolled her eyes and snatched it from his hand, "I can't believe dad made you Sheriff." She wasn't actually surprised. And she was really glad her dad finally retired. He didn't need to run around anymore. And if he got bored he could always come in for a day or two.

"Hey, I've been here longest and I'm good." He winked at her.

"Gross." Emma muttered. "How does Tink stand you?" She clipped the badge to her belt.

"No clue." Graham grinned, "Welcome aboard officially. Though you've been tagging along long enough you really don't need a real welcome."

She scoffed, "Tagging along, I have been very helpful thank you very much." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature, Deputy Nolan." He smacked her shoulder, "Okay, go catch bad guys."

"You mean go help Killian wrangle Scarlett again?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he stole a bunch of menus from Granny." Graham rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did, because that's just logical." She stood up.

"Hey at least we know he's still reading." Graham called out as she waved on her way out.

She found Killian standing in front of the cruiser. "Ready to go get our book thief, Deputy?" Killian asked with a smile, reaching his hand out.

Emma let out a soft laugh, allowing him to pull her into his embrace. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to his lips. Sighing she murmured, "If he's passed out again maybe we can lock him in the cruiser and find a place to celebrate quickly." She brushed her nose against his.

"Why Deputy Nolan, are you suggesting we ignore our responsibilities while on duty?" He raised and incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She lightly bit his earlobe before moving to the passenger side door and getting in. She watched as Killian shook his head and walked over to the driver's side. Coming home had been the best decision of her life.

Well, coming home and having that drink with Killian.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Different**

Twenty-seven year old Emma Swan sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she leaned against her pool stick. Her head fell to the side as she watched her best friend line up his shot.

"He is a fine piece of ass." Emma jumped at the voice behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Emma faced Regina, "Don't you have a boyfriend?" She snapped.

"Oh, so touchy." Regina tapped her with her own pool stick, "And so I do. We just so happen to be kicking your asses as well." She motioned over to Robin, who was lining up his shot. Apparently Killian's turn hadn't lasted long. Regina chuckled, "That doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the view. It's a look, don't touch policy."

"You're disgusting." Emma snorted.

"And yet, I'm your best friend." Regina sneered.

"Actually, Killian is my best friend." Emma corrected.

"What about Killian?" _Speak of the devilishly handsome and he doth appear,_ Emma let out a small breath.

The four had met in college. Killian and Robin had been foreign exchange students and Emma and Regina had been roommates. Nearly instantly Emma and Killian had clicked, but they were both in somewhat tumultuous relationships at the time and they fell into this friendship. Or, in Emma's case, a one-sided love affair.

"Just putting Regina in her place. Are you quite finished helping us lose to them. Again?" Emma snapped.

"So touchy." Killian held out his glass of rum, "Perhaps you should drink more, Swan." Grabbing the glass, Emma downed it just as Robin stepped back, indicating it was her turn, "Please, do your worst, Swan."

Emma stared at him for a moment before shoving past him, "My pleasure to save your ass as always, Jones." Leaning over, she lined up her shot.

"You two are exhausting." Regina muttered as she watched him analyze her ass.

"What are you talking about?" Killian snapped.

"She was just staring at you hopelessly in love, and you are now staring at her hopelessly in love." She snorted, "It's exhausting and nauseating. Can't you two finally figure it out? You've been out this for eight years."

Robin took a sip of his beer, "She's right, mate. You've both been all googley eyed over each other for eight bloody years. Just tell her already."

"You're seriously suggesting I shag my best friend just to make you two imbeciles happy?" He snapped.

"Wow, so very touchy." Regina grinned at Killian, "And no one said you should sleep with her. We were merely suggesting telling her how you feel." She rolled her eyes, "Someone's not thinking with the right head." She nudged Robin's ribs with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she picked up her own beer, "What?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She moved back to the pool table.

OUAT

Emma bit her lip and threw the file across the table. "Whoa, Swan, taking your anger out on the file won't solve any problems."

Emma looked up at him with a scowl, "Shove it, Jones. Another kid is being pulled from a foster home and put back into a group home."

Killian sighed and closed the ledger he was balancing. Standing up from his seat at the kitchen table and moved to the chair next to her. They were quietly working on a Sunday morning, a ritual of theirs, "Hey, Emma," he took her hand, "you can't save every child." He whispered, "So many of your kids have wound up with their forever families." He mumbled against her temple, "Even you know every child can't be saved."

Emma tucked her head into his neck, "I know, it's just awful."

"Some of those kids will find their families once they get out of the system. Like you did with us." He told her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It's just hellish." She muttered, "I know what I do ultimately helps some of them, but sometimes I feel like I never left the hellhole that was the system."

Killian closed his eyes, "You're out. You got out. You're safe now." He promised her.

OUAT

Killian shut the door to his apartment and paused at a rattling noise. "It's just me." Emma's voice echoed from the living room. "I raided your rum stash."

Killian arched a brow as he took her in. Her blazer was thrown over the back of his sofa, by her briefcase. Her blouse was unbuttoned, showing off the very tops of her bra, her tights were sitting on the floor next to her shoes and her legs were tucked under her, a bottle of rum by her side and a tumbler in her hand. "So I see, love."

"Bad day. Couldn't think of a way to make it better." She murmured pouring more into the glass and holding it out to him.

Killian shrugged out of his coat and toed off his shoes, taking the glass, "Well, I do find that rum helps."

"It's what you've been saying for years." She muttered. "Doesn't seem to be helping much now."

Killian poured more rum in the glass and handed it to her. "Try another one, lass, it typically works eventually."

"You use this as a solution often, Jones?" She asked.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment, "Hm?" He asked.

"I asked if you did this a lot." She repeated, "Did you have a rough day on the water?" She referred to the charter company he owned.

Killian settled down next to her, "Not particularly." He murmured, "It was a normal day."

"And the rum?" She asked.

"It helps on days when it's harder."

"On days when you're thinking about Liam or your parents?" She whispered.

"Yeah, on those days, and," He stopped and took the glass back downing it.

Emma frowned and put the bottle on the table, pushing it just out of Killian's reach, "Killian," she paused, "what 'and' how do I not know about an 'and'."

"Emma." Killian fairly whined before reaching for the bottle.

Emma shoved it further back, "Killian, is everything okay?" Emma bit her lip as she studied him. He unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt, the top of his chest exposed to her and she felt her tongue dart out on its own accord. She simultaneously loved and hated that he did that, that he always dressed like that. She just, she wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel the hair between her fingertips.

"Everything is the fine, Swan. It's the same as always."

"The same isn't always good." Emma murmured.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "it's safe."

"I had a lot of the same." Emma's head fell to the side, "Same types of foster homes, same types of family, same bad people. A lot of the same. It was never safe."

"Are you saying you wanted different?" He asked.

She nodded, "And now I have a lot of the same. Same days, same thing as before, only instead of it being me in the same types of home withe same types of families and the same bad people, it's another kid. Another kid that's just like me. So yeah, I want different."

Killian shifted closer to her slightly, he reached out and tucked a piece of hair that fell out of her clip behind her ear, "What do you want to be different?" He asked.

Emma looked over his shoulder, trying to avoid his blue eyes, "Nothing, Killian."

"It's not nothing, Emma."

"You never answered my 'and', so I'm not answering your 'what'." She snapped.

Killian shrugged, "Fair enough." His hand still lingered by her ear. "Why can't you look at me?" He asked.

"Killian," she whispered.

"What do you want, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Killian." Emma shook her head. "Just some things Regina said."

"That bloody infuriating, meddlesome, evil, queen-like lass." He muttered. "She's full of bright ideas."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "Did she have sage advice for you as well." Emma chuckled finally reaching for the bottle again.

"Thank fucking God." Killian grabbed it and poured another full glass, taking a sip before handing it to Emma.

"Yeah, I guess pushing the rum away was a lousy idea." She agreed, finishing off the glass and pouring another. She quirked her head to the side, "Think we can make it through the bottle?"

"That sounds like a challenge, Swan." Killian grinned and winked at her.

"Accepted." She downed the glass and poured another.

OUAT

Emma rolled over and threw her arm over her eyes, "Why is there light?"

"Why is there noise?" A voice next to her mumbled.

Emma then acknowledged the ringing sound, "Turn it off." She groaned and turned over and dug her head into the chest next to her. When the ringing stopped, Emma smiled and took a breath, "Better." She paused, "Wait," she sat up suddenly.

"No, no movement." He muttered. "Wait, what?" He sat up. Killian looked at the woman next to him who had the sheet gathered around her chest, "What?" he repeated.

"Did we," Emma pulled the sheet away, "I'm naked."

Killian looked down, "Me too." He ran his hand over his face, "God, I never thought I'd have a hangover from rum."

"We drank two bottles." Emma recalled. She bit her lip, "I think we moved to whiskey after that."

"Well fuck." Killian muttered. He groaned, "I didn't, I mean, I never thought, I didn't want,"

"I know," Emma sighed softly, "I know that you never wanted this."

"What?" Killian faced her, "No, I just, I never,"

"You did want this?" Emma asked.

"Shit." Killian groaned, "Bloody hell."

"Stop cursing and tell me Killian, tell me what you want to tell me." Emma demanded.

"Can you take it down a notch?" He asked. She nodded and bit her lip. "I never wanted you like this. Drunk to the point of us barely remembering."

"You wanted me?" She whispered.

"Emma," he shook his head, a sad look on his face, "you're, you're just, you're everything."

"Killian," She bit her lip, "I, why haven't you ever told me?"

He shrugged, "The same was safe. I had you."

"But different, with different you could've, we could've" her voice trailed off.

"I didn't know you wanted me too." He whispered.

"So Regina knew something we both didn't know." Emma shook her head, "I hate her sometimes."

"And I thought she was your best friend." He quipped.

Emma raised her hand to gently trace his jawline, "You're my best friend. You know that, Jones."

"Aye." He leaned over, rolling her gently onto her back, pressing his lips to hers, he whispered, "Can we sleep off the hangovers?" He asked sheepishly.

Emma let out a hum of contentment, "Please." She pushed his chest back and rested her head on it.

"What?" He asked.

Emma blushed as her fingers skimmed over his chest, "I've always wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers across your chest." She admitted.

"There are a lot of things I've wondered." He yawned, "And I will share them all with you after we sleep."

"Agreed." She closed her eyes.

OUAT

Regina tapped her pool stick against Emma's arm, "I told you so."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about now?"

"Please, Emma, I'm not daft." Regina rolled her eyes, "I know that you spent all day yesterday with Jones. And I now what you two were doing. It's written all over your faces." She shrugged, "Continue to hide it until you feel more comfortable, but I know."

"Of course you do. You have eyes everywhere, you evil queen." Emma snapped.

"I knew it! Ha," Regina pointed at her, "Ruby owes me $100." She pumped her fist in the air.

"What's with the victory dance?" Killian asked, "You're up, Mills."

"You two finally caved. I won $100." Regina pointed to Killian, "And I'm about to win more when Robin and I win this game."

Killian faced Emma, "We need to destroy them."

"We need to burn them to a crisp." Emma agreed. She bit her lip as she looked at the table, "We may have to do best two out of three."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Clothing**

"I'll see you tonight, Swan." Emma sucked in her breath as Killian ended his sentence with that obscene thing he did with his tongue that made her want to jump him and shove her own tongue down his throat. _Well, shit._ Instead she just chuckled and left Granny's, the old woman sending her a knowing wink as she reached the door.

Emma was still shaking her head and chuckling when her feet sloshed through a puddle outside of her car. On a completely dry street. _Damn Ice Queen_. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Emma slid into the driver's seat and drove back to the loft. Henry was spending the evening with Regina working on some secret project, which gave her plenty of time to focus on the evening with her pirate.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was loudly scraping hangers across the bar in her closet. Letting out a loud groan of frustration, she turned back to the bed and threw herself across it, "Stupid kid. Stupid me. Stupid pirate. Stupid date." She muttered.

"Um, Emma?" Emma looked up at the concerned faces of her mother and Elsa, "Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sat up on her elbows, "I asked Hook out." At their mirrored looks of shock she clarified, "On a date. For tonight."

Mary Margaret came further into the room, rocking Neal, "And how do you feel about that?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, except I have _nothing_ to wear. When we came back here I didn't exactly pack up my dresses and heels. Not practical Ice Queen or Wicked Witch chasing clothes."

Elsa moved over to the open wardrobe, "I see what you mean, there is hardly anything appropriate here." She murmured. She turned, "Although, I would wager to say you could wear one of Christoff's outfits that he uses to clean Sven's stall and Hook would still think you're beautiful." She smiled softly, "Which is true, Emma. He lo-" she paused, "has strong feelings for you because of who you are, not because of what your wear or your physical beauty."

Emma blushed and looked at her hands, "Still, it's been a while since I've been on a date. And the last guy was a flying monkey." She shook her head at the memory of Walsh, "I'd kind of like to knock his socks off." She admitted.

"Well then, where do we find gowns in Storybrooke?" Elsa asked with a soft smile.

"Oh my gosh, it's like sending you off to your first ball." Snow sighed happily, "Let me just gather Neal's things and we can be off."

"Your mother is very excited." Elsa commented as she came to sit next to Emma on the bed.

Emma smiled over at Elsa. She liked the Arendelle queen, Emma could relate to her in ways she couldn't relate to most. She noted it was similar to the ways in which she _did_ relate to Regina and Tink. Scared and wanting to change. Always wanting to change. "She gets like this over a lot of things."

"She wishes she'd been there when you were growing up." Elsa commented.

"We both do, but it's in the past." Emma stood up and tugged on her boots, grabbing her jacket, "Let's go before she sends out a search party." Emma suggested.

OUAT

"Mate," Killian found Robin in the woods, "I could use your assistance with something."

Robin motioned to Little John to take Roland, "What's going on? Has something happened with the Ice Queen?"

Killian waved his hand, "No, it's nothing like that, it's about Emma."

"Is Emma alright?" Robin asked, almost instinctively reaching for a bow.

"Yes, she and I are going out tonight and I would like to purchase clothes of this realm." He motioned to Robin's clothes, "Could you point me in the direction of a shop where I can acquire such things?"

Robin chuckled and nodded, "Roland, would you like to go on a trip to help Daddy and Hook?"

Roland came bounding over to them, "I get to help Captain Hook?" He asked with wide eyes.

Killian got down on the ground to be eye level with him, "Aye, lad. You are welcome to call me Killian if you'd like."

Roland pumped his little fist and latched onto Killian's hook, "Let's go, Killian." He pulled him forward, "Come on!" He motioned to his dad.

OUAT

Emma's fingers skimmed over a leather dress, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of Killian's reaction to seeing her in a leather dress. Well technically he already had, but he was more concerned with keeping her from killing him and making sure she believed him than actually analyzing what she'd been wearing.

"Oh, no Emma," Her mother came up behind her, "you should go with something softer."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes and had a comment about their differences on the tip of her tongue when Elsa appeared, "I think Emma should try it on." The blonde queen frowned, "Though there is not much to the dress. Is this just the corset?" She asked.

Emma laughed lightly, "Elsa, I think today you will get a lesson in 21st century fashion, and you may not like it." Emma pulled the dress in her size.

"At least humor me?" Mary Margaret requested, pulling a white strapless dress of the rack with a full skirt and ruffles.

Emma eyed the dress warily, "Fine." She muttered, taking the dress from her mother reluctantly.

Elsa grinned at Emma's reaction, "Maybe we can find a suitable compromise?" She suggested softly, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Go try them on," she motioned to the dressing rooms, "I shall see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." Emma mumbled. When she came out in the white dress a few moments later she said two words, "Absolutely not."

"Oh, but Emma you look beautiful." Mary Margaret let out a quiet sigh, "You look so much like a princess right now."

Emma glanced in the mirror and realized that this dress looked like the one Snow was wearing in Henry's book for her wedding, "Mom," She sighed, "I'm not getting married. I'm just going on a date. With a pirate. I don't want to be this formal."

She moved back into the dressing room, but she could still hear her mother and Elsa, "She's just as stubborn as her father." Mary Margaret muttered.

"Well, perhaps the dress is too formal for what Killian will plan tonight." Elsa commented tactfully.

"But she looked so beautiful."

"Okay, I really like this one." Emma stepped out in the knee length leather dress with long sleeves and a dropped back.

"That's really all there is to it?" Elsa asked with a tipped head. "I mean you look lovely, every bit a pirate's woman."

Emma grinned, "I think Hook will like it."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but at least try on a couple of more first." She asked.

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes, but said, "Okay, what next?"

Elsa picked up a dress she'd been fingering for a few moments, "Try this one." She handed it to Emma who stepped back in the dressing room.

Emma emerged a moment later, "Um, Mom, Elsa, I think this is it." She whispered, her hands skimming over the fitted bodice and flowing skirt that swished around her legs, with a matching belt. It dipped just low enough to show off a hint of cleavage. "It's so beautiful."

Elsa beamed, "You look beautiful."

"Oh, Emma, you're just." Snow shook her head, "You're all grown up."

Emma bit her lip and blushed, "I just need to get shoes to go with it.

OUAT

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked as she sat on Emma's bed, her feet tucked underneath her.

Emma stepped into her dress and turned for Elsa to zip up, "A little. It's been awhile since I've been on a date and it's _Hook_."

Elsa bit her lip and sat back down as Emma turned and buckled the belt, "Have you two been out before?"

Emma flushed, "Um, no, mostly we've been tormenting each other." At Elsa's raised eyebrow she flushed deeper, "Fine, he may have goaded me into kissing him when we were in Neverland and then I may have," she hesitated, "indulged myself when we got back from our little trip in the past, and a couple of times since then."

"I assumed you two were courting each other after his reaction to the ice cavern." Elsa admitted. "He's quite infatuated with you."

Emma glanced down at her bare feet, "I know, it's just, it's hard for me to,"

Elsa stood and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I understand."

Biting her lip, Emma raised her head, "Is there, do you have someone"

"No," Elsa shook her head, "there's no one for me."

"Maybe there is, maybe you'll find someone." Emma offered hopefully.

"Now you sound like your mother." Elsa chuckled, "What are you going to do with your hair?"

Emma shrugged, "Down I guess, like usual."

Guiding Emma to the bed, Elsa shoved her down lightly, "No, let me." She reached for the hair brush and tugged it through Emma's hair, "I have an idea."

"Have at it." Emma looked up at her, "And thank you. For everything."

"You're the one finding my sister. I owe you, Emma."

"Let's just call it even." Emma suggested.

"So," Elsa began separating some of Emma's hair, "tell me everything about how you and Killian met." Emma found it interesting that Elsa had taken so quickly to calling Hook by his given name, rather than his moniker when even she didn't do that and she was the one who was falling in, _Steady there, Swan, let's not jump to anything too rash. _

"He was actually pretending to be a blacksmith," At Elsa's chuckle, Emma nodded, "yeah, trying to help Regina's mother, an even eviler queen, come to Storybrooke and keep Mom and me in the Enchanted Forest." Emma chuckled, "I may have been dragged through a portal by a wraith and Mom may have jumped in after me."

"But he wound up helping you I assume." Elsa asked.

"Well, I think he would've if I wouldn't have left him chained at the top of a beanstalk." Emma admitted, "I didn't trust him."

"But you do now." Elsa pointed out.

"He came back with a magic bean and took us to Neverland to find Henry when Peter Pan kidnapped him. And then he gave up his ship to chase me down in New York to get Henry and me to break the curse."

"A pirate gave up his ship for you?" Elsa asked with an arched brow. At Emma's nod, she commented, "Sounds like he more than cares for you. Sounds like he loves you." Biting her lip, she asked, "Do you love him?"

It was on the tip of Emma's tongue to just say yes, it was so easy to talk to Elsa, "I don't know," she finally said, "we've just never really had any peace and quiet and now, I don't know. He keeps talking about living a life during quiet moments and all, but I don't know if I can really just enjoy myself with an Ice Queen leaving threatening puddles by my car and"

"Well, you can't know if you don't try." Elsa paused, "And he certainly seems worthy of vying for your affections."

Emma snorted, "He once told me that he would win my heart without trickery. That when he won it, it would be because I wanted him too."

"And did he?" Elsa asked, tugging her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Yes." Emma answered.

OUAT

"Okay, if Anna was ever in Storybrooke, she should be in here." Snow dropped a stack of books on the kitchen table.

"Wow," Elsa shook her head, "your curse is very thorough."

"Oh this is just A-E." Snow smiled.

"Here's the rest." David dropped more books on the table.

"Oh wait until you see Emma, David. The dress we got is beautiful." Snow sang out softly.

"I'm sure you picked out a lovely dress." David grumbled.

"Actually, Elsa picked it out and," Mary Margaret stopped speaking, "oh, Emma, you look beautiful."

David cleared his throat, "What your mother said." He agreed.

Picking up Neal, Mary Margaret cooed, "Your sister has a very important date tonight."

Emma flushed and sent a sideways glance towards Elsa, "Okay, let's not," a flash appeared before her eyes as her mother took a picture, "wow, you're really selling this whole first date thing."

"Hey," David protested lightly, "cut your mother some slack, it's not like we got to send you to your first ball."

A knock sounded and Emma stumbled in her heels towards the door. "Here we go." Snow sang out.

When Emma opened the door, she found Hook dressed in 21st century clothing, his hooked hand behind his back. "Swan," his eyes caressed her, starting from the top of her head down to her toes, lingering on her chest and legs, which had been her goal, "you look stunning, love."

"And you look" Emma's eyes appreciatively took in his own appearance.

He sent her a crooked smile and said, "I know." She snorted in return and stepped aside so he could come in.

He held out the arm behind his back, producing a rose, "Wow, you really went all out." Emma grinned, accepting the rose.

"Emma" her mother breathed out.

Emma's eyes landed on his hand that held the rose before darting to his right hand, "Your hand." Emma pointed, "Is it?"

"Yes," Killian examined the hand, "the Dark One returned what he once took. It seems he has turned over a new leaf."

"Well what do I call you now?" Emma asked teasingly, rocking on her heels, "Captain Hand?"

He shook with silent mirth at her jab, "Killian will do, love."

David chose that moment to clear his throat, "Now, do I need to have a talk about your intentions?" He asked.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I can assure that Emma is in good hands." Killian quipped.

"That's what concerns me," David replied, "especially since you now have two of them."

Emma set the rose on the side table, "We should go." She motioned to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't need me to drive you?" David offered.

"Goodnight." Emma all but shoved Killian out the door.

He paused when she shut it, "You really do look stunning, love." His voice dropped as he spoke, "I've never seen a lass as beautiful as you in any realm."

Emma smiled softly up at him, "You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Captain." She grinned and tucked her hand in his arm, "Now, show me what you planned." She teased.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Just A Kiss**

Emma took a long swig of the rum from Hook's flask, closing her eyes at the familiar burn as the liquid slid down her throat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she returned the flask to its owner. "You really saved him?" She asked quietly.

Hook looked up at her, "Aye." At her arched brow he frowned, "Does that surprise you, Swan?"

"Well," Emma took a step closer to him, "you and David aren't exactly, how do you say it? 'Mates'." She imitated his accent poorly.

He grimaced at the sound, but said, "That doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this bloody island." And he meant it, he did everything in his power to save the man. Not that he could really save him.

Emma looked down at their feet and then up at him, "Well, thank you, Hook."

Hook took a step forward, a smirk curling on his lips, "Perhaps gratitude is in order then?" He suggested, tapping his lips in invitation.

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's what the 'thank you' was for."

"That's all your father's life is worth to you?" He raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

Scoffing at his statement she muttered, "Please, you couldn't handle it."

He raised one eyebrow at that and leaned forward into her personal space, "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He popped the 't' of the last word seductively, his tongue darting out across his teeth as he did so.

Emma stared at his mouth, at that tongue, for a moment before latching onto the lapels of his coat and dragging his mouth to hers. He was stunned for a moment at her sudden attack, but he caught up to her quickly, raising one hand to cup the back of her head and latching his hook around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tried to slow the kiss down, to dominate it, but Emma wouldn't let him. Nipping at his bottom lip, she forced her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his. And just as suddenly as it began, she pushed him back.

Taking a ragged breath, Hook murmured, "That was"

"A one time thing." Emma raked a hand through her hair, "Wait five minutes, go get some firewood or something." She turned and left him.

"As you wish." She heard him say as she walked away.

OUAT

Emma turned over in her makeshift bed. It was all she could think about. She threw her hand over her eyes and scrubbed her face with it. She couldn't get it out of her mind. The scratch of his beard. The softness of his lips. His taste. He tasted like a mixture of rum and spice and something she couldn't quite identify. And his smell. His scent seemed to always linger nearby, but she felt she was enveloped by it in that moment. The scent of leather, rum, the ocean, sweat and man. It was intoxicating. She clenched her thighs together and sat up. Clearly sleep was only going to drive her mad as she thought about other ways he could put his incredibly talented mouth to use, she may as well relieve her father from night watch.

Brushing off her jeans, Emma made her way to the tree her dad was leaning against, "Hey." She whispered, trying not to startle him.

He jumped anyhow, "You okay, Emma?"

She nodded, "Can't sleep." She shrugged, "I'll take over, you should get some rest."

"Are you sure?" He barely stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go." She nudged his shoulder and took a seat against the tree, setting her cutlass next to her.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "Thanks, Emma." He murmured.

Picking up a stray leaf, Emma began to fold it into different origami shapes. She wasn't quite sure where she'd picked up the useless talent, she figured one of the many foster homes along the way. "Can't sleep either, Swan?"

Emma dropped the leaf and reached for her sword at the voice next to her, "Damn it, Hook." She dropped her cutlass and threw her hand over her heart, "Honestly, you can't sneak up on people in Neverland like that. I could've killed you."

"I highly doubt that." Hook settled down next to her, "I thought your father was on night watch?"

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd relieve him." Emma shrugged and picked up another leaf.

"Thinking about our dalliance then." Hook asked with an arched brow.

"Our 'dalliance'?" Emma repeated, "It was a kiss, Hook. One kiss that didn't mean anything."

"Or it meant more than you're willing to admit to now because the thought of it terrifies you."

"You've never terrified me, Hook." Emma snorted.

"On the contrary, I think that's all I do. Not because I'm a fearsome captain," Hook grinned at her, "but because I'm devilishly handsome and you, my dear savior, are attracted to me."

Emma thought about his words for a moment, "A woman would have to be blind not to notice how attractive you are, Hook." She finally admitted, "But there are more than enough attractive men in my life." He stiffened next to her and scowled, "That doesn't mean I want any of them. Including you."

She pointed at him and he latched onto her finger, dragging her body impossibly close to his, "There's where you're lying, lass. There may be other attractive men in your life, but that doesn't mean you understand them and feel for them the way you do for me. We're not so different, the two of us, and there's something here that you can't deny." He released her finger suddenly and she settled back next to him, "But I am nothing if not a patient man." He shrugged, "I can wait for you to see what's right in front of you." He motioned to himself. And I can promise you this, Swan," he wiggled his brows at her, "When you do, you shan't be disappointed." He winked and stood suddenly, "Goodnight, Swan."

Emma swallowed thickly, "Goodnight, Hook."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**The Five Moments Emma Realized She Wanted to Marry Hook**_

**Moment #1**

She couldn't believe she'd caved. She couldn't believe they teamed up _against_ her. Well, actually _that _she could believe. Henry used his brown eyes and quivering lip and Killian used those blue eyes that she was a sucker for and together they begged.

"_It's the magic of _this_ world." Henry whined_

"_You really want to deprive the lad of a good magic, Swan? After all the bad magic he's had to face, shouldn't he know there's good magic in the world?" Killian asked her with one of those damn arched brows._

"_Come on Mom, I've never been on a roller coaster and I've always wanted to go!" Henry begged_

"_Yes, love, please, I want to see where the lot of you gets these ideas about me. Wouldn't it be good research for us to go?" Killian winked at Henry. The smug bastard knew they won the moment they both turned their eyes on hers, it didn't even matter what their arguments were._

"_Fine!" Emma threw her hands up, "But with both of us gone," she motioned to herself and Killian, "that means one of you is going to have to explain to Regina why her husband has to go on patrols with David while she's pregnant. If you want this vacation so badly right now at this very moment, you need to get the okay from Madam Mayor." _

And fucking Regina had agreed. Apparently she had a soft spot for Killian now too. Or maybe pregnancy was making her soft.

That was why Emma was now boarding a plane to Orlando, Florida with Killian and Henry for Henry's spring break. "So, these vessels that we're about to board," Killian began.

"They're called planes, Killian." Henry interjected, "Hey, Mom, can I go get a Cinnabun?" He asked excitedly, pointing to the little stand a few feet away from them.

Emma bit her lip as she glanced over at her son and then down at their luggage, "I'll go with the lad." Killian stood up, immediately understanding that even two years after Henry's kidnapping at Pan's hand and more than six months after his kidnapping at Cruella's hands, Emma was reluctant to let her son out of her sight. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, "We'll be back in just a moment. Do you want anything?"

Emma nodded her head and wrapped her fingers around the collar of his leather jacket, "One more kiss." She whispered.

"As you wish." Killian grinned, pressing another kiss to her mouth before following Henry to the line. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at an update text from her father. Everything was okay. There were no villains in town. No curses were currently around. Gold was gone. Maleficient and Lily had left town. Zelena abandoned her own child and left town as well, leaving Regina and Robin to raise his child. The biggest thing now was Leroy's occasional drunken brawl or Regina's magic spinning slightly out of control with her pregnancy hormones. Even Scarlett had calmed down since he'd started dating a recently divorced Belle. It was the quiet moments when the worst villains usually popped up. She also hated the idea of taking Henry to a place where it would be so damn easy to lose him if they weren't careful.

_Everything is fine, Emma. Please have fun. It's just a week. We can handle things for seven days. Love, Dad_

Everything was okay, she just needed to calm down and enjoy herself. A coffee cup floated in front of her face, "It's cocoa, not coffee."

She looked up at Killian, "Thanks, babe." She didn't miss Killian's lopsided grin at the small endearment she'd slipped into using over the past few months.

OUAT

The word 'interesting' did not even begin to cover the flight to Atlanta or the layover (of course they had to switch gates three different times because Atlanta was just a nightmare of an airport all of the time). Killian was not a fan of the flying vessels. He gripped her hand tightly during the entire flight. She was fairly certain he was going to break it at some points.

"Really?" Henry walked quickly through the crowd of the Orlando airport towards the baggage claim, "I think they're awesome. Besides, the _Jolly _can fly."

"Only when there's a shadow on her lad, and hopefully that won't happen ever again." Killian muttered, "I prefer to have my feet on a stable surface."

The cab ride to the Contemporary Hotel, a Walt Disney World Resort, was even more exciting for Henry and Killian, as they took in the Central Florida weather and scenery (there really wasn't much in Emma's opinion), but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at their excited grins and running commentary.

OUAT

The next morning they took the Monorail (Killian actually did like that), into the Magic Kingdom. Killian figured out her hesitance with this vacation the night before, once Henry was asleep in his bed and they were sipping rum out on the balcony watching the late night light show on the lake.

"_You never got to do anything like this as a child, did you, Swan?" He whispered, pulling her chair closer to his. It had taken some time, but it was finally getting easier and easier to get past her walls and defenses. He realized the more he learned about her past that they were very similar and she had every reason in the world to be guarded and careful and broken. _

_She shook her head, "No, and I always wanted to come here. Disney World is magical for kids. At least that's what I heard, but I just never had"_

"_You know it's never too late, even now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her as close as he could while they sat in opposite chairs._

"_I know and now I feel selfish for trying to keep this from Henry." She shook her head, "Maybe we can come back next year with Roland and Robin and Regina and the little ones and Mom and Dad and Neal and do one of those huge family vacations with matching shirts and stuff." She murmured. _

_Pressing a kiss to her temple, Killian whispered, "I think that sounds wonderful." _

They spent the morning dodging in and out lines for rides, hunting down their favorite characters and eating the very fattening Disney park food. The highlight of the day was when Henry found Captain Hook. He was the _only _character Henry was interested in meeting and she figured it was more for the shock value of Killian meeting the cartoon version of himself.

"Come on Killian, it's Captain Hook!" Henry latched onto Killian's arm and pulled him into the line outside of the Peter Pan ride where Hook, Pan and the Crocodile were waiting for them.

"So in this movie," Killian asked as they settled into their spot in line, "the crocodile is an _actual _crocodile and not the Dark One?"

"You have to watch the movie. It's all twisted. Pan is a _good_ guy. How wrong is that?" Henry babbled on, explaining the movie to Killian, who listened in rapt attention and asked questions that Henry excitedly answered.

Emma bit her lip, chuckling as she snapped a couple of candid pictures of them on her phone. "Excuse me," Emma turned at the voice behind her, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful family I think I've ever seen." The older woman told her. Behind the woman was a bickering couple and two teenagers who were arguing with each other. Emma was fairly certain it was this woman's family.

Emma hadn't even noticed Killian and Henry conversation coming to an end and their return to her, "That's because Emma is the most beautiful lass in all the realms." Killian pressed a kiss to her cheek, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Nudging him in the ribs, Emma shook her head, "Ignore him, he's so full of himself."

The woman just shook her head, her gray bob swishing as she did so and a pleasant smile on her face, "Honestly, it's just so nice to see a young, happy family here. We were just listening to a father and son argue and you two are just so sweet together." She motioned to Killian and Henry and babbled on before Emma could interrupt to correct her. "I mean my own family is arguing over who knows what now. It's just so nice to see a young man who loves and respect his father so much." She continued, "Young families like the three of you are just such a treat."

Henry just shrugged, "He's a pretty awesome dad." He punched Killian's arm and Killian just stared stupidly at Henry for a moment.

Emma smiled at the woman softly, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Mom! Dad! It's our turn." Henry called out, grabbing Killian's t-shirt to pull him towards Captain Hook.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and watched as Killian and Henry talked to Captain Hook excitedly for a moment. For the first time she really _saw _her life with Killian. If they were married they could have more kids and those kids and Henry and Killian and she could take vacations to St. Augustine, to Gettysburg, to Boston, to Charleston or Savannah, they could go to Bar Harbor they could take the _Jolly _to other realms. They could have a life. They could walk kids to school and have dinners at Granny's and picnics on the fourth and birthday celebrations and.

"Love? Swan? Don't you want a picture with the good captain?" Killian's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You alright, darling?" Killian stepped towards her.

"Yeah, babe, I'm good." Emma smiled and handed her phone over to the worker taking pictures so she could snuggle up next to Killian.

OUAT

That night they ate dinner in the little cafe at the hotel. While Henry ran around the arcade with a few other teenagers they'd met at the park that afternoon, Killian told her, "I never asked him to do that."

"Do what?" Emma asked.

"Call me 'dad'. I just want you to know that I was fine with Killian. I would never pressure him or try to take Bae's place as his father." Killian's eyes dropped to the tabletop.

"Hey," Emma tucked her fingers under his chin and drew his gaze up to him, "I know you didn't. I'm not surprised he sees you as a father though." At Killian's quirked brow, she elaborated, "He never really knew Neal and he loves you Killian. So damn much. When he first asked me about this he didn't want just the two of us to come here. Or even him, Regina and me. He wanted the _three_ of us to come here. We're a family. Yes we're part of a bigger family, but the three of us are a family together."

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously before he asked, "Would you ever," he cleared his throat, "be interested in expanding our family?"

Emma arched a brow at him, "Are you asking me to have a baby with you?"

Killian flushed, "I just wanted to know if you saw kids in your future."

Emma shook her her head, "No, not in my future." She watched his face fall slightly, "I see them in _our_ future." His eyes lit up at that, "But this time, I think I want to do things the right way. I think I want to get married first."

"Why Swan, are you asking me to marry you?" He arched one of those damn brows at her, "You did ask me out on our first date and on our first vacation just the two of us and on our first family vacation, why should I be surprised?"

Emma shoved him, "Not even close, buddy, you get to be the one to ask me. One day."

Killian hummed and tugged her chin towards him, "One day." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry came up with a few kids behind him, "Can we get ice cream?"

Emma tore her mouth from Killian's, and glanced at her, no _their_, son, "You can have ice cream, but they'll have to ask their parents." She pointed to the other teens.

"Duh!" Henry darted over to the ice cream as his friends asked their parents before joining them.

"Wow," Killian shook his head, "so this is parenthood."

"And we missed the early years with him. We'll get to do it all with ours." Emma informed him with a smile.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**A Compromising Position**

Emma snickered as she pulled Killian through the Sheriff's Station doors, "I swear, Scarlett and Leroy just can't seem to figure it out." She shook her head.

"At least, love, they are our only troubles." Killian pulled her back into his chest. "With that bloody demon out of town we can finally enjoy some peace and quiet." His lips land on her neck, his tongue flicking out as he licked a stripe from her ear down her throat to her shoulder.

"_Killian_," she tried to keep her tone stern, "we're in the middle of the Sheriff's Station in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in and"

"Find the sweet and innocent savior in a compromising position with the town's nefarious pirate?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear.

Emma let out a low moan, "Or you could start something you can't finish." Even as she said it, though, she angled her head further to the side to give his lips better access.

"If you're trying to dissuade me," Killian's breath tickled her ear, "you're failing miserably, darling. Just be honest, love," his teeth scraped over her earlobe, "you've never been able to resist my considerable talents and charm."

Neverland had been a difficult time for Emma. Her sole focus had been finding Henry and keeping them alive. When they finally boarded the _Jolly _she felt like she could breathe again. Breathe and analyze that damn kiss. It had taken her an hour their first night aboard the ship to realize she didn't want to analyze it. She wanted to _repeat_ it. And repeat it she had. Over and over and over again.

Since their return from Neverland, and the subsequent death of Gold and defeat of Pan, Emma had hoped she and Killian could fall into some sort of comfortable relationship. And they had, but no one else seemed to trust the pirate. No one else seemed to remember him as the man who led them through the jungle to save her son. All anyone (Henry, her parents, Belle, Ruby, Leroy, and the list just went on) could see was that Emma and Neal could finally be together.

And that was the last thing she wanted.

Particularly when she had a very skilled pirate at her disposal. Not to mention one who seemed to love (it was way too soon to admit that, but he couldn't hide the way he looked at her in the peace of their cabin, curled up around one another) her for who she was. And he didn't want anything other than what she could offer him. There was no pressure, there were no expectations. It was just two damaged souls figuring out their relationship.

That did not mean they should be figuring out their relationship in the middle of the Sheriff's Station in the middle of the afternoon where anyone could walk in on them.

Spinning around, Emma placed a firm hand on Killian's chest, "Babe," she warned, rolling her eyes at his stupidly happy grin at use of her one term of endearment for him, "I have paperwork to fill out. And since you wanted to work here too, you also have paperwork to fill out. A lot was pushed aside while Leroy was running the show." She reminded him.

"Swan," Killian stepped forward, forcing her backwards, "we took four bloody boxes of paperwork home last night and we went through all four of them before we got to _play_. He twirled a blonde curl around his index finger and gave it a sharp tug, grinning when her eyes darkened at the action, "There is no more paperwork left to do. This is Storybrooke and there are currently no demon children running around. Our biggest issues are bar fights and lightbulbs needing replacement."

Emma snickered, "Look at you, understanding current technology like lightbulbs. A real 21st century man." She teased.

She let out a squeal when his hands slid under her ass and hoisted her onto the back of a desk. "No mocking the pirate's age. Besides, I haven't heard any complaints out of you about my years of experience." He leaned forward, his teeth scraping over her pulse. "Let's enjoy this quiet moment, shall we, love?" He suggested.

Emma let out a humming noise, her arms wrapping around his waist and her hands finding his ass, pulling him flush against her, "Please." She murmured.

Yanking her hips towards his, Killian let his hook slide up the back of her shirt and his hand tangle in her hair, angling her head back as he pressed his lips against hers with enough force to bruise. Tightening her legs around his hips, Emma tugged him forward by his necklace, nipping at his bottom lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her hands raising to push his leather jacket off of his shoulders before shimming out of her own. It was a flurry of grabby hands, needy sighs, and breathy moans. Neither one of them hear the door open or footsteps in the entry hallway.

"Hey, Ems, I was hoping we could talk before Henry is done with school for the" Neal stopped in front of them. His eyes taking in their position.

Emma perched on the edge of a desk, legs wrapped around leather clad hips, one hand tangled in raven colored hair, the other sliding up the back of a linen shirt, fingers tracing a scar there. Two leather coats pooled on the floor. Her flushed complexion, her chest heaving, her lips kiss-bruised, a small bite mark by her ear.

And of course the man she's wrapped around is Hook.

"Neal," Emma didn't move. If anything he noticed the way her thighs flexed slightly, keeping the pirate firmly in place, "what are you doing here?"

Neal cleared his throat, "Well, I was hoping we could have lunch and maybe try to talk through why there can't be an 'us,' but now I think I finally understand why." His hazel eyes harden as they land on Hook. "I'll see you at dinner tonight with everyone." He shrugged and spun around, the front door of the station slamming shut with a louder bang than strictly necessary.

Killian ran his hand and hook over her thighs, "You alright, love? I know you were trying to reconcile the idea of us with your lad before we really told anyone else. Well, anyone other than _her majesty_."

Emma swatted his chest, "Regina likes you, don't torture her."

"Honestly, love, I did not intend to make this difficult on you" Killian began.

Rocking up to press a kiss to his lips, Emma murmured, "You're not my dirty little secret, Killian." At his raised brow she, smoothed her hand through his hair, "Henry knows that I'm seeing you, my parents know, Regina knows, I've _told _Neal. None of them seem to understand it. I don't understand why, but they know. I want to be with you. Maybe it's time to try a new tactic." She mused.

"A new tactic? You sound like you're making plans to board another ship, not tell Storybrooke that I'm courting you."

Emma snorted at his words, "God you're old." She teased, "And the word you're looking for is 'boyfriend.' You're my boyfriend."

"I assure you, Swan," Killian rocked forward, "there is nothing about me that is boy-like."

Emma let out a soft moan, "Oh believe me, I know." At his smug grin, she rolled her eyes, "Come out to dinner with us tonight. It's time that everyone honestly understand that you are _mine _and I am _yours_."

Killian smiled softly, "I love when you're possessive." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "And I would love to have dinner with you and the rest of the _Charming _clan."

Emma snorted, "You and David have been getting along a little better lately, don't blow it." She warned teasingly before tugging at his necklace, "Now, pirate, I think you should go lock the door and the finish what you started."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**My Swan**

Emma rolled over and groaned, her hand blindly reaching out to find her ringing phone, "Whoever the fuck it is, it better be a fucking good crisis." She muttered, her eyes blearily landing on the clock. _2:35am_. She was going to murder someone.

"Yeah, sorry sister, but that pirate of yours is drunk off as his ass and wandering the streets, screeching and singing. He may fall into the fucking harbor at this point. And I have a bed with my name on it. Good luck."

Emma sighed as the dial tone hit her ears, "Thanks, Leroy." She muttered. Pushing the covers to her warm bed back, Emma slid out and stumbled to her closet. Fumbling in the dark, she managed to put together some semblance of an outfit before trudging downstairs and jotting a note to David and Mary Margaret. Thankfully, Henry was with Regina for the night.

Zipping up her coat, Emma unlocked her bug and immediately cranked up the heat. Driving slowly towards Main Street, Emma tried to trace the path Killian would've taken to the docks. She found him stumbling down the wooden boards a few minutes later. Cutting the engine, she slammed the door shut with more force than she intended as she jogged to catch up with him.

"_My Swan," his voice echoed from around the corner of the harbor master's office, "I just don't think you understand, you just don't get it." He slurred._

Emma stopped at the corner of the office and peeked around the side of the small building to see what Killian was doing. Her eyes fell on Killian's now seated figure as he spoke to a bird who was sitting in front of his feet staring up at him questioningly.

"My beautiful Lady Swan," he hiccuped and Emma had to smother a laugh with her hand, "you have no idea how this lowly, old pirate feels about you." _How much had he had to drink at this point? Good lord!_

Killian took a swig from a bottle in his hand, "I know that I am not a worthy suitor, and I know your father more than once has wanted to run me through with a bloody sword, but I can't help it."

_Did he really think he was talking to _her_, was he not aware a bird was sitting in front of him? He must be absolutely trashed beyond belief._

"And I'm sure I couldn't admit to this if you were in your very lovely human form." He raised his hook and did a vague outline of a womanly figure. Emma wanted to snort again, but instead she paused to wait and listen to what he had to say, "I love you, My Swan." Emma was fairly certain her heart stopped beating in her chest, "I love you even more than I loved my Milah." Now she knew her heart had stopped, "And I will do anything, I will go anywhere, for you and your family. I just wish you would do me the kindness of either letting me go or telling me you could maybe one day find it in your beautiful heart to love me too. Even if I shall never be worthy of your love." He sighed and let his head fall back. _Did he really not know how she felt about him? Had she really been leading him on all this time? Was she really that guarded? And if he really didn't know, what was she going to do about it?_

Emma bit her lip and watched as the small bird waddled away before she approached, "So," she began, a bit of sadness creeping into her heart as she took in his tired and dejectedly drunk form, "I got a phone call from a particular dwarf that you were wandering the docks a little inebriated."

"You are here in your human form, lass." Killian stated, the words running together.

"Something like that, let's get you into your bed, okay? We can talk about my different forms in the morning." She gently pried the bottle from his hand and hauled him to his feet. "Or maybe the afternoon. You reek of rum, Killian."

"It's the nectar of the gods!" He called out.

Emma snorted, "And could be used to light a blowtorch." She mumbled as they stumbled aboard his ship, the dead weight of him making it hard for her to move gracefully.

Once he was tucked into his bed for the night, with the promise to stay aboard his ship until he was no longer drunk, Emma whispered a goodnight and promised to find him the next day.

OUAT

She found him sitting at Granny's around noon nursing a cup of coffee. He didn't look as badly as she knew she would if she'd had that much to drink, but she was an amateur compared to him. Sliding in the booth across from him, she whispered, "How are you feeling?"

He let out a grunt, "Like a cannon is lodged in my head." He admitted. "The she wolf gave me some white pills that seem to be helping a touch." He studied her for a moment, "Lass, did we speak last night?"

Emma shook her head, "No, you were asleep on the docks when I got to you. I just helped you into your cabin. Well, I mean you promised not to leave your ship until you were sober, but that's about the entirety of our conversation before you passed out on me."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it was a dream then."

"Mhm," Emma stood up and moved to sit next to him, "Killian," his eyes connected with hers, a questioning look in his gaze, "this may not be the best time since you're hungover and everything, but um," her eyes dropped to her hands, "I'm really glad you're here, in Storybrooke, with me." She stuttered. "I know this isn't your home and this world is weird, but thank you for sacrificing that and being here." He stared at her wide-eyed, "And just so you know, um, I would do the same for you." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing, "If you feel up to eating, um Henry's meeting me at the station at 6:30 and we're going grab dinner. You should come with us."

Just as she reached the door to the diner he called out, "I wouldn't miss it, Swan." She just smiled and waved in return.

OUAT

Emma and Killian sat at the corner booth as Henry took the darts from Leroy, who was teaching him to play, "This was nice, Swan, thanks for inviting me."

Emma smiled softly and shrugged. She stood as Henry called them over to watch him hit the bullseye, "By the way, Killian," she paused and rested a hand on his chest, "it was a duck, not a swan." She left him standing there bright red, his hand absently rising to scratch the back of his ear in embarrassment as a clear memory of speaking to a bird the previous night came back to him.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**A Night On The Town**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Mary Margaret laced her arm through David's. "A night out, no monsters or villains or thieves running amuck."

David chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "I know, it's been blessedly quiet for the past few weeks. I hope it sticks for a while." He held open the door to Tony's by the docks.

"So Killian recommended this place?" Mary Margaret asked. "How have we never been here before?"

"Well, we're usually more concerned with staying alive than actually eating a nice meal." David mused, "Not to mention that since we've had Neal, we usually wind up at Granny's if we go out at all."

"Point taken." Mary Margaret smiled softly, "Still, a date night on the town. And I'm in an actual _nice _dress." She absently picked up the skirt of her baby blue knee-length dress, "We've never really done this." At her husband's furrowed brow she laughed, "Our courtship was spent blackmailing each other and fighting your step father and my step mother, remember?"

"Ah, yes, how could I forget you stealing my jewels or hitting me with a rock." He motioned to the scar on his face.

"Hey, you trapped me in a net." She objected as they followed the hostess to their table in the middle of the restaurant.

There was a steady, low thrum of conversations around them, the lighting was a little dimmer than restaurants like Granny's, and Italian music could just barely be heard through the speakers. "You deserved it, but I loved you anyhow." David winked at her with a grin as he tucked her into her seat. "Wow, this place is busy tonight." He noted.

"I guess Friday night is a busy night." Mary Margaret commented, "I mean I know that Belle and Will are watching Neal, Roland and Henry, so that must mean that Regina, Robin, Emma and Killian have plans."

"Did Emma say what she and Killian were doing?" David asked.

"David," Mary Margaret warned, "I thought you and Killian were getting along?"

"We are!" David protested, "I really like Killian and he's good for Emma, I just," he sighed, "I really don't want her to get hurt and I don't _think _he'd intentionally hurt her, but still, I wasn't there to protect her from Neal and god knows who else and I'd just hate to see her get hurt. Not to mention with everything she just went through, if he went down a dark path, Emma just came back to us, I don't want to lose her again. Not ever." He stated protectively.

Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed, they'd had that conversation and she was sure they'd worked through most of their fears and issues with Killian being a former villain and the possibility of losing someone they loved (that fear would always be with them as heroes), "And, there's something else, David. I know you." She teased lightly as she pushed him for what was really bothering him.

"I see the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him and I know she's not, that she's, but I just think about Killian's reputation and all the women and I just don't want Emma to be some notch to him, you know? I don't want him to one day remember that he was a pirate with an adventurous life and leave her and Henry behind."

Mary Margaret reached across the table and laced her hand with her husband's. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Killian seems to be very respectful of Emma. I mean have you ever seen him do anything remotely inappropriate with her? And he adores them both. Henry has become like a son to him. He'd never leave them. If they hadn't saved Emma," she shook her head, "I'm not sure he would've really survived losing her. I think they only thing that kept him going was his goal to protect Henry. He loves them both fiercely."

"I know, but he's a man, and our daughter is a beautiful and fierce woman. Every man should be falling over himself for her and I just" he shook his head, "and now that she doesn't live with us anymore, you don't honestly think he spends every night on that boat of his?"

"I prefer not to think about that at all." Mary Margaret admitted, "Emma's a grown woman, she's going to make her own decisions and hopefully, eventually, she'll get married and have more kids if she wants it. If that's with Killian then so be it. He clearly, vocally, loves her. He's so protective of her and Henry, even when they can both take care of themselves, and like I said, he's never crossed any"

"Any what?" David asked, tugging lightly on her hand as she stopped speaking, "Are you okay? Mary Margaret?" He was about to push his chair out and rush to her side, when her eyes dropped to the table, her face lightly flushed in embarrassment. Turning in his chair, his eyes roved over the clientele of the crowded restaurant until they landed on a booth in the very back corner.

OUAT

"Good Lord, Killian, this place is packed. What is it? Official date night at Tony's?" Emma muttered. "We're going to be stuck at one of those tables in the middle. So much for privacy. Maybe we should just go back home? Henry's at the loft and then he's staying with Regina. Or back to the _Jolly_?" At Killian's raised brow, she murmured lowly, "As much as I love our," she paused, "public indecency," she sucked on her bottom lip lightly before continuing, "I do like a _little_ privacy."

Killian grinned down at her, "Do you really have that little faith in me, Swan? I've already spoken to Tony himself. Our booth has been reserved." He brought his lips to her ear, his tongue skimming the shell, "And I love our public indecency as well." Emma leaned back into him, as his hand roved down to lightly cup her ass.

"Emma, Killian," Tony, the owner who had somehow become very good friends (and a drinking buddy) with Killian, crossed the crowded room to greet them "I've got your booth ready in the back and a bottle of rum with your names on it."

Emma smiled softly, "Thank you so much, I was afraid we would be stuck in the middle of the restaurant."

Tony shook his head, "Not my favorite customers." He chuckled, "Come on, I'll get you settled in the back."

Emma absently reached out and latched onto Killian's hook, leading him back to their typical booth, sliding in so she was mostly in the shadows. Killian slid in next to her and nodded a thanks to Tony before he left them with a waiter who was pouring them rum into tumblers. Once they were alone, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into him, "I missed you today, love." He admitted softly.

Emma felt her heart stutter. She'd never had someone who treated her the way Killian did. He knew she was independent and could take care of herself and he respected and admired that, but he still treated her like she was something precious, someone to protect and love. And he showed her that everyday. In every way he could. Smiling up at him she sighed, "I hate busy days." She admitted, her hand raising so her fingers could trace his stubbled jaw line, "A lot." She nudged her nose against his, sucking in a breath as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How much is a lot, lass?" His lips moved from hers, skimming over her jaw, his fingers tangling in the tips of her hair.

Letting out a soft sigh, Emma shifted herself closer to him, letting her legs fall slightly open, allowing the tip of his hook that had been resting on her bare thighs to lightly scrape her legs, "You tell me." She invited.

Growling lowly in her ear (one of Emma's favorite sounds he made), his hook skimmed up the apex of her thighs, "Emma. . ." he warned.

"Hm?" She murmured, her lips ghosting over his ear, "Something wrong, _Captain_?"

"I believe you forgot something when you were getting ready tonight." He admonished lightly.

"And here I thought you'd like that surprise." She teased. Her teasing ceased when she felt the cold metal of his hook press against her clit, "Oh." She let out a breathy moan, her face turning into his neck, as he applied more pressure, "Feels so good, babe."

Her eyes were dark and her pupils blown as a throat cleared. Keeping his hook right where it was, even applying a little bit more pressure, Killian looked up, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd had a chance to look at the menu." The waiter replied, "Perhaps you'd like to order an appetizer or if you need a few more minutes."

"Spaghetti works." Emma pushed the menu away from her, rocking her hips lightly into his hook, seeking more friction.

"Would you like a salad, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

Killian looked at her questioningly as he ever so slightly turned his hook dip the curve through her folds, "No." She stuttered out, swallowing hard.

The waiter nodded, "Sir?"

Killian grinned, dragging his hook back down, "I'll have the ziti. And no I don't need a salad." When the waiter scurried off, no doubt embarrassed by what was clearing going on, even if it was obscured by the table and table cloth to the restaurant, Killian turned back to Emma, "Do you need something love?"

"Fuck, Killian." Emma murmured.

"If you'd like to come back after closing I will gladly do you on this table, love." He whispered in her ear.

"That's a very tempting offer, _pirate_. Right now I'd settle for one good orgasm." She rutted her hips forward again, letting out a light sigh when she found more pressure.

"Oh, you'll have more than one if I have anything to say about it." He nuzzled against her neck lightly.

"_Yes." _Emma moaned out with a sigh.

OUAT

Clearing his throat, David turned back to his wife, "What exactly where you saying about him being _inappropriate_ with our daughter?" He asked in a low voice. "Once a pirate always a pirate."

Mary Margaret folded her napkin carefully in her lap, "Well, Emma looks, um, pleased?"

"No, please don't, no, not even a little bit. I can't, I don't want to think or talk about that at all." David shook his head quickly.

"That must've been how she felt when she and Henry caught us in bed after our little trek through the Enchanted Forest a few years ago." Mary Margaret surmised.

"That is, that was, different." David argued. At his wife's arched brow he snorted, "Well for one we're married. And for another we were in the privacy of our bedroom, not in a dark corner booth of a packed restaurant."

"Honestly, David, I'm not sure most people have even noticed them." Her eyes flew back over to them without her permission, "And it looks like it's over now, anyhow."

OUAT

Emma let out a content sigh as Killian's hook slid out from underneath her dress. Picking up her napkin, Emma gently (almost as if it was actually a hand), wiped the metal clean. When her eyes connected with his, she smiled shyly, "What?"

"You always do that?" He murmured in awe.

"Do what?" Emma asked with a quirked brow.

He cleared his throat and tightened his grip on her shoulders lightly, "You treat my hook like it's not what it is."

Emma frowned, "I don't know what you mean. It's basically your other hand. How should I treat it." Killian shrugged it off, but Emma could see the emotion and sheer happiness and awe at her full acceptance of him shining in his eyes, "Besides, I happen to like your hand and your hook. Both are very talented and useful and fucking sexy."

Killian's grin turned salacious in a heartbeat, "My wanton princess." He growled in her ear.

Emma turned her head, "Your wanton princess would much rather have you fuck her in the restaurant right now and then go home than suffer through dinner here."

Killian grinned and flagged down the waiter, "We'll take the check and our order to go. You can just leave it at the stand up front." He watched as Emma slid out of the booth with a wink.

The waiter flushed again, "Of course, I'll be right back with your check."

OUAT

David's eyes narrowed as Killian followed the same path towards the back of the restaurant his daughter had taken a few moments before with a grin on his face that could only be described as predatory.

"So I told Ashley that they should renew their vows. I mean it was really hard on them having to get back into the swing of things with a baby, so why not do something grand. I told her we could do the church, or I'm sure Killian would gladly offer up his ship and you're not even listening to me at all." When her husband didn't reply, she kicked at his shin lightly, "What now?"

Dragging his eyes away from the back of the restaurant, David shook his head, "Nothing."

OUAT

Killian locked the door to the bathroom and pushed Emma up against the wall, "Tell me, love, what exactly do you want?" His hook trailed down her side, hiking up her leather dress as his hand raised tangle in her hair, "How do you want me?"

Latching onto the lapels of his coat, she hauled his lips to hers before sliding her hands under his jacket and forcing it off. Pulling back, Killian spun her around and she automatically braced herself on the wall, "Watch us." He demanded, motioning to the mirror as he hiked up her dress before fumbling with the button and zipper of his black slacks. Emma let out an involuntary moan at his words as a flood of heat and want traveled south, making her clit throb, before he slid into her, his hooked arm wrapping around her waist and his hand lightly wrapping around her neck. "Fuck, Killian, right there. _Harder_." She moaned.

OUAT

When she slipped out of the bathroom a few seconds behind Killian, she had a grin on her face she couldn't wipe off. Emma knew her hair looked a little wilder than it did when they arrived at the restaurant and her lips were still kiss bruised, but she didn't care. The entire town knew she and her pirate were a little _demonstrative. _And for once in her life she was happy. She had her parents, her son, friends (even ones like Regina) she could count on and, mostly, she had Killian. She was so thankful she'd let Henry convince her to come back to Storybrooke and that Mary Margaret, her wonderful mother, convinced her to stay all those years ago before she knew the truth about who she really was.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as she crossed through the middle of the restaurant. Killian was standing by a table, nervously scratching the back of his ear with his hook as he spoke to her mother _and _father. "What's going on?" She asked cautiously.

Her gaze connected with her mother's and she flushed, "We just ran into Killian." David was using his prince voice on Killian as he glared at him.

"_Oh my God." _Emma muttered, "Okay, well we're just leaving actually, but enjoy your night out and um, have fun." Emma laced her hand with Killian's, "Let's get out of here, babe."

"Right, love." Killian nodded, "Goodnight." He nodded to her parents.

When they reached the parking lot, Emma let out a peal of laughter, "Oh my God, I can't believe they actually saw us and know what we were doing." She laughed again.

"It won't be quite as funny when one of them tries to run me through with either a sword or bow and arrow, love." Killian objected.

Emma laughed again and wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him closer. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "Maybe from now on we take our nights out on the town down to Portland. It's not that far of a drive and we won't run into anyone we know there." She suggested.

Killian couldn't help, but grin at her, "Sounds like a wonderful idea, love."

OUAT

Mary Margaret sighed, "This is why we don't go out in Storybrooke. Next time I think we should drop Neal off with Belle and Will and the two of us should stay in and cook."

David chuckled, "I agree. I don't think I've ever seen Killian so frightened before."

"You used your scary voice. And you're still the father of the woman he loves." Mary Margaret reminded him. David just scowled at the door that was banging shut behind the young couple.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**This is a sequel to "A Night On The Town"**_

**Girl Talk**

The next day while Killian, Robin, Roland, Victor and Henry took the _Jolly _out, Emma and her mother sat awkwardly next to each other at the kitchen table while Neal slept upstairs. David was running the station solo for the afternoon, something easy to do when the only villains in town were the former Evil Queen and a former pirate captain and very well locked up Wicked Witch, "So, you had a good night last night?" Mary Margaret finally asked into her mug of hot cocoa.

Emma chuckled and flushed, "If we talk about this, we're going to have to talk about this like best friends instead of mother and daughter." She negotiated.

Mary Margaret's eyes connected with her daughter's, "Yeah, that sounds much better."

"Then, as you apparently noticed, my night was _very _relaxing." Emma grinned, just testing the waters to see how her mother would respond to her statement.

"As was mine." Mary Margaret chuckled. "I didn't realize that you and Killian were so," Mary Margaret paused, "open to public displaces of affection. Charming and I never really have been."

Emma smiled softly, her eyes drifting out the window to where his boat usually would be docked, if they weren't out just along the coast line, "I wasn't, but Killian, he's changed a lot of things." Her eyes landed on her mother and she reached across the table to clasp her hand, "And they've all been very good changes, I'd say."

Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter, her own green eyes warming at the open expression on Emma's face. She was so different than the young woman who she'd bailed out of jail when they were cursed. She was even different than the young woman she was before she became The Dark One to save Regina. Since Killian, Henry and Regina had saved her from that darkness, Emma was light and happy and open. It was remarkable, "I know, and I'm so thankful you have Killian in your life."

"Me too, oh and I suppose you could possibly consider last night payback for finding you and Dad in bed a few years ago. Not to mention the _multiple _times I woke up to hearing moaning coming from your room." Mary Margaret flushed and Emma shrugged, "I'm just glad that I have the opportunity to scar Henry in that way too. The poor kid gets it from all three of his homes." She referred to her house by the coast, Regina's house, and her parent's loft.

With her eyes twinkling, Mary Margaret asked, "Do you think you'll have more little ones to scar one day?"

Emma looked at her mother thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think so. I think Killian is toying with asking me to marry him." Her mother's eyes lit up, "And I would say yes in a heartbeat. I'd ask him myself, but I think he wants to do that the more traditional way."

Mary Margaret took a sip of her cocoa and picked at a cookie, "Let him. It'll make him happy. Lord knows men need to think they're in control of everything."

"Isn't that the truth. He always thinks he's so sneaky, too." Emma laughed, "Like the other day he was planning this elaborate meal, but he spent the entire two days before asking me about recipes and stuff. He should've just asked Belle to google the recipes for him. I wish he'd be open to using the computer, but he won't even give it the time of day."

"Well, your father doesn't like computers either. How did the dinner turn out?"

"The fire department joined us." Emma snorted, "He nearly burned the damn house to the ground."

"I guess the stove or oven didn't agree with him." Mary Margaret snorted.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, they're different than the ones here and he only knows how to really cook here. Sometimes I forget he's not from this world. He fits in so well day-to-day."

"The hook doesn't give that away?" Her mother asked with an arched brow.

Biting her lip, Emma leaned forward a little bit, "I honestly forget it's there. It's just a part of who he is, you know? It doesn't effect me, in fact"

"In fact?" Mary Margaret prompted when Emma hesitated. "Best friends, remember?"

Emma flushed, "Fine, but this conversation is _so_ about to get out of hand. I _like _the hook. The hook is really _sexy_." Emma found herself clenching her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure just thinking about it.

A look of curiosity flashed in Mary Margaret's eyes, "Does he like," she paused and flushed, the curiosity flaring her embarrassment more so than the fact that she was speaking to her daughter, "keep it on during"

Emma bit her lip, "Um" a knock at the door stopped the conversation. Before either of them could stand to go open it, Regina and Ruby came in.

"You should really keep that locked." Regina tutted.

"I brought lunch. Granny gave me the afternoon off." She plopped the to-go bags in the middle of the table.

"What were you two doing that has you both looking embarrassed?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

"They were talking about our favorite captain's hook." Ruby supplied with a knowing look, "So, Emma, does he?"

Emma nearly choked on the sip of cocoa she'd taken to hide her flush, "Does he what?"

"Leave it on during sex?"

"You're talking about this with your _mother_?" Regina asked.

"We were best friends at one point in time." Mary Margaret replied indignantly.

"Fine, I'll rephrase, you're talking about this with someone as _wholesome_ as Snow White?" Regina snarked.

"Hey, I'm not always wholesome." Mary Margaret protested.

"Right of course, you've done two bad things in your entire life. Please forgive me." Regina pulled a chair out and sat down after grabbing a bottle of wine and some glasses, "Put the cocoa away. It's girls afternoon." She instructed.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Ruby snagged the first glass Regina poured and sat down, opening up her burger, "So Emma, does he?"

Emma flushed and picked up an onion ring, "Yeah, sometimes."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat as she looked down at her salad, "He can't hurt you with it, can he?"

Emma's eyes shot up, "Well of course he _could_. It's a weapon." She deadpanned, "But he doesn't. He's very um," she paused, "skilled, with it."

"I bet that's not all he's skilled with." Ruby smirked, "That tongue of his likes to make an appearance on a regular basis."

Emma turned bright red, "Okay, so this may be getting out of hand"

"Just answer the question, Miss Swan." Regina winked at Ruby, both women enjoying tormenting the mother and daughter.

"Oh my God," Emma sighed, "yes are kidding me, have you fucking seen Killian? He's good at everything. And yes he's got this oral fixation that I benefit from on basically a daily basis. Is everyone happy now."

"And I think I'll be taking this." Mary Margaret snatched up the bottle of wine and filled her glass to the brim before downing most of it.

"What, don't tell me Charming isn't creative?" Regina asked.

"Please, you and David are totally vanilla." Ruby waved it off. "I mean he's super hot too and I'm sure he's wicked good in bed, but you two just scream vanilla sex. Killian and Emma scream hot, dirty, kinky sex."

"I don't scream anything." Emma protested.

"Oh no, sweetie, you scream a lot." Ruby reminded her. "You two did enough at the inn that Granny and I know exactly how the two of you like it. He sure does talk a lot doesn't he?"

"Talk?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course, he's Captain Innuendo when he's not Captain Guyliner. Of course he dirty talks during sex." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Does Robin not talk a lot?" Emma asked suddenly.

Regina shrugged, "Not particularly. I mean he's vocal, but not like that."

"From what I heard, Hook basically gives you a story."

"It's not like that." Emma swallowed another huge gulp of wine.

"Then what is it like?" Regina asked. At their looks she said, "What, I've only ever been with three different men. None of them were talkers."

"I don't know, it's just dirty talk. What else is there?" Emma poured another glass. "Someone else's turn. Ruby, talk about you and Victor for a while." She begged.

Ruby snickered, "Victor is surprisingly flexible. The positions we try." She shook her head, "The doctor knows how to work it. And for the record, Emma, Granny and I both know how much you respond to Captain Innuendo's dirty talk." She winked.

"God I hate wolf hearing." Emma moaned.

"Oh it's something like that, only louder and usually punctuated by 'harder' and 'faster' and a few screams." Ruby leered, "I can practically _see_ your back arching off the bed."

Emma pressed her thighs together again, "You two are no longer invited to girl time." She pointed to Ruby and Regina.

Regina chuckled, "Fine, I'll play, Robin and I surprisingly," her eyes flew out the window, "tender, most nights."

Snow smiled, "That's not surprising, and based on the way Killian looks at you," she pointed to her daughter, "particularly when you're not looking, I'm sure he can be very giving and tender."

"Oh, Killian is always giving." Emma's mouth snapped shut at her admission before she took a bite out of her grilled cheese.

"I want to know more about Charming." Ruby poured another glass of wine.

"Well, you know Charming," Snow's eyes twinkled, "he's the most _selfless _person I know."

"And he worships you." Ruby winked.

"True love." Emma murmured, "You two are the epitome of true love, I'm sure that makes everything nearly," she paused, "magical."

Regina shook her head, "Damn, you really have changed."

Emma shrugged, "It was for the better."

"I agree." Her mother smiled softly at her daughter. "And I'm glad you have Killian to give you whatever it is you may need."

OUAT

Four hours, another bottle of wine, and a bottle of rum later, the four women were laughing hysterically on the floor. "I swear, he was so nervous he left his socks on." Emma's laughter escalated. "I mean we were kind of in a rush and all, but dear God, his socks."

"A three hundred year old pirate and he gets that nervous?" Ruby snickered, "So much for suave Captain Innuendo."

"You should've seen Robin the first time I had to explain what a condom was." Regina snickered, "You would've thought I was asking him to cut it off completely. He was horrified."

"You use condoms?" Emma asked with an arched brow.

"And you don't?" Regina snarked.

"There's this thing called the pill and it's like magic." Emma snapped back, "Besides, I knew Killian would not be down for a condom."

"Victor told me you guys came in for blood tests." Ruby snickered, "I knew you were about to start humping like gorillas then."

"What?" Emma held up her hands defensively, "I don't know what kind of diseases were rampant in the Enchanted Forest or in Neverland or wherever else he's been."

"You worry too much, Emma." Mary Margaret chastised.

"Please, you and David waited until you were _married_ to start having sex." Ruby protested, "You didn't have to worry about protection. Us unmarried gals probably should."

"We wouldn't have waited if we weren't living in the woods fighting for our kingdoms!" Mary Margaret argued.

"Well, at least he didn't leave his socks on." Emma tried to stop the argument, "So, does anyone else have embarrassing stories?"

"Well the first time Victor and I were really drunk and he sort of missed." Ruby downed a shot and the rest of the girls howled in laughter.

"I've had a lot of shitty lays, but that has never happened to me." Emma snorted, nearly choking on the rum she'd taken.

"Well, David was so nervous that he may have had trouble getting it up." Mary Margaret pointed up at the ceiling.

"Robin totally had that problem once I put the condom on." Regina laughed hysterically.

When the door opened and Robin, Roland, Henry, Killian, Victor and David came in (they'd met David in the hallway), they all stopped. "What's going on?" David asked.

The women looked at he doorway and burst into another round of laughter. "Why don't we go upstairs." Henry suggested to Roland, scooting around the rolling figures on the floor.

Killian chuckled and moved to sit down next to Emma, who was crying with laughter as she clutched a glass of rum, "Having fun, love?" Emma looked at him and her eyes connected with Regina's and the two burst into a fresh round of laughter. Scratching the back of his ear with his hook he asked, "What have you four been doing today besides drinking."

Mary Margaret swayed as she got to her feet, stumbling forward. "Lots of drinking. And eating." She giggled. Yanking at David's arm she cried out, "Sit! Drink!"

"More rum!" Ruby held up her glass, with a giggle before downing it.

"More rum!" Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**This is another part to "A Night On The Town" and "Girl Talk"**_

**_Mrscreativebaby, I hope you enjoy it!_**

**More Rum**

"Um, Grandma?" Henry's voice echoed from upstairs, "Neal is gone."

David looked at his tiny wife panicked for a moment before Mary Margaret replied, "Granny took Neal for the afternoon." She hiccuped, "I don't think I should pick him up." She stumbled into David's arm with a laugh.

"Definitely not." David agreed, shaking his head, "Maybe she could watch Henry and Roland as well tonight." He glanced at the floor and grimaced as Emma crawled into Hook's lap.

"Oh let them be." Mary Margaret chastised her husband with a slap to his bicep.

Robin and Victor settled on the floor as well, "So we got into the rum, I see." Victor picked up the bottle.

"Two bottles of wine and this is bottle two of rum." Ruby slurred.

"And you four are still with us?" Victor asked in disbelief.

Robin shook his head, "I'll text Granny." He pulled his phone out.

"Hey, there are four of us sharing." Emma held up her hand, her fingers splayed to indicate how many of them there were drinking.

Killian chuckled and pushed one finger down, "That was five, love."

Emma turned in his arms, her legs moving to wrap around his waist, "Killian?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"Yes, darling?" His smile was amused, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Take me home?" Her breath was warm against her lips and she pressed a soft and surprisingly not sloppy kiss to his lips, her hips rocking forward.

Raising a hand to tangle in her hair, he tipped her head back to deepen the kiss. When they pulled back he glanced at Robin, "What did Granny say?" He licked his lips, tasting the rum she'd been drinking for he past couple of hours.

Robin chuckled as Regina curled up in his lap. "She was with Belle. Belle is going to come over and get them and then they can stay at the inn. I think that we will have to pick them up in the morning while these lovely ladies sleep off their hangovers."

"No hangovers!" Ruby cried out raising her glass, "More rum!"

Emma spun nearly knocking Killian in the nose with her elbow, "More rum!" She agreed, holding up her glass, her previous thoughts of going home gone.

"Rum is so delicious!" Mary Margaret agreed, clinking hers with Regina's before the women downed their glasses. She glanced at the nearly empty bottle, "Do we have more rum? We may need more rum. Killian always has rum. Can Killian get us more rum?" She rambled.

"Well, we certainly missed a fun day." Killian's hand stilled over Emma's as she reached for the bottle, "Love, do you really want to keep drinking?"

Emma frowned and set the bottle down. Pushing herself up, Killian let out a groan when her hand pressed against his stomach as she stumbled forward. "Hang on!" She called out, giggling. "Mom!" She yelled, "Help please?"

Henry appeared at the top of the stairs, "Mom?" He asked. His eyes narrowed as his grandmother stumbled into the kitchen, her arms wrapping around Emma's as she steadied herself, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're totally solid, kid!" Emma called up. Glancing at her mother she whispered in her ear. The two women giggled and moved to a cabinet as a knock at the door sounded.

Belle chuckled at the sight when Victor opened the door, "A little drunk, huh?"

Victor laughed, "Little doesn't even begin to cover it." He turned, "Henry! Roland!"

Henry and Roland descended the steps, "I guess we're going with Belle and Granny?" Henry surmised.

"Yeah, we'll get you guys tomorrow." Killian stood and wrapped Henry in a hug.

Emma stumbled out of the kitchen, "I love you, kid." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Have lots of fun." She waved at Belle before returning to the kitchen to help Mary Margaret retrieve four more tumblers.

When the door shut, Ruby came sprinting back into the living room, "That was the last bottle of rum." She said in a panicked voice.

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret stared at her, "_What_?"

"We have to go get more rum." Ruby clarified.

Emma nodded her head and seriously pushed her hair over her shoulder, "Killian, we must go on a mission to get more rum."

Killian bit his lip to keep from laughing, "Swan, love, I think you've had enough rum."

"And I think you need to totally get on my level. Either the two of us are going to get more rum. Or Ruby and I are going to get more rum." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Ruby, "And we may or may not make it back."

Ruby let out a chuckle and slithered her arms around Emma's waist, "If you know what we mean."

"_Fuck."_ Victor muttered.

"Bloody hell." Killian agreed. "Okay, love, why don't the two of us go get more rum. Maybe the fresh air will do you some good." He glanced at the living room, "Keep them out of everything else?" He suggested.

Victor shrugged and downed Emma's abandoned glass of rum, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm joining them."

David and Robin stared at each other before Robin grabbed the bottle and poured them each a glass, "Hurry back." Robin toasted them.

"We're all going to regret this tomorrow." David muttered, downing his own to his wife's cheering.

Emma let out a whoop as she flung the door open and stumbled to the steps. "Bloody hell." Killian dashed after her, helping her to the ground floor, "Swan, you're going to kill yourself." He laughed as she spun in his arms out under the streetlights.

"I love you, Killian." Emma giggled as she took his hand, "I didn't know anyone would ever love me," her voice dropped, "but you really do, don't you?"

Killian's eyes darkened and he spun her into his embrace, "You have no idea, Emma. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." His ducked his head down to hers, brushing his lips against her own. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I thought I'd lost you for good that last time."

Emma felt tears blur her vision and she pushed her head into his neck, "Me too. And I know that was so hard on you." She whispered, "Having me here, but not being able to be with you like that, not loving you the way I _wanted_ to." They hadn't really talked about it too much since he brought her back.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked against her hair.

"I _knew_ I didn't want to be dark. I _knew_ how much I loved you. I remembered everything. I just couldn't push the darkness away. As much as I wanted to. And God did I want to. I wanted to be a good mother for Henry. And a good daughter for my parents. A good friend to Regina. But even more than that," she let out a shuddering breath, "I wanted to be with you. To love you like you deserve." She looked up at him, "And Killian," she anchored his head in her hands, "you deserve to have the best life and the truest love." She nudged his nose with her, "I just selfishly hope it's with me."

Hauling her body flush to his, Killian whispered against her mouth, "I could never want or need anyone else, darling. I love you too." He pressed his mouth to hers, tangling his hand in her hair to dip her head back, his tongue lightly brushing hers. When they pulled back he chuckled, "You taste like cheap rum."

Emma giggled and pulled back, "We got a little distracted, we must continue our mission for more rum!" She grabbed his hook and pulled him down the street, the two of them stumbling and laughing as they made their way to the liquor store.

When they pushed the door open ten minutes later, they were still laughing. The liquor store owner, one of the dwarves, looked up, "Can I help you?"

Emma let out another peal of laughter, "I'm going to find the rum." She dashed off before Killian could catch her.

Leroy slammed a bottle of whiskey on the countertop, "Sister's drunk huh?"

Killian chuckled as he leaned against the counter next to the dwarf, "As are the she wolf, the Evil Queen, and her majesty."

Leroy whistled, "When the men are away the women will play."

"Something like that, oh, bloody hell," he jogged to her side, "Swan, we don't need five all this rum." He took a couple of bottles from her.

She shook her head, "No, we need three more. One for each of us!" She squealed.

Killian chuckled, "How about we get three bottles and if we need more you and the she wolf can have your adventure."

Emma's eyes darkened as Killian handed three bottles to the dwarf and set the the remaining two on a nearby shelf, "You'd like that wouldn't you." She took a predatory step forward, "Ruby and me _together_." Her voice dropped. "You and Victor would get off on that."

Killian laughed darkly and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hook digging into the small of her back in a way he knew she loved, "Darling, most any man would enjoy watching two women as enticing as you and Ruby exploring each other." He nudged her ear with his nose and gently bit down on the lobe, grinning as she let out a small moan, "If you and the she wolf should like to try that, I'm sure Victor and I would both be amenable to it."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forward, her hands reaching out to steady herself against his chest, "We should pay and go back to the loft." She finally broke away. "We promised Regina more rum." She reminded him.

OUAT

"I don't think they're coming back!" Ruby moaned, her hand covering her eyes dramatically, "Someone else should go get more rum!"

Regina snickered, "They're probably going to go get it on." She made a few inappropriate noises that had Robin's eyebrows shooting up and David flushing bright red as Mary Margaret and Ruby hooted their approval.

"Think he'll take his socks off this time?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, what about socks?" Robin asked, taking a long pull of his beer, "Does Killian keep them on during?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "Just the first time."

"This was not what you all were talking about, is it?" David asked, mortified.

"Why wouldn't he take them off?" Victor asked with a laugh.

"He was a nervous boy." Ruby leered.

"Oh my God," Victor's eyes narrowed on her, "and what exactly did you share?"

Ruby's eyes widened and she turned her look to the picture of innocence, "I don't have any idea what you mean."

"Or _where_ you mean." Regina snickered wickedly.

"I'm not sure I want to know what I'm missing." David admitted, just as the door flew open.

"Fucking finally. We were beginning to think you were screwing in the streets." Ruby clambered to her feet and latched onto a bottle of rum.

"Killian wouldn't let me buy all the rum." Emma pouted lightly, "But he's promised to make it up to me."

Mary Margaret's eyes flashed, "I'll be he has." Her eyes flashed down to his hook as she winked at her daughter.

"Snow!" David protested.

"Drink more, think less." She shoved a glass at him with a smirk.

"So," Victor downed the rest of his beer and accepted a glass of rum, "you left your socks on, _mate_."

Killian turned bright red and looked down at his girlfriend who was trying hard not to laugh, "You did not share that story?"

"That's not the only story that was shared." She giggled, "At least you've never had to use a condom." She taunted Robin.

"_Regina!_" Robin protested. The former Evil Queen just shrugged and took a delicate sip of her fresh glass of rum.

"I'd love to hear your condom story," Victor continued to tease, "but how can you," he pointed to Killian, "forget to get naked. I mean you are a three hundred year old pirate. Or are you so old you're getting a bit forgetful?"

"Oi! I may have three hundred years of experience, but I'm the best looking off all of you sorry blokes." Killian protested.

"Wiser words have never been uttered." Emma agreed solemnly, both hands clutching her rum protectively.

"I'm going to have to disagree with that!" Victor protested.

"You keep this up, mate, and I won't tell you what Emma has suggested tonight." Emma's eyes floated over to Ruby and she winked. "I would be the only one enjoying _that_."

Catching onto what Killian was suggesting, Victor glared, "In your own words, _Captain_, you're a sodding bastard."

"One of the many sexy qualities about him." Emma chirped.

"You know what I've noted," Robin stopped the impending argument, "everyone has failed to mention his majesty's embarrassing story."

"Let's just say it has to do with things that won't go _up_." Regina smirked as the girls once again howled in laughter, this time with Victor, Killian and Robin joining them.

"I hate you all." David glared as he turned bright red.

"Hey," Victor piped up, "why don't you girls have any embarrassing stories?"

"Oh, I have plenty," Emma snickered, "about guys who have nearly eaten my face off trying to kiss me, about guys who have spilled drinks on me, about guys I have thrown up on, and the list goes on and on and on."

"Oh my favorite is the guys who are so awful that it's over before it starts." Ruby piped up.

"Oh my God, the worst is when it's simpler to fake an orgasm and get the hell out dodge before anything else happens." Emma snickered, "There was one time that I woke up the neighbors I faked one so loudly just to make him feel somewhat decent about himself before I left. The cops were called."

"No!" Ruby laughed, "I mean I know you're loud, Emma, but fuck."

"Yeah, I was never actually a screamer before Killian." She scooted forward, "He changed that. So any time I actually did scream, it was me faking it. The best part was that I told the cops I was faking an orgasm and they thought it was so funny. God that was one hot cop." She mused. At the looks around the room she shrugged, "What? After Neal I was a get in, get out, scratch that itch, one night stand girl."

"Wait," Killian held up his hand, his train of thought about her previous partners derailed, "you're not faking them now are you?"

Emma twisted and smirked, "Holy fuck _no_."

"Oh, those aren't fake screams." Ruby agreed, "I'd totally know the difference."

"There's a difference?" Victor asked.

"Oh yeah, guys are generally too dense to tell," Ruby began.

"More like too wrapped up in their own orgasms." Emma snickered as she interrupted.

Ruby howled with laughter, "Totally a difference."

"Somehow I don't feel too good about myself now." David admitted, glancing down at his wife, who was chuckling to herself, "And I feel like I know way too much about my daughter."

Emma shrugged and finished off Killian's rum, "Does it help to know I'm blissfully happy with life right now?"

David's gaze softened as he studied his daughter, who was wrapped up in her pirate's arms, "Yeah, it helps."

Emma sighed as Killian nuzzled her neck lightly, "You still need to get on my level. All of you need to get on our level."

"Well then, I think that requires shots." Victor grabbed a bottle and poured everyone a shot. "To getting absolutely trashed." He held up his glass.

"To getting absolutely trashed." The room agreed.

OUAT

Emma let out a groan, "Why is there light?"

"If you don't want light, shut it off." Killian muttered next to her.

Opening her eyes, Emma pushed herself to a sitting position. "Oh my God, the room is spinning. The room is spinning, Killian."

"Please stop talking, Emma." Her father's voice echoed nearby. "Only silence."

"Then shut the fuck up." Victor snapped.

Forcing herself up, Emma took a few deep breaths before she was able to focus her gaze on the room. She was lying half on top of Killian on the floor of her parents' living room. Everyone was sprawled out and they'd made it through two more bottles of rum the previous night (more than likely into the early hours of the morning as well). "Fuck." She muttered. The thought that making their way to the hospital to have their stomachs pumped crossed her mind. Latching onto a nearby table, Emma pulled herself up, swaying a bit. _No more rum. No more alcohol ever again. No more alcohol. No more drinking. Only water. _

Stumbling to the kitchen, she fumbled around to start the coffee pot and fixed herself a glass of water. It took her nearly ten minutes to drink it, by that time Killian had joined her, "Swan," he mumbled, "I don't ever want to be on your level again."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**The Search Party**

Emma tapped her fingers rapidly against the countertop in the kitchen of her parents' loft. There was something wrong. Her gut was telling her that she was lying. _Tamara_ was hiding something and Emma was the only one who seemed to notice.

Her mother thought she was still in love with Neal and was trying to break them up. (Screw that, the bastard lost his chance years ago).

Her father was praying that was wrong (he'd already threatened to punch Neal), but was agreeing with her mother.

Henry was hopeful that she was right because then she and Neal had a chance. That kid was a hopeless romantic. (She was still trying to figure out how to have _that_ conversation with her kid once she proved Tamara was up to no good and Neal inevitably broke up with her).

And Regina was of course missing when she needed her most. (Selfish Evil Queen).

Standing suddenly, Emma decided that she was going to search Tamara's room without Henry, on her own and try to find what the woman was up to. Once she knew what she was dealing with, she could make a real plan. One that Neal, her mother and her father may actually believe.

OUAT

Emma paused outside the doorway of Tamara's room. The door was ajar. It might have been a long time since she'd seen Neal, but he was a former thief. He knew how people worked. He wouldn't leave the door ajar and he would have trained Tamara to do the same. Drawing her gun, Emma nudged the door open with her foot, "Freeze!" She ordered.

A book landed with a thud to the floor and a leather clad figure turned around slowly. "Well, afternoon, love." And that damn tongue flicked out over his teeth.

Emma stared at Hook with a blank look, "What are you doing here, Hook?" She snapped.

"Can I unfreeze before you question me, love? Or would you prefer to chain me to the bedpost first? I know you're into that sort of thing." He winked at her, his eyebrows shooting up. She had the sudden urge to smack him upside the head as hard as she could before kissing him. (The worst part was how he _knew_ he was a devilishly handsome scoundrel).

Emma sighed and dropped her gun, sliding it back into her holster, "What are you doing here, Hook?" She repeated.

Clearing his throat, Hook picked up the book and set it on the nightstand, "I was looking around." At her arched brow he chuckled, "I'm a pirate, of course I broke in."

"Why were you looking around _here_?" She asked specifically, motioning around the room.

"Well isn't it obviously, Swan?" He asked archly, "Bae's betrothed is hiding something."

Emma's posture relaxed considerably, "You think Tamara is into something bad too?" She questioned.

"Well, of course, love." Hook stepped forward, "Would you care to join me? I take it you were about to use your considerable knowledge as a former thief to break in here as well."

Emma frowned, "The door was open. Careless." She taunted, ignoring his jab at her former life. Sighing, she pushed past him, "Let's split the room in half." She ordered.

"Such a bossy lass." Hook taunted as he moved to the opposite side of the room, "Tell me, Swan, are you always so bossy, or would you let the man take over in the bedroom?"

Biting her lip to hide her smile and chuckle, she schooled her face and spun around, "Who said anything about a 'man'?" She asked with an arched brow.

Spinning to face her, Hook didn't even bother to hide his look of shock, "Bloody hell, woman. It's bad form to tease a man." Emma let out a little chuckle before dropping to her hands and knees to tap on the floorboards.

Instead of continuing to bait him, Emma asked, "So what made you suspect Tamara?"

Hook shrugged, "Not quite sure, there's just something not right."

"Your spidey senses were tingling?" Emma joked.

With a furrowed brow, Hook replied, "I really don't know what that means, love. I assume you are referring to the bloody terrifying creatures that crawl."

Emma snorted rather loudly, "Captain Hook is afraid of spiders. Who knew?" She paused, "And sorry, it was a pop culture reference. Let me rephrase, it was a gut feeling, then?"

"Something of the sort. As a captain it's my job to know when people are potentially dangerous. Wouldn't want a mutiny on my hands, now, would I?"

"I suppose not." Emma agreed. "Hm, this board is different than the rest." She ran her fingers along it, trying to figure out how to pry it open."

"Please, allow me, milady." Hook moved to her side with a dramatic flourish before leaning down and ripping the floorboard up with his hook.

Emma stared at the broken board, "Granny is going to shoot you with her crossbow." Emma deadpanned.

"But look what we found." Killian pointed to the contents under the floorboard.

Leaning down, Emma picked out a stone and a black notebook. "We need to find Regina."

"Aye love, something tells me that the glowing object in your hand is not a good thing." Hook commented.

Studying him for a few moments, Emma finally whispered, "No one believed me, Hook. They all thought I was trying to find a way to get back together with Neal." Emma chose to ignore the slight flinch on his face at her admission, "Thank you, for being here. Even if I didn't ask you to be and thank you for helping."

"Of course, love." Hook nodded stiffly.

"Would you help me with something else, then?" Emma asked softly. At his raised brow, she murmured, "Help me find Regina? I have a feeling that she's in trouble now."

"As you wish, love." Hook motioned for her to exit ahead of him.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**The Five Moments Emma Realized She Wanted to Marry Hook**_

**Moment #2**

Emma wasn't quite sure what to expect when Henry asked if he could play soccer. She had no idea he was interested in any sports other than sword fighting with David and Killian or archery with Snow and Robin. And yet he sat in front of her and Regina _begging _to play soccer. So what could they do except sign him up for a team led by Victor of all people. She spread out the chicken breasts and rinsed the mallet she was going to use, setting up her preparations for dinner along their island, trying to ignore Killian's intense stare at her confusion of Henry's sudden interest in normal sports.

"Swan, you're overreacting to this." Killian chuckled as he rinsed the peppers before settling in a spot next to her to slice them, "The lad just wants to play that sport with the ball that they kick around."

Emma shook her head, "It's just so weird, I mean he's never shown an interest in anything _normal_ before."

"On the contrary, I find his interests are quite normal." Killian quipped with a wink.

"Yeah, you're from an enchanted land, I'm from a normal land. You would find sword fighting and magic normal. I find soccer normal." Emma snapped.

"That's all well and good," Killian began, "but you're still overreacting. So what if he wants to play soccer or whatever, why is it such a big deal?"

"Because he's not telling me something." Emma yelled, slamming down the mallet onto the chicken with more force than she intended.

"Bloody hell, love, the chicken is already dead." Killian's hand came over hers, "And he's a teenage boy, the lad is fifteen, he's going to have secrets."

"From Regina, yes, he's always had those, but from me?" Emma turned to face him, "Has he told you anything?" Killian's ringed finger came up to scratch the back of his ear and he hesitated, "He _has_ told you something." Emma smacked his chest, "What the hell is going on, Killian?"

"Swan," he sighed, "the lad just needed someone to talk to," before she could protest he said, "a man. He needed a man to talk to. And he felt, he thought that I"

Emma sighed, "He loves you, Killian." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Dad really isn't a father figure to him. He's taken the role of a grandfather and Robin, well he loves Robin, but he just connects better to you."

"I think it's because I knew Bae."

"No," Emma shook her head, "it's because you took him in, you protected him when you went looking for me. You're his father." She murmured.

Killian scratched his ear again, "I wasn't trying to"

"I know, Killian." Emma pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "And I guess I'll just have to be grateful that he's talking to you. Even if I am insanely jealous." She picked up her mallet and turned back to the chicken.

OUAT

"So he told Captain Guyliner why he wanted to play soccer, but not his mothers?" Regina whined.

"Stop whining, Regina." Emma chuckled, "Whatever it is, if it was a big deal then Killian would tell us. We should just be glad that there's someone Henry trusts. And besides, he's a teenage boy, it's not that surprising he wants a guy to talk to about _things._"

"No, don't, I don't want to think about it. Please tell me you and Captain Guyliner have had talks about safe sex so he can pass them onto Henry." Regina sighed.

"Oh my God, Regina, of course Killian and I have," Emma groaned, "this conversation is over."

"Dear Lord, maybe it was a good thing you never had to go through those conversations with Mary Margaret." Regina mumbled.

"Oh, no, she still managed to have them. Believe it or not, I think they're more mortifying at age 30 than age 16." Emma sighed, "Look, if it were about something like that, if Henry were thinking about that, I think Killian would tell me. You know, just to be safe?"

"I do hope you're right, Emma." Regina sighed. Glancing around the soccer field, she asked, "Where is Captain Guyliner anyhow?"

Emma snorted, "He's gone total soccer dad. He's fallen in love with the sport. He's been at every practice and now he's setting up the concession table. He's even dragged Robin and Roland into it. I think Roland will end up wanting to play too." She pointed across the field at Killian who was on his knees by Roland giving him a high-five. As Emma watched them interact, she felt her heart swell. Her son loved Killian like a father, he loved Henry like a son. He was fully invested in his life without her ever asking him to be or expecting him to be.

He looked up at that moment and his eyes connected with Emma's across the field.

Spending the rest of her life with this man, being his wife, would definitely be her happy ending.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**The Talk**

Curling her legs up under her, Emma propped her mug of cocoa on the arm of the sofa and set an actual book on her lap. Emma couldn't remember the last time she read something that wasn't research on the latest villain in town or Henry's storybook. Flipping open the worn page carefully, Emma settled in to read Killian's favorite book that he'd lent her.

"Emma," Emma's head turned before she even got through the first line at her mother's voice, "I didn't realize you'd be home. Is Killian here?"

Sighing inwardly, Emma shut the book and carefully set it on the coffee table. The book had been Liam's originally, and Emma didn't want anything to happen to it, "No, he took Robin, Roland, and Henry out on the boat."

"Is your father alone at the station?" She hung her jacket up on the peg by the front door.

"Leroy and Scarlett are with him I think, just checking in to help out. It's mostly just paperwork left from crash Sleepy caused on Main Street the other day." Emma replied, "I thought you and Ashley were taking Alexandra and Neal to the park."

"It looked like rain was coming in, we decided to postpone. I guess that means the boys will be back soon, then." Snow tugged her boots off and set them by the front door before pulling Neal out of his stroller. "I'm surprised you're not at home."

Emma shrugged, "Henry stopped by here to pick up something he left. I told Killian I'd meet him here when they got back."

"Emma," Mary Margaret moved to the other end of the sofa once Neal was settled on the floor, pulling every toy he could out of the wooden chest Marco and August had made for him, "can we talk for a few minutes."

Emma cringed inwardly. She did not like the sound of that, "Sure, Mom."

Sighing in relief, May Margaret sat down and crossed her legs, facing her daughter, "I know that you say Killian doesn't live with you" she began, "but I'm not a fool, Emma,"

"Mom, he does spend many nights on his ship. He's missed the _Jolly_." Emma reminded her. "And I'd never ask him not to spend time there. He lost her _because of _me."

"I know that, but I'm aware that he must spend the night with you often." She cleared her throat and looked over at Neal, "Um, I mean, you already have Henry, so I know that you"

"Oh my God, Mom," Emma shook her head, "no."

"No, we need to talk about this." Mary Margaret stated adamantly as Emma flushed, "Now I love Henry more than anything, _but _he was an accident. I want to make sure you know how to avoid another accident."

"Mom, I was a teenager when I had Henry. I was a teenager, and not to rub it in, but I'd never had parents. When Neal said to trust him, I trusted him. Of course I wound up pregnant. I'm thirty now, Mom. I'm not an idiot, and, to be honest, I've had my fair share of one night stands since getting out of prison." Mary Margaret flinched at the vague memory of the conversation her cursed self had with Emma years before. "I can't believe you're trying to have the safe sex talk with me _now_." She shook her head.

"I know, but it's my responsibility to" Mary Margaret began.

"Dear lord, what do you want me to do? Admit that Killian and I have had sex?" Emma snapped in embarrassment, "Yes, of course we've had sex. Have you seen him? He's fucking sex on a stick. His voice is like liquid sex, not to mention the rest of him. And I love him and he loves me. And I'm not good with words, I'm better with actions. So yes, we have sex. A lot of sex. We have a lot of really good, kinky, dirty sex and just as much gentle, tender sex."

Mary Margaret was bright red and her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before she finally cleared her throat and asked, "But you're being safe, right?"

Emma put a pillow up to her face and let out a groan, "Of course we're being safe. No babies until we're married." Emma promised.

"Alright, just checking." Mary Margaret patted her hand, "See that wasn't so bad."

"No, Mom, that was awful." Emma moaned.

"What, it's not like I asked about condom sizes and stuff." She winked at her daughter.

"Oh lord, no, Mom, we're done with this conversation." A loud crash of thunder and streak of lightening, followed by the door flying open and four wet figures falling through it stopped the conversation. "What on earth?" She asked.

"A storm bloody well blew through. We were soaked on our way back here." Killian muttered. "Barely got her docked."

"What Killian said." Robin pointed to the glowering pirate.

Emma chuckled and stood up, "Okay, well, I think I should get the four of you home." She shook her head, "Come on, Dad and I switched cars for the day in case I needed to cart you guys places. I'll drop you guys off at your house." She motioned to Robin and Roland. Picking up her book, she faced her mother, "Never again are we having this conversation." She warned.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "No arguments here."

OUAT

Later that night, once Henry was asleep and Emma and Killian were tucked under the covers in bed, Killian twisted to slightly hover over her, "So, what conversation did you and your mother have that _still _has you flushed?"

Emma blushed and averted her gaze, trying to ignore the way Killian's hand slipped under his t-shirt that she was wearing, "Nothing."

Lightly scraping his nails over her hipbone, Killian shook his head, "No, it wasn't nothing."

Emma moaned and threw her arm over her eyes, "The safe sex talk." She muttered.

Killian's brow furrowed, "I'm sorry, but what exactly is entailed in a 'safe sex talk'?" He questioned.

Emma opened her eyes and stared up at him. Instinctively, she reached up and smoothed out the frown lines on his forehead, "Remember when I explained to you all the ways that would keep up from having a baby until we were ready? And when we had blood tests to make sure we were both healthy?" Killian nodded, "That's safe sex."

"Oh you mean those bloody rubber contraptions I had to wear until your magical medicine worked." He surmised.

"Yeah, condoms. I never realized how much they sucked before." She admitted.

Killian grinned and nudged her nose with his, "I told you, Swan, it's so much better when you can feel _everything_." He breathed out.

Emma let out soft moan of appreciation as his hand moved lower and his lips nipped at her neck. "Never again." She agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**This is for Mrscreativebaby, I hope it lives up to your expectations!**_

**Operation: Swan**

Henry was never one for theatrics or for temper tantrums. Even when they were at their worst in their relationship, he never threw a real fit. And Regina was at an absolute loss for what to do about it.

"Darling," Robin settled down on the sofa in her living room next to her, prying the glass tumbler of spiked cider from her hands, "you know this isn't about you."

"Isn't it though?" Regina snapped, "It's my fault. The darkness wanted me. Not Emma. Emma may have thought she had the ability to turn dark, but honestly, she didn't. She's brimming with light magic, even when she's closed off and pessimistic. I'm the dark one. It should've been me."

"But it wasn't, it" Robin told her.

"Because she's such a damn good person that she sacrificed herself for me." Regina mumbled. Closing her eyes to keep tears at bay, she sighed in resignation when the spilled over anyway, "You know she's my best friend." Robin laced their hands together and waited for her to finish, "She's my best friend and the other mother to our son and I can't get her back. I can't stop her. And Henry blames me. He should blame me."

"He doesn't blame you, Regina." Robin and Regina looked up at the voice in the doorway, "He's just confused and sad, much like the rest of us."

Regina's voice wavered as she murmured, "I'm just so sorry, Killian. It's been two months. It just feels so hopeless now. Like we'll never get her back."

"It's not your fault, love." Killian entered the room and sat down on a chair near them, "It's no one's fault, but Gold's." He sighed, "Everything is that sodding bastard's fault." He muttered.

"That is the truth." Regina agreed darkly. Reaching across Robin's lap, Regina grasped Killian's hook, letting the cool metal slide between her fingers, "I'm still so sorry, Killian."

Killian placed his hand over hers, "We'll figure out how to get her back, Regina. I promise. And it's not your fault. She wanted to protect you. She loves you, too. It's in her nature to protect those she loves."

"I just feel like I let Henry down. Again. And that's so selfish of me to feel that way, but he's just"

"Let me take the lad for a few days." Killian suggested. "I think he needs a break from all of the maternal hovering." At Regina's glare he held up his hand and hook. "You and Mary Margaret have been all over him, and Belle and Ruby and Granny have been just as bad. Let me take the lad. You know that I'll do anything I can to protect him. And yes, that includes keeping him away from Swan."

"It's just, I know that even though she's not Emma, you see her." Regina whispered.

"I do," Killian admitted, "usually at night, she doesn't want Henry hurt." He paused, "At least I know she doesn't want Henry hurt, even if she disagrees at times."

"As long as you'll keep him safe." Regina acquiesced.

"With my own life if I have to." And Killian meant it. He would never let any harm come to Emma's boy.

OUAT

"We're really going to stay on your ship?" Henry asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Aye, lad. I think you need a break from your mum and your grandparents." He tugged Henry towards the crew's quarters. "With a little help from the Merry Men and the dwarves, I fixed up a room for you." He pushed the door open, "Better than the hammocks on our journey back from Neverland, eh?"

Henry chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so." He dumped his backpack on the floor and gave Killian a hug, "Thanks, Killian." He yawned.

"Look, lad, you and I are both knackered, let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll try to come up with some new ideas, okay?" Henry started to protest, but Killian held up his hand, "Henry, it won't do Emma any good if we can't think straight, and right now, I can't think straight I'm so bloody exhausted. And if I'm this exhausted, then I can't imagine how you feel."

Henry nodded in agreement and turned towards the bed, pausing he said, "Operation: Swan."

"Pardon me?" Killian's brown furrowed.

"My moms and I, we name the big projects, the missions. Mom and I named breaking the curse Operation: Cobra, mom and I named finding the author Operation: Mongoose. Both of them told me they named Neverland Operation: Henry. I was thinking Operation: Swan. Cause you know, you call her Swan and it's her last name." Henry shrugged and flushed, slightly embarrassed to be fourteen and still naming fairytale missions, even if that was his life.

Killian smiled softly, "I like it. She would approve. We'll reconvene over Operation: Swan tomorrow bright and early." He paused in the doorway, tapping his hook against the frame, "If you need anything, Henry, just come get me. Okay? You can always wake me."

Henry nodded one more time, "Thanks, Killian. I'm really glad Mom gave you a chance."

Killian sent him a faint smile, "Me too, lad. And thanks for being the one to get her to ask me on a date." With one more parting smile, Killian left the lad to make his new quarters his own.

As Killian settled down in his own bunk, he hoped that when summer rolled around, he could take Henry and Swan somewhere on the _Jolly_. Somewhere away from all the madness of villains and curses and magic. Where the three of them could just enjoy the ocean and the beach. Maybe he'd get to see Swan in, what was it she called it? A bikini? She'd painted him quite the picture of it.

OUAT

_Three Months Later_

"Killian!" Henry shook the pirate awake, "Wake up!"

Killian stirred and instinctively reached for the dagger beneath his pillow, "Henry? Is everything alright, lad?"

Pushing Killian over, Henry hopped up on his bunk, "I know, Killian, I figured it out. You know we're all so stupid that we didn't listen to Belle's story." He shook his head, "If we'd listened, if she'd listened, I mean it was Mom's own advice and we all just forgot about the most powerful thing in the entire world."

Sitting up, Killian rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over his scruff, "Okay, back up, what story are you talking about?"

"Belle was telling us about it right after Mom became the Dark One. Remember? When she was telling us about how she loved Gold even though he was bad?" His voice broke slightly at the end, the thought of his mother being dark haunting him.

"You know your mum isn't bad. This is temporary, we'll fix it." Killian reminded him, wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"That's just it, Killian, I figured out how. One day Gold sent Belle to town to get more straw. He didn't think she'd come back. On her way she met my Mom. And Mom told her that _any _curse could be broken by true love's kiss." Henry explained.

"Lad, I'm not sure if this is a curse," Killian didn't want to get the boy's hopes up. He'd thought of this himself, but the thought of kissing his Swan and it not really being _her_, hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

"But it did start to work. She said his powers started to fade, but then he chose the power over love." Henry's eyes were alight with excitement. "You and Mom are true love, if we can convince her to choose you over her power, then the curse will break."

Killian chewed on this information for a few moments, "Alright, lad, let's say that's true. Let's say we get Swan to choose me and she's no longer the Dark One, does all of that power simply begin to swirl around looking for the next soul to take, or does something else entirely different happen?"

Henry frowned and scratched the back of his ear, a habit he'd picked up over the last three months from an excessive amount of time with Killian living on the _Jolly_. Killian couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face at that, "Well, let's say the darkness does come out, couldn't we do with it what we did with that monster Gold brought before all the evil queens showed up?"

"You mean force it across the town line." Killian grinned widely at Henry, "Well lad, I think this is the first real plan we've ever had." He tapped fiddled with the edge of his bed spread, "What do you say we wake everyone and get to the town line?"

Henry bit his lip, "Or you and I could just do it. Operation: Swan, remember?"

Killian thought about the risks of having Henry near Emma if something were to go wrong. After a few moments debate he nudged Henry, "Go get dressed, we've got a bit of a hike ahead of us." He paused, "We should probably take the scroll with us, just in case Emma or one of us winds up on the other side of the line."

Henry grinned at Killian, "How opposed are you to breaking and entering royal grounds?"

The pirate captain chuckled, "Henry, in my time I have raided many royal treasures." He realized a moment later that was the first time he'd made an innuendo that would have his Swan flushing and rolling her eyes before jumping him the first chance she got in five months. Perhaps the lad's plan would work. At the very least it gave him hope.

OUAT

Killian knelt on the ground in front of the lock at the front door of the Town Hall as Henry steadily beamed the flashlight over the lock, "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Killian?"

"Aye, Henry, I've picked many a lock in my day." The pirate mumbled as he focused on listening to the tumblers.

"But you're really old. And these are really new locks." Henry reminded him.

"I've picked locks more recently than you think." Killian muttered before hearing the satisfying click of the tumblers, "Come on lad, let's get inside before, oh bloody hell." He shoved Henry forward and pulled him to the ground, just shutting the door as a car rounded in front of the building, its headlights beaming into the first floor windows.

"Did they see us?" Henry asked.

Killian moved up to his knees, looking outside he shook his head, "I don't think so. Come on, lad, let's get a move on." He helped Henry to his feet and led the way to Regina's office.

The next lock was easier to pick. The moment he pushed the door opened, though, a consistent beeping sounded. "Henry, is something in your knapsack making that infernal sound?"

"Bloody hell," Henry cursed, "it's the alarm system." He tripped over his own feet to reach for the small white box on the wall, "What's the passcode?" He asked quickly, "We only have thirty seconds."

"How in the hell should I know?" Killian snapped, "What numbers are important to former Evil Queens?"

Henry stared blankly at Killian and pressed in a number. The light on the box flashed red. He typed in another code and got a red light, "I don't know. We only have fifteen more seconds."

Killian thought for a moment and pushed Henry aside, taping out a date, he sighed in relief when the light turned green and the beeping stopped. "Thank the gods."

"What date did you type in?" Henry asked.

"The day your mum became dark." Killian murmured.

Henry's shoulders sagged for a moment before a new resolve rushed through him. "So, the safe should be easy."

"How do you figure that?" Killian asked with an arched brow.

"Because Mom taught me how to crack it." At Killian's disbelieving look, Henry chuckled, "I was shocked too, but Mom said that a criminal education wasn't such a bad thing if I used it to _stop_ criminals." Henry shrugged and pushed the panting that blocked the safe aside. Pulling out a stethoscope that Victor had given him as a way to distract himself one afternoon, Henry began listening to the tumblers on his mother's wall safe, just the way his other mother taught him to.

Two minutes later the safe opened and he retrieved the scroll. Killian beamed proudly at him, "One night you'll have to teach me how to do that. For now, we need to continue with Operation: Swan."

OUAT

Killian fiddled with the dagger with Emma's name on it. Even at her worst, Emma knew she didn't want to have total control of her darkness. She'd entrusted that with Killian. Glancing down at Henry he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Let's get Operation: Swan finished." He nodded enthusiastically.

Clearing his throat, Killian said in a confident voice, "Swan, I summon thee." Quickly, he tossed the dagger to Henry who shoved it in his backpack before Emma could appear.

A moment later, Emma appeared, stretching, "Killian, it's the middle of the night." She paused, "Henry." She nodded to her son.

Henry almost took a step forward, but decided at the last moment not to. "Hi, Mom."

Killian took a deep breath and without saying another word, stepped towards Emma. Reaching up, he cradled her head in his hands, "What are you doing, Killian?" She asked tentatively, her breath hitching as his thumbs gently brushed over the apples of her cheeks.

Sighing, Killian nudged her nose with his. He and Henry hadn't discussed what Killian would say, so he said how he truly felt, "I love you, Swan." He murmured, "I never got to tell you that. If this is how life is to be, then I want you to hear the words from me, I love you. No matter what. I will always love you." He pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first, just to gauge her reaction, to see if she would push him away or poof away or try to kill him.

She pulled back a moment later, "You still love me? Even like this?" She asked in a whispered voice.

"Oh, my Swan, I'll always love you." He pressed his mouth lightly to hers, "Forever. I'll never be able to love anyone else the way I love you. I love you in a way I didn't love Milah." He murmured, his lips continuing to brush hers.

His words seemed to rock her, to reach some part of her deep inside. Something primal and possessive and _light._ Latching onto the lapels of his coat, she forced his mouth to slant over hers, immediately moving to deepen the kiss. Killian pulled her flush against him, his hook digging into her back and his hand raising to tangle in her hair. It was everything he could do just to keep up with her. She could feel the darkness pulling at her, but the feeling of Killian's arms around her, of his lips on her, was too good to give up. The lightness the contact brought made her fight against the darkness for the first time in months, just to feel the happiness only Killian could bring her.

And just as suddenly as she kissed him, Killian felt her stumble backwards.

When he opened his eyes he saw the darkness being ripped from her. "Henry, the dagger and the scroll, now!" He held his hand out as the boy dug into his backpack to thrust them at Killian. Before the darkness could envelope Emma again, Killian reached for her hand and pulled her across the town line with him.

The moment they settled the darkness dissipated and the dagger vanished from his hand. Emma stared at him blankly, dazed for a moment before her vision cleared and her eyes focused in on him, "Killian?" She asked quietly.

"Aye, love." Her eyes watered as she threw her arms around his neck, "You didn't give up."

Pressing a kiss to her jaw, Killian murmured, "Of course not love, we'd never give up on you."

"Can we get back into Storybrooke?" She asked.

Holding up the scroll, Killian grinned, "We may have committed a heist against Her Majesty." He winked at her, his damn eyebrows shooting up in a way she'd missed over the last five months. _Had it really been five months?_ "Let's get to your lad."

Lacing their hands together, Emma beamed up at him as he opened the scroll before pulling them into town. Emma's eyes immediately latched onto Henry, "Kid!"

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Henry pummeled his mother, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "Mom." He whispered.

"Thank you, Henry." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. This plan had Henry written all over it. "Thank you for not giving up. Thank you for saving me."

Henry dug his head into his mother's chest, "Thank you for saving Mom. And thank you for coming back to us." He turned his head and held his hand out to Killian. Emma moved to do the same thing and Killian found himself pulled into their family hug. "Thank you for remembering Killian."

Emma leaned her head into Killian's chest, "Thank you for taking care of him." She whispered, "I love you both. I love you both so much. Thank you for not giving up."

"I love you too, Swan. I love you both." Killian pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head and to Emma's temple. "I'll never give up on you. Ever." He promised. He cleared his throat, "Ever." He repeated.

OUAT

Henry had always wanted to be a hero. Emma could remember him explaining that to her after he allowed Pan to take his heart, welcoming it in the name of saving magic. This time, though, this time he really was. If it hadn't been for him she wasn't sure anyone would've realized that a simple kiss (not that any kiss with Killian was really simple), could save her. If he hadn't been so damn observant, sucking in any and all information about this magical world they lived in she'd still be the Dark One. There would still be a Dark One. It'd been his idea on how to eliminate the threat altogether.

Snuggling deeper into Killian's side as she watched Henry and Scarlett start a dart competition, she laced her hand with his, "Thank you for taking in Henry." She murmured.

"Oh, my love, of course. He's the most incredible boy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was the least I could do. I'll miss having him aboard my ship."

Emma shrugged, "I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Henry and I stayed there. When he's not with Regina of course. Maybe you and I could start looking for a place of our own?" She suggested.

"Why Swan, are you asking me to shack up with you while we're unwed?" He glanced down at her, his eyebrows nearly shooting off his forehead in mock disapproval.

"'Shack up'? Really Killian? How is it you managed to use that in the same sentence as an old phrase like 'unwed'?" She shook her head playfully, "You're so weird. And yes, I'm asking you if you want to move in with." She turned into him, her free hand grazing his thigh, "You know, if we did, then that means we'd share a bed. Every. Single. Night." She pointed out. "You could have me whenever, however, wherever you wanted." Her eyes darkened at the thought and she watched as the black of his pupil began to encroach on the blue.

"Well, when you put it like that." He smiled softly at her, his nose coming down to nudge her ear, "I'd be honored, Swan." He whispered.

"Mom! Dad! Will taught me to hit a bullseye, come watch." Henry came to a skidding halt at their table, "Can you come watch now?"

Emma smiled at the interruption. It was one she'd welcome for the rest of her life, "Of course." She stood up and held out her hand to a still shell-shocked Killian, "Come on Dad, let's watch our son hit the bullseye."

"Aye, love, our son." Killian murmured, following the two of them towards the back of the diner.

_Their son. Their family._ Killian couldn't help the soft, content smile that the success Operation: Swan brought him.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So this is a two parter - this is Part I**_

**Ghosts From The Past **

Emma reached across the table at Granny's and scooped up one of Killian's fries, dunking it in ketchup, before depositing it in her mouth. "Now see here, Swan," Killian playfully wagged a finger at her, "you have your own perfectly good lunch sitting right there." He pointed to her grilled cheese and onion rings on the plate in front of her.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe I like the way yours tastes better."

Killian's eyes darkened, "Why do I get the distinct feeling you're no longer interested in eating?"

"Oh, I'm interested in eating, just not _food_." Emma murmured, her voice low and throaty.

"Bloody hell, Swan." Killian reached in his pocket and pulled some cash out, dumping it on the table before latching onto her wrist and yanking her up, her body immediately gravitating towards his. "Dave and Robin are covering the station this afternoon and evening right?"

Emma hummed, "And Regina has Henry this evening." Emma slipped her hand underneath his leather coat and into the back pocket of his black jeans, "I'm yours until 9am tomorrow, _Captain_." She murmured in his ear, "Do with me what you please."

Killian growled and crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue probing into her mouth, seeking out her own to wrap around, "Hey, now you two take that home. I won't have babies being made on one of my tables." Granny called out.

The tips of Killian's ears turned red, but Emma didn't even flush, "Sorry about that, Granny. We're just leaving."

Ruby snickered from her place by the dart board, "You get that fine pirate captain ass, girl!" She leered as Emma latched onto Killian's hook to pull him from the restaurant.

Ever since Killian had brought her back, effectively helping her to rid the world of The Dark One permanently, Emma had been very honest and open in her affections to everyone. Particularly in regards to Killian. Her walls were gone because of him and she felt lighter and happier than she ever had in her life.

For thirty-one years her life had been a roller coaster of emotions. She'd never been truly happy for long. Now she had a home. She had parents. She had friends. She had a son. She had Killian. And hopefully the two of them would be happy together for the rest of their lives (maybe even with a few little ones - she'd been hinting at that lately and Killian was over the moon about it - they'd made the decision to ditch her birth control completely a month ago).

Emma was still laughing as she tugged him down towards the coast to the little house they'd purchased from Belle (it had been one of Gold's properties before he died, another blessing for Storybrooke and for Belle who was happily settling into a relationship with the former thief Will Scarlett) a couple of months earlier. She stopped laughing when he wrapped his hooked arm around her waist, tugging her back into his chest. The feel of the metal slipping under her white tank top and pressing against her warm skin was a welcome sensation, and she found herself biting back a moan. Raising his hand, Killian tangled it in her hair and angled her head back, his teeth and scruff scraping the pale column of her throat. "You're not leaving our bed until morning, Swan." He promised her darkly, "And I'm going to make you scream until you're hoarse. You're going to have to explain to your _father_ why you can't talk at work tomorrow."

Emma let out a long moan, tipping her head back further as his lips moved down to the swell of her cleavage showed off by her top, "More." She moaned as his lips moved lower, his teeth nipping at the edges of it, threatening to pull it down so his lips could latch onto one of her nipples that he could already see hardening through the thin fabric of her shirt before they even made it into the house.

"You're such a wanton, needy thing, my Swan, all flushed and begging. I bet you're already wet for me." Killian's voice was deep and rough, his accent more pronounced as he dropped to his knees, pushing her against one of the columns on their porch, his hand and hook both sliding up her shirt, his lips skimming her flat stomach, "Mine." He growled, his hook sliding down to press against the apex of her thighs.

"God, just want you, Killian. _Now._" She moaned, her moan turning into a growl as he nipped at her hipbone.

A throat cleared behind them, "Killian?"

Killian stilled, his lips still on her stomach, his hook still pressed against her core, at the voice he recognized, but hadn't heard in _centuries_. Emma wrenched her eyes open at the voice, her head turning to land on a beautiful brunette with ice blue eyes. Her stomach dropped. After a moment, and a gentle nudge of her knee against him, Killian's head turned as well.

"_Milah_." He whispered.

The woman nodded stiffly, her eyes narrowed on Emma's flushed and disheveled form, "Hi." She murmured.

Standing, Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously, "What, how, what?" He stuttered. The woman didn't answer, her gaze still locked on Emma.

Instead, it was Emma who cleared her throat, "Perhaps we better take this inside, before someone from town comes wandering down or we accidentally send Leroy into a tailspin panic." She tried for a bit of humor, but it didn't work. Deciding to force them both into action, and to put a little space between herself and the star-crossed lovers, Emma shoved past them and unlocked their front door. "Inside." She pointed through the doorway.

Killian followed almost immediately, "Swan," he came up behind her, "I don't know"

"Killian," She spun in his arms, her eyes flying to the woman dressed in leather behind them, "you need to talk to her. You need to be the one to find out what happened. She's confused and scared and she knows you."

Leaning his head down, he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you, Swan."

Emma sighed, her hand raising up to stroke through his hair, "I know, Killian. I love you, too." Turning to Milah, she motioned towards the living room, "Please make yourself comfortable." She faced Killian again, "I'm going to go for a run, but I have my phone if you need me." She smiled softly at him, "Just press the Emma Button."

"Aye, love, I shall." He promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she could retreat to their room. Killian and Milah were silent until after the front door shut behind Emma.

Milah sat in a chair across from Killian. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She hadn't expected him to even be _alive_. Though she shouldn't be surprised. Her pirate was always a survivor. And she sure as hell didn't expect to find him with another woman, looking every bit the dashing man who swept her away some three hundred odd years before. Clearing her throat, Milah finally murmured, "You look well, Killian."

Killian nodded and scratched the back of his ear nervously, "Aye, thank you. I just, I don't understand." He admitted.

"You? I woke up on the deck of the _Jolly_." She told him. "Just out of the blue. One day I'm at peace, the next I'm laying on your ship, and you're not on it." She looked down at her hands, "I went below looking for you." She paused, "I didn't expect you to be alive." She admitted, "I should've known better, though." She sucked in a breath, "The ship has changed much."

"Aye," Killian nodded, "a few of us did some work below, so that it's suitable for voyages."

"She was always suitable for voyages." Milah reminded him sharply.

"I don't have the crewmen I had before." He told her, "I needed enough quarters for our family."

"Your family." Milah repeated, her eyes watering at the fact that she was no longer included in that.

Killian cleared his throat, "Aye, um that was Emma." He motioned to the door Swan had left through earlier, "She has a son. He's fourteen now and I felt he may like his own quarters. And I wanted room in case her parents or brother, or Henry's, her lad, other mother and her boyfriend and children came with us."

"Boyfriend?" Milah snorted, "Is that what she calls you? A boy?"

Killian leaned back and chuckled, "Aye, that's what it's called in this realm."

They were silent for a full minute, just studying each other. "Where are we, Killian?" Milah finally asked timidly.

"It's called Storybrooke. It was developed during a curse. People from our land were brought here. We can't get back, not that I think we want to now. This has become everyone's home. Everyone is happy here."

"And you? Are you happy here?"

Killian could hear the hidden meaning beneath her question. Running a hand through his hair, he nodded, "Aye, darling. I'm the happiest I think I've ever been in my life."

"You're no longer a pirate." Milah pointed to his outfit, "And your dress is strange."

"This is how they dress in this realm. I'll always be a pirate at heart. I was one for far too long to give that up now." He hesitated, "I suppose though, that Swan has made me a hero."

"That's not who you are, Killian." Milah stood and crossed the small space to kneel in front of him, her hands automatically landing on his thighs, "She's changed you." Milah scowled, "I can see it in everything. This is not who you are. This is not who you are supposed to be. Let me show you, Killian." Her hands skimmed up his thighs lightly, "Let me remind you."

OUAT

Emma's feet continued to pound on the pavement as she made her way back into town. Her mother and Regina should be at Granny's by now for their late lunch. She needed to know how Milah came back. She needed to know what was expected of her. She needed someone to assure her that Killian belonged to _her_, not to some ghost who's risen from the dead. It took both of them too long to abandon their ghosts and demons and fully let down their walls. She wasn't going to lose Killian to Milah. She wasn't going to lose anything else to that family.

Emma threw the door open to the diner. She could feel her magic pulsing through her fingertips as her emotions and fears nearly ran away with her. She hadn't felt this out of control since she was The Dark One. Over the past couple of months since she'd been saved she'd been nothing but blissful and happy.

_Of course that fucking had to change. _

"Emma!" Her mother's voice was concerned. Ruby had just informed her that Emma and Killian would likely not make an appearance until the next morning. And now here she was, dripping in sweat, in running clothes. "What's going on?"

Emma slid into the booth and dropped her head to her hands. Taking five deep breaths, she determined that she wasn't going to assume the worst until after she'd talked to Killian. Killian loved her. And Milah had been dead for centuries. He'd moved on. Emma felt her magic pulse again, so she took another breath until she was sure she wouldn't break anything.

"When Killian and I got home, there was someone waiting for us." She murmured. "Milah."

Regina snorted, "Emma, Milah is dead. Even the strongest magic, light or dark, can't bring people back from the dead." She chastised Emma.

"Well she's here." Emma snapped, finally looking up. "And she's staring at Killian like the world revolves around him in _our _living room."

"And you just left them there _alone_?" Snow asked incredulously. "You need to be there making sure that this woman"

"Mom!" Emma protested, "I'm trying to trust and be happy and all of that, which seems so pointless now that the man that I love apparently has a woman he once loved sitting in our living room."

"Oh, Emma," Regina rolled her eyes, "you don't honestly believe that Killian would leave you for a woman who died over three hundred years ago?"

"He spent three hundred years trying to get revenge for her. Why wouldn't he?" Emma asked quietly, shoulders sagging.

Regina stood up and scooped Marian up in her arms, the happy baby gurgling, "Don't be ridiculous and stop whining. We're going. Now." When Emma and Mary Margaret made no effort to move, she dropped her voice into the tone that made Robin, Roland and Henry jump to attention, "Did I stutter? I think not. Let's go. Now." She picked up Marian's baby bag and moved to the front door.

Emma stumbled after her as Mary Margaret gathered Neal in her arms and dashed after them, "What's your plan, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked as they moved to the SUV Regina had acquired just before Zelena had Marian.

OUAT

Emma swallowed hard at the scene in front of her.

Killian sitting on the sofa, staring down at Milah, his blue eyes wide.

Milah on her knees in front of him, her hands dancing up his thighs.

She felt what little she'd eaten at the diner earlier churn in the pit of her stomach. Vision swimming, Emma turned from living room, the door she'd quietly opened banging shut behind her as she tore down the gravel driveway.

"Swan?" Killian flew to his feet as blonde hair sped out the door. Catching the door with his hook, he threw it open, just in time to hear Mary Margaret and Regina's protests as Emma disappeared from view altogether.

"What the hell did you do, pirate?" Regina snapped. Her eyes flew over his shoulders, "And you must be Milah."

The brunette nodded curtly, "Yes, I am."

"Well allow me to show you the way out of town and out of our lives." Regina adjusted Marian on her hip as she marched up the steps.

"Now, Regina," Mary Margaret looked down the path where her daughter had disappeared, at Killian and then finally at Milah, "you know she's probably confused and disoriented."

"I don't care what she is. My town is finally quiet and I intend on keeping it that way." Regina informed the coolly.

"Look, perhaps then you can find out how Milah bloody rose from the dead. I need to go find Emma." Killian moved to the steps on the porch.

"You're really going to leave me here, Killian?" Milah asked quietly. It was the same tone she used when she begged him to take her with him. When she begged him to save her from her marriage to the crocodile. He found himself hanging his head. She was right, he couldn't just leave her. This world was so different from theirs and she was all alone and he couldn't leave her, even if his baser instincts pulled him towards Emma.

"Come back inside," he pushed the door opened, "perhaps you two would also like to come in as well."

Regina glared at him as she shoved him aside. "You owe Emma." She snarled as she settled on the sofa with Marian on her lap.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, glancing between the doorway and the sofa, "Maybe I should"

"Give her some time." Regina advised. "The pirate needs to be the one to go after her. We need to know how the hell someone could rise from the dead."

"Regina, language, Neal could repeat that." Snow reminded her.

"Okay, Milah," Regina motioned to a chair, "spill. How did you get here?"

OUAT

Emma let out a shuddering breath as she pulled the door to the Sheriff's Station open. She wasn't sure where else to go. The only thing she knew for sure was that she needed someone. Anyone. And her father seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Emma?" David looked up from his desk where he was hunched over paperwork, "What's going on?" Opening her mouth to respond, Emma could only let out a sob. "Sweetheart?" David was by her side in an instant, shooting a worried glance at Robin, who was seated at another desk. Opening her arms, she let herself be wrapped up in his embrace, his hand automatically raising to cradle her head against his chest. "What happened?" He repeated quietly.

"She's back. She's here. And she was _touching _him and he wasn't stopping her and I just" She let out another sob.

David knew she was talking about Killian, but he couldn't even begin to figure out what 'she' Emma could be referring to. There were only two women in Killian's life. Milah, who was long dead. And Emma. There was Tink, but Tink and Little John were doing something now and he highly doubted there was ever anything substantial to Tink and Killian anyhow. "Who is she?" David asked quietly.

"_Milah_." Emma sobbed out.

David's eyes connected with Robin's. "Emma, sweetheart, that's not possible."

Emma pulled back, her eyes dark, "She's sitting in my living. She's sitting in my living room with her hands on _my _pirate's thighs. He belongs with me. He's mine. He's not hers anymore. He hasn't been for a long time. He's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend and I just" she let out another sob.

"Oh, Emma." David pulled her tighter into his chest as she continued to shake.

She let her father rock her for a few minutes before pulling back, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Stroking her hair gently, David gave her a small smile, "Try talking to Killian. He loves you, nothing and no one can change that. Not even a past love. Just give him a chance."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "It's just, things are so good right now. I don't want that taken away from me. Not now. Not ever. And I haven't even told him" her voice trailed off at the end.

"Told him what?" David asked quietly.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "He needs to be the first to hear it."

Robin cleared his throat, "Why don't you take Emma home, Dave. I can watch the station."

David nodded at the offer, "Thanks, come on, sweetheart, let's get you home and all of this sorted out."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is part II...**  
_

**You're Mine**

"Milah," Killian pushed her hands away and crossed to the other side of the living room to put some space between them, "darling, I loved you, but that was so long ago. I was another man entirely. Who I am now, I don't think I could ever love you." He watched her face fall and he silently cursed himself for it. Particularly with Regina and Mary Margaret in the room. As true as his words were, he knew she was probably at her wits end trying to figure out how she was even alive, let alone having to traverse such a strange world as this. "Perhaps," he suggested, "Milah and I may have a moment to ourselves?"

Regina snorted, "Like I'm going to leave you alone with _her _after that little display Emma had to witness." She snapped protectively. Killian wanted to slap her. Since they'd brought Emma back, Regina had become very protective over his Swan. While usually Killian thought the more people to love and look out for her, the better, this time he wasn't too thrilled.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, you and I both know that I'm the last person who would intentionally hurt Emma." He rested his hooked arm on the mantle of the fireplace as he reminded Regina of all the times she tried to destroy Emma.

"That was a long time ago, there's no need to bring up the past." She snarked.

"Alright, alright," Mary Margaret scooped Neal up from his place on the ground, "We'll be back in one hour." She motioned for Regina to stand with Marian. "If you need anything, just call me." She rested a hand on Killian's forearm, "Will you be okay?"

Killian nodded before reaching up to ruffle Neal's dark hair. Pressing a kiss to Mary Margaret's cheek, "Aye, love, thank you." He gave her a brief hug. Nodding to Regina, he waited for them to leave before facing Milah again.

Opening his mouth to speak, the woman cut him off, "I gave up everything for you. I died to be with you and now you're just abandoning me for some whore you just met?" Milah yelled.

Killian saw red as he crossed the room to stand in front of her, all thought of a rational discussion thrown out the window, "Emma is not a whore. She's not some random woman I found in a tavern. She is my true love. She is my happy ending. She is smart. She is beautiful. She is fierce. She is stubborn. She is selfless. She is the light of my bloody world. Her and her lad. And I realize that you're scared and that you're lashing out at what appears to be an easy target, but pick something else to destroy. Do not speak of Emma that way."

Milah's shoulders sagged, "Of course, Killian." She sighed, "Much time has changed. Much of you has changed. Yet some things remain the same. There was a time when you would've said the same of me."

Killian ran a hand over his face, "Darling, you have no idea how complicated this all is." He gestured for her to sit down. "Let me start by telling you what happened once you were taken from me." Killian quickly launched into the story of him taking the bean from Smee and using it to get to Neverland. Then he delved into how he met Bae.

"You knew my Bae?" Milah asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Aye, I got to know the lad quite well." He admitted.

"Did he," Milah cleared her throat and asked, her voice thick with tears, "make it through Neverland? Or is he still stuck there? I know time doesn't change and Pan"

"Bae made it out of Neverland on his own after he left my ship. He managed to avoid Pan and the Lost Boys." Killian cleared his throat, "About the time I returned to the Enchanted Forest, the queen, Regina, who you just had the pleasure of meeting, cast a curse on the land. I was locked in a bubble with her bloody mother, who by the way was worse than she is, where time stood still for twenty-eight years."

"No wonder you haven't changed at all." Milah nearly reached out to him, but thought better of it, dropping her hand instantly.

"At some point, during that time, Bae escaped Neverland and landed in this world. Not in Storybrooke, but in this land without magic." Killian explained. He glanced out the window, "It was there that he met a young woman. She was only seventeen."

"Bae met a girl?" Milah's eyes watered again, this time at the thought of her boy growing up and becoming a man.

"Aye," Killian turned his gaze back to Milah, "he met Emma."

Milah's eyes suddenly went dry, "Emma? As in _your_ Emma?"

"The very one." Killian sighed, "And much like the siren she is, she captivated him. The two of them fell in love, but a life of thievery caught up with him. With both of them. And about that time, someone from our world who was sent here, found Bae and explained to him that Emma was the Savior."

"Savior?" Milah echoed.

"She's the daughter of Snow White, the tiny brunette you just met, and Prince Charming. She's the product of true love and was the only one who could break the curse Regina cast on them." Killian explained, "So Bae sent Emma to jail in hopes of her getting her life back on track after her sentence was complete." Killian gripped the arm of the sofa tightly. No matter how many times he heard it or had the excuses explained to him, he still hated the thought of his Swan in jail, alone, pregnant. "While she was incarcerated," Killian sighed, "she had their son."

Milah held up a hand, "Wait," she asked quietly, "Bae has a son?"

"Aye, Henry. He's fourteen. Just turned it two days ago, actually. He's a phenomenal lad." Killian sighed. "Henry was put up for adoption. Regina was the one who adopted him." At Milah's raised brow, he chuckled, "When Henry turned ten, he found Emma in a place called Boston. He brought her back to break the curse. And she did."

"Is that how you met her?" Milah asked.

"After the curse was broken, she and her mother were sucked through a portal. At that time, Cora and I were trying to find a way here so she could be reunited with her daughter and I could kill your husband in my search for revenge." He chuckled, "We were trying to get here before Swan did. We both ultimately found our way here."

"Is that when you fell in love with her?" Milah asked quietly.

"I was tempted by her. I was tempted by her strength and her beauty, but I was still solely focused on my revenge for you. It wasn't until Pan had Henry captured for his heart that I discovered how much I loved Emma. It was at that same time that Bae was brought back into her life. Rumplestiltskin found him."

"Rumple found Bae?" Milah asked.

"Aye, and we all wound up in Neverland searching for him. It was a tense and odd search party." Killian scratched the back of his ear as he explained how he promised to win Emma's heart and the ultimate destruction Pan caused before Rumple killed him.

"And you were ripped away from Emma." Milah surmised. "But you found your way back."

"I gave up my ship for a bean when a new curse hit the Enchanted Forest. I used it to find her." Killian murmured.

"You gave up your ship for her?" At Killian's silent nod, Milah stood and crossed the room, "You love her. You gave up your home for her."

"I gave up my heart for her at one point." Killian murmured. "So you see, she's not just some woman. She's the love of my life. And try as you might, nothing will ever change that, Milah." Killian cleared his throat, "Now, I'd be happy to help find out how you wound up here again and to help you settle into life here, but as for what once was"

"I understand, Killian." Milah snapped.

"I know it must be hard, love, to have everything change like that," he sighed, "but what we had, while it was satisfying, it wasn't anything like what I have with Emma. What I have with her is" he paused and closed his eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips, "it's light and bright. I feel like I can do anything, like I can be anything. It's overwhelming, it's too much and not enough, I just, I can't really explain it, Milah, except that I wouldn't trade what I have with Swan for anything in the world. We're," he couldn't suppress the smile now, "we're trying to start a family."

Milah's face mirrored the pain she felt, "Oh," she glanced down at her black leather boots, "it seems I have indeed missed a lot."

"It's been a long time, Milah. You couldn't possibly expect things to be the same, for me to be the same." He stared at her intently, as she processed the information she'd just learned.

"I did, though," She murmured, "you're Killian. You love me and I expected you to hold onto that."

"I'll always love you in a way, Milah. You were the first woman I saw as more than a conquest. And what we had was real, but it wasn't good. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't _honest_. It was based on a lie." He sighed, "What I have with Emma is good, Milah. What I have with Emma is honest and true and it's _**as close to **_bloody perfect as it can be. I love her, Milah. I love her in a way I didn't love you. And in a way you don't love me. My home is in her heart."

"Wow." Mary Margaret breathed out in a small sigh. Killian and Milah both turned at the voice in the doorway. David and Emma standing in the doorway with Regina, Mary Margaret, Neal and Marian behind them. The two children were half asleep, Regina looked like she wanted to throw up, Mary Margaret was gazing at him dreamily and David looked like he wanted to shake his hand and punch him at the same time. Killian's gaze honed in on Emma, who had tears in her eyes.

"Swan," Killian moved towards her immediately, as if gravity pulled him that way, "are you alright, love?"

Emma cleared her throat, her voice caught before she nodded, "Yes, of course, Killian. I'm sorry for running out like that."

He had her in his arms in the next moment, "I promise you, love, I'm not going anywhere."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "I know, Killian. I'm not either."

Pressing his forehead to hers, he mumbled, "Well it's about damn time."

She chuckled and shoved him lightly, "Don't tell me you got tired of all that running, old man."

He snorted, "Old? As I've told you many times, Swan, Neverland and curses may have given me experience, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow."

Emma bit her lip and looked down at their feet before looking up and catching his gaze, "I hope that's not all you've retained." At his arched brow, she took a steadying breath, "I hope you've retained your stamina and energy as well."

"Swan, if you're concerned about me keeping up with you" he leered at her, "I think I've more than proven myself capable of such a challenge." David coughed behind them, but Emma just ignored him.

"It's not keeping up with _me_ that I'm concerned about." She reached up for his hand that was cupping her face, slowly dragging it down her body to rest against her flat stomach.

"Emma, love, are you," he glanced down at their joined hands, "are you certain?" She nodded silently, "I'm going to be, we're going to have"

"We're having a baby." She murmured.

Emma could practically feel the stunned silence surrounding them. She hadn't told anyone yet. She was planning to tell Killian that night, but Milah's sudden reappearance ruined that plan.

Regina was the first to speak, "Congratulations, Emma and Killian, but we have more pressing matters to attend to now." At the blank stares she received, Regina rolled her eyes, "Such as how someone can rise from the dead."

"I think, that our local librarian may be helpful in that regard." Killian suggested, "What do you say we go speak with the Lady Belle?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Emma reached down to lace their fingers together.

OUAT

Belle shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, leaning into Will Scarlett, "It's nice to meet you, Milah."

Milah smiled, "I hear you are very good at research, particularly in regards to magic."

Belle nodded, "Yes, well I've always loved books. And Rumple taught me much regarding magic."

Milah raised a brow, "You knew Rumple?"

Belle looked alarmed as glanced over at Emma and Killian, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Milah asked.

Belle cleared her throat, "I was married to Rumple."

"Married to," Milah cleared her throat, "you married him after he, was he not the Dark One, what?" She stuttered.

"No, he was the Dark One." Belle's eyes narrowed, "I fell in love with him anyhow."

"You must be quite a woman, then." Milah noted.

"You have no bloody idea." Will smiled down at Belle, who couldn't help but to return it.

"I'll look into it, but I'm not sure what would result in bringing someone back from the dead." Belle admitted.

"We should probably start with curses." Will suggested, dropping his arm from her waist and moving to the appropriate section of the library.

"I'll help you, mate." Killian pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek, his thumb raising to stroke the dimple of her chin. Emma let out a soft hum before he walked away.

David smiled softly at his daughter, "I told you, Emma, he loves you. Whatever brought Milah back doesn't matter. We'll figure it out, but he's not going anywhere."

Emma nodded and hugged her father, "I know you're right. I guess it doesn't really matter how she got here, Killian isn't going to leave me for her."

David chuckled and tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "You got that right. Except for the part about it not mattering. If dead people start showing up we're in some pretty deep trouble." At her furrowed brow, he commented, "How many dead people do you think would line up to kill Regina?"

"Oh, shit." Emma murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Happy Endings**

He looked so lost and broken, Emma realized as she watched David slide an arm under August's shoulder blades to help him out of the cabin. They needed to get out fast before Cruella brought Gold and Maleficent back. Or before they ruined Regina's cover. Gold wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he found out what she was up to. What they were up to. Her eyes traveled from her mother's questioning ones back to Killian. _Go_, Emma mouthed quietly.

Mary Margaret nodded and held the cabin door open for David and August.

"You did it, you brought Ursula back her happy ending." She tried for a smile, latching onto his arm so he drew his face back to hers.

He didn't return her smile, "I almost," he let out a shudder, "I almost didn't. I wanted to find out what the crocodile was up to so badly I almost slipped back into the darkness. It's so easy."

"But you didn't, Killian." Emma reached up and pressed her hands to his cheeks, "You did it."

Emma stared up at Killian in concern. He was so worried about falling into the darkness again, she just wished he could see himself the way she sees him. As a hero. As someone who fought so hard to escape the darkness and won. _Just like me._

"I'm a villain, love." Killian told her blatantly.

Emma sighed, "But you're not anymore." She wanted to reach out to him, but there was just something about the look on his face that told her not to. Something told her to let him say what he needed to say.

"Neither is Regina, but she still lost her happy ending. If we're to believe the rules of the book then," He paused and sighed. Emma suddenly understood his fear. He was afraid of losing his happy ending once he found it. "It's only a matter of time before I lose mine as well."

It was true, he would lose it once he found it unless they got the author to change the endings. She paused in the middle of her thought. He _would_ lose his as well. Did he mean, "Wait, does that mean you've already found your happy ending?" She asked. He just stared at her. His blue eyes boring into hers, she questioned quietly, "What is it?"

Killian sighed and shook his head. His look was almost sad. Sad that she didn't _know_. She waited expectantly for him to answer, hoping that it was the same as her happy ending. Her happy ending was _him_. She'd never told him, but she just assumed he knew. He _always_ knew. He read her like an open book, even when she couldn't find the strength to say what she was feeling. "Don't you know, Emma?" He asked. His voice was low and rough and full of emotion, his accent so thick it caused a swirl of heat to curl low in her belly, "It's you."

Emma felt like someone had ripped the breath from her. It was what she'd always wanted. Someone chose her. Someone she, she hesitated to think she loved him, it was still so new, but he was her happy ending. She took a step forward, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming. She felt one spill over as she leaned up, he met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers. Her hand tangled in his hair, drawing his head down to hers as she pressed her tongue to his lips. When he opened, she swept it through his mouth, memorizing the taste and feel of him.

"Emma," he murmured, his forehead pressed to hers, "we need to get out of here before they come back."

Emma nodded, "You said your ship is back?" She questioned quietly.

"Aye." He nodded.

Pressing her body to his, she whispered, "Take me back to your cabin, Captain?"

Killian studied her for a moment, "Are you sure, love?" Biting her lip, she nodded. After all, together they were a happy ending.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**Cause we all need a little bit of light-heartedness... **_

**Branded**

Emma giggled as she pulled Killian down the street towards the dock. "Was that giggle from the fair Swan?" Killian teased, trying not to stumble over his own feet as he wrapped his hooked arm around her to pull him into his chest. They both stumbled backwards, laughing until Killian caught them against a telephone poll.

"It's the rum." She blamed with a hiccup, because she, Emma Swan, never giggled. "Come on, pirate, you promised me we could officially christen the _Jolly _tonight."

"I'd hoped we'd be a little more sober than this, love." His own words slurred together slightly, as he raised a ringed hand to tangle in her hair. Even if he was slightly on the drunk side and his eyes were a little glassy, Emma could still see pure love shining through them. She swallowed hard and was once again hit by just how lucky she was to have found him in this crazy world.

She shrugged and latched onto his hook, pulling him down Main Street. "We can soberly christen her tomorrow once the hangovers pass." She compromised as she tugged him forward harder, trying to push through the sappy feelings the alcohol highlighted.

"High hopes for a good night and a good day tomorrow, love?" Killian chuckled as he willingly followed her (he'd always willingly follow her, and to be honest, he was glad he had the opportunity to follow her after the last scare of nearly losing her to the darkness, he was glad the crocodile was forever gone from their lives).

"Well, a certain pirate captain boyfriend of mine promised me that he would fuck me all over his newly found ship," she let out a dramatic sigh, "but then a certain villain had to bring other villains to town and everything got so screwed up that we never got around to it." She paused as her boots hit the dock and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing his lips down to hers. He tipped his head down and pressed his mouth to hers, allowing her to control the pace of the kiss. It was slow and sensual and stole his breath away. When she pulled back, the glassiness from the alcohol was replaced by sheer love and lust. "I love you, Killian. And Regina is watching Henry tonight and tomorrow night. I don't want us to leave your ship. I don't want us to wear any clothes. And I want to show you how much I love you."

Sweeping a hand through her hair to tangle his fingers through her tresses he gave the curls a little tug as he murmured, "I rather like the sound of that, Swan."

Her grin switched from soft to seductive in an instant, "Besides, I may have a little surprise for you." His eyebrows arched, "Something you've likely never seen before. Something I haven't had in," she paused, "_fuck_, fourteen years. Bloody hell, I'm getting old."

Killian let out a hardy laugh, "Well if you're old, then I must really be ancient." He smiled softly down at her, "And, I must admit, I'm intrigued, Swan." His hook slid under her sweater, "What could it be?"

Biting her lip, Emma spun out of his arm and dashed down the dock. Before she reached the gangplank of the _Jolly_ she had her sweater over her head, "Come on, pirate, hurry up if you want to find out!" She called back at him.

"Bloody hell." Killian shook his head and followed after her. He groaned when he found her sweater on the deck, followed by her bra. Two boots, two socks, a pair of pants and her panties were the trail that led to a pole near the ladder that led down to his quarters. "Swan?" He asked.

She poked her head out from around the column that held up one of the masts. "I want you to fuck me on the deck." Her voice was throaty and low. "Then you can ravish me in your bed."

Moving like a predator, Killian caught her wrist before she could move from behind the pole, "Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily." His hand and hook slid down around her bare torso, "Now, how to ravish you first?" His lips skimmed down her neck, his finger barely dancing up her ribcage. He pulled back, "Swan?" He asked.

Emma tipped her head back further, "Hm?"

"What is that?" He asked, his hand stopping.

"What?" Emma opened her eyes lazily.

"_That_." Killian punctuated with a little tug.

Emma grinned at him, "A belly button ring."

"A _what_?" Killian stepped back and glanced down at her stomach, "You have a piercing there?" He questioned, his eyebrow shooting up. "How?"

Emma smiled and swayed from side to side, "Why don't you find out? I thought you pirates liked exploring, _Captain._"

Killian's eyes darkened as they always did when she used his title like that, "Aye love, that we do." He dropped to his knees in front of her. Bringing his hand and hook around, he let them skim down her torso to her navel. He fiddled with the ring, noting how it was attached to her before allowing his mouth to follow.

Emma's head lolled back and she let out a guttural moan as Killian experimentally tugged on the piercing with his teeth, "Fuck, that is incredible." She moaned.

She felt him smile against her stomach as his hook slid down through her folds, "You're dripping, Swan." He mumbled before his lips ghosted over her hip bones.

"Mhm," She agreed, "so are you going to talk about it or do something about it."

Applying a little more pressure with his hook, Killian's fingers danced over her ass, "And what is it you want, princess?"

"I want," Emma gasped as the curve of his hook ghosted over her entrance, "ah, I want you to fuck me against this pole."

Rising, Killian tugged at his waist coast, "As you wish." He murmured. Emma's fingers flew over the buttons on his shirt, ripping it over his hook. "You do love it when we destroy clothing, don't you, Swan?" He rasped in her ear, igniting a fire deep in her belly. She let out a hum of agreement as he nudged her legs apart, sliding his hand and hook under her ass to hoist her up. He growled as he slid into her, meeting no resistance. "So bloody tight and mine." He mumbled.

"Yours." She agreed as he back hit the wooden pole.

When they were sprawled out on the bed in his cabin later that night, thoroughly exhausted and sated, Killian's fingers found their way back to her stomach, "What do you think of it?" She finally asked with a yawn.

Killian grinned as the little hook charm shimmered in the candle light, "I like it, Swan, it's branded you as mine." He tugged at it gently, his tongue peeking out to lick the shell of her ear.

"You know I didn't need branding. At least not anything outward." She took his hand and rested it over her heart, "You're already branded here."

Letting out a content sigh, Killian nudged his leg between hers, tangling their limbs together, "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Killian." She hummed in agreement, "I'm glad you like it though, I was nervous."

Killian quirked a brow at her, "Why would you be nervous about that?" He propped himself up on his elbow, "I think it's sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a ridiculous way.

Emma couldn't help but laugh and raise a hand to slide over his strong jaw line, "Well, they're popular among the 16-25 crowd, then women start to take them out. The general public sees them as a way to draw attention to oneself. It's a little, I don't know, some people think tacky and desperate."

"Why did you get one?" He asked.

Emma bit her lip, "I don't know, I wanted to do something crazy, so I did it."

Killian cleared his throat, "Did um, Bae ever see it?"

Emma glanced away for a moment, "Yeah, he didn't see the appeal." She shrugged, "I did it for myself, but once you get pregnant you have to take it out. So it closed up a long time ago."

"But you reopened it?" Killian asked, "Why?"

She shrugged again, "I just, I wanted to um, I don't know, Killian, I just thought it would be fun. I'm getting so old and I know I don't live in a place where I could even show it off on a beach, but"

"Hey," Killian tugged her chin towards him, "you're not old. And I love it. Why don't we go to a place where you can show it off. A real vacation, just the two of us."

Emma sighed and nudged her nose with his, "I'd like that."

"Besides," Killian's hook moved lightly over her stomach, "maybe one day you'll have to take it out again."

Emma bit her lip, "Yeah, I think one day maybe soon?" She suggested.

Pressing his lips to hers, Killian nodded, "After our vacation."

"Deal." Emma agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chump**

Emma scowled from her place on the forest floor. The stupid little blonde fairy had barely strayed from his side in the past three hours since they found her. It's like she was intentionally trying to piss Emma off. Instead, Emma refocused her concentration on Pan's stupid little map. She couldn't afford to have her attention drawn to some man when her son had been kidnapped by a fucking Disney character. Even if said man was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He was dangerous in his all leather with his blood boiling innuendos and that _tongue_. She clenched her thighs together as an image unbidden popped up of his tongue doing more useful things.

"You okay, Emma?" David settled down next to her on the log his face and tone the epitome of paternal concern. _If he only knew who was bothering me and why. He'd murder Hook. _

She let out a frustrated sigh and folded up the map, "I feel like this is just some twisted game." She admitted.

"Of course it's a game." Regina snapped, "Pan gave you the stupid map to begin with. If you'd only let me use magic"

"There will be no use of magic." Emma repeated, "Because Pan gave it to us, it more than likely has some stupid fail safe where it'll be destroyed if we use magic on it."

"Emma is right." The blonde fairy, the fucking fairytale character she never even liked as a kid and now she _really fucking hated _in real life, danced over to her side, "Knowing Pan it will probably disappear if you try anything he doesn't want you to try."

Regina scowled, "You just want to disagree because the idea came from me."

"Please," Tink waved a hand, "I'm petty and short-sighted, but I'm not _that_ petty and short-sighted." Emma wanted to snort at the war between the Evil Queen and Tinkerbell. _How has this become my life? Why didn't I just take Henry to Boston and try to live a normal life a year ago?_

"There is some truth in that." Hook smirked at the blonde and Emma rolled her eyes again at the two of them. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, she didn't _like _Hook. She didn't _want _Hook. He was merely a tour guide through this stupid land that was supposed to be make believe so she could get her son back. Her eyes darted to Hook who whispered something in Tink's ear and she felt her blood boil. She fucking _hated _this.

"I'm going for a walk." She stood suddenly, pocketing the map and slinging Neal's old cutlass over her shoulder. _Because my life can't become anymore of a fodder for late night comedians. _

"Emma, are you sure that's a good idea?" Her mother stood up and started to approach her before pausing and thinking better of it at the look of annoyance on her daughter's face.

"I just need a minute." She said, as nicely as she could, her eyes once again moving to Hook and Tink, who were now sharing a fucking boulder as a chair, "And some space." She whispered under her breath. She managed to get twenty feet into the jungle before she heard footfalls behind her, "What do you want, Hook?"

"Merely curious as to why you needed space." He shrugged as he moved to walk next to her.

"Does 'space' mean something different in your land? Cause what I really need it to be away from _people _for awhile." She clarified. "That would _include you_."

Hook smirked before commenting, "Just looking out for your well-being, love."

"I don't need you to look out for my well-being. Go look out for Regina's well-being or Tink's well-being." She snapped back at him.

"I believe the Evil Queen can look after herself. And as for the Lady Bell, if she requires my," he paused and his tongue darted out of his mouth again, "_attentions_, she will ask."

Emma saw red. "I don't want to know, Hook. Go away."

"Oh, come now, Swan. You and I both know what's going on here. You're _jealous_." He accused.

"I am not jealous. I don't get jealous over fairytale characters. And you most certainly are not my type." She poked his shoulder, "So nice try, but no dice, _pirate_." She snapped.

He chuckled, undaunted by her accusation, "I happen to be every woman's type, lass. Even someone as soft as your mother would have me."

"You're incredible." Emma shook her head, "I've never met anyone who _loves _themselves as much as you do." She rolled her eyes, "And I happen to prefer men who are a little less egotistical. Plus, the guyliner and jewelry, total turn off. In my world we have a few choice words for guys who look and act like you. None of them are flattering."

"You realize that I know you're lying, love." Hook taunted her. "Open book, remember?" He reminded her of their conversation on the beanstalk.

Emma had never wanted to punch someone so hard in the face before. "Just leave me alone, Hook. For five minutes. I just want five minutes alone. Is that so much to ask? That I get five minutes to panic about my son's life being in danger? That I get five minutes to wrap my head around the fact that people who lived in books and movies are actually real and quite psychotic? That I get five minutes to cope with the fact that my son's father is actually dead after he just met him? That I get five minutes away from you attempting to throw some blonde tramp in my face?" She screamed.

Hook took a step back, "Your son is going to be alright, love. We'll find him. And as for Bae, I'm sorry you lost him. He was a very special lad." Emma saw his own loss reflected in her eyes. "And as for the Lady Bell, when I was in Neverland some time ago," he paused, "I was the only viable option for her to relieve her pressure. Things have changed quite a bit since then."

Emma's eyes narrowed at the compassion in his voice, "Whatever it is you want, Hook, the answer is _no_."

Hook shook his head, "Why must you always assume I have an ulterior motive, Swan? You wound me." He placed his hand and hook over his heart in mock hurt.

"You're a pirate. Don't you always have an ulterior motive." She reminded him coolly.

"Whatever it is you think of me, Swan," he paused and stepped forward, pinning her to a tree, grinning as her pupils dilated and her breathing stuttered, "you should know that I only have your pleasure and my own in mind." Emma found a snort in her as she just barely repressed a shiver at his words, "And you have done a terrible job at hiding your jealousy." His hook skimmed down her arm as he spoke, his breath warm on her ear.

Emma fought a moan at the contact and instead barely found the strength to push him back, "Not interested, Hook. I only want to find my son."

"And after we find your son, love? Should I resort to finding my pleasure with Tink?" He snarked at her.

Emma snarled, "Find your pleasure with your own hand for all I care." Spinning, she stomped back towards the camp, leaving Hook with a pleased smile on his face. She was jealous. He knew. She knew it. The rest of the group probably knew it.

_Once we find the boy, _he promised himself, _then our fun can begin. _

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is for **_Beckyzoso_**! I have no idea if this is what you had in mind or this is any good. My muse is all over the place right now and it's been difficult for me to get anything decent written. I was kind of hoping this may help. Not sure it did. Anyhow, thanks for the support and the ideas, girl, you're the best! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Taking Chances**

Emma squirmed on her barstool as she attempted to tug down the leather dress Ruby had all but poured her into. "Would you sit still." Ruby muttered, "You're going to stretch out the damn leather."

Emma's green eyes narrowed, "I hate you, you know that right?"

"You love me and you know it." Ruby countered, "Now come on, loosen up a little bit. I promised Regina that I'd have you happy by the time she shows up."

"All I wanted to do was put on my PJs and stay home. The one night we're not working and" Emma began whining.

"And we're all going out to celebrate." Ruby continued. "Final exams are over. Christmas break is upon us. And we're getting drunk."

"But I don't want to get drunk." Emma whined. She'd had other plans in mind for the evening. Plans that involved a certain dark-haired art student who her friends didn't exactly approve of, a lack of clothing, some rum, and perhaps one of his sketchbooks.

"You've been completely anti-social for the past semester. I don't understand it. What on earth is going on with you, Ems?" Ruby sighed and flagged down the bartender. "All of the sudden we start school and all you want to do is stay in that apartment of yours." She rolled her eyes, "And you know you could have a nicer place if you were willing to have an actual roommate."

"I like my space." Emma muttered, "You know that."

"I know you didn't have space as a kid or anything to call your own or whatever, but you're not in foster care anymore and the least you could do is have a roommate and force yourself to be social." She giggled, "If not you'll turn into that anti-social new kid."

Emma's eyes narrowed, but before she could respond she heard, "I thought you said she'd be happy. That look clearly indicates that she's not happy."

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's voice, "I'm fine, Regina."

"Oh, yes, that's truly happy." Regina snorted.

"Oh, give her a break," Elsa's light voice descended softly over them, "finals just ended today."

Emma smiled at her friend, "Thank you, _Elsa_." She replied pointedly, "So where are Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Will and Victor? Or did they get out of tonight?"

"They're all coming. Our job was to make sure you were here." Ruby sneered at her.

"No, your job was to make sure she was here and happy." Regina muttered. "Our job was to get a table. Now a huge one is open by the pool tables and that will make the idiots happy, so let's go." She latched onto Emma's arm and pulled her up, "You're the suckiest twenty-two year old I know. There's only a semester left of college. Let's live it up a little bit!"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be living it up at home." Emma muttered, settling onto a bar stool at a hightop table in the back, "But I'm here." She took a sip of her rum, closed her eyes and tried to be positive. Just four months ago she'd be happy to be here at their favorite bar having a drink with her friends, her and Victor kicking the rest of their asses in pool. A lot had changed in the last four months though.

_**Four Months Ago**_

"So, there's a new art student," Elsa twirled her pencil between her fingers as the group stretched out across the West Lawn, "he's super hot, but really weird. Kind of a bummer."

"Oi, I'm sitting right here, lass." Will protested.

"Hey," Victor smacked Robin's arm, "maybe Els has a legitimate reason to be looking at other guys. Maybe Scarlett lacks in some areas." Robin snickered at his comment.

"Now boys," Elsa's porcelain features flushed a light red, "there's no need for that. I was just commenting that there's a new transfer student who's our year."

"So?" David asked, "I mean it's super late, but it's not _that _uncommon."

"He's from England as well," Elsa motioned to Robin and Will, "perhaps you could make a friend."

"With an art student, not bloody likely." Will snapped.

"I'm an art student." Elsa pointed out indignantly.

"Aye, and a lass." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "And I certainly don't need any competition if he does miraculously favor lasses."

Elsa huffed, "You are an ass." She stated flatly, throwing her pencil at him, grinning as he winced.

"We've been telling you that for years now." Regina deadpanned, flipping the page in her magazine absently, "We told you not to date a sports management major."

"This coming from the tyrannical political science major." Will snarked back.

"You are all idiots." Emma finally pulled her head up from her pre-law book. "Seriously, who cares if there's a new kid. We know everyone we need to know."

"Too true." Ruby agreed with a nod and a stretch, "So drinks tonight to celebrate the end of the first week?"

Emma flashed her a grin, "Definitely, I have a new red dress I'm _dying _to try out."

OUAT

"That dress really is hot, Ems." Ruby nodded her approval at the red bandage dress Emma was in and the nude pumps that made her calfs look incredible, "Like way hot. What are you fishing for tonight?"

Emma shrugged and adjusted her curls, "Not sure yet, but I'm definitely trolling for _something_." She winked at her friend, "Play my wingman?"

"Hell yeah." Ruby slipped her arm through Emma's and pushed the door to the bar open.

Emma spotted him the moment she walked in, sitting at the corner of the bar alone, a tumbler of amber liquid in front of him, hunched over a sketch pad.

"That's the new guy." Elsa whispered, coming up behind them with a drink for Ruby in hand, "He's a complete loner it turns out." She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Totally not worth it."

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked, handing Emma a drink, "Could be a challenge for Miss Swan. A rebound couldn't hurt tonight could it?" Emma just clinked her own glass against Regina's in response.

Elsa shook her head, "Nope, trust me, total jerk. I tried talking to him. Not worth anyone's time."

"Els, that seems kind of harsh. Especially coming from you." Mary Margaret's soft voice was kind and soothing, holding no judgment.

"I know," Elsa sighed, "but he was just totally unapproachable."

"Emma is unapproachable." Regina deadpanned.

"Not like this, just trust me. Total loner and best left that way." Elsa sighed, "I'm going to find Will, the guys were hunting down a table in the back."

While the rest of girls followed Elsa, Emma couldn't help the way her curiosity got the best of her. Winding her way to the bar, she perched herself on the empty stool next to his, "So, I hear you're the new guy and you're an unapproachable loner." His eyes shot up to her and she was startled by how blue they were. She gulped and held out her hand, "Emma Swan, I'm also an unapproachable loner when I can shake Red."

He looked at the hand and then looked at her, "You came in with that huge group of girls. And I know who you are. The whole college is buzzing about you and some lad named Walsh. I'm not interested."

Emma scowled at him, "Walsh is a cheating bastard who was screwing another sales associate at the furniture store he works for, no love lost there." She paused, "The school is really talking about it?"

"It's a small institution, love," the man continued to stare at his sketch pad, his hand moving rapidly over it, "gossip is runs rampant. Something they don't put in the bloody brochures."

"Well then, you should know that after one week you're known as the rude, loner guy from England." She arched a brow at him, "Quite the reputation you gained so quickly."

"Fine by me. Get in and get out." He mumbled.

Emma shifted in her seat, "Who was she?" His eyes shot up again, "The woman who hurt you?" She recognized the pain reflected in his eyes, she was even startled to see how much was there, "And who did you lose?"

"Who told you that?" He snapped.

Emma cleared her throat and flagged down the bartender, "Another vodka tonic please." She requested. "His name was Neal. He was," she let her head fall to the side, "let's just say that there is no such thing as a good thing with a bad boy. Walsh was supposed to be boring and normal. And as for who I lost, I've never even had a family." A year ago she could've never said any of that to a perfect stranger, now she owned it. She was damaged, but it was okay. The scars made her stronger and it was that strength that defined her, not the damage. "Let's just say I recognize the look."

He put his pencil down for the first time, "Her name was Milah. Her husband killed her. And my brother was my only family, died in the Navy last year."

Emma's hand reached out and she let it rest gently over his wrist, "It gets better." She promised him.

"I'd like to believe that, lass." He nodded, "I'm Killian, by the way, Killian Jones."

"It's nice to meet you, Killian Jones." Emma smiled softly back at him.

_**Present Day**_

She'd tried to warm her friends up to the idea of Killian, but every time she brought him up they rolled their eyes at the reputation he'd gained around campus. She tried a different tactic, tried bringing Killian out of his shell, but he couldn't be pushed. She knew that better than anyone else. He had to have time to heal, and if that mean that she was able to keep him all to herself, well she wasn't exactly going to complain about that.

Until now. Until she wanted to be with him, but was being dragged out of her apartment screaming like a toddler because her friends wanted to celebrate with her. And Killian found the idea of them too overwhelming to stomach, particularly with the anniversary of Liam's death looming over them.

She had to get out of here. She needed to get home to him.

"I'm gone." She stood up suddenly.

"What? We just got here." Ruby protested, "Emma, you promised. You haven't been out with us in forever."

"We've been in finals." Emma reminded her as she picked up her gray leather jacket. "See you guys later."

The group watched as she left, "She must be seeing someone." Regina surmised.

"Then why haven't we met him?" Victor asked.

"Because she's keeping him a secret." Ruby and Regina smiled, "Follow her?"

"Hell yes." Regina picked up her black coat, "We can't all go." She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek, "See you later."

"Wait, no, this is a date night." Victor held up his hand, "If you're going, I'm going." He pointed to Ruby.

"Fine, you boys can come, but just keep quiet." Regina ordered, "We need to move before she leaves."

The four piled out of the bar and darted into the parking lot just in time to see Emma climb into her Bug. The four of them fell into Regina's car and she turned the car over. "Are you sure you know how to follow someone?" Robin asked skeptically.

"It's Emma, not a super spy, she won't know a thing." Regina promised as she pulled out of the parking lot, taking off after Emma's Bug.

OUAT

Emma parked her car in the lot in front of Killian's building. He wasn't expecting her home until much later that night, if at all. Grinning, she pulled the clip out of her hair so her curls could tumble down her shoulders the way Killian preferred. Fiddling with her keys, she moved rapidly into the building and to the elevator, pressing the button for Killian's floor.

Unlocking his door, she kicked it open and called out, "Babe?"

Killian's head poked out of the second bedroom he used as a studio, "Love? What are you doing home now?"

She shrugged and dropped her purse on the counter, shrugging out of her jacket, "I'd rather be here with you." She admitted.

His eyes traveled up her body, "That is quite a dress." He grinned at her.

"Care to help me out of it?" She spun so he could get the zipper.

He chuckled, "Oh, most definitely, love." His hands started at the hem of her dress, inching it up as his fingers lightly teased the backs of her thighs.

"_Killian_?" She moaned out lightly.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you." He promised, one hand moving to swipe her curls over one shoulder as he slowly pulled the zipper down.

"_You need to move out of the way, I can't hear a thing." _

"_It's because you're talking. Who do you think lives here?" _

"_I didn't recognize any cars in the lot."_

"_Will you three please shut the fuck up?" _

Killian's hand stilled and both of their heads turned to the door. "Swan," he whispered, "is there someone out there?"

Emma frowned and walked quickly to the door, tugging her dress down as she did, before she threw it open. Four bodies tumbled into the doorway and they were met by her tapping heel, crossed arms, and unamused expression.

"Hi, Ems." Ruby waved sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped quickly, her eyes landing over Emma's shoulder.

"I believe that's _our _line." Emma motioned between her and Killian.

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?" Victor asked, the hurt evident in his tone.

"Well, every time I've tried to even bring Killian up what kind of response do I get?" She snapped, "You guys never even wanted to meet him."

"You still could've brought him around." Ruby yelled.

"You're all pigheaded idiots." Emma decided, "And that does include you." She pointed to her boyfriend. "You could've come out with me at any time over these last four months." He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Four months?" Regina and Ruby cried out together.

"Well, you are quite the actress after all." Regina snarked.

"I'm not going to apologize for being happy with someone you all refused to give a chance." Emma wrapped an arm around Killian's waist, "Because I am happy."

Regina and Ruby glared at the two of them, Robin stayed quiet (most likely to avoid a tongue lashing from Regina), but Victor stepped forward, "Victor Whale." He introduced himself, "I'm in the pre-med program."

Emma nudged Killian in the ribs, "Killian Jones, I'm in the art program."

Victor cleared his throat, "Well, um, tomorrow we're all planning on going to the ice rink, we've been trying to get Em to agree to come along. Maybe the two of you could join us." He suggested.

Killian glanced down at Emma and then up at her friends, "I suppose we'd be delighted."

OUAT

"We don't have to go, Killian." Emma murmured, "Ruby and Regina are going to be terrible. And Will's no better."

"Love, you're right, these are your friends and as uncomfortable as I am with the crowd, I need to start making an effort." Killian admitted.

"Hey," She tipped his head down, "I understand. I was right where you are now. I'm in no rush. Trust me, okay?"

Brushing his lips across hers lightly, he murmured, "I'm very glad you approached me in that bar four months ago."

She hummed and let her eyes flutter open, "Me too, now come on, if we're doing this we might as well get it over with." She tugged him towards the rink, "Hey guys."

"Be nice." Elsa reminded a grumbling Will. She waved, "Emma! Killian! Get your skates and get out here.

Emma giggled as they both plopped on a bench and slid their skates on. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is for **_Mrscreativebaby_**. I hope it is everything you wanted. This one is definitely long (probably the longest one shot I've written). It kind of got away with me! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

Throwing Emma's yellow vessel in park, Killian nearly fell out of the car in his haste to get to the town line. He saw a flash of blonde and a streak of black and knew Swan was nearby. He only hoped that meant Henry was near too. The lad had snuck off the _Jolly_ in hopes of finding his mother again. Killian gritted his teeth. He had told the lad to stay put and keep his distance from his mother. Killian knew it was hard, but Swan had spiraled completely out of control and everyone was at a loss for how to bring her back. Snow and Charming were barely keeping their emotions in check. Regina was a ticking time bomb, wanting to help Emma who saved her from the darkness, but not knowing how. The entire town was in chaos. Emma was the most beloved of all of the citizens, having saved everyone's life at some point in time. As Leroy put it, _"She's the best sister of them all." _

And she bloody loved him, and now she was gone.

Gritting his teeth against the tears, Killian hiked through the woods, "_Henry_!" He called out. Regina was going to gut him like a fish if the lad was hurt on his watch. Another streak of blonde and a strangled female sob caught his attention. "Swan?" He asked, trekking further into the forest.

"Stay back, Killian." Her voice was a strangled whisper.

Killian stopped when he was in front of her, "It's okay, Swan. I'm not afraid of you. I could never be afraid of you." His eyes roved over her black leather pants, her black tank top, gray leather jacket, blonde hair pulled back tightly, too much make up, black boots and the dagger tucked safely in her belt.

She shook her head and murmured, "Help him."

She raised her arms and was suddenly encompassed by a wave of black smoke. He hated that black smoke. It made up his nightmares, "Swan?" He whispered. He stood still for a moment before her words registered with him, _"Help him." _Henry. Looking around, Killian saw a red and blue stripped scarf sticking out from behind a tree. "Henry!" He called out, running to the boy's side. He was unconscious on the ground, "Bloody hell, Emma, what did you do?" He murmured, his hands skimming over Henry's head and body looking for any open wounds. He didn't see anything and assumed it was a head trauma. He needed to get him to the hospital.

Steeling himself, Killian heaved Henry over his shoulder. The fifteen year old boy was nearly as tall as he was. He had his father's height it appeared. Grunting with the effort, Killian made his way as carefully, but as quickly, as he could back to the Bug. It took him a minute to get the thing in gear, he was still learning to navigate it, and he let out a loud yell in frustration until he was moving.

When he pulled up to the hospital he called out, "I need a gurney and Dr. Whale. Now."

"What's going on?" One of the nurses asked.

"I have Henry. Where the bloody hell is Whale?" Killian screeched out again.

"I'm right here." Whale's form rounded a corner. "What happened?"

Killian sighed, "Swan. She," he sighed, "I haven't seen any open wounds." Killian told him, "Just make him better before Regina gets here." Killian demanded, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and hitting Regina's name. She was going to kill him with his own hook. He swallowed hard, "Regina, we have a problem."

"_What is it now, Captain. I'm trying to find a way"_

"It's Henry. I'm so sorry, Regina, but he snuck off the ship while I was on the phone with Leroy. I tracked him to the woods by the town line, but Swan"

"_Did she hurt him? Is he okay?"_

"He's with Victor right now." Killian explained, "I don't know what's going on. I think you should get here. When he wakes up, you're the one he's going to want."

"_I'll be right there. I'll call Snow on my way." _

Killian paced the waiting room silently cursing himself for failing not just Regina, Snow and David, but mostly Emma. He was supposed to protect Henry whenever she was away. It was his job. It was his promise to her. And she might be in Storybrooke, but she was away. And she didn't intentionally hurt Henry, whatever happened, Emma would _never _hurt Henry. Ever. No matter what form she took or how dark she was, she loved that boy more than anything.

"We just heard what happened." Killian looked up as Belle and Will Scarlett came skidding into the waiting room, "Is he okay? What has Dr. Whale said?" She asked quickly.

"Is he okay?" Leroy came in with the dwarves trailing behind him, "Tiny said Henry was hurt."

Tiny thundered in with the Merry Men hot at his heels. Little John stopped in front of Killian, "Scarlett said"

"I don't know anything!" Killian held up his hand and hook. "Victor is with him now."

"Victor texted me, what's going on?" Ruby and Granny (with her damn crossbow) came to a halt in front of Killian just as the door banged open again.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Regina was toting Roland in her arms with Robin behind her. "Where is Henry?"

"He's still in with the doctor. Regina I am so"

"Don't tell me your sorry." Regina snapped, "Let's just fix it." Her eyes watered and she blinked them away. "It happened. I know you didn't put him in any danger. He's Emma's and my son, of course he did something this boldly brave and stupid."

Killian relaxed slightly at her words. "Still, he's"

"He's your son, too, now." Regina reached out and cupped his chin, raising his dropped head, "Don't go soft on me now, pirate. I need you to fight for him and for Emma. Because if you give up, then we're all in trouble and we'll never get either of them back." She paused, "Are we understood?"

Roland let out a small yawn, "Can I see Henry, Killy?" His tiny voice made Killian smile.

Reaching out his arms, he took the little boy, "Let's see if we can find the good doctor. He'll tell us."

OUAT

Two hours later, the only thing Whale could tell them was that Henry could wake up and it could be at any time. He had no good news to give the group. "Maybe there's a spell or something." Whale finally suggested after floundering for anything. "It's just, when we get Emma back"

Regina stood up, "I'll go back to my vault." She pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek, "Get Roland home. He should sleep in a bed tonight."

"I'm going to stay here." Killian's hand idly stroked Henry's arm. "I shan't leave him."

"You don't have to stay alone." Snow protested.

"With all due respect, your majesty, but I do. And your little lad should be asleep in his bed as well." He motioned to Neal, who was cradled against David's chest. "If anything changes, I'll call."

Snow nodded and gently pressed a hand to his shoulder, "You should try to get some rest too, Killian." He nodded absently until the room cleared, with only Belle, Scarlett and Red still there. He knew everyone would be back by breakfast time.

"There just has to be something." Ruby murmured, curling up in a chair.

Killian patted the empty seat next to him, "Come here, wolf." When she settled next to him, he wrapped his hooked arm around her shoulders, "We'll get them both back. We just all need to have faith. I need you to have faith, too."

Wiping away some tears, Ruby nodded, "We'll all have faith." She promised him.

Dropping his arm, Killian nodded, "Good."

Belle sighed, "Maybe there's something in one of my books." She suggested.

"If you want, I'll go get us some coffee and we can set up shop in the library for the rest of the night." Will offered kindly.

Belle smiled softly and patted his hand, "That sounds wonderful."

Ruby stood up, "Let's go to the diner, I'll fix you some food to take with you as well." She glanced down at Killian, "I'll bring you some coffee and food, too." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Call if anything changes."

"Aye lass, I will." Killian agreed.

"Same here, mate." Will stuck out his hand to shake Killian's and Belle reached down to hug him before picking up her purse to follow Ruby out of the room.

When Killian was finally left alone, he propped his elbow on the bed next to Henry's arm and rested his head on his hand, "Look, lad, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not," he scratched the back of his ear with his hook, "but you need to wake up. If you don't, both of your mums will be very upset. And I will be, too." He sighed and pulled his chair closer, "I know I'm not your father, I'm not Bae. And I know I'm not a hero like Robin is or like your grandpa is, but I love you, Henry." He sighed again, "And I can't lose you too. I know you keep telling me I haven't lost your mum and our Swan is still in there, but right now I feel as if I have. All I really have is you. You're my family and I love you like you were my own son. So please, for me and your mum's sake, because when she comes back to us she's going to be rightly pissed that you went after her in the first place, just wake up." Of course nothing happened, he didn't expect it to.

He jumped when the door opened and Blue's head appeared in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but I brought this." She was pushing another cot.

"Oh, lass, let me help with that." Killian stood and caught the door with his hook, helping her to steer the bed into the room.

"We figured you might want to stay the night. Victor agrees you should get some sleep." She set the bed up so it would roll in the night. Leaning up, she pressed her hand to his cheek. "Get some rest, Killian. Henry will be fine." She promised.

"I hope you're right, love." Killian sighed again when the door closed. He walked over to Henry and pressed his hand against the boy's heart. At least it was steadily beating. "I will be right there if you need me, Henry." Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Henry's forehead.

He felt the white magic as it seeped through the air. It was the same as when Swan had pressed her lips against his when the green witch tried to drown him. Jumping back at the feeling, Killian stumbled over the chair he'd been sitting in and stared wide eyed as Henry propped himself up on his elbows.

"Killian?" Henry asked in a raspy voice.

"Henry." Killian stared at him. His voice was a thread of a whisper. "Henry." He repeated, lunging towards the hospital bed and pulling the boy into a hug, "You're okay." He murmured.

"Did you, you did that?" Henry asked quietly. Killian didn't respond, but Henry knew, he knew just how much Killian loved him and tightened his arms around the pirate's sturdy body. "I love you too, Killian." He whispered into his shoulder.

Killian pulled back, "We need to call Regina."

OUAT

Regina ran a hand over Henry's forehead, "I don't understand, he just woke up?"

Henry hugged his mother and murmured, "Killian woke me up."

"How did he do that?" Belle asked, eyeing Killian.

Henry shrugged, "He loves me." Killian didn't say a word, just kept his eyes on the ground with a slight flush over his cheeks. He didn't want Regina to think he overstepped, but he couldn't help that he felt a paternal love for the boy.

"Thank you." Regina murmured. "Thank you, so much."

Belle shook her head, "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Think of what before?" Regina asked slowly.

The young woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "You know a long time ago, when Rumple and I were first, anyhow," she shook her head, "he believed he loved me more than his power for just a moment and with a kiss I almost chased the darkness from him. Then he remembered who he was and why he fought to be that way and I lost him."

Killian's eyes shot up, "If I could convince Emma that I really loved her and remind her of who she is"

"Then true love's kiss may work." Henry finished. "Killian, we can totally do that, can't we."

Killian shook his head, "Lad, I love you, but you're not going anywhere near her until she's back to normal. I'm not going through this again. I'm far too old for it." Henry scowled, but did relent in the end.

"You need your rest." Victor advised. "Even if you are completely healed, I'd feel better if you stayed the rest of the night for observation. Just in case."

"I agree with Victor." Regina nodded, "You're staying here. Killian and I will even brainstorm here with you."

Killian shook his head, "No, I think I know what to do." Pressing another kiss to Henry's head he whispered, "Hopefully I'll be back before morning with your mum."

Belle followed Killian outside, "I have something you can use to trap the darkness."

"Really?" Killian asked.

She nodded, "It took me a while to reach this conclusion, but yes, I know what you need. Follow me."

OUAT

Twenty minutes later, Killian was seated on his bed, Henry's storybook in his lap and a bottle of rum by the bed.

"Is he okay?"

Killian looked up at her voice. He was slightly surprised she hadn't poofed herself into his room, instead she had come down the ladder. "Yeah, love, he's going to be just fine."

"So I didn't"

"He's okay, darling." He moved closer to the wall. "Do you want to sit down for a while." She hesitated and he continued, "You don't have to stay, Swan, but I have missed you."

Sighing, Emma removed the dagger from her belt and set it on the nightstand, confident that Killian wouldn't take it. Settling onto the bed next to him, she sighed as their arms brushed, "Killian." She murmured, raising his arm to wrap around her shoulders. His fingers immediately skimming up and down her arm soothingly, "I miss you." She pressed her nose into his shoulder.

"Aye, love, you have no idea." He looked around the cabin. "It's hard to be in here now." He admitted. "I'm torn between wanting to spend all of my time here and hardly being able to stand it."

Emma's nose brushed his chin as she looked up at him, "Sometimes when I know you and Henry are in town I come here." She admitted.

"I know love." At her quirked brow, he chuckled, "My bed will smell of you." His lips brushed over her ear, "It makes me want to have you again." His tongue flicked out lightly against the shell, "It's been so long, Swan." He murmured, "It's the worst kind of torture to have you here, but not really have you." He admitted. "I never knew my heart could hurt like this."

"But, Milah"

"Was not you love." Using his hook, he tipped her gaze back to him. "Think of all we've been through, love. I would never have gone through all of this with Milah. She wasn't as brave a lass as you are. She doesn't have you strength. She doesn't have your goodness or your light either."

"There's no light in me, Hook." Emma reminded him.

Tapping the page of the storybook still cradled on his thighs, he murmured, "Aye love, this woman is still inside of you. And she's pure light." The page was the two of them dancing at the ball in the Enchanted Forest they crashed. Her in a red dress, him in a tan suit. Even she had to admit they were a striking couple. And the looks on their faces, she may not have yet realized exactly what he meant to her, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes. They were madly in love even then. "I've only grown to love you more, Emma." He admitted. "Though at the time I didn't know it would be possible."

Her finger's skimmed across the page, the memories of that night flooding back to her. Memories of the suffocating fear he managed to relieve. Her mind flitted to later on, the memories of him not remembering her and the pain she felt then at losing him. Memories of them celebrating the fact that they were back and they were safe right here in this very spot. She'd only had him twice before they were being called away to deal with Gold. Then she became this monster. But he loved her all the same.

With her hand still on the page, she turned her head slightly, their lips brushing. It was instinctive, to deepen the kiss, to simply _fall into _him, her mouth opening and a moan escaping as his tongue curled with hers, his hand tightened in her hair, tugging lightly, and his hook skimming under her top.

He could feel it again, the lightness pooling around them. This time it warred with a darkness that fought to stay inside of her. Rolling them slightly, he kept their lips connected and pushed her onto her back. Her legs raising to tighten around his hips, pressing them even more together. His hand joined his hook, sliding up her torso as she arched into him. The kiss changed at that moment. It broke for a second before she chased his lips, slowing down the kiss into one that was familiar to him, one that let him know just how much she loved him. And it was like the darkness disappeared until he felt it hovering in the room. He pulled back and when her eyes opened they were that emerald green that sparkled up at him with love, lust and a little bit of a teasing glint that always seemed to be present.

"I love you, too." She murmured.

He smiled down at her, lacing their hands together he tugged her forward, "I just need to get rid of that." He motioned to the cycloon wreaking havoc in his quarters.

Emma's eyes widened as it came towards them, "Tell me you have a plan."

"Aye, love, I do." Reaching under the pillow, he pulled out the magical hat he'd trapped the fairies in at one point. Using the incantation Belle gave him, he opened the hat in the direction of the black mass. It took less than a second for it to swoop it up, the hat spinning and then closing, going dead.

Emma stared at the hat and then at Killian, "How did you do that?"

Killian smiled, "I love you. And I knew you loved me. And as for the hat, well that was Belle's idea. Regina simply opened it up for my use."

Giggling, a sound Killian had never heard come from her mouth, she lunged at him, his head hitting the foot of his bed. She connected their lips again, fusing them together in a hard press, teeth clacking and tongues dueling before she drew his bottom lip between her teeth and gave a light nip. "I seriously fucking love you."

Killian let out a bark of a laugh, "Very eloquently put, my Swan."

Emma's eyes sparkled, "I don't ever want to leave you again. Ever."

He stared up at her, his own eyes shining, "That sounds like the most wonderful life I could ever imagine. One stipulation though."

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

"That Henry stay with us as well." His voice was soft and reverent.

"I think we'd both like that. We still have to share with Regina, though."

"That won't be a problem." Killian promised her.

Sitting up, Emma pulled him into her, "I need to apologize to him, see my family, and hug everyone in town, but then I would very much like to stay in this bed for twenty-four hours to," she winked at him, "rest."

"Do I get to rest with you?" He asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Well it wouldn't be a very good rest if you didn't." She stood up and held her hand out. Her eyes falling to the table briefly. She sighed in relief, the dagger was gone too. "And we need to give this to Regina to lock away or destroy. If possible, that is."

"Bloody perfect idea, unless," he paused, "maybe we can use it to suck up every demon that comes to town."

"Now there's a bloody perfect idea." Emma grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist. "So Henry, he was unconscious, did he wake up."

Killian scratched the back of his ear with his hook, "Yes,"

Emma studied him for a moment, "What aren't you telling me?" She asked as they walked through the town, "And why are we going this way?"

"Victor wanted to keep him overnight for observation. I brought him to the hospital."

Emma's face fell, "Is he"

"He's fine love, I promise, I woke him with" He stopped suddenly.

Emma paused in the street, tugging his hand back, "Woke him with what?"

Killian's eyes darted around the dark street, "I love him like he was my own, Swan. I knew I'd grown fond of him, and I knew that I would give my life for him." He scratched his head, "He's a part of you, Swan, there's no way for me not to love him and"

"You woke him with true love's kiss." She whispered in awe.

"It's how we determined I could maybe save you." He murmured back.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, "I seriously fucking love you." She repeated with a grin.

He laughed again at that, "Well then, I seriously fucking love you, as well, darling." He brushed his lips over hers. "Now let's go see the lad."

OUAT

"What if it didn't work?" Will asked, pacing the room.

"We have to believe it will." Ruby murmured.

"They love each other, of course it will work." Victor leaned against the window tiredly, his shoulders sagging.

"I know it will." Henry remained adamant, leaning back against Regina, "It has to work."

"We just have to have faith." Ruby echoed Killian's words to her a few hours before. She glanced out the window, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Hopefully they would know one way or another soon. She sniffed and looked at Granny, who spun to face the door, crossbow in hand.

"What's wrong?" David asked, picking up his sword.

"They're here. Both of them." Ruby murmured.

Emma's melodious laughter floated through the closed door a second later, followed by Killian's deep rumble. There was a quick stumble, more laughter and the door flew open, "Henry?" She asked.

"Mom!" Henry pushed himself off the bed.

"Oh, thank goodness, kid." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "I'm so sorry"

"Don't apologize." Henry murmured. "You saved everyone. You saved my mom." He whispered against her shoulder. "You're the savior through and through." Emma's head lifted to connect with Regina's. The woman was brushing tears away. Glancing around the room, she realized she never felt so much at home or so happy. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with love.

Scarlett was the first to break the silence, "So I vote we all go home and sleep tomorrow away and then tomorrow evening we meet at Granny's and celebrate. Then perhaps drink the Rabbit Hole dry."

Emma nodded, "I'll be there." She told him with a wink. "After we all get some rest." She smirked at Killian as she squeezed Henry tighter.

"Rest will do you good, Swan." Killian agreed. David let out a small groan as the true meaning of their words sunk in and Regina appropriately rolled her eyes. Catching on quickly, Ruby let out a wolf whistle that made Emma laugh harder before she opened her arm up and drew Killian into the hug as well.

She really was truly home. And she was most definitely loved.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon at Time_

_**AN: I had no idea what this was, and it definitely did not end up where I expected it to, but here is something... ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Wanted You More**

"You are never going to believe the day I had." Emma Swan slammed the door shut with a loud bang. "Like seriously, you are never going to believe what I just went through."

"Aye, love, sure it was rough." Killian Jones didn't turn around from his spot on his sofa, "Let yourself in, love, by all means." He chuckled lightly, eyes still glued to the television set in front of him.

Emma scowled at the back of his dark head. He wandered into her apartment at all hours of the day and night, why shouldn't she do the same to him. Plus, she was out of beer. "Thanks, I will. By the way, I'm alright. I'm sure the bruises will heal. Thanks for asking." She snapped tiredly.

That drew Killian's attention away from the soccer match on the television (Emma refused to call it football, she didn't want him to get the idea that his homeland's version of football was better than hers. She lived for Monday nights after all.). "Bloody hell, Swan, what happened." He was on his feet in an instant.

"Vic said I'm fine. Really. I thought you were on call tonight, though." She muttered, wrenching her head away from his grasp. "The guy fought, no big deal."

"No big deal?" He echoed, "Emma, that's a black eye."

"And some bruised ribs." She shrugged and bit back the grimace. "Vic demanded x-rays and I'm all good." She promised. "Totally fine." She popped open the cap on the beer and tossed her bag on the counter, yanking her phone out of her back, the prescription he'd insisted on writing fluttering to the floor.

Leaning down, Killian picked it up, "Swan, don't tell me you didn't fill it?"

She glanced at the paper on her way to the sofa, "I can't work doped up on pain pills. You know that."

"You shouldn't be working at all. You should rest and let the ribs heal before"

"I can't not work, Killian. I'm in the middle of a case." She picked up the stack of mail he'd thrown on the sofa without looking at. "Any good magazines come in?"

Rolling his eyes, he moved to sit next to her, "No clue, haven't checked, and Swan, you should hand it off to someone else. One case won't kill you." At her pointed look, he groaned, "I mean giving up one case won't kill you. Sticking with it may cause one of those ribs to break."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't go all Dr. Jones on me right now, Killian. Like I said, I had a hard, whoa"

"What?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Milah's getting married again?" She held up what appeared to be a wedding invitation.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, taking the envelope and studying it. Emma watched him silently as he debated internally whether or not to even open it. After a moment, he slipped the card out. It was a wedding invitation. With the option for a plus one. He scowled at the beautifully embossed card.

Emma let out a soft sigh and rested her hand over Killian's wrist, "I'm sorry, Killian."

Killian chuckled, "It's okay, Swan. It's not your fault. You didn't fall for a married woman who left you to marry someone else." He mocked his predicament lightly.

She smiled at him, "No, just her son who sent me to jail for his crime." She reminded him.

Killian chuckled, "Quite the duo we make." He murmured. They lapsed into silence, both of them remembering that they met when Killian was seeing Milah and Emma was seeing her son, Neal. Neither of them realized that he mother and son would abandon them both or that they would wind up as best friends years later.

"So," Emma took a sip of her beer, wincing as she adjusted her seat, "you gonna go?"

He sighed and stared down at the invitation, "I can't bloody well go alone." He murmured.

"So I'll go with you." Emma offered.

"Swan, I can't ask you to face Neal after all he put you through." Killian whispered.

"You didn't ask. I offered." She informed him. "Let's go together. It'll be fun. We can rub it in their faces how happy we are with out lives."

Killian studied her for a moment before nodding his assent, "Okay, let's do it."

OUAT

_Three Months Later_

"Swan?" Killian called through the bathroom door of Emma's apartment, "We're going to be late."

"You really care about that?" She chuckled, "Besides, don't you want me to look better than the bride?"

Killian smiled softly, "Love, no matter what you wear, there won't be a comparison." He promised.

She snorted, "Always the charmer, Jones." She pulled the bathroom door open, "So I think I covered up the bruise well enough." She admitted. "I can't believe the bastard tried to strangle me."

Killian sucked in a breath, "Swan," he stepped forward, "you look stunning." He murmured, his eyes raking over her peach colored dress that dipped down just enough to show the barest hint of cleavage and the fitted bodice showed off her curvy figure. The skirt swished around her knees and her t-strap shoes that put her nearly eyeball to eyeball with him. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that he fought the urge to tug. He cleared his throat, "Um, can I see your make up?" He asked.

Emma reached into the bathroom and handed him the concealer. "Here."

He grinned as he lightly applied a little bit more to her neck. "There, all better." He drawled out softly.

"Thank you." She murmured. She finally took a moment to really _look _at him. He was wearing black slacks, a blue button down with a black vest that showed off just how toned he was and how blue his eyes were. He topped it off with his signature leather jacket that Emma always loved. "Wow, Killian, you look"

He gave her his signature smirk, "I know." She rolled her eyes and he winked at her. "Well, what do you say we get this over with?" He held out his arm to her.

She arched a brow at him, "Seriously?"

"What? Swan, come now, you've known me for quite some time. I'm a gentleman." He pretended to be insulted, "Now, are you going to let me be a gentleman, or will I have to force my gentlemanly ways upon you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She laughed and picked up her clutch, linking her arm into his, "Let's go, Jones."

OUAT

"That was bloody hilarious." Killian murmured, he leaned towards her laughing.

"Her dress, though, Killian. If I ever put on a dress like that" Emma laughed, her hand resting on his arm as she brought her tumbler of rum to her lips. Killian's own glass of rum nearly spilled over the edges as he continued laughing.

"I will kill you to put you out of your misery." He promised lightly.

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." She tapped her glass against his before stilling.

"Swan?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't honestly think you'd show up. Particularly with her." Killian turned at Neal's voice.

"Hello, Neal." Killian glared at the man. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Neal replied, "I know Mom invited you," he motioned to Killian, "why are"

"There you are, baby." A beautiful African American woman appeared at his side. "Sorry that took me so long." She smiled at Emma and Killian, "I'm Tamara, Neal's fiance."

Emma felt her entire body stiffen. She knew she'd see Neal here. She didn't expect him to be engaged. She hoped he'd look terrible. She hoped he'd be miserable. It had been a decade since she'd seen him, and she still wanted to win the break up. Instead, it appeared that she lost.

Killian cleared his throat, "Nice to meet you, Killian Jones. And this is my," he glanced over at Emma, who still looked slightly shocked, "girlfriend, Emma Swan."

"I'm sorry," Neal held up his hands, "what?"

Killian shrugged, "I guess everything works out for a reason." His arm draped over Emma's shoulders. He was slightly surprised when she leaned into him, her own arm wrapped around his waist.

"That does seem to sum it up, nicely." Emma agreed. "So, engaged, wow, that's exciting."

Neal shook his head, "How did this, what? I don't"

Emma shrugged lightly, "We ran into each other in Boston a few years ago. It kind of just morphed into this, oh and here comes the bride." She left out the part where Killian actually found her in jail after he heard what Neal did to her.

Milah approached slowly, "Killian, I was so happy you could make it."

Killian nodded, "You look lovely, Milah."

Milah beamed, her smile slowly fading as she noted Emma wrapped around Killian, "And Emma, I didn't expect to see you here."

Killian shrugged, "Well, weddings are far more fun when you bring the woman you love, isn't that so?"

Emma stilled slightly at his words. Swallowing hard, she nodded, "Yes, that is true." She shuffled a little bit from foot to foot at the intensity of his gaze. They hadn't agreed on actually lying to anyone. That was fine though, she could play the part of the girlfriend. And truly, the lie saved her as well, but _love_? And that look. What was that look? She cleared her throat, "What do you say we go dance, Jones. I'm sure Milah has other guests to attend to."

OUAT

"You've been quiet all night, love. I didn't realize seeing Neal would be quite that hard on you." He murmured softly.

"It's nothing, Killian. I'm fine." She lied.

"You know you're an open book with me, right? I know when you're lying. And you're doing a terrible job at it right now." He accused lightly.

"Fine, it was hard. Happy?" She snapped.

He studied her out of the corner of his eye before he pulled off the road. "What are you doing? We're not to either one of our apartments yet." She pointed out harshly.

"You're lying again. Seeing Neal isn't what did it. What happened? Did Tamara do something? Did Milah? Did someone hurt you, Swan?" He asked concerned.

"No, of course not. And I can take care of myself." She reminded him.

"Well, I bloody well know that." He yelled back. He took a deep breath, "Did _I _do something wrong?" He asked. "Did I say something, love?"

"Stop," she held up her hands, "just stop."

"I did." Hurt and concern flashed across his face, his blue eyes darkening. "What did I do?"

"Just take me home, Killian. Now." She turned her gaze to the window. _When the hell had she gone and fallen in love with him? _

OUAT

"Open up, Swan. I know you're in there." Killian banged on her apartment door. "If you don't open the door, I'm just going to barge in like I normally do." He warned.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Emma wrapped up in yoga pants and one his t-shirts she'd claimed a few years earlier. "What, Killian?"

"You're avoiding me." He accused.

"I've been busy." She deadpanned.

"Ingrid says you haven't taken a case in two weeks. You haven't been busy. Now, let me in and let's sort this out. Now." He pushed past her.

Emma sighed and followed him into her living room, settling on the edge of a chair across from him. He looked like hell. He looked exhausted and wrung out and she just wanted to pull him into her chest and ask what was wrong. Had he lost a patient? Did he have a fight with Vic? Did Milah make a sudden reappearance into his life? Did seeing her turn him upside down and inside out? She resisted the urge, biting her lip and sitting on her hands.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked, scraping his hand over his face, "What happened at the wedding? Swan, it's been two weeks and I've only seen you once. What" his voice trailed off, "Why don't you want to see me?"

She blinked back tears, "Killian, I'm tired, I don't feel well and I don't understand why you're over analyzing this."

"I'm not bloody over analyzing anything. One minute you're fine, we're putting on a show for Golds and the next you've pulled completely away. I know you, Swan, you scare easy. Did I say something that frightened you? What?"

Biting her lip, she dropped her head, "I just need some space, Killian."

"I don't understand why, Emma?" She cringed at the use of her first name. He rarely used it, preferring to call her 'Swan' instead.

"Because I just do." She snapped.

"Why? To get your feelings in check again? To put up your bloody walls you demand on keeping up? When the hell are you just going to let go? When the hell are you just going to let yourself feel?" She gaped at him, but he didn't even pause, "Have I ever given you the slightest indication that I'm like Neal? Or Walsh? Or Graham? Or any of the other sodding bastards you've paraded around over the last few years?"

"Killian, I" she stuttered.

"No," he shook his head, "I know how you feel, Emma. I've known for quite some time. I've known because I feel it, too. I just wish you'd bloody let go for once." He raked a hand through his hair and stood. "When you're done with your space, you know where to find me." He muttered, moving towards the door quickly.

Emma stared at her front door as he opened it. When the bang from it slamming shut echoed around the room, it shook Emma from her stupor. Standing, she followed Killian out, finding him standing waiting for the elevator, "What he fuck do you mean you've known?" She snapped.

He spun around quickly, nearly falling over. He hadn't expected her to follow him. "How the hell did you know? I didn't even know? What do you mean you've felt this way?" She yelled, "And you never said a word? For how long?" He stared at her blankly as she advanced on him, "How fucking long, Killian?"

He looked down at his black boots, "Longer than I care to imagine." He admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked quietly.

"To you?" He scoffed, "Honestly, Emma, I knew you'd run. And the thought of you running away," he shook his head, "of it coming to this," he motioned between them. It was more than I could even bear to imagine."

"You said you loved me." She murmured. "I thought you were just acting."

"I wasn't." He he told her fiercely. "There were a million ways to say that without using the one word that makes you duck for cover like the fear of the Cold War is back."

She shook her head in protest, "I don't"

"You do." Killian interrupted sadly, "But I know you, Swan. And I'm a patient man."

She bit her lips and rocked up on her toes, "If you go away though"

He sighed, "Why won't you bloody get it through your thick head that I'm not actually going anywhere?" He asked. "I stuck it out through a jail sentence, do you honestly think anything could get any harder than that?" He snapped.

Emma studied him for a moment before taking a few tentative steps forward, closing the distance between them, "I guess not." Hesitantly, she rested her hands on his chest, rocking up to press her lips to his. It only took him a second to respond, yanking her forward, tangling one hand in her hair to anchor him to her. He devoured her, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip, suckling her tongue, swallowing her gasp.

"Take it inside." A voice snapped impatiently behind them. The two jumped apart like horny teenagers caught by a parent. Turning, Killian and Emma found an older woman tutting disapprovingly at them, "That's for the bedroom. Not the hallway."

Killian arched a brow at Emma, "Did you hear that? It's for the bedroom, not the hallway." He leered.

Emma stared up at him for a moment before murmuring, "Race you." Spinning to tear down the hallway and back into her apartment.

"Minx." Killian laughed, following her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Touch**

Tying her hair on the top of her head, Emma sat down at the kitchen table and closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped from her lips at the utter silence surrounding her. Killian would be home soon from patrol with her father and Robin; Henry, who was home from college was on the phone with a girl (Emma didn't even want to think about it); and Liam, Lily and Ava were _finally _asleep after a long day of coughs, boogers, and throw up. And now all Emma wanted to do was sit in the quiet of her home and not be touched by anything. And she wanted to eat her Pop Tart and drink her rum.

The front door opening and closing made her wince. So much for a little peace and quiet. "You're still awake, love?" Killian found her at the dining room table, staring blankly at her laptop, forms from Leroy's latest bar fight pulled up on the screen, a Pop Tart on a napkin and glass of rum in front of her. "And dressed?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Emma gently shrugged away from his grasp and picked up her tumbler, "How was patrol. David make it there okay?"

"Your father is fine, grumbling about night patrol. I guess Neal is home sick as well. How are the kids?" He asked, pulling out the chair next to her and picking up her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Killian," Emma protested, pulling her hand back, "the kids are all sick. All four of them. You wouldn't have any idea that Henry is twenty-one years old. He's just as whiney as Ava is."

Killian frowned, "Are you alright, love? Are you feeling ill, as well?" His hand raising to press against her forehead to feel for a fever.

Waving his hand away, she responded, "I'm fine, I just need some space." Emma closed the laptop and pushed it away, taking another sip of her rum.

"This isn't about something else, is it?" He asked quickly, unscrewing his hook and yanking at the buckles on his brace.

Sighing, Emma asked, "What could it possibly be about, Killian? Other than the fact that while you were able to go to work and deal with adults, I dealt with four sick kids and I'm tired and gross and really, really don't want to be touched right now. I just _really_ need a little bit of space."

"Well then," Killian stood up and rolled his sleeve back down, "excuse me for wanting to love on my _wife_. And for the record, my day was not all sunshine and roses. I had to deal with Leroy and Scarlett. That's the equivalent of drunken children."

Emma put her head in her hands as Killian stalked up the steps and to their bedroom. At least he had the sense not to slam the door and wake the sleeping babies. Pushing herself up, she downed the rest of her rum, tossed her Pop Tart and put her glass in the kitchen sink before following him upstairs.

"Killian," She opened their room door and stepped inside, shutting it so Henry wouldn't hear them arguing, "you have to know I didn't mean it like that." He didn't respond or turn around to face her, "I love you so much, but you have _never_ spent the day with the four of them sick by yourself. And that's okay. I love them, I love taking care of them, but sometimes I just want to crawl into a bubble and not have anyone need me or paw at me for just an hour. I just need a little time to myself so I can feel like a human again. Do you understand what I mean? Does that make sense?"

Killian sighed and turned around, "And I spent the day with the town drunks and I bloody missed you and just want to hold you for a little while." He paused, "Does that make sense?" Emma winced at his words, "I'm going to take a shower." He slammed their adjoining bathroom door shut behind him. Regina did always say the course of true love was never easy.

Emma was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. She didn't want to fight, she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to sleep. Sometimes she forgot that he'd spent years chasing her and he occasionally was a little bit insecure when it came to their relationship. He just wanted her to want him. And she did. They had three children because she wanted him so badly. They'd have more if the magic of birth control didn't work so damn well. Throwing herself back against the pillows on their bed, she closed her eyes and listened as the shower ran.

Killian emerged fifteen minutes later and she reluctantly cracked open an eye, "I'm sorry." She murmured.

He sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair, opening a drawer up, he pulled out a pair of boxers and tugged them on. "Me too, love. I know today was probably trying."

She crawled towards the end of the bed and rose up on her knees, "I just feel gross and decidedly unsexy." She murmured. "They do that, you know." At his quirked eyebrow she chuckled, "The kids. They're like vacuums, they suck the life and the energy and the sexiness out of me some days. Today was one of those days."

Killian took a step forward tentatively, his hand raising to tuck an errant curl behind her ear, "It's alright, love." His soft smile transformed slowly, "But you should know that I _always _find you sexy."

Shaking her head with an eye roll, she playfully shoved at his chest, still damp from the shower, "You're insatiable, you know that?"

Winking at her, he tugged at the curl he was still fiddling with, "It's because you're irresistible." He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers lightly. "Go, shower, love. I'll check on all the monsters."

Emma hummed, "Thank you, Killian. I'll make it up to you." She promised.

He shook his head, "You needn't worry about that, love." He promised, leaving her alone in their room as he tugged a t-shirt over his head.

As she made her own way into their bathroom, she was struck again by just how lucky she was that he'd spent all those years chasing after her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Back to Then**

"We're not going." Emma was getting tired of repeating herself.

"But love"

"We're not going." Leaning over, she begins the process of picking up Ava's scattered toys around the living room. The little eleven month old monster could get into anything and everything. Between her and sixteen year old Henry, the entire house was a mess all the time. It was all she could do to keep up with it, while still acting as Sheriff of Storybrooke _and _being the Savior.

With an exasperated sigh, Killian snatched the wicker basket from her arm, "Swan, stop tidying up for one moment and look at me." Rolling her eyes, she tipped her head up and waited, "Why aren't we going?" He asked quietly.

Biting her lip, Emma replied, "Because high school was a fucking nightmare. It was the worst time of my _entire _life. I swear to you, it was worse than being in prison, pregnant and alone." She turned her head to the side, blinking back tears, "I just, I don't want to go, Killian. I don't want to see those people and"

"Let them see that you have the most incredible life imaginable? That you're happy, with two children and a husband and you found your parents?" He tried.

Emma glared at him, "You just want to go on a plane again."

He chuckled, "Love, I just enjoy seeing bits of your past." He murmured.

Emma groaned, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I hate it when you're all nice and understanding and sweet and romantic." She muttered into his chest.

She felt the rumble in his chest before she even heard his laughter, "Would you rather I be the dashing rapscallion you entertained in a tavern one night many years ago?" He teased.

Emma looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, "You know, it always good for me when the _captain _comes out to play."

This time the rumble she felt in his chest was a growl, "If you're not careful, Swan, I may take you here and now."

Emma chuckled, "Well then, it's a good thing Henry is at school and Ava is asleep." She stepped out of his embrace, hands going to the bottom of her sweater, lifting it over her head.

Killian was on her in an instant. His hands raising to cup her face to angle her head just the way he wanted. She leaned into him, letting him control the pace. A cry screeching through the baby monitor stopped them, "Bloody hell." He muttered, nudging his nose against hers, "We're not done discussing this reunion and we're not done with _this _either, love." He promised her darkly before turning towards the back of their little cottage by the sea to check on their daughter.

OUAT

Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror with a desolate sigh, tugging at the thin straps of the slinky black dress. "You look stunning, love." Killian came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"My boobs are different sizes." She muttered, squinting her eyes at her reflection.

Killian let out a small laugh, "Swan, I think you're being a tad bit overly critical of yourself." She glared at their reflections, "You did have a baby less than a year ago and she was your second." She continued to glare at him, "In fact, you have the most enticing lines from Henry right here." His fingers traced where the stretch marks from Henry were on her right hip over the fabric of her dress. "And Ava's little marks are up here." He breathed into her ear, his fingers moving to the left side of her torso where her waist cut in, "I do so love both of those marks." He reminded her. And he did love them. He found it entirely sexy that she carried both of their children and had the scars to prove it.

Emma's eyes fluttered close and she tilted her neck to the side, inviting Killian lips to slide over her skin. His hand inched lower, slowly hiking up her dress, "Killian," she murmured, "we're going to have to leave soon." She reminded him.

"Soon, is not now, love." He reminded her, his teeth scraping over her earlobe. He turned her slightly, "Lean over, darling and _watch_." He ordered darkly.

Emma let out a moan, bracing herself on the dresser of the hotel room in Minnesota. She gripped the wood as Killian rucked up her dress and slid her panties down to her ankles, his hands sliding over her flesh, "Stop teasing." She muttered.

He chuckled, "You're always so impatient." He pointed out as he unbuckled his belt and slid his slacks down.

She sighed softly when she felt his hardened length rub against her folds, "Cause you feel so good." She moaned as he rubbed himself over her clit. They both let out a simultaneous groan when he slid into her.

"Watch." He reminded her, gathering up her hair and tilting her head in the direction of the mirror.

She bit her lip as she watched him slide in and out of her. She loved to watch them, and he knew it. They just looked so good together. It was hot and erotic; the way they fit together like two puzzle pieces. She let out a long moan at a particularly hard thrust, "God, right there, Killian."

Reaching around her, he flicked his thumb over her clit, "Let go, love." He murmured in her ear. She let out a strangled moan as she pushed her hips back into his, "Come, Emma." She let out a shudder and a moan of his name, her own name echoed in her ear as he rutted into her three more times before falling over her.

"Fuck." Emma muttered.

She felt Killian's smirk against her shoulder as he pressed a kiss there, "We just did, darling."

She laughed at that, pushing herself up to a standing position. She glanced at their reflections in the mirror and laughed, "We're a mess." She shook her head, reaching down to pull her panties back up, yanking on the slinky black dress that now sported a few wrinkles.

"I happen to think that was quite good." Killian huffed.

Emma turned and arched a brow, reaching over to help him tuck his shirt in, "Only good?" She scoffed, "Well, I happen to know we can do better than just good. I guess that means when we get back from this hellish event we have our work cut out for us."

Killian spun her into his chest, his hand raising to tangle in her curls. His smile was soft, "Love, you should know that nothing is 'just' anything when it comes to us." His forehead rested against her, "I love you, Emma."

"Mhm," she sighed, running her hands up his chest, "I prefer Mrs. Jones. And I happen to love you, _Mr. Jones_."

He grinned, nipping at her lips lightly, "Mrs. Jones," he sucked in a breath, "I really like the sound of that. Not sure I'll ever get tired of hearing it." She felt the same. Two years later and she still loved the way her name sounded, particularly when he was the one saying it.

She stepped back, "Well then, mind if I show you off to all of the people in high school who I hated? All those women are going to be so jealous that I'm Mrs. Jones and they don't stand a chance."

He grinned, "They most definitely do not stand a chance." He agreed, running his fingers through her curls, "Well, love, what do you say we head out?"

She sighed, "Alright, let's go."

OUAT

Emma sighed as she and Killian approached the check in table. "This place is huge, Swan." Killian murmured, leaning down to brush a kiss to her ear.

She let out a hum, leaning into him, "Welcome to an American public school. It's like a meat factory." She muttered.

He chuckled at her as their turn in line came up, "Name, please?"

Emma glanced down at the woman at the table. She didn't recognize her, "Emma Swan."

The girl hummed and flipped through some badges, "Here you go. There's a yearbook to the right side of the room, please sign it." She handed her the two badges.

"Thank you." Emma murmured, tugging Killian to the side. Leaning against him, she pinned his badge to his blue button down. "Have I told you how fucking hot this shirt is?" She murmured, her hands running down his torso, feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen jumping under fingers.

Killian grinned at her, "Feel free to tell me whenever you like." He pulled her hips into his, "This dress is bloody amazing." He murmured in her ear, "I plan on ravishing you when we get back to the hotel." He promised her, his voice taking on that dark tone that made her blood hum.

Linking her fingers with his, she pulled him into the gymnasium that had been transformed for the reunion. "Wow," Emma leaned into his side, "they did quite a number on this place." Shaking her head, "Do you mind getting us a couple of drinks? I think I have to go sign that thing." She motioned to the yearbook to the side.

Leaning down, Killian pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be right back, love." Emma watched him walk away with all the confident swagger of the pirate captain he was. Biting her lip, she shook her head and turned back to the yearbook, flipping through it to find her senior picture so she could sign it.

When Killian reached the bar in the back of the room a moment later, he surveyed the sparse collection of alcohol with distaste. "Two rums. Neat." He ordered.

"Well, well," A brunette sidled up next to him, "I don't recognize you from high school. And I have a feeling I would definitely remember you."

Killian turned, his eyebrow shooting up at the woman's tone. "That's because I didn't go here. I'm here with my _wife_." He turned to accept the two drinks. Taking a sip of the rum, he bit back a grimace. _Bloody cheap rum, this world needs to learn what real alcohol is. _

"Your wife?" The woman eyed the silver band that he sported on his left hand. A hand Emma had returned after he, Regina and Henry had saved her from the darkness, this time promising that his past self wouldn't take over just because he had it. He still kept the hook for the two of them, though.

"That's right, Caroline, his wife." Emma appeared at his side the next moment, her arm sliding around his waist and her hand coming to rest on his chest possessively. Because he was _her _pirate.

The woman raised a brow, "Emma Swan?" She shook her head, "My, my, don't you look wonderful."

Killian glanced down at Emma, "Aye, she always does." He murmured, almost to himself.

The woman scoffed, "Well, how on earth did you manage to snag this one?"

It was Killian's turn to stare at the woman, "How did she snag me?" He asked, handing Emma one of the cups of rum, "Beware, darling, it's absolute rubbish. A poor excuse for rum."

Emma chuckled, "I'm sure it's not _that _bad." She took a sip and cringed, "Or maybe it is." She conceded. "Oh please, Killian, I think you've ruined rum for everyone in Storybrooke with that amazing stuff you brought to town."

He shrugged, "It was my honor and privilege to enlighten the masses as to what fine rum tastes like." He bowed slightly and Emma fought a chuckle.

Caroline stared between the two of them, "So how long have you been married?" She asked.

Killian glanced down at Emma, tugging her into his side more firmly, "Two years next month." He grinned at her, "We were together for quite a while before then though."

Emma shook her head, "What a crazy ride that was."

"It still is at times, Swan." He reminded her.

Caroline turned, "Lindsay, look who's here!" She pulled a redhead up to them. "It's Emma Swan and her husband!" She motioned to Emma and Killian.

Lindsay grinned widely at them and Emma could almost feel her and Caroline plotting against her. Again. Trying to find yet another way to humiliate her. _Because the two years I spent in this hell weren't enough._

Killian nodded, "Well, lasses, it was nice to meet you both. Darling, what do you say we go find a seat. I'm sure those shoes must be killing your feet."

Emma smiled gratefully at him, "That sounds wonderful." She let him lead her to a table in the corner, away from things.

"So, that's what high school is like?" He asked.

Emma chewed on her lip and studied their joined hands. Her simple ruby engagement ring (it had been his mother's) and her silver wedding band twinkled under the gym lights. "Pretty much." She agreed. "They were co-captains of the cheerleading squad. They took pleasure in making other people miserable. With the help of other cheerleaders and of course the jocks."

Killian nodded, "And I take it you were not a part of any of that."

She shrugged, "I was the foster kid." She swallowed hard. "I didn't have anyone or any real friends. I left on graduation day. I was still seventeen. I left and never turned back. And then I wound up pregnant and in jail." Killian's grip tightened on her hand, "It's okay, though."

He shook his head, "It bloody well is _not _okay. Anyone who hurts you should pay dearly for it."

Emma grinned and leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly over his, "You know, if I hadn't been here, I may not have run to Oregon. And if I hadn't run to Oregon, I wouldn't have met Neal and I wouldn't have had Henry. Then Henry wouldn't have shown up on my doorstep in Boston and brought me back to Storybrooke. And if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been sucked into a portal with a wraith and stumbled across a man who pretended to be a blacksmith, who I climbed a beanstalk with. And if I hadn't done that, I probably wouldn't be married to said fake blacksmith with a beautiful little girl." She grinned at him, "I'm good with what my life was and where I am now. Trust me, I have far more than any of these people do. And that's largely due to the fact that I had nothing then. Now I have everything." She reminded him.

Raising a hand, he cupped her cheek lightly, his thumb brushing over the dimple in her chin, "I love you, Swan."

She chuckled, "Mrs. Jones." She corrected.

"Mrs. Jones." He agreed, bringing her face up to his to press a firmer kiss to her lips.

She leaned back, "Come on, Jones, I'm hungry, let's see if there's anything edible here." She stood and tugged him to his feet. He came willingly, wrapping an around her shoulders as they made their way together to the back of the gym.

OUAT

"_That's_ who Emma Swan married?" Lindsay blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Damn where can I get one?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I know and he's _English _too. That accent, holy fuck." Caroline agreed. "I wouldn't mind talking to him alone for a while."

"Send Drake over there to talk to her." Lindsay suggested, "Let him separate them for a while."

"Oh, good idea. Where did he go?" She looked around for the former football captain.

OUAT

Emma and Killian were seated at a table with a few former members of the yearbook staff and their spouses, munching on the barely edible food. Killian had claimed it to be 'worse than that poison she insists on eating at Granny's everyday.'

"Emma Swan!" Drake pulled up a chair next to her. "Look at you, all grown up!" He glanced down at her bare legs.

Emma flushed lightly and shuffled her chair closer to Killian's. "It's nice to see you again, Drake. This is my husband, Killian Jones."

Drake eyed the dark haired man, "Drake McIntyre." He held out a hand.

Killian nodded, gripping it tightly, "Killian Jones." He drawled.

"Wow, great grip there." He glanced over at Emma, "So what have you been up to the last fifteen years?"

She cleared her throat, "I got married, I had kids." She motioned to Killian.

"Oh, you've got kids?" He nodded, "So where do you guys live?"

"Oh, just a little coastal town in Maine." She didn't offer up the name. "What about you?"

"New York City." He puffed out his chest, "I'm gunning for CEO right now. What about you, what do the two of you do?"

Killian grinned at Emma, "Swan, here, is the Sheriff of our little town." He boasted proudly, "And I run the harbor."

"And you're one of the deputies on the force." She reminded him. "Not much happens in our town, so I really only have one deputy, but occasionally the need arises for more than one, so Killian and a couple of others tend to help out." She explained, sharing an amused grin with Killian at the thought of nothing happening in Storybrooke. The week before they had to take down an ogre that somehow made it through a portal to Storybrooke. She didn't think Drake would understand that though.

"Who would have thought, Emma Swan enjoying the small town life?" Caroline teased. Emma hadn't even noticed her and Lindsay come up to the table. She chose not to respond. Instead, Caroline turned her eyes on Killian, "So, Killian, how did you end up in America?"

Killian eyed Emma in amusement, "I met a blonde siren and followed her back here."

Emma's green eyes sparkled, "Something like that." She shook her head.

"So you met in England? That is where you're from, right, Killian?" Caroline asked.

Emma nodded, "Yes, my mom and I were over there for some time and we ran into Killian."

"Your _mom_?" Caroline asked, "Did little Orphan Emma find her parents?" Emma tensed at what Caroline used to call her.

Clearing her throat, Emma replied, "Yes, both of them. As wonderful as it is for me, it's even better for our kids to have them around."

"You had children with her?" Caroline asked, clamping her mouth shut in embarrassment at her question.

Killian pulled Emma's chair closer to him, "Aye, well, I adopted her son, Henry. The lad is sixteen now. And then we just had a baby, Ava, she's eleven months old now." He pressed a kiss to Emma's neck. "I'll go get us another drink, love. Will you be alright?" He asked.

Emma tipped her head back for a kiss. "Mhm, I'll be fine." She promised.

"I'll come with you, Killian, I could use a drink, myself." Caroline nodded eagerly, standing to follow him. Emma just rolled her eyes. Caroline was no threat to her now.

OUAT

"I just can't believe that little Orphan Emma is doing this well." Caroline admitted to Killian as they stood at the bar. "We all thought she'd wind up in jail or something." She rested a hand on his arm, "You know, there's only so much she can offer you, though. She's still quite a broken person."

Killian gripped the glass tighter, "You know, it's not her fault that she was alone as a child." He snapped, "And furthermore, she's done quite well if I do say so, and she's a bloody incredible woman. The most incredible woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am a very lucky man to get to share a life with her. You would do well to treat her with some respect, particularly around me." He abandoned their glasses on a table near the bar and stalked back across the gym to Emma.

"Killian?" Emma looked up at him, "Everything alright?"

He motioned to the dance floor, where couples were swaying to music from the 80s. "Care to dance, love?"

Emma smiled softly, "Of course." She took his extended hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor, "What happened at the bar?"

"That bloody infuriating woman insulted you and came onto me in the same sentence. I didn't even know that was possible." He twirled her out before pulling her firmly against his chest. "And that Drake bloke has been staring at your legs all evening. I'm fighting the urge to beat the bloody hell out of him."

Emma combed her fingers through his hair, "Killian, it's okay. They don't matter, their opinions don't matter. All that matters is us and our family." She hummed as he dropped his forehead to hers, "When we go out of town for our anniversary next month, can we go somewhere without my past? Maybe somewhere with a beach?"

He grinned, "I was actually thinking we take the _Jolly _to somewhere you haven't been. Somewhere a little bit further off."

Emma arched a brow at him, "Oh, and where's that?"

He twirled her again, "Well, there's this little island called Tortuga, it's beautiful and the inhabitants are very kind and welcoming. It's near the Enchanted Forest." He murmured, "Now that we have a multitude of beans, I was thinking we could perhaps commandeer two of them, one to take us there and one to take us home."

Emma smiled, "I think the Mayor could be persuaded to give us two of them for our anniversary." She sighed, "So, what did you think of high school?"

"I bloody well hate it."

She shrugged, "You'd have been fine I'm sure. You would've been popular, no doubt about it."

"I don't know, Swan." He pressed a kiss to her ear, "When I was that age, I had no parents and was being taken care of my Liam." He reminded her.

"That's true." Emma snuggled into his embrace, "Perhaps we would've found each other then."

"Love, it doesn't matter what time or realm we're in, we'll always find each other." He promised her softly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: I want to dedicate this to my awesome beta, **_GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia_**. Thank you so much for all of your patience and hard work. You're amazing! This did not wind up anywhere near where I thought it was going. Like not even a little bit. It was sparked by the scene where Emma was standing looking into the diner. Then it just kind of spun out of control and wound up here... ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

_**The five moments Emma realized she wanted to marry Hook**_

**Moment #3**

It was becoming her ritual. Every evening, Emma would settle herself on Main Street and watch Granny's from afar. She started it the month before. She'd watched as Killian gave Henry advice on how to woo a young girl from Camelot. Her name was Violet and Henry was quite enamored with her.

Three months after becoming the Dark One and Emma felt her heart actually take a few beats at the sight. Her little boy was old enough to notice girls. And her pirate was helping him, fathering him, taking him in. No matter how hurt Killian was by all of this, he was putting Henry first and Emma actually felt her heart start to break at her inability to help her son.

She wanted to be there. She wanted to sit next to Killian, maybe tease Henry a bit. She wanted to worry with Regina and fret with her mother and make bets with the dwarves on the status of her son's relationship with the newcomer. Instead she was forced to stay outside. She was an outsider looking in on a life that should be hers. If she hadn't taken that dagger, if she hadn't saved Regina.

Her eyes widened. It had been awhile since she thought of her newfound status as the Dark One in that way. It had been a long time since she realized she didn't take the power to simply have power or to be dark. She took it to save someone she loved.

OUAT

Emma stepped into the middle of Main Street and stared into Granny's Diner, she noted that Henry wasn't there. She vaguely remembered hearing some plans about spending the evening with her parents, Roland and Violet.

It was moments like these that she just felt so alone. She'd allowed the darkness to pull her under in Camelot. It was easier to succumb to it than to fight Gold. He was constantly there, constantly pulling her away from the people she loved. Constantly trying to get her to do magic.

She shuddered at some of the memories.

"You're sulking, dearie."

Emma spun at the voice. She hadn't heard his voice since she accepted the darkness. She thought her descent into madness was over. She thought she was through with him. She'd _hoped _she was through with him. "What do you want?" She snapped impatiently.

"You have to let it go." He motioned to the diner. "It's time to let all of them go. It's time to let go of the light." He reminded her of Excaliber locked safely away in her basement. Her goal with this curse was to drown out all of the light. She could do it if she reunited Excaliber with her dagger. Unfortunately (or fortunately, she wasn't quite sure at the moment), she'd been unable to pull the sword from the stone Merlin had put it in.

She glared at him, raised her hands and whisked him away. When silence surrounded her once again, she moved to a bus bench across the street and settled down, content to just watch the people in the diner. Her fingers thrummed with magic, but she had the urge to push it away. Balling her hands up into fists, she held onto the feeling. She held onto the feeling that she could go without magic for at least five minutes.

She knew why Gold had reappeared. She could feel it in her veins. As much as the darkness consumed her, the light was threatening to push in. Watching her friends and family continue on with their lives was threatening to push her towards the light. She'd lost so much to only gain this dark magic, and there were times when she felt that loss more acutely than anything else.

Her eyes flicked through the window again, landing on Regina, Robin, and Killian, seated together at booth. Regina's words echoed in her head, _"Step away from my son." _

Even when Regina was at her darkest, Emma had been forced to realize that he was _their_ son. And now, after Emma had succumbed to the darkness to save Regina, the woman was taking Henry away from her. She was torn between thanking the woman for protecting Henry and blasting her into another realm to keep him for herself.

"You can't get away from me that easily, dearie." Gold's high-pitched voice echoed in her ear.

She turned her head, "Go to hell." She snapped, swiping at a stray tear.

The former Dark One held up a hand and paused, "Already there." He sang out with a maniacal laugh.

Emma stared at him blankly. She wondered briefly if she sounded like that. If absolute insanity seeped from her lips. Pushing herself up, she felt magic pulsing inside of her.

"Do you feel that. It wants you to use it." He taunted her as she crossed the street.

She threw the door to the diner open and everyone inside stilled. She felt the tension, knew Granny had her crossbow nearby, knew Regina was ready to fight her, knew Robin and the few Merry Men inside would protect everyone, knew Grumpy's ax was probably on hand. They didn't need it. She wouldn't hurt them. She spun to face Gold. "No. There will be no more magic." She screamed. "I don't want to use anymore magic." She ripped the dagger from her belt and stalked over to the table Regina was seated at.

"Emma?" The woman asked hesitantly, her hands raised and ready for battle.

"Please, take it. Please just make it stop. Make him go away." Her hand was shaking as she held out the metal.

"Swan," Killian's voice was soft in her ear, "make who go away?"

Emma let out a strangled sob, "Gold. The Dark One. I don't know. He just won't leave. He keeps pestering me about using magic and why won't he leave?" She dropped the dagger on the table top and dug her fingers into her hair, tugging at it.

Hesitantly, Killian reached up, his fingers moving swiftly to the pins holding the long braid secure. Within moments, he had her hair out of its confines. "It's okay, love. It's going to be okay." He nodded for Regina to take the dagger.

The diner was still silent and tense. A moment later, there was the scraping of a chair and a new presence hovering over them. "Why don't you take a seat, Emma. Ruby is making some hot cocoa with cinnamon."

Emma and Killian both looked up at Granny. It took a second, but Emma finally nodded, settling in the booth across from Robin and Regina. Killian slid in next to her. "Here you go, Emma." Ruby set the drink in front of her.

Hesitantly, Emma wrapped her hands around the mug. She felt her magic pulse again and jumped, "It's in you all the time, dearie. All you have to do is use it." Gold was hovering next to Killian now. The bastard could and would follow her anywhere.

She started shaking her head again, "No, I won't use magic. There won't be anymore magic until you're gone." She hissed. The diner remained quiet as she spoke. "No more magic." She continued.

Killian placed his hand over hers and Regina gripped the dagger tightly. "It's okay, love. He can't hurt you. He's not real."

"Oh, but I am." Gold moved to stand over Killian. "I could kill him so easily."

Emma's head shot up, "Don't you dare hurt him." She tried to stand, nearly upsetting the table. "Don't you lay a hand on him."

"Or you'll do what?" Gold taunted. "Use magic?" His hands waved mockingly. "You could."

Emma swallowed hard and sat back down. "Sorry." She murmured.

Robin reached across the table, "It's okay, Emma. It's okay." He rested his hand on top of hers and Emma let out a sigh. Regina's hand joined his and Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, "We'll figure this out." Robin promised.

"You can't let me use magic." Emma repeated. "No magic."

Regina kept her grip on the dagger. "I promise, Emma, this time, I'll protect this from you."

She glanced up at Killian, "Please, just, I can't go back there. Please just take me anywhere, but"

"You'll come back to the _Jolly _with me." Killian responded without thinking. "We'll figure this out, Swan. I know we will."

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder. He reached over and laced his hand with hers. The moment they were intertwined, Gold disappeared. Her eyes flew open and she looked around, "He's gone." She murmured.

Regina stood up and tossed cash on the table, "We should get her to the ship while that's true." She told them.

Robin nodded, "The Merry Men will happily guard the docks as well." He offered.

OUAT

Emma sat at the edge of Killian's bed. "How long do you think he'll be gone for?" She asked softly.

Killian settled on the floor, reaching down to remove her shoes, "I don't know, love, I hope for awhile."

She sniffed and nodded, "Me too."

He hesitated as he looked up at her, his fingers gently massaging the arch of her foot absently, "Swan, what made you change? What made you come in and"

"I saw you. It was last month, I think." She paused, "You were giving Henry advice and I just" she closed her eyes, "I knew I should've been there and I wanted to be." She paused again, "I've been watching." She admitted, chewing on her lip, "And I realized something tonight."

His head fell to the side as he hands skimmed up her leg, "What?"

She took a breath. She knew she would've never said this before she turned dark, but now it didn't matter. As long as she was the Dark One, they could never be together and if she didn't tell him, she felt like it would eat her alive, "If I hadn't taken that dagger," she paused, "if you and I would've been sitting in there, watching Henry with his first crush," she paused again and took a breath, "Killian, I knew in that moment that if this hadn't happened," she shook her head, "Killian, I could see a life with you. A real life. A marriage and kids and Henry and I just," she let out a sob she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, "I love you. And I'm so tired of this. I'm so tired of fighting the light. I love you."

He was up in an instant, his hand gripping her face, his hook around her waist, drawing her up and flush against him. He pressed his lips to hers hard. He knew nothing would happen. This had been one of the first things he'd tried, but he just couldn't help it. She was still for a moment before responding almost instantly.

Something pushed them back, some flash of light, but she ignored it, dragging him closer to her, yanking him forward until they tumbled back onto the mattress.

A pounding on the deck and the door to the cabin bursting open before Robin nearly fell below caused them to pull apart, "Bloody hell, mate," Killian grumbled, "haven't you heard of knocking?"

Robin was panting as he stood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Mulan and Will Scarlett clamoring down behind him, "What happened?" He asked, "There was this light and what happened?"

Emma straightened with a sigh, trying to adjust her dress, "What are you talking about?"

Killian looked at her, his head spinning at the lilt in her voice. Her hair was no longer nearly white. It once again looked like sunshine. Her complexion was rosy, her lips the pale pink, traces of the red lipstick she'd had on smeared by his kisses. "Swan?" He murmured softly.

"Emma!" Robin beamed.

"Why is everyone saying my name like that?" Emma asked. They were silent for a moment and that was when Emma realized that the magic thrumming through her felt different somehow. She felt lighter. She looked around and Gold wasn't over her shoulder. "Killian?" She asked hesitantly.

He beamed at her, his forehead dropping to hers, "You're back."

She let out another sob, "You saved me."

"Darling, I believe you saved you. After all," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "you are the Savior."

Her eyes flashed up at the word, "Henry." She stood, nearly tripping in her haste to slip her feet back into her heels, "I need to find my son."

OUAT

Emma found him on Main Street running towards the docks. Regina was frantically chasing him with her parents and Violet. "Henry!" Emma cried out when she saw his tall form.

"Mom!" They came to a stop in front of each other, Emma dragging him into a bone crushing hug.

Regina panted behind them, "Emma, the dagger, it's gone are you"

"She's back." Killian and Robin yelled out together as they approached.

The door to Gold's Pawn Shop flew open and Belle fell out, "Rumple! He's awake and" her eyes landed on Emma and Henry. "Emma?"

Emma looked up and held out a hand, beckoning the young woman forward, "Is he okay?" She asked quietly.

Belle was stunned as she allowed Emma to wrap her in a hug, "You, how did you"

Emma's head turned, she was unaware of all the eyes on her as her own gaze locked with Killian's, "I love him." She stated simply. "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Henry was beaming, "True love's kiss worked?" He asked.

Killian was by their side in an instant, "Aye, lad, this time it did." He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple, "Just promise me that we won't have to use it for a while, Swan." He murmured.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for all of your help. This is for you! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Voices**

She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. She was sure she looked positively insane as she wandered aimlessly through King Arthur's castle, twirling the pink rose Killian had plucked for her between her fingertips. Killian had gone off in search of Robin to get an update from Regina. Emma was certain her heart was still racing, and it wasn't from the ride through the countryside. Killian was right. As long as she could trust him to share in the burden, she could fight the darkness. He was there for her. And he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't Neal. He wouldn't walk away. He'd never walk away. Raising a hand, she brushed her fingertips to her lips. And that kiss. She felt her own smile soften. It was burned in her memory now. She wasn't sure why she'd held him at arms length for so long when she could've had more of those.

A maniacal laugh behind her made her pause, "You really think it's that easy, do you?"

She shook her head, tears brimming, her hand falling limply to her side and her smile dropping instantly, "No." She murmured, "You're not here, go away."

Rumplestiltskin's form popped in front of her, "Oh, I'm right here, dearie. Your precious pirate can't keep me at bay forever." He taunted.

She continued shaking her head, "No, go away, leave me alone. I don't want to be dark." She pushed past him, but he followed, his incessant voice ringing in her ears about magic and darkness and power.

It sounded so easy.

It sounded so appealing.

To just give into the darkness would make all of these problems go away. She'd no longer be at war with herself. She could finally know peace.

Then she thought of Killian. She thought of the rose between her fingers and his kiss on her lips. She thought of Henry. She thought of him riding with that girl, Violet. The memories brought peace to her as well. She could have peace and not give way to the darkness. She just had to fight it. She just wished she weren't so tired.

So, she kept walking, the pale rose clutched tightly in her palm. Pressing her hands over her ears, she moved quickly down the halls to Killian's room. She had to find him. She couldn't be alone. She could never be alone. Pushing the door open, she slammed it in Rumplestiltskin's face.

"Ah, slam doors all you like, I won't go away." He sang out. A strangled mewl tore from her throat at his words. She'd never be alone again. If she could just sleep, if she could just close her eyes and, "You're the Dark One now. Dark Ones don't need sleep." He reminded her blithely.

She threw herself on Killian's bed, curling up into a ball and turning over to face the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, her shoulders shaking as she pressed one of the pillows over her head, hoping to block out his voice.

That was how Killian found her twenty minutes later, curled up in a ball, the rose on top of the pillow over her head, pressed between the white cotton and her hand. "Swan?" He murmured.

She didn't budge. "You're not here." She whispered. "You're not real. You're not here. Killian promised me that you're not real."

Killian felt his heart clench at the sight. The Dark One was back, haunting her waking moments once more. With a sigh, he moved to the bed, sitting on the edge and gently bringing his hand to her stomach, slowly rolling her over. Fingers ghosting over her cheek, he murmured, "Come on, Swan, open your eyes, love, I'm here now."

Her eyes fluttered open and his heart broke at how lost she looked, "Killian?"

He nodded, moving to settle on the bed with her, drawing her up to his chest, "Aye, love, I'm right here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm right here. Just ignore him, he'll go away." He promised.

She shook her head, "He promised to never go away." Still clutching the rose, she sat up, straddling him, "What if he never goes away? What if this is my life now? Fighting darkness, fighting _him_?" She pressed her forehead to his, "I don't want to fight anymore, Killian. I'm so tired of fighting." Her fingertips traced his cheek, his chin, the thin scar, his lips.

"You can't stop fighting, Swan. You can't give into the darkness." He reminded her.

She pushed herself back, "I'm tired of fighting for everything." She screamed. "Fighting Pan, fighting Cora, fighting Zelena, fighting Regina, fighting Gold, fighting Ogres, fighting Lily, fighting Maleficient, fighting Cruella, fighting Ursula, fighting the Ice Queen." She shuddered in his hold, "Fighting myself. When does it stop? Why does it never stop?"

"Oh, love," Killian drew her into his arms again, holding her tightly as a sob wracked through her too thin body, "we will get through this. We'll get rid of the darkness, I promise." He assured her softly, "And when we do, you and I are going to spend some alone time together celebrating." He whispered in her ear. "And then we're going to take your lad and go on a trip away from everything. And you and your parents are going to get to celebrate together. And perhaps you, Regina, Robin and I could go on a trip." He murmured, "And of course Granny and Leroy will throw a celebration in your honor. We'll get through this like we get through everything else." He murmured. "Together."

She wanted to believe him, but the glittering form of Rumplestiltskin in the corner smiling maniacally at her before fake gagging at Killian's words made her doubt it, "I don't know how this time, Killian." She whispered.

Gently, he tipped her chin up to him, "Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Always. More than anyone."

He lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips lightly across her own in a silent promise that somehow they would come out stronger on the other side. When he pulled back, he murmured, "Believe me that we will be okay, Swan. We'll get through it together."

Emma hummed, when she glanced over her shoulder, Rumple wasn't there. With a sigh and a soft smile, she murmured, "Okay." Before burying her face in his neck, resting the rose over his heart and pressing her palm down firmly so she could feel his heart beat beneath it.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: Because I need happiness! I want to dedicate this to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for all of your dedicated and hard work. It's much appreciated! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

_The Five Moments Emma Realizes She Wants to Marry Hook_

* * *

**Moment #4**

Emma let out a huff and threw herself onto a log just a few feet into the forest of Camelot surrounding Granny's. She didn't run very far, just enough to ensure that her parents wouldn't follow her and that Regina would give her some space. Closing her eyes, she willed the tears away, letting out a shaky breath.

"_Swan?"_

His voice echoed off the trees before she could even see him. Of course he followed her. He always follows her. He always will. "Swan?"

She looked up, his form a little blurry as she blinked back the tears, "I'm fine."

"What Regina did to you, there was no excuse for that. I'm sorry it had to happen." He apologized.

She shook her head and moved over, indicating he should sit next to her, "No, it's okay, really. It helped. It helped me face what's keeping me from being able to let go of the darkness."

He quirked an eyebrow at her in that ridiculous, yet adorable way of his and she felt her heart beat speed up slightly, "And what is that?" He asked.

She swallowed thickly, hoping he would understand what she was about to say. She was sure he would, he always understood her. Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out the newspaper Henry had given her, "Henry gave me this."

Hook let out an exasperated sigh, "I should've known. I forgot boys can't keep secrets."

Emma smiled softly at his words, "He wasn't trying to give away your secret, he was just trying to give me something to hold onto, to give me hope."

Killian's face fell slightly, "And it didn't work?"

"No, I mean it did, but," she sighed, "it's just that once I let go of the darkness, the future is just there. I can just take it."

Holding up a hand, Killian asked, "So, let me see if I understand, you don't want to let go of the darkness because you don't want to move in with me?"

"_No_! Killian, that's not it. It's just," she paused, frowning as she attempted to put her thoughts in order. "Okay, look, I just, I've always been alone. And it's made it so that I can only let someone in when I'm going to lose them. I could only admit my feelings for Neal when he was dying. I could only tell you I love you when I thought I was going to be gone forever. I want this future with you, I really do. I'm just afraid to take it. Do you understand that? I'm afraid to lose you, too."

Killian nodded slowly, a smile curving at his lips, "Aye, love, I do understand that, but I'm not going anywhere. If you want this future, all you have to do is take it." She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly at his words, "I promise, Swan, I'll not leave you, no matter what happens. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else. I'm truly yours." He leaned into her slightly, just barely brushing his lips over hers, smiling softly when she tried to chase his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." He murmured the promise in her ear.

Emma felt her heart actually skip a beat at his words and warm breath dancing over her skin, "Promise?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "As if I could ever leave you, Emma." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and dropped his forehead to hers, their noses brushing slightly, "It's almost like you're a part of me." He murmured before leaning back.

Sniffing back tears, Emma dragged his head to hers, "I love you, too." She whispered against his mouth before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. She knew, in that moment, that she wasn't scared of a future with him. He loved her wholly for who she was and he was unfailingly patient and honest with her. As his tongue swept through her mouth tantalizingly, she realized that she could spend her entire life loving this man and she would be content. Sliding her hands through his hair, she tugged him back towards him, trying to get impossibly closer.

"Swan," he murmured.

"Just kiss me." She whispered, trying to hike up the dress so she could throw a leg over his lap and straddle him before bringing him in for another kiss. She smiled when they pulled back, bumping noses with him affectionately, "I love you, Killian."

His fingers danced over her feet and down her neck, slipping through her silky hair. "I love you too, Emma."

She traced his mouth with her fingertips, "I want forever with you." She whispered. Biting her lip, she nuzzled her nose against his ear, continuing to whisper, "I want to build a life with you and have a family with you in this home you've picked out for us."

He leaned back slightly to catch her eye, "I want that, too, Swan." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of light, "Look, love."

Following his gaze, she looked to the ground where the ember sat. "I did it." She turned back to face him, "Actually, you did it."

"What do you say we get rid of this darkness once and for all?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Let's." She agreed, "I have a home to move into." She stood up, collecting the sword and the flame. Holding out her hand she glanced up at him with a crooked smile, "I think we should buy a bed first." She winked at him, her smile turning into a salacious grin.

Killian groaned, "A bloody minx you are." He tugged her into his side, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth as they walked back towards Granny's.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is a little two-parter that I would like to dedicate to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I've been working on this on and off for a while now and it's finally done! This is just something light and funny. I hope everyone enjoys it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Home for the Summer Part I**

Regina let out a grumble as she continued to slice the apples into thin slices, "Did those idiots go raise the chickens and slaughter them and grow their own vegetables or milk their own cows?" She snapped, "What is taking so long to get to the store and back, at this rate"

Emma let out a snort, "Honestly, Regina, pregnancy doesn't suit your already melodramatic nature." Emma tutted lightly, "And they've only been gone for thirty minutes. They'll be back in plenty of time for us to finish cooking for the BBQ." Emma had to admit that she was just as jumpy and excited as Regina. Henry was coming home after his first year away at college. Their genius boy was a Creative Writing and Mythology major at Cornell University. They hadn't seen him since Christmas and everyone (particularly his little Uncle Neal, Roland, his little brother Liam and his little sister Rae) was excited to have Henry home for a couple of months. They were planning a big backyard BBQ at Killian and Emma's house.

"Because you're just a joy to be around all the time." Regina shot back.

Emma chose not to respond, instead she answered the ringing phone, "Please tell me you two are on your way back soon, Regina is driving me up the wall." She answered cheekily.

"Sorry, Mom, not Killian." Henry's voice echoed in her ear.

"This is actually much better. Are you alright?" She asked, "You have left, right?"

"We're at a gas station. We're only about three hours out now and"

Emma interrupted him, "I'm sorry, but did you say 'we'?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long moment, "Oops."

"Henry" Emma drew his name out, "who is 'we'?" She asked slowly.

"Don't be mad." He cut in, "But I may have a girlfriend."

"You may have a girlfriend?" Emma repeated.

"He has a what?" Regina shrieked, dropping her knife to the floor with a clatter.

"Let me guess, Mom can hear you repeating everything." Henry muttered.

"Oh, you're toast, kid. You're on speaker phone now." She set the phone on the island between Regina and herself. "Now who is this girl?"

Henry sighed, "Her name is Emily and she's from Ohio and she's really sweet and smart and pretty and funny. Oh, and she doesn't know."

"Know what?" Regina asked.

Emma shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Henry, you're dating this girl and you haven't told her that your family is not exactly of this realm? And you're stupid enough to bring her home to Storybrooke? Just think about who your stepfathers are!" She asked tiredly.

"Nope, so if you could maybe promise that Killian and Robin will behave and train everyone else and"

"Henry, half the town will be here and you just expect us to"

"Please!" Henry whined, "Oh, here she comes. Got to go, we'll see you guys soon. Love you both!"

"Henry!" Regina and Emma screeched together. They were met with the dial tone.

"Bloody hell!" Emma slammed her hand on the counter.

"Well, that can't be good." Killian came in the kitchen, their four-year old son, Liam, tottering behind him with six-year old Rae hot at his heels. "What's happened, love?" He set the grocery bags he was carrying on the island, his arms wrapping around her wide middle, drawing her in.

"Is the little one okay, Mommy?" Liam asked worriedly, his blue eyes shining up at her with concern.

Leaning over, Emma scooped their son up, "Yes, but Henry did a bad thing."

Rae's eyes widened comically, "Henry?" She asked incredulously.

Robin set the bags he was carrying down, "I have to agree with the kids," he admitted, "are you sure we're talking about the same lad? Are you sure it wasn't one of them? Or one of us?" He motioned to the younger kids first, then himself and Killian. Killian smacked him on the arm and he winced.

Regina snorted, "We're never going to be able to pull this off, Emma." She glanced between their husbands. "I mean, maybe the kids will be able to, but there's no way those two will behave themselves for this." She pointed to their husbands.

Emma sighed, "Good point. They're a mess."

"Um, excuse me, darling, but as said husband, I feel I must be insulted. What can't we do?"

"Behave in front of the girl Henry has brought home who doesn't know who we are." Emma quipped.

"What do you mean by who we are?" Robin asked.

"That you're Robin Hood or he's freaking Captain Hook." Regina motioned to Killian. "Emma, there's no way they'll behave. And when we put them with David? Or the dwarves? Or the Merry Men?"

"Forget about them, Granny is still hauling that crossbow everywhere since that last ogre attack!" Emma reminded her. "Oh, this is just a disaster in the making. We have to cancel the BBQ and lock the two of them up. There's no way that"

Biting his lip, Killian nodded and interrupted, "Well, Swan, I'm sure you and her majesty here will come up with something. Locksley, let's take the kids out back and set up the grill. Just remind everyone that they behaved when you were being stubborn and refused to tell Henry who we all were when the Wicked Witch cursed us all."

"Now, it's not nearly time to" Regina began to protest, but she was interrupted by Emma throwing a roll at Killian, "Do not bring that up, Killian Jones. You and I both know that circumstances were difficult and" She sniffed back the tears, spinning on her heel. She was well aware that she had been difficult and distant in the past, pushing Killian away until it was nearly too late. She knew that and she paid the price at the time and she still carried around the guilt of it today. She didn't need to be reminded it of it (even if he hadn't meant it in a vicious way, perhaps the hormones from being pregnant made it sting that much more). Particularly when a disaster was about to strike.

"Great going, pirate." Regina sneered.

"Mommy!" Liam's footsteps echoed down the hall behind her and Emma paused, turning to scoop her son up, "Papa didn't mean it." He promised.

Killian was leaning in the doorway, his head hung low, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Swan. I just meant that we have practice in hiding who we are from outsiders. There was also Greg." He reminded her softly. "If Robin, Dave and I behave, I'm sure we can do this."

Emma sighed and stepped into his open arms, "Fine. I'm sure you're right." She pressed her nose into his neck. "Sorry." She murmured.

He chuckled and rubbed her back, "Hardly our worst spat, love. There was the time you left me to be food for a giant and I locked you in a jail cell. Remember? Besides, some of these things are out of both of our control."

She chuckled and nodded, "Good point." Tipping her head up, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "Okay, I'll start making a few phone calls to spread the word around."

Killian grinned and tossed Liam over his shoulder, "We have work to do then. Now, Locksley, outside with me." He tugged on Robin's scarf with the other.

Emma watched them move towards the sliding glass door as the realization that whatever they'd silently begun planning was still on. "Whatever you're up to, Killian Jones, I swear I'll withhold sex for a month if you don't put a stop to it now." Emma threatened loudly as she wiped her eyes.

Stopping in the doorway, Killian chuckled darkly, "Please, love, if you're going to threaten someone, you should actually use a threat you could follow through with. Has being married to a ruthless pirate taught you nothing?" He teased before dragging his friend out back.

Emma groaned, "Oh, whatever they're up to, it's not anything good."

Regina sighed, "We need to get your parents over here and warn them. Shit, your mother can't keep a secret to save her life." Regina worried, handing Emma glass of water.

"This is going to be a bloody disaster." Emma mumbled. "A town full of fairytale characters and magic. What could possibly go wrong?" She asked, the glass shattering in her hand from stress.

"We could destroy the entire house." Regina pointed out as she attempted to put the glass back together, only to cause the water to spread even more so. "Damn it."

"I guess that means no intentional magic." Emma muttered.

"You're forgetting about the unintentional magic." Regina reminded her as she picked up the paper towels. "Allow me, I'm less pregnant than you are." She muttered.

OUAT

Nearly the entire town was in the backyard when the sliding glass door was pushed open and Henry appeared with a tiny blonde girl. "Henry!" Liam was the first person to notice them, sprinting away from his parents and towards his older brother.

Henry chuckled, dropping to the ground and opening his arms just as Liam threw himself towards him, "Hey, Liam." Henry pressed a kiss to the little boy's temple, "How are you?"

Liam bounced up and down, "So good! Missed you so much!" He cried. His eyes landed on the blonde. Pointing, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Now, Liam, that's not polite." Emma waddled up behind him. She smiled warmly at the girl standing shyly next to Henry, "Hi, you must be Emily. I'm Emma."

Emily cleared her throat, "It's nice to meet you, Sheriff Jones."

Emma laughed, "Emma will do just fine. We're a very informal, if not dysfunctional, family. This is Henry's little brother, Liam."

Emily smiled widely at the curly-haired boy, "Hi, Liam. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Emily." She held up her hand for a high-five and Liam smacked it enthusiastically. Emily looked up to say something else, but her mouth clamped shut and a deep flush spread over her pale skin.

Emma frowned slightly and turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Killian, who was sauntering towards them in dark jeans (it was still too cool for shorts even though it was mid-May) and a white t-shirt. Only he could make the simple look positively sinfully inappropriate. Emma had to admit that with his too-blue eyes, strong jaw that was covered in scruff, dark hair that was just slightly graying at the temples, falling over his forehead and strong and lean body, he looked like sex on a stick. A flood of heat and want shot through her and she had to tamper down on the lust fueled by her hormones. She was a lucky woman indeed. It seemed, too, that time would only be kind to Killian Jones now that he was finally aging. "This must be Emily."

The eighteen year old flushed even more, her eyes widening at the way Killian's accent wrapped around her name. Emma bit back a chuckle, knowing exactly how she felt. Killian made her feel that way even when she had a knife held to his throat and was solely focused on getting back home. That was so long ago it felt like another lifetime when she thought of all the times she'd lost him then found him over the course of their relationship. Now she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. She blinked away the tears and cleared her throat, taking the moment to introduce Emily to Killian, "Emily, this is my husband, Killian Jones."

Killian gallantly held out a hand, pulling her to her feet before dropping to a slight bow, "It's lovely to meet you, Emily. We're so happy you could spend the beginning of your summer break with us."

Henry snorted and stepped forward, "Nice, Dad."

Killian dropped Emily's hand after giving it a gentle squeeze, "Lad, we're so happy you're home." He pulled Henry in for a hug, "You've been sorely missed around here."

Emma chuckled, hugging her son finally, "You have no idea, Kid. I hate not having you around."

Henry laughed, "Feeling particularly hormonal today, Mom?" He teased.

She shoved him lightly, "You should try being pregnant."

"If it helps, you look wonderful." Emma looked over to Emily. It was the first time the young woman had spoken since she'd met Killian. She was still flushed, her eyes continuously darting to him. Emma knew that it would take some time (if she would ever) get over just how attractive Killian was and be able to focus on anything else.

"Thank you, Emily, please come join us. Henry, your mother will want to see you, as well." Emma informed him, "You should find her."

Slipping his hand in Emily's, Henry gave her a slight tug, "Come on, I bet Aunt Ruby made some of her punch." With a fleeting glance over his shoulder, Henry tugged Emily into the throng of Storybrooke residents.

Killian chuckled as Liam ran off after them. Draping an arm over Emma's shoulders, he sighed, "This is going to be fun."

Elbowing him in the ribs lightly, Emma shook her head, "Whatever you and Locksley and probably Charming are up to, shut it down." She ordered sharply.

Rubbing his stomach slightly, Killian shook his head, "Love, I'm wounded you would think I was capable of that." At her raised brow he shot her smug grin, "My scheming abilities are far better than that. I've also enlisted the help of the good doctor and Will." He winked at her, his hand sliding over her shoulder and down her arm, lacing their fingers together, "Come, now, Mrs. Jones. You wouldn't want to miss all the fun that's to be had." He teased.

She groaned, her free hand resting on her stomach, "No, we wouldn't want that."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_AN: this is dedicated to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! - XOXO MAS_

**Home for the Summer Part II**

Emma felt like she was walking on pins and needles. The BBQ had been fun and easy. No one had even had a near slip up, but Emma knew that was planned. She knew her husband. She knew Robin. She knew her father. The three of them had hatched something that was going to make her stomach churn until Emily left and was going to devastate Henry in a loving way. God some days she hated the men in her life.

It was with that sigh of resignation, that Emma led Liam into Granny's for lunch the next day to meet Emily and Henry. She noted that Regina, Rae and Roland were already seated at a table in the back. When Liam was settled in with a cup of chocolate milk, Emma faced Regina, "Did you get anything out of Robin last night?"

Regina snorted, "Are you kidding me? He just kept giving me the innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' look."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course he did. Killian did the same thing. Telling me that _if_ anything were happening it would ruin all the fun to tell me."

"Let me guess, then he tried to seduce you." Regina snorted when Emma nodded, "It's like they both use the same playbook."

"The former thief, I know how sexy I am with my accent and pretty face playbook." Emma grumbled. "It didn't work, by the way. I made him go sleep on the sofa."

Regina let out a loud peal of laughter that turned heads, "Oh, that's great. It totally worked for Robin. I blame the pregnancy hormones."

"What are you blaming on your pregnancy?" Henry asked. Neither of the women had noted Henry come in with Emily.

"You really don't want to know what your mom and dad are up to, Henry." Emma warned.

Henry's face scrunched up, "No, I really don't." He agreed. He pulled out a chair for Emily, helping tuck her in and Emma and Regina both beamed at him. There was something to be said about being raised around fairytale characters. Every last man in town knew how to treat a woman. They were all chivalrous nearly to a fault and Henry had picked up on that. He rolled his eyes at their looks of pride, "You're not really going to start crying because I pulled out Emily's chair, are you?"

Emily reached over and clasped his hand in hers. "It was so weird the first time he did that." She admitted. "We were in the cafeteria with a group from our English class. We'd all just met and he just kind of naturally made sure all of us girls were seated. I'd never seen a man do that outside of the movies before." She admitted.

"Your father doesn't do that for your mother?" Regina asked.

Emily's face flushed and Regina immediately wanted to take her words back. It looked as if she'd struck some sort of nerve. Before Regina could apologize for her near miss, Emily raised her head, "I grew up in the foster system." She admitted, her eyes flashing defiantly, "I didn't really have a family at any point."

Emma's eyes dropped and she blinked back tears. She knew the sad look on Emily's face, knew the challenge in her eyes. "Well, Emily," she reached over and patted the young woman's hand, "now you have a place to go." She assured her. Emily eyed her warily, "Trust me, the people in this town are more like you than you think." Clearing her throat, Emma passed out the menus Granny set at the end of the table, "Now, who's hungry?"

OUAT

After lunch they meandered down to the park. Emma sat down next to Emily who was helping Rae with a juice box. Once the little girl was off and running, Emma turned to her, "You know, Emily, I meant what I said."

"No offense, Emma," she paused, "but you're not the first person who's said that to me."

Emma simply smiled at the skepticism in her voice, "Perhaps not, but I may be the first who's been in your position. I was a foster kid." She shrugged, "Never had a home, I got shuffled around a lot until I landed here."

"How did you and Henry end up here?" She asked.

"I gave Henry up for adoption." She paused, "Henry hasn't told you about his background?"

Emily shrugged, "He just says it's complicated. Which is true. I mean two mothers and two fathers? That's hard."

"Technically they're his step-fathers. Neal died a few years ago. He was a good man, though." Emma swallowed. Neal dying in her arms was something she would never really get over. There was so much loss in her life. Her eyes landed on Liam. Still, she'd been given even more it seemed. She pressed her hand over her stomach, feeling the little girl inside kick lightly. As if baby Catherine would ever let her forget how blessed she was. "I made some bad decisions when I ran away from the foster system." She explained. "I met Neal and wound up pregnant. I gave Henry up and Regina adopted him when he was just a few days old. He was always very loved. He found me when he was ten and I came here and never left. I" she paused, "_stumbled_ across Killian about a year later."

"And you were married?" Emily asked, her eyes shining.

"Not quite. It was touch and go for a little bit. Neal came back into our lives, which was good for Henry, but complicated for me. And Killian had to let go of his past, but we found our way to each other at about the same time Regina and Robin found each other. It was a trying couple of years, but we all made it." Trying didn't even cover it when she thought about Zelena, Gold, the Underworld, her time as the Dark One and Camelot. Some days she couldn't believe they'd all made it to this point.

"That's very romantic." Emily observed.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, it was something. But now Henry has a big family who loves him, which is what I wanted for him when I gave him up." She paused, "So I know what you're going through, Emily. I know what you've been through. And trust me, even if you and Henry don't work out, you can always call me. Us foster kids have to look out for one another." She nudged the girl.

"Thanks, Emma." Emily paused, "I'm really glad I met Henry." She admitted.

OUAT

Late that afternoon Storybrooke shut down for a town block party. Main Street was closed, people set up tables and tents. The Merry Men had music going, the Dwarves had set up some games. Everyone was in a celebratory mood. Henry was home, there were no villains trying to destroy the town, everyone was generally light and happy.

It made Emma nervous.

She like Emily, she really did and she didn't want the young girl scared off. If she and Henry really were to work out, then he'd eventually tell her the truth. They'd come up with a way to explain it all and ensure that their secret town stayed a secret. If someone spilled the beans too early, then she may run the other way and break Henry's heart.

And tell someone.

That's what she kept explaining to Killian as they got ready to go down to the fair. He just pressed a kiss to her brow and told her she worried too much.

They found Henry and Emily with Regina, Robin, David, Snow and the kids. "I got you this." Regina held out a cocoa, "I figured you'd need it."

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked with a grumble.

"I tried. Robin took it away because we're pregnant." She muttered back, "Whatever they've got planned is going to happen tonight."

"So," Killian interrupted the small talk, "I hear there is the most _charming _play sword fighting going on in front of Granny's. What do you say we give it a go?"

David nodded, "That sounds like fun, then there's a _merry _archery contest happening in front of Archie's office." He grinned, "I believe he's keeping everyone _honest._"

Emma's mouth popped open and Henry flushed. They weren't doing anything terrible, but it was enough to shoot panic through his system. Emily grinned, "I've never tried sword fighting. That sounds like fun."

Killian extended his arm for her, "Well, David here is reported to be the best in this land, but I think I'm quite the expert swordsman myself."

"Please, Emma can best you." Robin chortled.

"Says the man who can be out shot by Mary Margaret." Killian shot back.

Henry latched onto Emma's arm, "Stop them." He begged, "Please."

Emma was already shaking her head, "Kid, I think you're on your own with this one." She admitted.

The remainder of the evening went that way. It seemed that everyone in town was in on Killian and Robin's plan. Victor set up a huge game of Operation, declaring that he could create life with science.

The Dwarves set up a mining game, whistling their working song.

Granny had crossbows with targets set up.

Even Archie walked around reminding everyone to be honest and let their conscious be their guides.

By the time they got home, Emma was surprised that Henry hadn't had a stroke. Emma sat on the edge of his bed before she turned in, "You okay, kid?"

He let out a growl, "They were horrible." He complained.

"Technically they didn't do anything wrong." He raised his brow incredulously. It was a look that mirrored Killian's exactly and she had to fight back a smile, "Honestly, kid, you only knew they were being bad if you actually knew what was going on." She frowned, "Or something like that."

"It was weird, _they_ were weird. She _knew_ something was up and"

"And she's still here just down the hallway. She's not going anywhere. She really likes you. Strange family members aren't going to scare her away." Emma paused, "You should consider showing her your storybook though. I think she may understand." Emma advised. Standing, she leaned down to brush a kiss over his forehead, "Night, Kid. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Henry sighed as she shut the door. He thought about what she said for a while before moving over to his bookshelf and digging around until he found the storybook. He hadn't gone through it in a while. Maybe it was time to revisit it? "Here goes nothing." He muttered, creeping down the hallway to the guest room where Emily was staying. He tapped on the door.

"Come in." She murmured.

He opened the door, "Hey, Em, got a minute?"

She grinned and pulled the covers back on her bed, letting him slip in next to him. "What's that?"

He bit his lip and took a breath. "Do you believe in magic?" He asked.

"You mean like the song?" She teased.

He shook his head, "No, I mean like actual magic." He clarified. "Do you believe in magic and fairytales and happily ever after?"

She snorted, "Henry, I grew up in the foster system. I believe the only happy endings are the ones we make and they're usually not that good."

For a moment he wasn't sure what to say to that. Then he thought about Emma and what all he did to make her believe. "Read this." He handed her the book. "Tell me what you think about it tomorrow." He requested.

Emily looked down at the book curiously, but nodded. Leaning over, Henry brushed a kiss over her lips before leaving her alone. Watching the door shut behind him, Emily thought about tossing the book to the ground and forgetting about it. They had snuck some alcohol at the fair, Henry could've had more than she thought. Still, something was eating at her. Maybe it was the way everyone had been acting and how jumpy Henry had been. She wasn't sure, but it made her open the book and start to read.

OUAT

It was well after one in the morning when Henry felt the bed dip next to him, "Liam?" He asked.

"No, Emily." She reached over and flicked the lamp on, "Henry, this is crazy." She held the book in one hand.

He let out a tired yawn, burrowing back down under the covers, "That's what Mom said until I almost died. Then she believed. Can we talk about it when it's daylight?"

"No, wake up, if this is true then that means that your dads are Captain Hook and Robin Hood. And your mom was an Evil Queen?" She shook her head, "And Mary Margaret and David are actually your grandparents and it" she paused, "it actually makes complete sense." She finished, "Charming, merry, honest, life from science, that song. . ." her voice trailed off, "Good fucking lord you live in a town of fairytale characters!"

Henry shot up at the rise in her voice, "You believe me?"

Emily's eyes were still a little hesitant, "Can you prove it to me with magic?"

Henry shook his head, "But my moms can."

"Show me in the morning." She requested.

Henry nodded, tugging on her arm and tossing the book to the floor, "M'kay, but sleep now." He requested, burrowing his head in her hair.

She chuckled and nodded, fitting her body into his.

OUAT

The next morning before Henry could even ask Emma's magic was set off by her frustration with one of Liam's temper tantrums and she shattered three glasses without even touching them. If Emily had any doubts before, she certainly didn't anymore.

When the chaos from breakfast calmed down, Emma suggested that Henry show Emily the town again, this time really introducing her to people. She couldn't help but to shake her head at the grin on her son's face and the slight skip in his step as he tugged her out the door.

"You're welcome." Killian leered as the door slamming shut echoed down their hallway.

Emma turned and arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

"If I hadn't been up to my shenanigans then that may never have happened." Emma just snorted in response, "Also, Swan, I think we should invite Emily to stay with us the entire summer. There's no sense in her going back to Ohio alone or going back to New York alone."

This time Emma shot him a soft smile, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I love you, Killian." She murmured, "Shenanigans and all."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**_AN: I know I haven't updated anything in a while. I just had knee surgery Monday and things are just insane. I hope this piece makes sense! It's dedicated to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for all your hard work and help with everything. I also want to give a shout out to Daphodil050. You're so sweet! Thank you for all of your support! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

**Quiet Moment**

Emma felt her eyes water when Killian pulled back, her hand reaching up to stroke over his jaw. His forehead fell to hers and she closed her eyes with a relieved sigh. _He agreed to come home. She wasn't losing him. He still belonged with her. He would fight for her. _A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _When I win your heart, Swan, and I will win it. . ._ His promise from literally _years_ before in jungles of Neverland still rang in her ears as if it were only yesterday. She was so happy he had won it.

Nudging her nose with his, Killian murmured, "You're thinking, Swan." He accused lightly, "What are you thinking?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back, skimming her hand down to wrap her fingers around his hook. Slowly she guided him through the furniture that represented everything they'd lost in life in the house they'd yet to share with one another. She shoved him down to the sofa, moving to sit next to him. He quirked a brow at her and waited, ever patient with her. She imagined that no matter what, he'd always be. Her fingers twined with his as the other absently skimmed over the cool metal of his hook, warming it in the process. "Something I think about a lot." She admitted. "Actually, I think it crosses my mind at some point every day."

"And that would be?" He squeezed her hand reassuringly as she flushed lightly.

"Your promise in Neverland." She told him softly. He waited again. He'd made a few, so he waited until she clarified. "Your promise to win my heart." His face split in a wide grin at her words, "I think about your promise. I can still hear the sincerity in your voice, I can see it in your eyes as if it were only yesterday and I think about how much you went through to win it and how glad I am you did."

Leaning over, Killian lightly brushed his lips over hers, "I'll always be by your side, Emma." He promised. "I just may need reminding occasionally."

"Well," Emma hummed, swaying closer to him, "I'd be happy to remind you." She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she considered him. Deciding that she was done overthinking everything when it came to Killian and her feelings and the few quiet moments they had, she tossed her leg over his lap, moving to straddle him.

"Swan?" He asked hesitantly, his hand and hook coming to rest on her hips.

She held herself still for a moment, aware of what she wanted and was ready for, but still not wanting to push him. "Do you remember when we were chasing the Ice Queen and you told me that we had to live in the quiet moments?"

He nodded slowly, "Aye, love, that I do."

"Well," Emma leaned forward slightly, "we have a quiet moment." She pointed out. At his incredulously raised brow, she snorted, "Okay, so maybe it's not the _best _quiet moment, but no one's looking for us. We can take this time for us. Just for a minute."

"Just a minute?" Killian questioned, his eyebrow raising and the salacious smirk she loved so much that made her stomach flutter twisting at the edges of his lips.

Rolling her hips forward, Emma asked hopefully, "Maybe more than a minute?" Growling, Killian tugged her head down to his. He nipped at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him. Her hands skimmed down his arms and then back up to his hair. Her fingers slipped through the silky strands, anchoring him to her.

He let out a broken groan when she pulled back, "Swan?" He whined.

She pushed herself up to a standing position. Holding out her hand, she asked, "Do you trust me?"

He gave her a reassuring smile to help sooth the slight quiver in her voice. Slipping his hand in hers, he rose to stand, "Aye, love. Always."

Turning, she led him up the steps to the second floor of the ghost of their home. Perhaps she had the worst timing in the world, or maybe she had the best. She wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that this was right. _They _were right and she didn't want to wait any longer. Pushing the door open to their bedroom, Emma shut the door before letting go of Killian's hand so she could rip back the white sheet covering the bed. She turned slowly, "I don't want to push you," she began, "but, Killian," her eyes water slightly, "I don't want to wait any longer. I need you. I want you I almost lost you and it makes waiting seem silly and short-sighted. YOu're the only person I think I've ever truly loved and"

"Hey," Killian stepped into her personal space, interrupting her rambling. Pressing her against one of the bed posts, he murmured, "I'm yours." His fingers gently stroked her cheek, "I've always been yours."

She swallowed hard at his admission before shrugging out of her leather jacket and letting it drop to the floor. When she moved to strip off her sweater, Killian stopped her. Reaching down, he pulled it over her head himself. She sucked in a breath as his hand and hook skimmed down her sides. Curling her fingers around his hook, she drew him into her as she pulled herself up onto the bed. He crawled up after her, toeing off his boots and shedding his own jacket. They stripped each other slowly, hands wandering over bare skin with lips following behind.

When he was buried inside of her, the thick, slow drag of him threatening to drive her to the edges of insanity, Emma was sure she'd never felt this before. She felt complete and slightly overwhelmed. She couldn't believe she'd kept this man at armslength for so long. She couldn't wait to get them home to start the rest of their lives together.

His lips trailing over stomach after they came down drew her from her thoughts. She hummed, running a hand through his hair, her back arching as his teeth scraped over his hip, "So sensitive." He murmured. His lips skimmed across her stomach. "Love that. Love these." He whispered.

She glanced down, flushing at where his tongue was tracing over her stretch marks. "They're from Henry." She mumbled softly.

"Aye," Killian nodded, his nose nudging over one of the three distinct marks from him, "bloody incredible. You made him and carried him."

Biting her lip, Emma tugged his head up, "Have you, I mean did you ever think about having one?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I did when I was in the navy. Then I became a pirate and pushed it aside, but"

"What about with Milah?" Her voice was hushed as she asked it. The loss of Milah all over again still fresh.

He glanced down at her stomach, his fingers gliding over the pale scars there. "I did think about it, but leaving Bae was so hard on her, I don't think she would've had another child, no matter the circumstance."

Tucking herself in his embrace, she tugged his maimed arm around her. He'd discarded the brace at some point and she found herself absently tracing over the scars of his stump. "So no children, then."

He brushed a kiss against her temple, "It didn't seem to be in the cards for me, love." He stilled next to her, "I know Henry wasn't planned, but"

"No." She answered before he asked. "I never thought I'd have kids. Then I had Henry."

"And?" He prompted.

"I gave him up and never intended to have another. I never intended to have another relationship." She replied.

"You loved Bae very much and he hurt you." Killian surmised.

She shrugged, "I thought I loved him. I don't think I did then, though. It didn't feel anything like this." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I did love him in the end though, after Neverland. Not in _this_ way," she clarified, "but I did love him. He gave me Henry. That was enough."

"But you don't want anymore children." Killian finished.

She thought she detected a bit of disappointment in his voice and it gave her hope. Rolling over so that she was hovering slightly above him, she smiled timidly. "I'm only thirty-one." She told him. "I have a lot of time, if I wanted to, I mean, I could have, I would have"

"You'd have another child?" He asked, pushing himself up a bit more and drawing her into his lap.

She nodded, finally saying the words, "With you, Killian. I'd have another or even more than just one, I have the time." She reiterated. "And the thought of making a life with you. . ." she trailed off, "If you want, that is."

"Emma," Killian rolled them over, "when we get back to Storybrooke, I would like nothing more than to pledge my love to you in front of the entire town, to move into our home with Henry when her majesty will let us have him, and to start expanding our family with you."

She bit her lip, her eyes watering with tears she was trying to hold back, "That sounded a bit like a proposal."

"I believe, darling, that it was." He brushed away a stray tear, "Is that a yes?"

She nodded, "Yes, Killian, that's a yes."

Just outside the doorway, Regina tugged Robin back. "I think that we should give them a bit more time together." She murmured.

Robin grinned, "I agree. I think another quiet moment or two won't hurt. We can plan our attack without them and then let them weigh in later." He tugged her towards the staircase. "Come, darling, we should get out before they start another round." As if on cue, Emma's moan echoed down the hallway.

"Ugh, good call." Regina agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So I'm not going to lie, my favorite scene of the entire episode last night (spoiler alert if you haven't watched it yet. . . now would totally be the time to stop reading this chapter), was when David and Hook were sitting at the kitchen table in the Underworld loft and David admitted to (kind of) liking Hook. It was a great Captain Charming moment. So, that being said, I decided to extend the scene to them coming up with a plan to switch the names on the tombstone because they totally skipped that moment. **_

_**As always, this is dedicated to my wonderful beta who puts up with all of my shit. Thanks GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you're the best! ~ XOXO MAS**_

**Debts Paid**

Killian slammed the book shut with a thud. Nothing. There was nothing in the book about Auntie Em. Nothing that could help them save Dorothy at all. And the poor wolf was nearly hysterical in her fear of what happened to her friend. It made Killian wonder if there was perhaps more to the story than Ruby wanted to admit, but that was none of his concern. What he needed to do was help find Auntie Em so they could save the older woman and Dorothy. They also needed to figure out how to get Snow out of the Underworld. He knew that was eating David up inside. 

"Did you find anything?" David's voice behind him startled the pirate from his thoughts and he turned to look behind him. He found the prince leaning against the countertop studying him intently.

The frown on Hook's face indicated that the storybook offered no insight to how to save the Kansas native, "Nothing we don't already know." He grumbled. "Nothing that can help us." His shoulders slumped, "Just like there's nothing that can help us defeat Hades." Until they defeated Hades everyone he cared about was down here (some were even dead because of him). The guilt he carried for that far outweighed the guilt he carried for all the lives he'd taken during his three hundred years.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, David pulled the chair next to Killian's out, the wood scraping against the floor, "It's happening again and I can't stop it." It was the first time he'd said it out loud. He was losing his only son, just as he'd lost his only daughter. Again.

Hook quirked a brow at him, "What's happening again, mate?"

"It's just, we missed this time with Emma." David sighed. "It feels like losing her all over again."

A knowing look spread across Killian's face, one that was coupled with an immeasurable amount of guilt, "You mean Prince Neal." He surmised, "I'm sorry Hades had the phones ripped out."

"It's not your fault." David tried to assuage the pirate's guilt, "I just hate that Snow is going through this again. It should be her, not me, going back to see Neal. She shouldn't have to go through this _again_. We missed all this time with Emma and now we're missing it with Neal." He paused, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean" David's voice drifted off, unsure of how to continue. In some ways, it was Killian's fault. He did cave to the Darkness and nearly kill them all to make Emma know his pain, but it wasn't his fault he was the Dark One. Emma made that decision. Still, it wasn't Emma's fault that she'd become Dark either. While she picked up the dagger to save Regina, it was technically Gold's fault. Everything always seemed to go back that man. Darkness just swirled around him, destroying the lives of others in process and he showed little or no remorse.

Killian felt the guilt nearly swallow him whole again. It was on a constant loop _all day every day_. All he could think about was how everyone had left people they care about back at home, how they were in constant danger, how Storybrooke was in danger, and how Emma, Snow and Regina were dead because of him. Because he was _selfish_. Because he was _weak_. "I'm sorry, mate. This is all"

"Don't say it was your fault, Hook." David interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. No matter what they left behind, David (or any of the rest of them) didn't regret coming to the Underworld to save Killian. They found each other, they always found each other. It was simply what their family did and Killian was a part of that family. "We came down here willingly." He paused, "Gladly even."

"You came down here for me?" Killian asked, trying to keep his voice teasing, but there was still a bit of hope there.

"For Emma." David corrected, watching studiously as his fingers traced the scarred patterns in the wood. When he chanced a glance up at Killian he sighed, "I mean, we couldn't let you _stay_ down here."

Trying to lighten the mood, Killian smirked, "Are you saying you like me a bit, Dave?" He teased.

The prince grimaced. "You may be growing on me." He finally assented.

Leaning across the table, Hook's fingers tapped on the back of the prince's hand, "It happens to the best of 'em, mate. I'm hard to resist." He mocked.

David snorted and yanked his hand back, "Not for me."

The pirate laughed, "I'm sure the lovely Snow will be relieved to hear that."

David sighed, "She would be if she were in a better place right now." Any teasing on his part wouldn't bring that smile to her face or the light to her eyes. He knew it wouldn't because she was constantly consumed with worry for their son. "I just wish I could fix this. I wish I could make it better."

Killian tapped his hook against the table top, "I know, mate we all could."

They lapsed into silence, but the tapping continued, "Will you please knock it off." David swatted at his hook, the sound of it hitting the old wood finally grating on his last nerve.

"Sorry, mate, habit." Killian stared down at the metal appendage. He was just about to curse it when something hit him, "Get up." He nearly toppled the chair in his haste to stand, "I know how we can send Snow home to your boy."

David stared as Hook fled to the door, "What?" He asked.

"You heard me, let's move, Dave." The pirate held the door open, tapping his boot impatiently, there's no sense in dallying right now."

Scrambling to his feet, David followed the pirate out the door, "What's going on? How are we going to send us home?"

"Well, I can't rightly send both of you home. Well, I suppose I technically could, but I don't think you'd let me." Killian mused as he walked with purpose towards the graveyard.

"I don't understand what that means. Of course I'd let you send us both home." David argued.

"Not at the expense of either Henry or Robin." He paused, "I wonder if we etched. . ." Killian thought about that for a moment, "No that would bring Hades wrath down around us before we have a plan in motion. We can't do that at this moment."

"Do what?" David took a few deep breaths as they finally stopped in front of Emma, Regina and Snow's headstones, "What are we doing here?" He asked.

Killian tapped on his hook with a ringed finger, "Hades forgot that he enchanted my Hook. I was supposed to pick three people to stay down here. I didn't." He reminded the prince.

David's eyes widened, "You can change the names." He surmised.

"I don't know that for sure, but I intended to try. I could switch Snow's name out for"

"Mine. You're right. Henry and Robin can't be on these stones and Belle is pregnant. Not to mention we can't fight Gold right now and if we used Zelena we'd all wind up on tombstones." David picked up on Killian's train of thought instantly. "Do it. Snow needs to be with our son. Please."

Killian nodded, understanding the prince's sacrifice completely. He had died to save Emma. Kneeling on the ground in front of Snow White's tombstone, Killian ran his hook along her name. He grinned as the scratches marked out her name. Below it he wrote 'David Nolan' in as clear of script as he could. Sitting back on his knees, he asked, "Do you feel any different?"

David shook his head, "Come on, let's find the women and see if it worked."

"It must've if I could write on it." Killian stood up, "I can't imagine Hades would just let anyone deface his precious tombstones."

"We'll know for sure when Snow tries to go with Red to save Dorothy." David smacked his back. "Look, here they come now." He rounded the headstones to meet his wife. Pausing, he turned, "Thank you, Killian. I owe you one."

Killian shook his head, "Believe me, Dave, I will never be able to repay the debt I owe you."

"For coming down here?" David scoffed, "Please, Hook, this is what we do. You're family now, too. And we always find each other."

Killian shook his head, "No, not for that." At David's furrowed brow, he paused, "For letting me be with Emma. I realize I'm no prince and I am not the father of her son. I know who I am and who I was and I had no right to pursue her or fall in love with her. Thank you, though, for being supportive. I'll never be able to repay that debt."

Holding out his hand, David motioned for Killian to take it. He pulled the pirate in for a hug, "I know who you are, too, Killian. And I know how much you love her and Henry. That's a debt Snow and I will never be able to repay you." He murmured. When the prince stepped back, Killian found himself blinking away tears.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked, approaching hesitantly.

He nodded and flashed her a bright smile, "Aye, love." He pulled her into his embrace, catching David's eye over her head, "Perfect, darling."

OUAT 

XOXO

MAS


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: Just some Killian-Henry feels and Captain Swan feels**_

* * *

**Aging**

"You want to shave with the grain." Killian handed Henry a blade. The two were standing in Henry's bathroom, both of their faces lathered up (Killian had snickered at just how much shaving cream Henry had put on his face when there was only the faintest hint of stubble present to begin with).

Henry stared at the blade in contemplation, "I could cut myself with this." He noted, eyeing the sharp metal warily.

Chuckling, Killian nodded. He hadn't taken to the new-fangled razors of this world. Instead he still used his old blade, one Emma kept sharpening with her magic so it didn't whittle away completely on him. It was what he was going to teach Henry how to use. He'd been honored when Henry knocked on their bedroom door the night before asking Emma if he could talk to Killian alone for a moment.

_The Night Before_

_Since returning from the Underworld, Emma and Killian had settled into the home he'd chosen. It had taken some time to get past everything they went through as the Dark Ones, but six months later things were finally good. They were really good. Of course there was always some evil to fight, but now it couldn't break them apart. While Killian had always been sure of his feelings for Emma and confident in what they could have, it'd taken Emma some time to figure everything out for herself. Henry had also settled into their home, opting to spend most nights with them because Robin's daughter was a screamer. Life was much simpler now, and Killian found himself reveling in the quiet moments with both Emma and Henry. _

_At the moment, Emma and Killian were curled up in bed, his favorite book in hand as he read quietly to her. Henry had turned in some time before them, more than likely using his talking phone to send messages to another girl in town. He knew it wouldn't be long before Emma nodded off on him. It had been a particularly difficult week. Some pirates had happened upon a bean and come to town. They hadn't taken too kindly to the fact that Killian was indeed a hero now and they'd done everything to rip apart the life that he'd created with Emma. They were now locked in cells at the Sheriff's Station, Emma's magic rather than the locks, keeping them inside. _

_When a knock sounded both of them looked up (Henry had learned to always knock when their door was closed the hard way). "Come in." Emma called out. Henry pushed the door open, lingering in the doorway a hesitant expression on his face, "Hey, kid, what's up?" Emma asked. _

"_Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Killian for a minute." When Emma nodded and scooted over for him to join them, Henry continued, "Alone." _

"_Oh." Emma looked between her pirate and her son, "Sure. I'm going to go get some water." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to Hook's cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She murmured, squeezing Henry's shoulder lightly as she passed by him. _

_Setting his book down, Killian patted Emma's recently vacated spot, "What's on your mind, lad?" He asked._

_Henry ambled over towards him and Killian found himself fighting a chuckle. He was at that awkward age where his limbs were a bit too long and he didn't have full control. "I need help with something." Killian just arched a brow waiting. He assumed it had to do with wooing the lass he was trying to keep a secret (everyone knew about the sweet redhead who'd been a carpenter's daughter back in the Enchanted Forest). "I think, um, I just," he dropped his gaze down to his hands, "how do you shave?" He spit out quickly, his face turning a deep red._

_Killian had been expecting a lot of different things to spew out of Henry's mouth, but that was not one of them. "Shave?" He asked._

_Henry flushed a bright red, "Yeah, it's just, Grandma said something about it the other day and I didn't know who else to ask."_

_Killian felt his own flush rise slightly and he raised his hand to scratch the back of his ear. He'd never imagined anyone coming to him for anything like this. It felt very paternal and it warmed his heart that Henry had chosen him over Robin or Charming. "Of course, lad. I can help with that." He agreed._

_Henry's eyes darted up to connect with Killian's, "Really? Can we start tomorrow?" _

_Killian nodded with a wide grin of his own, "Of course, I believe I have an extra blade. I'm not a fan of the blades of this realm, but"_

"_I want to use what you use." Henry cut in. He blushed again and Killian felt his heart swell._

"_Very well, then, lad, we'll start first thing in the morning before school." He was even more surprised when Henry pulled him into a hug. Blinking back tears, Killian squeezed the teenager tightly against him._

"_Thank you, Killian." _

"_Of course, Henry. Anything you need, you know you can come to me." Killian whispered back._

_When Henry darted out of the room, Emma appeared, a glass of rum in her hands rather than a glass of water, "Everything okay?" She asked softly, pressing the tumbler into his hand._

"_Aye," Killian took a long pull, blinking back tears, "he wants me to teach him how to shave."_

_Emma's smile was bright, "Wow, he's old enough for that. I guess Regina and I forgot about it." Killian nodded absently, so Emma pulled the tumbler form his hand, "Hey," she cupped his cheeks in her hands, "he loves you and trusts you."_

"_I can't believe he didn't ask Dave or Robin." Killian admitted._

_Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lightly, "I can." She murmured against his mouth. _

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, Killian drew Emma onto his lap. Her legs fell on either side of his thighs and she sighed happily, carding her fingers through his hair. "I'm honored that you trust me with him, Swan."_

_Nudging her nose against his, Emma murmured, "You're the best man for the job." She assured him. Leaning back, she smirked, "Personally, I'm thrilled he asked you because now he'll be here and I can video it and"_

"_You will do no such thing, love." Killian poked her stomach, "It's a horrifying experience from what I vaguely recalled. It's how I got this." He motioned to the scar on his cheek._

_A burst of laughter escaped her, "The fearsome Captain Hook got a scar from a failed shaving attempt?" She teased. "Oh, that's right up there with the goat's milk." _

_Present Day_

Killian chuckled at the memory of Emma's teasing, "What?" Henry asked, "I haven't done something embarrassing yet, have I?"

Looking over at the lad who was almost as tall as he was, Killian shook his head, "No, not yet anyways." He taunted. "Now, do you remember where I told you the grain was?" Killian asked. Henry nodded and motioned down his cheek, "Very good, so you hold the blade like such." Killian picked up his own to demonstrate before helping manipulate Henry's fingers on the blade he was holding.

Killian was suddenly struck with the memory of Liam doing the exact same thing for him aboard a ship, showing him how to hold the blade, watching carefully as he brought it down his cheek. He felt tears brim in his eyes as he looked down at Henry, "What? Killian? You okay?" Henry shook his arm.

Swallowing, Killian nodded, "Aye, just remembering when Liam taught me to shave." He murmured, the tips of his ears burning at his admission. "Alright," he shook his head, "are you ready, lad?"

One minute later Henry nicked himself near his ear, cursing like both Killian and Emma did as the blood trickled down his cheek. At Henry's look of frustration, Killian launched into the story of his own first attempt at shaving, pointing out the scar on his cheek. With Henry's embarrassment suppressed for the moment, both men turned back to the mirror. By the end of the process, Henry had cut himself in two more places, but was placated by the fact that a three hundred year old pirate had managed to nick himself on the chin.

"You know, lad," Killian scowled down at the boy, "it's not nice to tease a man about his age."

"Yeah, well, you know you're old when you've got gray hair." Henry taunted.

Killian's eyes widened comically, "I do not have gray hair!" He protested.

Reaching over, Henry tugged on a strand of hair, "Right there. Your hair is so dark that everyone will be able to see it." He sang out.

Leaning forward, Killian tilted his head in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a single thread of silver hair there. "Henry!" Emma called through the open doorway, "You better get going! You're going to be late for school!"

With a wicked grin in place, Henry patted Killian's arm, "Thanks for the lesson, old man, I'll see you after school at Granny's for dinner." Killian just nodded absently, his fingers skimming the gray strand.

A few minutes later, Emma poked her head in the doorway. She was shrugging into her red leather jacket, "Hey, babe, we should probably head down to the station to check on the pirates and" she paused, "what are you looking at?"

Killian caught her gaze in the mirror. "I have a gray hair."

Emma chuckled, moving to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and glanced at where his finger was pointing. "Look at that. You are getting to be ancient now." She teased, resting her head on his shoulder. "All that old age is finally catching up with you." When she caught his gaze in the mirror again, her breath caught in her throat, "What?" She asked quietly.

"You're right, I'm finally getting old." He murmured. Even though his words were typically something negative, his eyes were shining happily at her and she suddenly understood.

"You are." She agreed softly.

"I'm getting old with you." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Emma hummed moving around him so she could kiss him properly, "We're getting old together." She agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So I'm going to do something a little bit different, I've never done an Outlaw Queen piece. . . wish me luck and I hope you all like it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

**Finding a Happy Ending**

Regina adjusted the bag in her arms as she walked down the main highway towards the edge of the forest. She was meeting Robin with a bag of supplies. Food for him, formula for his daughter, diapers, a new blanket she'd whipped up, baby wipes, more of the basics. She hated that he was forced to hide in the woods to protect her. He wasn't supposed to have to worry about this. She was supposed to be safely tucked away in Storybrooke with an entire army of people to love her and look after her. Then again, they were all supposed to be back in Storybrooke long before now. Things never did go according to plan.

She paused at the designated meeting spot and waited. A moment later, Robin was stepping out of the forest, a bow slung over his shoulder and his daughter in a carrier in tow. "Regina." He murmured.

She smiled softly, her eyes falling to the little girl who was bundled up to ward off the chill of the Underworld. "Hi." She rocked up on the toes of her boots, pressing a kiss to Robin's jaw before dropping to her knees, "And hello to you, sweet girl." She cooed. Reaching in the carrier, she scooped up the baby. "How has she been?"

Regina automatically began rocking in place as the little girl cooed in her ear. Dropping the baby carrier on the ground next to the groceries, Robin pulled them both into his arms, "Well, she's definitely my daughter. She does far too well in the woods." He commented with a chuckle. "I miss you, though. And I wish I could help, but"

"You need to take care of your daughter, Robin." Regina was already shaking her head, "You need to focus on that. We'll figure out how to get everyone else out of here."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Can you spare a few minutes?" He asked quietly, "Just to come sit with us?"

Reaching down, Regina laced their hands together, giving his a gentle squeeze, "Always." She murmured. She stepped back as Robin scooped up the carrier and the groceries before leading them to the temporary campsite he'd created in the woods. Regina had spent enough time with Robin the woods since they met that many of royal habits and the need to be pampered had slipped away. Instead, she found herself seated on the ground, leaning up against a log next to Robin. His daughter had fallen asleep in her arms, so she placed the baby back in the carrier, tucking the new blanket she'd created for her around her.

Reaching over, Robin tipped her chin away from the infant so she was forced to look at him, "I really have missed you."

Leaning forward, Regina pressed her forehead against his. They'd lost so much time together thanks to Zelena. Some days it felt like they'd never get it back, "I know," she reached up to stroke his jaw, her thumb skimming over his lips, "I've missed you too. So much." She murmured.

Gripping her face in his hands, Robin brought her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, his lips demanding as he tried to make up for lost time. She didn't shy away from the kiss, instead she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, swallowing his groan as her tongue slipped past his lips.

When they pulled back, she had a hard time catching her breath. His lips simply moved from hers down her jaw to her neck. He twisted their bodies until he was pressing her back into the forest floor, his body hovering over hers. When his hands untucked her shirt from her jeans, the rough pads of his fingers skimming her hip bones, she lightly nudged him with her knee, "Robin." Her voice held a note of regretful warning.

He groaned, pressing his face between her cleavage and she chuckled, her fingers combing through his hair and then sliding down his back. "I know." He muttered into her skin, "It doesn't mean I like it." He looked up, his eyes were so dark, filled with lust and want and love and she felt her heart constrict that she'd managed to find her way to him after all this time. Particularly since she'd already run from him once. "I just miss being with you." His hands slipped further up her shirt, spanning her entire waist and her body arched into his, "I just want you so much."

Her legs spread in an unconscious invitation, and he came to rest even more comfortably in the cradle of her thighs, "I know, me too." She agreed. Biting her lip, she shoved him up and away from her. With a sigh of resignation, he did finally move, knowing that she was right.

That was why his eyes widened as she stripped off her jacket and yanked at her boots. "We have to be quick. There's no telling what will happen when, but so help me god," she shook her head, "I want you naked and above me and in me right now."

Robin arched a brow playfully, "Is that an order from the Evil Queen?" He teased.

She snorted, "Am I going to be the only one naked or are you going to get in on the action too?" She asked, yanking her blouse off and tossing her bra at him. He groaned in response, fingers fumbling on his own clothes. In moments he had their clothes spread out so there was a barrier between Regina and the hard ground. Everything slowed in that moment and Regina found herself reveling in the love she had for this man and the fact that he felt the same way towards her.

"Hey," his hands slid down her body, just lightly teasing, "you still with me?" He asked softly, noting the far off look in her eyes.

She nodded and swallowed back the bevy of emotions she was feeling. "I just love you so much." She finally murmured.

He nudged his nose against hers, pressing a light kiss to her lips, "I love you, too, Regina. You're my happy ending."

She blinked at his words, "What?" She asked.

"You seem surprised." He chuckled, raising himself up a bit, "You are my true love. And you're my happy ending." He repeated.

Her hands slid down his back, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her fingertips, "You're mine, too, Robin." She whispered. Her voice was thick with tears and she sighed into his kiss. The sigh turned into a moan as he slipped inside of her, setting a slow, but deep pace. What was supposed to be a quick way to reconnect and relieve some tension had turned into so much more. Nothing was ever what she expected with this man. It was one of the many things she loved about their relationship.

It was hard to leave him, to pull herself away and redress, to press a kiss to his sleeping daughter's forehead and one last one to his lips, knowing that she would go a couple of days without seeing him again unless they could find a way out of Hell.

When she pushed the door open to the loft, everything was quiet. David was at the table with Henry, going through new additions to the storybook and she could hear Emma and Killian talking upstairs. With just a kiss pressed to the top of Henry's head and a squeeze to David's shoulder, she trudged up the steps.

She found Killian and Emma curled up on the bed. It was clear that he was trying to get her to sleep, though with the nightmares she'd been having, she was set on staying awake. Her arm was wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder as his hand stroked up and down her back, his fingers lightly toying with her hair. Regina almost turned around to go back downstairs when Emma murmured, "Come join us." She scooted closer to Killian, patting the spot next to her, "How was Robin and the baby?"

Regina smiled softly, her fingers raising to trace over lips, "Good. Safe." She replied.

Emma studied Henry's other mother for a moment before lightly nudging Kilian in the ribs. The pirate pressed a kiss to her forehead and left them alone. Instantly, Emma straightened and pulled Regina into a hug, "We'll get you all home so things can go back to normal." She promised.

Regina sniffed a bit, "I'm his happy ending." She finally murmured, "He told me I was his happy ending."

Emma could feel the emotion radiating off of Regina and she vividly recalled the moment Killian told her the same. "We'll get you home so you can start living out that happy ending. I promise."

Regina sighed, "I know. The same goes for you and the pirate. I know you're his happy ending as well."

Emma glanced down at the steps. She could just barely make out Killian's lilted accent, "He's most certainly mine."

Regina let out a light laugh, "Who would've thought that a thief and a pirate would be the ones to steal our hearts?" She asked.

Emma chuckled, "It makes sense. I was thief myself and you were the Evil Queen." She teased. "Us reformed villains have to stick together."

Regina nodded, "And we do stick together." She agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So this is a four part series of little drabbles centered around Robin's death and Killian coming back from the Underworld (spoiler alert by the way!). The series is going to explore a few of the relationships. I hope you enjoy it. This may be pretty sad at times. . . sorry. . . ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Lost Happy Endings**

She was trying so hard not to wallow in the pain. Now that Hades was dead, he could finally move on. For the first time in _centuries _he wouldn't be in any pain. He would be free. And she was selfish to wish he was here with her. She was selfish for so many reasons.

Robin was dead.

If she'd never gone down to the Underworld he wouldn't be dead. He would be here with Regina and Roland and his daughter. Zelena wouldn't be here helping to threaten his happiness. Everyone else would be happy.

Perhaps if she hadn't come down to the Underworld, Killian would've never endured the torture he did. He would've been able to move on in peace.

She'd made a mistake going down there and she was going to have to live with the guilt of that mistake for the rest of her life. She rolled over and pressed her head into the pillow beneath her, ignoring the opening and closing of the front door of her home.

"Emma?"

Emma cracked open her eyes and looked up as heeled boots clicked down the entry hall and through the first floor of the home Killian had chosen for them. One she would live in for the rest of her life. She'd live in it alone. No one would ever be able to replace Killian. She may keep her armor down, but she would never find another man like him. She could never imagine loving another man. How could she when she'd had _him_? He was the perfect person for her. Damaged and abandoned. Heartbroken and dark. She'd been the same way, with walls so high it was amazing he'd taken the time to climb them. She'd never been enough for anyone, no one ever wanted to even try to win her heart. He had. He'd fought so hard for her. For her and Henry. Letting him go had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. She could never replace him. She never wanted to.

It took a few moments before she heard the boots echoing off the wooden staircase and Regina appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. "Hi, Regina." She murmured. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Emma pulled back the covers on the bed she was curled up in. She'd confiscated Killian's things from the _Jolly_ and was currently wrapped up in a pair of leggings and one of his old pirate shirts. It still smelled like him. Like spice and rum and the sea. She'd sobbed into the thin linen material for thirty minutes before she finally slipped it over her head and curled up in bed, wishing he could be there next to her.

With a sigh, Regina slipped out of her boots and coat, curling up on the bed next to Emma. "You alright, Emma?" She asked softly.

Emma shrugged, her fingers pulling at a loose thread on the comforter. "He's moved on. He's in a better place." She blinked back tears, "It just feels like he's really gone now, like I've lost him for good and I want to be happy that he's at peace with Liam, but I just can't be." Regina's hand slid over Emma's giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm so sorry, Regina. This is all my fault."

Regina was already shaking her head, "No, it's not." She whispered back, "Robin saved me and"

"And you wouldn't have been in that position if I hadn't gone down to the Underworld after Killian." Emma interrupted, the guilt threatening to swallow her whole.

"I was the one who convinced everyone to let Hades out and who sent Zelena on with his baby. Regina reminded her.

"But I was the one who started the mess and"

"And if I hadn't cast a dark curse we wouldn't be in this position at all." Regina reminded her.

"That curse wasn't your fault." Emma murmured. She'd long since stopped blaming Regina for how chaotic her life had been up until this point. If Regina hadn't ever casted the curse, while she would've grown up in the Enchanted Forest, she likely would've never met Neal and had Henry or met Killian. Her other hand gripped the ring on the long chain around her neck. Her life would've been so empty without Henry and Killian. Even with her parents, she would've been so alone. "Everything that happened that led you to cast the curse wasn't your fault." She whispered, "And the curse ultimately gave me so much." She paused, "It gave us both so much." She reminded Regina of their son.

"Then perhaps we stop blaming ourselves for what has happened." Regina murmured. The words sounded hollow even to Emma. There was no way they would ever let this go. Robin and Killian both died to save them. To save their families. They took the time to tear down their walls and make them _feel_ again and then they died. And now Regina and Emma were alone again.

"Maybe." Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around her. "Do you think that will actually happen?"

"Not likely." Regina's hands skimmed over the comforter. "I have no idea what to do about Roland." She whispered after a few moments of silence. "I don't know how to"

"You take him. The Merry Men will agree. As long as they get to see him. His father loved you _so_ much. The two of you are connected on a very deep level. And that boy adores you." Emma told her firmly, "You take him and you raise him. And you help Zelena raise that baby girl. And you're not alone Regina. You have all of us here with you." She reached over, lacing their hands together again and giving it a firm squeeze. "You're never alone."

Regina sniffed, "I'm still not used to that." She admitted.

"I know, me neither." Emma confided.

The two lapsed into silence and after a while, Emma found her eyes fluttering close. It was hours later when she woke up. The moon was filtering a soft light through the open blinds. She realized it was the first time she'd really slept since before she became the Dark One. Looking around, she noted Regina was asleep next to her. She looked peaceful in sleep, like the weight of the world wasn't weighing her down. Life had been so hard on both of them in very different ways. They'd grown up differently. Regina had a father who loved her more than anything. Her mother had too, it was why she'd given everything to make Regina queen. Regina had wanted something simpler, though. Even though their lives had been vastly different, Emma understood the former evil queen. Perhaps better than she understood anyone else.

Other than Killian.

She understood Killian on an entirely different level. And he understood her. She felt a sob building up in the back of her throat and clamped both hands over her mouth to try to stifle it. She shook with the force of it.

"Oh, Emma." Regina reached out, her voice thick with sleep, "It's okay."

"I know, I just," Emma shook her head, "how do you do this? How do I move on and let him go?" She finally asked, her voice rough with tears.

Regina pulled Emma in for a hug, "I don't know. I didn't do such a good job last time." She reminded Emma.

"That won't happen again." Emma promised. "I won't let you fall back into that. You've worked too hard to fall back into the darkness."

"You saved me from it last time." Regina murmured, "I know you won't let it suck me in again."

"And you saved me from it." Emma whispered back.

"We'll be okay, Emma." Regina murmured.

"I'm just so sorry." Emma closed her eyes against the pain. She was supposed to be the savior. It didn't feel much like it now, though. Instead it felt like she'd failed everyone. Regina didn't respond, so Emma shifted slightly so she was the one holding her, "You're right, though." She felt Regina shudder against her, "Somehow it will be okay."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: Here is part two. . . ummmmmmm has anyone else heard the news about what's going on with Robin Hood's character? SPOILER ALERT – They're really not bringing him back? He's like dead dead? Like actually gone? Why? How can they do this to Regina? Someone please tell me that this is incorrect information because I do not accept it! I do believe this piece shows how much I do not accept that. ~ XOXO MAS**_

**A Bit of Hope**

Emma stared down at the casket. The arrows with the roses had been Henry's idea. They were a nice touch. A good way to say goodbye to Robin. She pressed her palm over her mouth to stifle a sob. When she felt like she could breathe again, she opened her mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Robin." Tears spilled down her cheeks as her mind flashed over Regina's blank expression during the funeral. She'd been so broken by Daniel's death. This would be so much worse. She could feel it in her bones. If she didn't keep an eye on her, the darkness could swallow her whole again.

And it was all her fault.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Playing the words on a loop in her mind over and over and _over_ again. A rush of light suddenly surrounded her, pulsing beneath her skin, waking up her magic and causing her to stumble forward slightly. Raising her hands, she looked at her palms and then up at the grave. It was almost as if she expected Robin to be standing in front of her. Instead she heard an unmistakable voice behind her.

"Swan?"

She turned on her heel. Standing in front of her, looking slightly confused, was Killian. "Killian?" She whispered. She was moving before she could even comprehend that he was in the graveyard in Storybrooke, only a few feet away from his own grave. She had her arms around his neck and his lips pressed to hers in a second. He responded instantly, almost as if he couldn't believe he was with her. She peppered kisses over his cheek, "I don't understand." She murmured, laughter bubbling from her throat as she continued to cry and press her body to his. He was standing in front of her. His arms were around her. She could feel his warmth and breathe in his scent. A warm rushing feeling swept through her.

"Zeus, he must've let me go. This must've been my reward for helping defeat Hades." He offered up the explanation as his own laughter echoed around them. He held her tightly, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin as his hands slipped over her back and into her ponytail.

Pulling back, Emma cupped his face in her hands. "What?" She asked, shaking her head as she dove back in, pressing a kiss to the scar on his cheek before moving closer to his ear.

"Zeus, the big guy, in charge of all the gods and" she cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips, pressing their chests together.

"It doesn't matter." She murmured, "I'm just so happy you're here." It felt like some of the weight on her shoulders was lifted, as if her burden was lighter because he was beside her again. He was warm with a beating heart and blood thrumming beneath his veins.

"I'm so pleased you're alright." He whispered in her ear, pulling her close and squeezing her tightly against him, forcing her to still in his arms.

Just as suddenly as it had dawned on her, the happiness seemed to seep from her veins. Turning in his embrace, she motioned to Robin's grave, "Not all of us are." She whispered.

Killian took in the long wooden coffin. His eyes automatically landed on the arrows laying across it, "No," he murmured, "not Robin."

Emma blinked back tears, "Hades killed him. He was going to kill Regina, but Robin pushed her out of the way."

Killian tightened his grip on Emma, "We'll find him, Swan."

"You don't know that." Emma whispered. "I couldn't get you back, what makes you think we can get Robin?"

Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Because I know we can do anything if we're together." He murmured in her ear, "We defied death," he squeezed her against him, "we achieved our happy ending, we can certainly give Regina hers."

Turning in his embrace, Emma murmured, "I love you." Reaching up, she carded her fingers through his hair, "I love you so much." She tugged his head down to hers before he could respond, pushing herself closer, trying to nearly crawl beneath his skin to get close to him. When they pulled back from the kiss, they were both breathing hard, "We should get to Granny's. Henry is so upset over Robin, seeing you will do him some good."

Killian nodded, his hand still gripping her waist tightly, "As long as you don't leave my side, love, we can go wherever you please."

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." She murmured, "You're stuck with me from here on out."

Hand in hand, the two of them walked to Granny's where the wake for Robin's funeral was being held. Emma hoped Killian was right, that they would somehow be able to resurrect Robin. Despite everything that was going on, as they walked Emma couldn't help but to smile as a sort of giddiness washed over her. Killian was here, holding her hand, walking down Main Street towards Granny's. They were _together_ again. When she chanced a glance up at him, he was smiling down at her, the same feeling reflected in his eyes. Just as they reached the white picket fence that surrounded the diner, he tugged her back into his chest, "I love you, Emma." He murmured.

That was something else she would never tire of. She wanted to hear him say it over and over and over again. She wanted to say it to him over and over and over again. She wanted to stand on top of the highest building and scream it she was so happy he was standing next to her, "I love you, too, Killian." Instead she settled for whispering it back to him and tugging his lips down to hers for another kiss.

When they pushed open the door to Granny's the quiet buzz from the wake stopped. Everyone simply stared at them. Slowly, Snow approached them, "Killian?" She asked softly.

The pirate nodded, ducking his head slightly, "Aye, milady, it seems Zeus saw it fit to release me from the Underworld." He murmured.

"You're really here?" Henry asked from his spot next to his grandfather.

"Yes, lad, I'm really here." Killian confirmed.

The next moment Henry's body pummeled into his. Killian let go of Emma's hand only to wrap his arms around her son, "You're back." Henry murmured against his chest.

Killian squeezed the teenager tightly against him, his eyes connected with Emma's. She was trying futilely to hold back tears, "I'm back, Henry. I'm alright." He promised.

It was fifteen minutes later when Killian murmured against Emma's temple, "Love, I think I should go talk to Regina."

Emma, who had kept her arms wrapped tightly around Killian, looked up slightly startled, "What?"

"I just, I think I may be able to provide some peace for her." He pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head, "I'll be right over there." He pointed to where Regina was seated in a booth, a glass of whiskey in her hand, "You'll be able to see me the entire time." He promised.

Nodding, Emma pressed a kiss to his cheek before releasing him from her grasp. She watched from her place next to her parents as Killian slid across from Regina. Pulling his flask out of his pocket, he tapped it against her glass of whiskey, "To Robin." He murmured.

Regina gave him a watery smile, "To Robin." She agreed. They both took a sip. After a moment of silence, Regina reached across the booth, her fingers wrapping around his hook, "I'm really glad you're back, Killian." She told him honestly. Even as tears slid down her cheeks, she continued, "Emma shouldn't be alone. Losing you, it was destroying her and I'm just glad that the two of you managed to find each other again."

Killian nodded, "Me too, lass. Life without her, even one of peace, I don't think it'd be the same."

She shook her head, "No, it probably wouldn't."

"You know, lass," Killian began, "we can get him back."

"I can't drag everyone back to the Underworld." Regina protested.

Killian shook his head, "No, not everyone, just you, me and Emma." He murmured. "I think I have a way to bring Robin back." Regina looked at him skeptically, so he continued, "I think we can use Zeus."

"Zeus?" Regina asked, "Really?"

"He's the one who let me out of here. I'm sure there's a way to convince him to let Robin go, as well. After all, he died a hero, he died saving you." Killian gave him a small smile. "What do you say, love? Take one more trip down there?"

Regina studied her hands for a moment, "I can't go down there. I can't leave Roland behind. Or Zelena and the baby." She whispered.

"Well then, do you think there's another way to get in contact with Zeus?" Killian asked with a dramatically arched brow.

Regina glanced up at him and let out a laugh that drew everyone's attention, "It's good to have you back, Killian." She shook her head, "And yes, let's find Zeus and bring Robin back."

From across the diner, Emma beamed at the sight of Regina and Killian plotting. In moments, Henry was seated next to his other mother, helping to devise a plan to get in contact with Zeus. For the first time in months Emma felt hope trickle through the townspeople. Her mother had been right all those years before when they stood on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ in the waters of Neverland in search of Henry. Hope was a powerful thing.

OUAT 

XOXO

MAS


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Connected**

The wake for Robin had lasted longer than Emma thought. Henry was half-asleep, stumbling into Regina's backseat with Roland. Zelena and the baby were going home with her too. It seemed that Robin's death had bonded the two sisters together. Emma was happy that Regina had another person in her life to look out for her.

It was with a tired yawn that Emma tugged Killian's hook down Main Street towards their house. The last time they'd both been in it together he'd said some perfectly awful things to her. His words were designed to hurt her. To hurt her the way she'd hurt him by making him a Dark One. She shivered at the memory, wrapping herself up in Killian's embrace. They weren't those people anymore. They were both a bit more broken, but somehow patched together by each other. It was as if they shared a soul now.

When they stepped into the front hall of their home, they were both quiet. Biting her lip, Emma laced their hands together and pulled him up the steps, bypassing the living room altogether. They both paused in the doorway. Killian shifted slightly, uncertain as to what his next move should be. He knew Emma's walls were down, but he didn't want to push her, not after everything they'd been through.

Stepping into his personal space, Emma murmured, "I was going to take a shower before bed." He nodded absently, prepared to let her go for a few minutes. "Do you want to join me?" She asked softly.

He glanced down at her and saw hope in her eyes. He felt his breath catch at the look on her face, "Aye, I'd like that." With a shaking hand, Emma tugged him into the connecting bathroom. Swallowing hard, she turned away from Killian to turn on the water. When she turned back to him he was staring at her as if she were everything. It still startled her, the amount of love in his eyes. Love for _her_. "Emma," he reached out to her, drawing her into his arms, "if you're not ready," he brushed his lips over her temple, "there is no rush. We've all the time in the world now."

Emma was already shaking her head, "No, we don't." She tugged his lips down to hers, pressing herself up against him as she pushed his leather coat off of his shoulders. When she pulled back, she was still shaking her head, "Killian, we _lost_ each other." A sob caught in her throat, "We don't know how much time we have left." She murmured, "I want to spend whatever that amount is with you."

The backs of his hand skimmed over the apple of her cheek. "As you wish, love." Leaning forward he brushed his lips over hers slowly. His own hands slipped beneath her black jacket. They were both damp from the outside rain, chilled to the bone. And his clothes needed to be burned. They were from his time as the Dark One. He'd be content to never see them again. His lips trailed down her neck, his scruff scratching at her pale skin, leaving red marks in its wake.

She let out a long moan, "_Killian_." She sounded a bit breathless and he grinned against her neck.

"I like the way that sounds," He murmured, nipping at the skin hard enough to leave a mark, "say it again." He demanded, biting down harder.

"Killian." She groaned, tipping her head back further so his lips moved lower. He growled when they his journey was impeded by her sweater. Raising his hook, he jerked it down, ripping the black material.

Emma let out a longer moan at the satisfying sound of her shirt ripping. "Ah," Killian chuckled darkly as his lips moved over the now exposed swells of her breasts, "it seems the princess likes that." He murmured.

Emma hummed as he pushed her shredded shirt off of her shoulders. When he pulled back to look at her, she was breathing hard, her skin flushed. His hand grazed the cup of her bra. Emma chuckled as he took in the sight of her. Reaching up, Emma started fumbling with the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, "Cat got your tongue, Captain?" She asked teasingly. The room was slowly being filled with steam from the shower. The moist air like a warm blanket as it fogged the mirror over.

He grinned lecherously at her and she felt her stomach swoop, "You are exquisite." He murmured, fingering the strap of her bra. Taking his hand, Emma wrapped it around her back, wordlessly showing him how to undo it as her eyes roved over his now bare chest. He was perfect with lean, defined muscles and a trim waist. Her fingers skimmed over the scar on his chest from Excalibur. She was going to say something when he tugged sharply on a nipple. She keened and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his hand. He chuckled, leaning down to suck on its twin. When he bit down hard, she cried out, pressing her body against his, rubbing her body against his like a cat in heat. She just wanted. She wanted him so badly.

"Killian," She moaned, "the shower." She motioned behind her, reaching down to fumble with the belt on his pants.

They stumbled for a few minutes as they tried to completely disrobe. When they nearly fell into the shower, they were both laughing, the water dousing them completely. Pressing her head into his neck, Emma wrapped her arms around his torso. This was how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be fun and silly and passionate. "You," Killian murmured, his voice thick, "are a bloody vision wet." She hummed, pressing a kiss to his chest, right where his heart was beating beneath his lips. His stump rubbed gently over his hip while his hand skimmed up her back in long, even strokes. She nearly purred against him, rolling her hips forward. Killian could feel the heat of her up against him. He groaned in her ear, "_Emma_."

It was a broken sound and she grinned against him, her lips moving over his collarbones, licking and sucking. She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust. Pulling back, she turned to face the wall, angling her hips back in invitation. "Please, Killian," she murmured, "I need you."

His hand and stump slid over her backside, squeezing her ass, "Bloody fuck," he groaned, "you're sure, Emma?" He asked quietly.

She rocked back into his touch, moaning as his fingers slipped through her wet folds, "Please." Her word shifted into a moan when she felt him slip between her thighs, just teasing them both.

"Fuck, Emma," Killian groaned, "you're so hot." He muttered, "And you're dripping."

"And you're teasing." Emma sighed when she felt the tip of him at her entrance. They let out long moans together as he slipped inside her wet heat, stretching her deliciously. "Fuck." Emma groaned, her hands slipping against the tile wall of the shower. He felt so good inside of her, filling her completely. She rocked her hips back into his slightly, "God, you feel so good." She groaned.

His voice rumbled in her ear, "Tell me, Emma, tell me how it feels." He demanded, pulling out before rocking back in slowly.

"So good." She pushed her hips back, rocking against him, "I feel so full." She reached one arm up, winding it around his neck and bringing his lips to her. She pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth, "God, harder, please, Killian, just, I need you." She begged.

He groaned, pressing his forehead against her, "God, you feel so bloody perfect, wrapped so tightly around me. You're so hot and wet." He muttered in her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. He snapped his hips into her, "Is this what you want, Swan?" He growled, pressing into her hard.

Emma nodded, the pressure curling low in her belly. It felt so good. He felt so good. It was like he was made for her, like they were made for each other. "Feels so good." She let out a yelp when his fingers brushed over her clit. "Just like that." She moaned. He pressed down in hard circles.

When her inner muscles clenched around him, he groaned, "Again, do it again." He ordered. Emma nodded, on the next slide down, she focused on clenching her inner muscles. When he moaned, she did it again, relishing in the broken sigh of her name on his lips. When she came, she slammed her fist against the wall, shouting his name. He followed her, groaning out her name in her ear.

She let out a whimper as he pulled out of her. Before she could even miss him, though, he gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her wet hair. She turned in his arms, pressing her nose against his chest, "We should clean up before the water gets too cold."

His lips ghosted over her cheek. "Yes, we should." Reaching down he picked up her body wash. They gently cleaned each other up, washing away the evidence of their journey in the Underworld.

When they were curled up in bed, pressed intimately against one another, he murmured, "Regina, Henry and I have a plan to find Robin."

"I thought the three of you were plotting." Emma chuckled against his chest, brushing her lips over his bare skin.

When Emma let out a long yawn, he whispered, "Sleep, Swan, I'll tell you about it in the morning." She hummed her acknowledgement, her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Killian's warmth surrounding her. When her breathing evened out, Killian let sleep pull him under as well.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So this was supposed to go up yesterday, sorry! Here it is now, though. I hope you enjoy the last part of this! ~ XOXO MAS**_

_Part Four. . . A little male bonding. . . _

**Rum &amp; Rings**

Killian watched from the doorway of Granny's as Regina knelt on the floor next to Roland and Robin. Somehow they'd done it. They'd managed to get Robin back. It had taken a bloody miracle. . . and eliminating another threat to the gods to convince Zeus to return Robin to them. But he had and looking across the diner at the tears on Regina's face and the way Robin squeezed both her and Roland against him, everything they'd been through was worth it.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he hummed, tugging the little body against him, "You have your thoughtful face on." Emma murmured, pressing her face into his shoulder and breathing deeply.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful that sight is." He nodded towards the reunited family. His grin widened as he reached for his daughter, a look of awe on his face as he took her in before he pulled a surprised Zelena in for a hug.

Emma beamed up at him, "Good job, Killian. That was you and Henry."

"And your father." Killian nodded to where David sat with Snow and baby Neal.

"Yeah, the two of you seem to be doing a lot better now." Emma commented. "It's almost like you've _bonded_." She teased.

"Perhaps we have, perhaps we bonded over you." He nudged his nose against her temple, pressing a lingering kiss there. "I love you, Swan."

She hummed and turned in his arms, reaching up to bring his lips down to hers, "Love you too, Killian." She sighed into his kiss, enjoying the feel of his tongue sweeping through her mouth, tangling with hers as their hands wandered. She sighed when he pulled back, "I can't believe that I have you back." She murmured, their foreheads still pressed together.

His hand rose to stroke the apple of her cheek, "Aye, love, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. No more foolhardy moves on either of our parts." He bargained.

She nodded, "Agreed. I'm not sure I can lose you. I'm" she hesitated and he waited patiently, "I'm not sure I know how to be without you now." She finally whispered.

"Hopefully you won't have to know." He whispered back.

OUAT

Killian stood at the edge of the dock just taking it all in. It was just like in the Underworld, only no souls floated beneath them. A dip in the water would lead to nothing more than a cold in this weather. His eyes darted around, landing finally on the _Jolly Roger_. There was something so peaceful about being back at home with Emma and his ship.

Of course Emma wasn't with him. Gold had stolen Zelena's wand and opened a portal bringing new villains to town. The Dr. Jekyll lad wasn't so bad, but his counterpart, Mr. Hyde, was quite the vile villain. And now he and Gold were gallivanting about town together. Killian had wanted to go to the Sheriff's Station to check in with Emma, but the previous night (before the chaos), Emma had promised him the morning on his ship. She'd insisted he go alone and that she would catch up with him later. They'd reluctantly separated from each other at the station.

"I can't believe she let you go off on your own."

Killian turned at the sound of the prince's voice. Turning away from his ship, Killian gave David a smile, "Aye, insisted actually. I was more than willing to wait to see her until a later time." He nodded to the _Jolly_.

Smiling, David finally joined him on the dock, "I understand, but you and Emma have to get back to normal and"

"Ah, so you're the reason for her normalcy speech." Killian observed, Emma's words from this morning echoing in his head.

"Maybe I just wanted to play on a pirate ship." David teased.

"Well, then, by all means, your majesty." Killian gave a (mockingly) deep bow and motioned for David to board his ship.

David snorted, "And Snow calls me Charming." He grumbled, nonetheless boarding the ship. "So, what are we doing today?"

Killian arched a brow at the prince's words, "We, mate?"

"Aye, pirate," David shot back, "we. I'm yours for the day. Emma indicated that there might be some work we need to do."

Killian rolled his eyes. His Swan was a bit of a mastermind. She'd been hinting at Killian and David's budding (reluctant) friendship lately and now she'd manufactured a reason for them to spend time together. "Yes, there is. It seems that some of the Merry Men and Dwarves spent time aboard her while I was in the Underworld, and probably when we were in Camelot. There's some damage in the crew's quarters and quite a bit of trash around. I was going to spend the day surveying what needs to be fixed and cleaning up. Not sure if I'll get to fix her today or not."

Stripping out of his jacket, David nodded, "Just point me in the right direction."

Thirty minutes later their work was abandoned for a crate of rum Killian stumbled upon. The two men sat on the deck of the ship, passing the bottle back and forth as they told stories of their adventures. "Not to sound too hopeless and romantic, mate," Killian began, "but my favorite adventure begins with me pretending to be a blacksmith."

David chuckled knowingly, "Mine begins with my carriage being robbed."

"Funny how we both wound up laid out on our backs." Killian grinned.

"With scars on our chins." David motioned to his own.

"Aye, at least I can hide mine from view." Killian raised the bottle, "To our formidable women."

"Did somebody mention the women of Storybrooke?" A lilted voice followed by footsteps on the gangplank drew the attention of the pirate captain and shepherd prince. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Robin teased.

"Permission granted, mate, come drink with us." Killian waved the half empty bottle of rum, "We've a whole crate to get through."

"An entire crate, well, I am far behind. I did bring another adventurer." He motioned behind him to Henry.

"Lad, I believe it is time we teach you about rum." Killian cried out excitedly.

Henry stared down at the pirate who was well on his way to being drunk, and his grandfather, who was already drunk, "You do know I'm only sixteen, right?"

Killian frowned, "So, is that too young in this realm?"

David snorted, "Twenty-one. He has to be twenty-one." David reminded Killian.

"That seems a bit harsh, what will one sip do to him anyways?" Robin asked, lightly shoving Henry ahead of him, "Come a drink is in order." He snagged the bottle of rum from Killian's hand, "To Hook. You're a bloody hero." He held the bottle up as the pirate flushed and took a sip. "Bloody hell, but that is good." He pressed it in Henry's hand, "Try a sip."

Henry eyed the bottle and then his grandfather. David grinned, "Loosen up, Henry, try a sip."

"I'm not sure I need to loosen up. I mean, Violet" He began.

"You're going to need that if you're going to date a woman like one of your mothers or your grandmother." Killian advised him, "Trust us."

Robin nodded, "He's right." He agreed, settling down on the deck of the ship with David and Killian. "So, Emma said you were cleaning your ship."

"We got distracted by rum." David shrugged.

"It happens." Killian agreed.

"Well, bottoms up then." Henry sighed and took a sip. He cringed his way through it, "That is awful." He held the bottle out, "Someone please take it. It's so bad."

Killian snorted and took the bottle from the teenager, "I will have you know that it is the finest rum coins can buy. I should know, the merchant we stole it from was bloody well pissed over it. More so than losing the treasures he had aboard ship."

"I don't blame him. I'd be pissed too. This is damn good rum." David snatched the bottle back, taking a huge sip. "So, how does it feel to be back?" He asked Robin.

The thief was grinning, "So good. I'm not sure what would've happened if" his voice trailed off as he looked over the bow of the ship. "This is better."

"I know what you mean, mate." Killian agreed, "I didn't think there was a way to move on and even when I found it," he shuddered, "it hurt more than it should've."

Henry stared at the bottle loosely held in David's hand in contemplation. Almost without thinking, he took it back and cringed his way through another sip before saying, "I'm really glad both of you are back here. I just really want us to be happy together for a while." He admitted. "And I was kind of getting used to have four parents and two grandparents before everything happened."

Killian felt a swell of pride and love wash over him. Henry had never so explicitly stated how Killian fit into his life. And Killian had never pressed. He loved the lad, he truly did. He was a part of Emma. There was no way not to love something that she created. "Well, let's hope that perhaps we won't have to fight for that again any time soon." Killian finally stated, taking the rum back from the lad and taking his own sip. He stared at the nearly empty bottle. "I'm going to get another bottle."

"Do you think Granny's delivers?" David asked suddenly. "A burger sounds good now."

Killian chuckled and tossed his talking phone at the prince, "Tell her that you're here with her favorite pirate and thief and I think she might shuttle Leroy or someone down here with sustenance." He winked at Robin before disappearing below for a fresh bottle of rum. He paused in the doorway of his cabin for a moment, just lingering in the space. After a moment's hesitation, he crossed over to the cabinet, pulling open drawers until he found a small wooden box. Tucking it in his pocket, he grabbed another bottle of rum from the hold and went back to the top deck.

"Food is on the way!" Robin held up the empty bottle of rum, "And the rum is gone."

"But there is more." Killian pressed the fresh bottle in the thief's hand, "And luckily you're here to enjoy it, mate."

"Aye, thanks for that, by the way, Killian. Last night Regina told me it was your plan to save me. And that you did most of the hard work." He nudged the pirate's shoulder, "Thank you." He murmured again.

Henry nodded, taking another sip of rum. The third sip was not nearly as bad as the first, "Yeah, thank you, Killian."

Killian grinned and snatched the bottle out of his hands, "Go easy, lad, we need to get some food in you." He murmured, taking a long gulp himself.

"What was that about going easy?" David teased.

"I just want my courage up when I ask you something, mate. All of you." He shoved his hand in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box, setting it between them all. "Go on."

He waited until Henry (easily the most curious of them all) picked it up and shook it before opening it. "It's a ring." He stated.

"Aye, it is." Killian nodded.

"Killian," Robin hesitated, "are you going to propose to Emma?"

His hook rose and he scratched the back of his ear nervously, "I'm not sure she's quite ready for that, but I want to give it to her. I want to see her wear it and"

"You should." David agreed. "You should give it to her. I think that now she'll understand it's more of a promise."

Henry snorted inelegantly, "A promise ring. Captain Hook handing out promise rings like a teenager." He teased.

"Oi, be nice now, lad. It's not like that. It's more than just a promise." Killian defended himself.

"You're right, it is." David agreed. Letting out a dramatic sigh, he shook his head, "Who knew I'd be giving my blessings to a pirate."

OUAT

"I can't believe you gave Henry rum." Emma shook her head. Her son had been a bit on the thin side when the men showed up at the Station hours later.

"It's good rum, Swan, you know that." Killian justified.

Shaking her head, Emma slid into bed next to Killian, "So, you gonna tell me what has you nervous or do I have to guess?" She asked, poking his side as she tangled their legs together.

"I want to give you something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way." He murmured, "I know where we stand, Swan, I know that you're just getting used to us really being together."

"Hey," Emma turned his head to look at her, "I'm not running anymore. Promise." She whispered.

Killian nodded, leaning over to reach into the bedside table. "This is for you." He handed her the well-worn wooden box.

Curiously, Emma rattled it just like Henry had before opening it. "It's a ring." She echoed Henry's exact words and he found himself chuckling. He steeled himself for panic, but instead she simply held the box out to him the box and rested her left hand on his lap, waiting expectantly.

With a shaking hand, Killian removed the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The small diamond glinting in the candlelight of their room. "It was my mother's." He explained softly, "And I know that we're not ready to get married yet, but I just wanted you to have it. I wanted you to know exactly what you mean to me and that, while the time may not be right now"

He was surprised when she lunged at him, the force of her lips against his enough to make him grunt. Just as he caught up to her kiss, she pulled back, gently stroking his scruff, "I'm not going anywhere, Killian." She promised him, "Ask me."

He looked slightly startled at the open expression on her face, "Emma," he murmured, his lips moving to press against her fingers that were still stroking his cheeks, "will you marry me?"

She nodded before saying, "Yes, Killian. I'll marry you."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

It was the only thing Emma had been able to think about for the past two weeks. One week since she and Killian returned from the Enchanted Forest and they were being chased by an Ice Queen, had Elsa in town looking for her sister, Marian's heart was locked away in Regina's vault for safe keeping until they could figure out how to unfreeze her and all Emma could think about was that dance.

It was insane. They'd been out on a date, they'd made out in the alleyway next to Granny's and gone parking in her car, but she was still thinking about their waltz in the Enchanted Forest. The way he moved, the way he held her. . . It was something she'd never experienced. There was an intimacy she'd never expected. It made her wonder what he'd think of dancing in her world.

"What's on your mind, Emma?" Emma looked up at Elsa's voice. The two were alone in the Sheriff's Station. Her mother and father were having a date while Belle watched Neal and Killian was down at the storage facility digging up more records for them. "You've been awfully quiet all evening and now you're not even working." She motioned to the file resting on Emma's desk, still on the first page.

"Oh," Emma picked up the file, shuffling the pages around mindlessly, "I was just thinking."

"About Killian?" Elsa asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The young queen was very vocal in her approval of Killian.

"No," Emma flushed, "about the Ice Queen."

Elsa let out a little huff, "Emma, I'm not daft or blind. The two of you spend most of your time staring at each other helplessly. Perhaps you should take tomorrow night off and go out again?" She suggested.

"I can't just abandon my work for my" she hesitated, unsure of what to call Killian, "for Killian." She finally amended.

"Why not? For just one night?" Elsa suggested, "Killian's right that you shouldn't put your life on hold and it's quiet right now. If an unmitigated disaster arises, then we'll deal with it, but you should go out again."

Biting her lip, Emma glanced down at her lap, "I suppose so, it's just, I don't want to take him out here."

Elsa's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? You mean like in Storybrooke? Emma's there's an ice wall around the city." She pointed out, "You can't _go_ anywhere else."

"I know." Emma huffed, "I just, I want to take him out in my world."

"Is there something in particular you want to do that you can't do here in Storybrooke?" She asked, her blonde braid falling to the side as she cocked her head, "I was under the impression that even though there is considerable magic in Storybrooke, this town is largely like the land without magic."

Flushing, Emma nodded, "I want to take him dancing." She paused, "At a club and we just don't have those here in Storybrooke."

"And you can't dance like that here anyways?" Elsa asked confused.

Emma snorted, "Not the kind of dancing I want to do." Elsa was about to ask another question when Killian appeared with another box.

"I do believe that this is the last of it." He set the two boxes stacked one on top of the other in front of them. "Now, tell me where I can begin."

Emma sighed and surveyed the room. It was cluttered with boxes and papers. "Over there, I guess."

Picking up the file she was reading, Elsa murmured, "I think that when this is over and the ice wall is gone, you should take him dancing."

OUAT

_Three Weeks Later_

"Where are we going, Swan?" Killian whined as the bug chugged down Main Street. He was pouting from the passenger seat trying to get her attention away from the road in front of them. Now that the Ice Queen was gone, his hear was replaced and Gold was out of town, Emma had decided it was time for them to go on another date. A date away from Storybrooke. So with the scroll tucked in his pocket, they were headed out of town.

"It's a surprise." Emma teased. When he grumbled under his breath, she chuckled, "What, don't you like surprises?"

He glanced over at her, watching the way her brow jumped up teasingly, "I suppose I trust you." He consented.

Snorting, Emma rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks." She muttered as the car crossed the town line. They both automatically glanced over their shoulders. Storybrooke had all but vanished in their rearview mirror and Emma couldn't be more excited about it. "Trust me, Killian, I think you'll like it." She murmured.

It took them an hour to reach Portland. Emma had spent the evening before googling different places they could go before finally settling on a club that seemed like it might be popular. She wanted it to be packed and loud with a thumping beat.

"Swan," Killian asked as he rounded the car to open her door for her, "what is this place?" The club was nestled in between a good and bad part of downtown Portland, the music from inside could be heard from the parking lot and there was a long line of men and women waiting to get inside.

"This is a club." She grinned at him when his eyebrows shot up, "We're going dancing in my world now." Slowly (putting on a bit of a show for her pirate because she could), Emma unbuttoned her trench coat. She hadn't let him see her dress yet. In fact, when she picked him up in front of Granny's, she hadn't even gotten out of the car. Now that they were both standing, he could see just how tall her heels were. Peeling out of her coat, she tossed it in the backseat of the bug.

"Bloody hell, Emma," He groaned, stepping forward to crowd her against the side of her car, "what is this?" He asked, his fingers tugging on her black dress. It was barely a dress if she were being honest, just leather wrapped tightly around her body. It was short, coming down just below her ass with a plunging open back, dipping down a bit in the front. It left little the imagination. Her plan was to rile Killian up to the point that they had to find a hotel for the night rather than drive back to Storybrooke. And if the way his eyes darkened as he took her in was any indication, she'd already accomplished that.

"This is a dress." She grinned, remembering slipping out of town with Ruby two days before to drive down to Portland to buy it along with the shoes that put her eyeball to eyeball with Hook.

His cocked an eyebrow at her, "You call this a dress?" He asked, fingering the thin strap on her shoulder, "It seems more like a corset to me." He commented.

"Is that a complaint, pirate?" She asked, her voice dropping as she slipped her arms around his waist to bring him closer.

He pressed his hips into hers, sliding his thigh between her legs, "You may dress like this for me anytime you wish, love. I'm just not sure I want other men seeing you like this." He tugged lightly on her ear and she sighed, rolling her hips forward automatically.

"Does it matter if I'm going home with you?" She asked quietly, turning her head to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

When he pulled back, he was smiling softly at her, nudging his nose against her cheek, "Come, then, love, show me how to dance in your realm."

With a grin, Emma slipped around him, tucking her ID, some cash and a credit card in his pocket so she didn't have to carry a purse. She grinned when he let out a low groan as she gave his ass a firm squeeze. He filled out pants of this realm quite nicely. Slipping her hand into his, she tugged him past the line to the front, giving the bouncer a grin and a wink as he opened up the door for them. Immediately they were hit with low lights and a thumping bass, "Welcome to a club, babe." She teased, pulling him in the direction of the bar.

"This is a club?" Killian asked with a frown, leaning closer to Emma to hear her.

"Just wait, you'll see some of the appeal soon." Truth be told, Emma wasn't a huge fan of clubs, but she was quite excited to see what Killian thought of the dancing in this realm. Flagging down the bartender, Emma ordered them two glasses of rum. "Have a drink and loosen up, Killian." She teased.

Pressing her into the bar just as their drinks were set in front of them, Killian grinned down at her lecherously, "I'll have you know, Swan, that I am quite a bit of fun."

Rolling her eyes, Emma held out the glass to him, "Drink up and don't complain." She knew he was not the biggest fan of rum in this realm.

He downed his in one gulp, "What next, Swan?"

Finishing her own drink, Emma laced their fingers together, "We dance." Pulling him around the corner to the dance floor Emma grinned, "Come see how we do it here in the land without magic."

His brow furrowed adorably as he took in the gyrating bodies. "This is dancing?" He asked skeptically. He wasn't sure what it looked like, but it sure wasn't dancing.

"Yup, come on, pirate, all you need is a partner who knows what she's doing, right?" She winked at him as she parroted back his words from King George's ball.

"Aye, love, I suppose so." He followed her onto the dance floor watching as her hips swayed as she pushed them into the crowd.

When he was next to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just fell the beat, Killian." She murmured, her hips swaying as his hand and prosthetic instantly found her waist.

They moved together slowly at first, just falling into an easy rhythm. When the song changed to one with a faster beat, Killian took his cue from others dancing on the floor and spun her around, pulling her back into his chest. She let out a groan as his hands once again found her hips, their hips moving together to the beat. Grinning, Emma ground her hips back into his, enjoying the broken groan of her name whispered in her ear. When he pushed back into her, her back arched and she murmured his name.

"You are entirely too enticing." Killian whispered in her ear, "Wearing this sorry excuse for a dress." His lips skimmed down her neck as his fingers danced along the hemline of her dress, the material bunching up a bit as they moved, "So much skin on display." His hand skimmed back down to her thighs, sliding over the bare skin there.

Emma had been right, dancing with him in this realm was just as good as dancing with him in his. There was something so arousing about moving with him to a beat, whether it was in a waltz or a dirty grind, it didn't seem to matter.

"Swan," he murmured, "tell me that you have plans that don't involve us going back to Storybrooke tonight." He nipped at her neck, pushing her hair aside so he had more room.

She craned her neck to the side in invitation, enjoying the feel of his lips and teeth and scruff on her skin. "We can stay in Portland tonight if you want to." She breathed out, spinning in his arms and bringing him in for a kiss. Usually they tried to keep their private moments just that, private, but right now she didn't care. She pressed her body into his, rubbing against him like a cat in heat.

"It's time to leave, Swan." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin behind it just to hear her broken groan.

OUAT

When they arrived in Storybrooke the next afternoon, Emma dug out her split compact mirror to call Elsa, "You were right, taking him dancing was a great idea."

Elsa chuckled, "I'm glad you guys had fun. I hope you know that Killian would never leave you or hurt you."

Emma grinned as glanced down at a picture of the two of them on her phone, "Yeah, I'm beginning to see that."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**_AN: It's been far too long since I wrote one of this drabbles. This is for GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're the best girl! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

_The five moments Emma realized she wanted to marry Hook . . . this is the last one!_

* * *

**Moment #5**

"You all go have fun." Regina smiled softly, "Someone needs to stay behind and make sure everything stays calm. You know how Storybrooke can be."

Emma's face fell into a frown, "Regina. . ." She wanted to argue with her friend, but she wasn't sure quite how to without being completely insulting and causing a fight.

"Emma, I'm fine. I promise. Believe it or not, I'm going to have some girl time with your mother." At Emma's incredulous look, Regina snorted, "Fine it was her idea, not mine." She admitted, "Look, you and Killian take Henry and Violet and go have fun."

Emma sighed, "If you're sure, I'd just hate to leave you and"

"I'm not alone, Emma." Regina reached out to squeeze her hand, "Tink is back and I have my sister and Snow. There are plenty of people for me to spend time with." She chuckled, "Your father even mentioned a bout of sword fighting. It's been a while since I've wielded one. It could be fun."

"If you're sure." Emma finally relented, though she couldn't imagine Regina enjoying an evening drinking wine with her mother and Tink after spending the day sword fighting with her father. Still, sometimes it was best not to argue with her. Impulsively she hugged the former Evil Queen, "We'll only be gone for a few days."

"Have fun. Henry deserves a vacation. So do you and Killian." After the debacle with Jekyll and Hyde and the separate version of the Evil Queen, things were blessedly quiet in Storybrooke. With the quiet came Henry's request to see where Violet was actually from, Westport, Connecticut. Violet's father had given his permission for Killian and Emma to take her and Henry on a short vacation to the small coastal town. Personally, Emma was looking forward to joining her old reality, even if for just a few days, and Killian was excited to see more of what her life would've been like before he met her.

OUAT

_Westport, Connecticut_

"For the record," Killian grumbled as they trudged up the steps to their rooms in the b&amp;b they were staying at, "I don't want to do that again." He'd been whining for the past forty-five minutes and somehow Emma found it more comical than annoying. He was fucking Captain Hook and he was whining like a little baby. Her heart clenched a bit in her chest with just how much love she had for the man standing behind her, his prosthetic hand resting on the small of her back as she fished for the key she'd just been given.

Emma snickered as she unlocked their room door, "You do know we're going to have to take a plane _back_ to Maine, don't you? My car is at the Portland airport."

Killian scowled, "Man was not meant to fly in a contraption like that." Emma just chuckled in response. Killian hadn't liked the plane from the moment they sat down and were immediately packed in like sardines. Of course he'd given Emma the window seat so she hadn't had to sit next to the mammoth of a man who spent the entire flight coughing and blowing his nose. Killian had spent the entire flight scowling at her and across the aisle where Violet and Henry sat, oblivious to the world around them as they shared Henry iPod and the storybook.

"We'll discuss it at the end of the week. I'm going to go check on Violet and Henry. Their room better have the smallest twin beds in the world." She muttered the end as she left their room to cross the hallway. Henry had promised her that nothing inappropriate would happen with him and Violet sharing a room and that she wouldn't become a grandmother any time soon. He was a good kid, but he was still a hormonal fifteen year old boy and Violet was a pretty fifteen year old girl. Knocking on the door, she called out, "Guys, everything okay?"

The door flew open and Emma poked her head in. Violet was peering out the window staring down at the small town she hadn't seen since she was small girl. Scoping out the room, Emma was relieved to find that there were indeed two small twin beds in the room. "Everything's great, Mom. Are we going to eat soon? I'm super hungry."

Emma grinned and reached out, running a hand through his hair. He was growing like a weed and eating all the time. "Yeah, kid, let me just go get Killian."

Two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his chest, "I am here, let's go grab a bite." He ended his sentence by latching onto her ear, lightly biting down.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing hitched. He wound her up so easily and so effortlessly. "Gross." Henry grumbled, drawing her out of the fantasy quickly taking form behind her closed lids. "You two just can't keep your hands off of each other since the whole true love thing."

Violet, however, was beaming at them. "I think it's so sweet and romantic." _If only she knew what we went through to find out it was true love, _Emma thought. Still, she found herself smiling up at Killian, forever grateful that Zeus had sent him back to her.

Killian pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, almost as if he were reading her thoughts, "Come, let's go explore and find something to eat, shall we?"

"Finally." Henry grumbled, picking up his camera he held his hand out to Violet who flushed as their fingers intertwined.

Emma grinned, her own arm slipping around Killian's waist as his draped over her shoulders. "Well then, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into."

The four spent the day wandering around the small downtown area near the bay front. It was a quiet town that reminded her of Storybrooke before she knew about fairytale characters and dragons and magic. It was quaint and peaceful. Emma and Killian lagged behind and Violet and Henry walked up ahead, hand-in-hand down the docks. They'd stop every so often so Henry could snap a picture of her and she'd flush and shake her head.

"Excuse me?" Emma and Killian stopped at the sound of an elderly voice behind them.

"Yes?" Emma asked, tugging on Killian's hand to stop him and flagging down Henry and Violet so they didn't stray.

"Would you like a family photo?" She asked, "I can take your picture together if you'd like."

Henry must've heard the woman because suddenly he was next to them, "That'd be great! Thanks!" He handed her the expensive camera with a grin.

"You and your pictures." Violet shook her head.

Henry beamed down at her, "You're too pretty not to capture. It'd be a crime." He winked at her and Emma groaned, rolling her eyes. He'd clearly spent too much time with her pirate.

"Come on, Romeo," Emma ruffled her son's hair, "you're embarrassing us all." She teased.

"Oh and it's okay when he does it?" Henry elbowed Killian lightly in the ribs.

"It's all about timing, lad." Killian grinned, "Personally, I think you did splendidly. The lass is flushing and clearly pleased."

"Oh my _god_," Violet buried her head in her hands, "remind me to avoid your family vacations from here on out." She moaned dramatically.

The older woman smiled and adjusted her grip on the camera, "Okay, all of you get together and smile big for the camera." She clicked it a few times before handing it back to Henry.

Excitedly he flipped through them before tugging Violet closer to the water, "And they're off again." Emma shook her head before turning back to the woman, "Thank you so much. This is the first vacation we've been on in" she glanced up at Killian, her eyes sparkling, "well, a while."

The woman paused and placed her hand on Emma's arm, "Your family is beautiful." She murmured, her eyes twinkling as she eyed Killian who was now ambling down the dock towards Henry and Violet. The two watched as Killian snatched the camera playfully from Henry and motioned for him to get next to Violet, "Your son and husband are just so handsome." She complimented. "It's so nice to see a family out on vacation together, doing things out doors and all getting along. It's becoming all too rare."

Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Yeah, it is." She turned her gaze back down at the woman, "Thank you."

"Enjoy yourselves my dear. These moments are fleeting." She warned.

Emma nodded her head in agreement. _If only she truly knew_, she thought before waving and heading towards her boys and Violet. She watched them from a distance for a moment. She could see it all now. Everything she'd been holding back with Killian, even after he'd returned from the Underworld and she'd professed her love for him outside of Granny's with no threats. Not anymore, though.

"You alright, love?" Killian's arms slipping around her waist startled her.

Looking up she nodded, "I love you." She whispered, rocking up to press a kiss to his lips.

He hummed as she landed back on her feet, "I love you too, Swan." He tugged lightly at her ponytail. He watched as she considered him for a moment before finally asking, "What?"

"Marry me?" She requested softly.

"What?" Henry and Violet both stopped to stare at them.

"Swan?" Killian asked slowly.

"Marry me?" She asked more confidently.

His grin was the widest she'd ever seen it. "As you wish, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**_AN: This is to make up for my lack of updates because I suck and my life is insane! Happy season 6, everyone! ~ XOXO MAS_**

**Scars Part I**

Emma sighed, instinctively moving closer to the warm body next to hers. Something was just pulling at her consciousness, trying to bring her out of her peaceful slumber. That something was warm and rough and comforting. Her body warmed as it moved lower. Her eyes finally flitted open. Killian was resting on his elbow above her, his hand skimming across her stomach, "Morning." She murmured.

He shook his head, "Not quite, love, dawn has yet to rise."

She groaned, finally noting the room was still dark around them, "Then why are you awake?" She asked rolling into his chest, the hair there tickling her nose. "It feels like we've been awake for _decades_. Don't you just want to sleep?"

He chuckled, his arm wrapping around her to pull her into his chest as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "Aye, love, it has been a trying few days." She snorted at his words. It was finally peaceful in Storybrooke. She and Killian were able to spend the majority of the day before tangled in the sheets of their bed in their home and now they were sleeping. She was actually sleeping without nightmares. It seemed Killian's plan to fuck her until she was too exhausted to stay awake actually worked.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." She sighed out with a yawn, "Why can't you sleep?" She asked, tightening her hold on him.

He shrugged, snuggling back down under the comforter and pulling it up to her neck, "I wanted to watch you."

"Creeper much?" She asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, "You'll have to explain that to me later, love." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Sleep, Swan. I'll drift off soon enough."

He was still tense beneath her, and it kept Emma awake. After thirty minutes, she rolled over, "Okay, Jones, tell me what's going on?"

His hand returned to her stomach, "You just have so many scars." He murmured.

Her eyes flitted down to where the sword that should've killed her, pierced her stomach. Aladdin had saved her life. "We both do." She laced her fingers with his, tracing the scar that was just starting to pink. She hadn't let Regina completely remove it, wanting the memory of it there to remind herself that she could have a happy ending, that what happened in the past with Saviors does not dictate her future. She had her parents and Henry, Regina and other friends. And Killian. She had Killian. And they would remind her for the rest of her days that she wasn't going to die at the hands of some random bad guy. She would die of old age, naked and sated next to Killian. That's what she'd decided and that's how it would happen.

"Aye, love, I suppose we do." He slid down her body, his lips hover above her scar. She moaned slightly when he pressed a kiss there, his teeth scraping over the puckered flesh. "Will you tell me how you got them all?" He asked, his lips trailing up to her chest, his teeth scraping over the two near her breastbone.

"Mhm," she hummed, "I was fifteen, one of the foster kids tried to steal my food. He had a knife. I still won." Her body thrummed as his lips skimmed over her left breast, finding a scar there.

"And this one?" He asked, his fingers following his mouth.

Back arching, Emma sucked in a deep breath, "Gun shot. Just grazed me." She murmured, "Chasing a guy down in Boston." Her breath hitched when he nipped sharply on her side, "More." She murmured.

His lips followed the path down her stomach to her hip. He bypassed her core completely, slipping down to her knee, "Here?" He asked.

She laughed and it turned into a moan as his fingers skimmed the back of her knee cap, "Shaving. Last year." She chuckled.

He nudged his nose against her center, "It's a good thing you're careful up here." He took a deep breath and Emma swore her skin was going to melt off.

"Wax." She replied, groaning when he moved away from where she wanted him and up to her elbow. "Bike. I think I was eight, it was a gravel road."

Ignoring the scar on her abdomen from the blade, his lips moved to her side where three small white lines were, "These are my favorite." He murmured, grinning when she cried out as he scraped his teeth over them.

"They're from Henry." She managed to breathe out.

He nodded, pressing a kiss there before crawling back up to face her. He naturally rested in the cradle of her thighs, "I know. It's magical, the way you made him and carried him. He's alive because of _you_." His nose brushed up against hers, "Nothing in the world can compare to that."

Emma snorted, "Well, what I seem to remember is how it felt to actually push him out of me."

Killian could tell Emma wanted to brush it off, but he could see the lingering hurt in her eyes at being alone and incarcerated while she had Henry. How she didn't know him when he was young because of Baelfire's actions and because of her own decisions to break the law. The look in her eyes proved without a doubt that her deepest scars were not on her body, but in her soul. "I'm sorry you were alone, Emma."

She shrugged, "It's okay, Killian."

He shook his head, "It is most definitely not okay, Emma." He held himself up above her resting his weight on his stump so he could tilt her chin to look him in the eyes, "And it's alright that it still hurts, love."

She bit her lip, her hands raising to skim up his sides, finding his own scars there, "Did you ever. . ." She paused, "Would you ever. . ."

"With you, love?" He pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, "I would love to have a child with you."

Drawing his lips down to hers, Emma hummed against his mouth, "Perhaps one day soon we can start trying."

He chuckled, rocking against her slightly, "We have been practicing quite a bit." He admitted.

Her hips arched up into his, "Mhm, I think we should practice some more." She nipped at his ear, "Then maybe you'll tell me about your scars?"

He groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder, "I'll tell you anything you want to know, Swan."

"Right now I want to be reminded about how you feel inside of me." She whispered.

She fell asleep an hour later, thoroughly aware of how he felt inside of her, pressed against her, wrapped around her. Just before sleep pulled under she made the promise to find out where each of his scars came from the next time they had a pre-dawn moment like that.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
